Shadows, Demons, & Three Wishes
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: There's good magic and twisted magic.  When two girls find themselves caught between good and evil in a foreign world, which path will they choose?  Genie/OC, Jafar/OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi all! I watched Aladdin the other day and decided it might be fun to do a fangirls Aladdin fiction, so here's the first chapter! The rating is the same as my other fics, just some minor swearing and some smut. I've only seen Aladdin once, so this might not be brilliant, but I hope you find it worth reading anyways. Please tell me what you think. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna**

"God, I'm so tired!" Jenna complained as she stretched her arms and yawned widely. She was having a sleepover at her best friend's house. Alicia and Jenna had been best friends for almost a year and were inseparable. Jenna was so grateful to have a friend like Alicia. They were always there for each other and couldn't be any better friends.

"You're always tired, Jenna," Alicia replied with a smile. "It must be from staying up until three am and spying on people on forums."

"Hm..." Jenna cracked a smile. "You could be right. It is pretty dark outside though, isn't it midnight yet?"

"No, not yet," Alicia pointed out. "It's only eleven."

"Oh," Jenna replied, not liking the concept of going to bed quite this early. "Well...how about we watch a movie for a bit? If we go to bed now, I'll probably be up at five in the morning tomorrow."

"Okay," Alicia nodded. "What do you want to watch?"

"Lion King!" Jenna grinned as she grabbed her Scar plushie and hugged it.

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Jenna hadn't set that Scar plushie done since she had arrived at Alicia's house. It had traveled everywhere with her. Regardless, Alicia felt like they had seen The Lion King quite a few times and contradicted, "You know that we've seen that the last ten times you were here?"

Jenna giggled a bit sheepishly and tossed long brown hair over her shoulder, "You have a point."

"Hm," Alicia mused. "Why don't we watch Aladdin instead? I think you said you like that movie, right?"

"Yeah, I like it," Jenna agreed. "Can you put it in? I'm so tired."

"Yes, I can," Alicia said, rolling her eyes at her friend and going to put the movie in. The two girls got some sprite, blankets, and a few pillows before settling down to watch the movie. Jenna continued holding the Scar plushie tightly.

After about fifteen minutes, Alicia glanced over and noticed Jenna staring at the screen with glassy eyes. She tapped her friend on the shoulder and said, "Don't start drooling, Jenna! Who are you looking at, anyways?"

"Jafar, who else?" Jenna said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I should've guessed, knowing you," Alicia laughed, taking a sip from her sprite can. "What do you like about him anyways?"

"He has gorgeous eyes. They remind me of Scar," Jenna replied back instantly. "And he's tall and hot, what else could you want?"

"Hm..." Alicia said, watching someone else on the tv screen.

Jenna continued blabbing, "You know that part where he shackles Jasmine at the end and makes her his slave girl? He should so do that to me instead. At least I would cooperate."

"Oh god, Jenna!" Alicia laughed.

"What?" Jenna asked, blushing. "I know you like someone too! You keep staring at the Genie, I can tell you like him!"

Alicia smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I do."

"But he's big and blue!" Jenna pointed out. "What do you like about him?"

"He's really funny," Alicia admitted, "Besides, it's not everyday that you meet a guy with magical powers."

Jenna nodded and yawned, "That's true."

The two girls continued watching the movie until they got to the end and Jafar had been transformed into a genie and was now stuck in the lamp. Genie was getting ready for vacation and had stuffed a goofy hat on his head.

"Am I the only one who thinks this ending really sucks?" Jenna asked with a frown. "I mean, why the hell did Genie have to throw Jafar's lamp into the middle of frigging nowhere? Now nobody will ever find it."

"Uh, Jenna, that was kind of the point," Alicia smiled. "Besides, he kind of deserved it. And look! Genie is free now! He totally needs a vacation. I wonder where he'll go first."

"Eh, who knows?" Jenna shrugged before she laid down with her head on the pillow and said, "Jasmine's a real bitch. I mean, who would choose Aladdin? He's boring and he's...ugh. I bet he can't have good sex."

"Now might be a good time to go to bed," Alicia pointed out before Jenna could continue blabbing about sex.

"Oh, okay," Jenna yawned, pulling Scar into her face. "I'm tired anyways. Night, Alicia!"

"Goodnight, Jenna!" Alicia said with a smile in her friend's direction. "Sleep well tonight! No nightmares, okay? Dream about the movie or something instead."

"Yeah, it would be awesome if we could really have three wishes. There are so many things I would wish for," Jenna mused with a yawn. "What about y..."

Alicia looked over and noticed that Jenna had fallen asleep. Smiling, Alicia tucked her blanket around herself and fell asleep as well. The two slept quite peacefully until the morning. Jenna was awake first. Blinking, she stretched and sat up, rubbing sleep away from her eyes. Adjusting her black tank top, she smoothed her black skirt and waited for Alicia to wake up.

It was only a few minutes later when Alicia woke up and blinked sleep away. She looked up at Jenna, "Oh hey, are you up already? What should we do this morning?"

"I dunno," Jenna yawned, finger combing her hair. "It's kinda hot inside though. Maybe we should go outside for a bit?"

"Alright," Alicia said, standing up. "I heard it might rain later. I like the smell of rain."

"Okay," Jenna agreed, standing up and following Alicia to the door. Frowning, she debated and then put Scar back in the house, saying, "Well, I guess I don't want Scar to get sandy, so I'd better leave him here."

"Yeah, I live in the desert," Alicia nodded as she waited for Jenna to pull on her flip flops. The two girls started walking in the sand. It did look like it was going to storm. It was quite windy out too. Jenna was starting to get cold, wishing she had brought a sweatshirt.

Looking up at the sky and hoping it wasn't going to start raining on them, Jenna asked Alicia, "If you could have any three wishes you wanted, what three things would you wish for?"

"Hm," Alicia mused before replying, "I would want us to be friends forever, for me to fall in love, and never having to worry about a thing. What about you?"

"Me? There are so many things I want! Where to start?" Jenna thought aloud before pursing her lips and saying, "Well, I think I'd want to be skinnier, have eternal youth, and definitely fall head over heels in love."

"Always the romancer, I see," Alicia pointed out as another strong gust of wind blew around them, causing the sand to fly up in their faces and the sky to darken slightly. "I think maybe we should go home. It looks like it's going to storm."

"Yeah, you're right," Jenna agreed as sand went flying up around them, obscuring their vision. "God, I can't see a damn thing! What is this? A sandstorm? We don't get these at home." Jenna lived in Michigan while Alicia lived in Texas. The two places had very different climates.

"Just cover your eyes and you'll be okay," Alicia tried to calm her friend.

Jenna covered her eyes with her hands and felt the wind whipping around her and Alicia. Grains of sand went flying everywhere and Jenna swore she was actually picked up off of the ground from a strong gust of wind. The storm seemed to last about five minutes. Suddenly, it stopped as soon as it had started. Jenna and Alicia both landed on the ground.

Peeking tentatively out from behind her fingers, Jenna whispered, "Is it over?"

Alicia moved her hands and looked around herself, "Yeah, I think the storm is over."

Jenna stared over the mounds of sand around them and frowned, "Uh, Alicia? Where's the house? I...I don't see it!"

Alicia followed Jenna's gaze and realized that she was right. Looking a bit scared, Alicia grabbed Jenna's hand and said, "Uh, Jenna? I don't think we're at home anymore."

Jenna shook her head and admitted, "I...think you're right." Suddenly, she looked to her left, "Oh...my...god..."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Omg, WOW! So many reviews for the first chapter! I couldn't be happier. :) Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this. It means a lot to me. I hope you like the next chapter.  
_**

**_Genie Fan: _**_Aw! Thank you! You're so nice. If you want anything changed, just tell me. :3_

**_Fireflies: _**_Thankies! ^^ Have you seen Aladdin before?_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading._

**_Liliesandroses: _**_They'll see Aladdin first! And yeah, you could say this is after Animal Adventure. _

**_Camille: _**_Why thank you! I really do hope you like it. Who's your favorite Aladdin character?_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, yes, I love them! Thank you for reading, are you an Aladdin fan?_

**_Nico: _**_Ikr? What will I do without the Scar plushie? D: And I hope you like it. Do you like Aladdin much?_

**_WriterMonkey: _**_Lol, really? Awesome! Don't worry, me and Alicia won't steal him. xP_

**_Pirate Jedi: _**_Omg, ikr? They have the same eyes. ^^ I saw Aladdin and I'm all like, is this the human Scar or what? lol_

**_Hunterwe: _**_Thanks! ^^ Rofl, yes, I agree. Actually, I just have this thing for skinny characters with dark eyes, aren't I weird? xD_

**_Em: _**_Ooo, really? don't worry; lots of the genie in this! :3_

**_12DEHD: _**_Maybe...*looks around shiftily* I can't help it. And yay, you like Jasmine? This should be good then._

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Lol, yeah, I only saw it once and then I'm all like "why haven't I seen this?" You like the carpet and the tiger? They're nice. ^^_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Yay! Good to hear that I'm not alone. So who do you like better of the two? :3_

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, love the nickname, I'm gonna start calling him Jaffy and he's going to be all ._. xD The Jungle Book? I haven't seen it, is it good?_

**_Sarah Goodwill: _**_Here's more! Thanks for the review!_

**_iBrizzy: _**_LOL, yes, I would do other things being shackled too. ^^ I can come up with a whole list of them. hehe And yeah, Jafar is so much hotter than Aladdin imo. xD You want to do a Hercules fic? I still haven't seen that. xP_

**_KMN91: _**_Aw, thanks! Are you a new reader? I don't think I've met you before. :3_**_  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna**

"What?" Alicia asked, trying to see what Jenna was pointing out. She followed her gaze and suddenly found that there was a huge palace in the distance to their left. Jenna's jaw dropped open and she gazed at it as if she was hypnotized. Alicia gasped with surprise and added, "It's beautiful! For some reason, it looks familiar."

"You know, it does!" Jenna replied before her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Hey, it looks just like the sultan's palace in Aladdin!"

Alicia thought for a moment and had to admit that Jenna was right, "Well, it does look slightly familiar, but that place doesn't really exist. It's all fantasy made up by Disney."

"Maybe we're just having a dream," Jenna concluded reasonably. "Let's go to the marketplace and check things out!"

"But Jenna," Alicia started out, "We have to get back home! We can't just go around exploring places."

"Aw, but I think we're just in a dream! If we're in a dream, it can't hurt to explore a bit. What if this is really like the Aladdin world? Maybe we could sneak inside the palace and-" Jenna got cut off.

"And what?" Alicia asked. "You know we can't go in there! It'd be dangerous!"

"If it's a dream, it can't be dangerous," Jenna pointed out. "If something bad happens, we'll just wake up and be right back at your house, no big deal and no harm done. Come on!"

Alicia was still a bit hesitant, "What if this isn't a dream though, Jenna? What if we're really here?"

"You think this might be real?" Jenna asked, eyes lighting up excitedly. She jumped to her feet and grinned excitedly. "Oh my god, that would be so awesome if this was real! I'd never have to go back home again!"

"No, it means we'd be in real danger," Alicia protested.

Jenna grinned and started running through the sand, "Oh no, it means that we really have to find a way inside the palace!"

Seeing that there was really no point in arguing with Jenna, Alicia sighed and started following her friend. The two of them ran through the deep sand and straight to the marketplace. The hot desert sun glared down at them and it wasn't long before Jenna had slowed to a walk and was fanning herself with her hand.

"Geez, it's so hot out here!" Jenna complained loudly as she and Alicia walked side by side. "What I wouldn't do for a diet sprite!"

Alicia laughed and said, "You know, I kind of doubt that they'll have sprite here."

"I think you're right," Jenna nodded before glancing up and seeing that they had reached the marketplace. She pointed ahead of them and said, "Oh, look! Here's the marketplace! We're here!"

"Oh yeah! Wow, it looks busy," Alicia said, following Jenna as they stepped into the marketplace. The marketplace was very crowded with people in every which direction. There were vendors trying to sell something on every corner, animals all around, and people shouting to each other.

Jenna got distracted by a man selling jewelry and said, "Whoa, look at that necklace! It's beautiful! Do you see it? I think it's made of diamonds! Come on! Let's go take a closer look at it!"

Alicia started to follow Jenna and then paused, "Um, Jenna?"

Jenna wasn't paying much attention and was still walking. Alicia grabbed her arm and tugged her to a stop, whispering in Jenna's ear, "Jenna, wait up a moment. Look around you! Everyone's staring at us! I think it must be the clothes."

Jenna paused to think about this. Alicia was right. Everyone was staring at them as if they were from a different planet. Jenna's short black skirt and tank top looked very out of place as did Alicia's tank top and shorts.

"Oh, uh...maybe we should find somewhere to get some different clothes," Jenna said, shifting from foot to foot. "I hate being in the spotlight and I swear everyone is staring at us."

Alicia had to admit she was right. Leaning down, she whispered, "We'll just walk through the town quietly until we can find someplace where we can get some different clothes to wear."

"That's all great," Jenna whispered back as the two tried to walk through the town inconspicuously, "But I don't have any money. What about you? And then again, even if I did have money, it probably wouldn't be the right kind of money."

"Hm, I do have a little - AHHHH!" Alicia screamed as a huge palace guard grabbed her hands and held them behind her back.

"What the...?" Jenna trailed off as her eyes widened in alarm and she felt a hand on her wrists as well.

"You two are under arrest," the large guard bellowed as he held each of the girl's hands tightly, almost cutting off their circulation. Jenna struggled, but gave up after a few seconds when she realized it was pointless. The guard started dragging them along, causing them to bump and bang into people mingling around the town.

"Um, excuse me?" Jenna yelled in her small voice. "What the hell is this all about?"

The guard merely ignored Jenna, so Alicia piped up, "We'll tell the sultan you arrested us for nothing! You'll get into trouble then!"

Luckily, the big guard decided to pay attention to Alicia. Without stopping, he said, "You are being arrested for indecent exposure."

Alicia and Jenna exchanged bewildered looks and shrugged at each other. Neither of them had any idea what that meant. Alicia decided to try again, "Um, what does that mean?"

"You should be fully clothed," the guard snapped shortly, not bothering to explain any more to them.

Jenna looked confused and Alicia whispered to her, "I think we're not suppose to be wearing shorts or skirts."

Jenna thought for a moment before realizing that Alicia was probably right. Since the guard wasn't really paying any attention to them, Jenna dared to whisper to Alicia, "Um, so what are we gonna do? They chop people's hands off, remember? We gotta get out of here somehow! Oh god, this was a bad idea..."

"Uh, Jenna? It was your idea," Alicia pointed out. Jenna blushed, but Alicia was immediately distracted by a young man with dark hair wearing tan pants and a purple vest. He was stealing an apple and looked oh so familiar. Alicia suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. Pointing at the young man, she yelled, "Look over there! A man is stealing! You've gotta catch him!"

Jenna and the guard immediately looked in the direction Alicia was pointing in. Jenna's jaw dropped open again as she recognized Aladdin. The guard's eyes narrowed and he got a murderous expression on his face. Glaring, he turned to the two girls and said, "You two will wait here. Do not move a millimeter or else there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

Alicia and Jenna nodded mutely before the guard turned and started pushing his way through the crowd loudly, yelling, "HEY! YOU THERE! STOP! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Jenna stood and stared after him and Aladdin, asking, "Is that Aladdin? What are you doing? You just sent the guards after him!"

"So?" Alicia asked, grabbing Jenna's hand and tugging her through the crowd as they started running. "Who cares? We need to get out of here! Do you care about Aladdin?"

Jenna thought for a moment and then had to admit that she didn't care about Aladdin. Panting, she replied, "Not really. But what are we gonna do? What if that fat guard comes back after us? I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to chop our heads off."

"Yeah, I know. Look, there's a man selling clothes up ahead. We'll both grab one of those cloaks and then keep running because the shop owner won't be able to leave his shop, you know?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, okay. I don't know what I would do without you!" Jenna agreed as the two ran towards the cloaks the man nearby was selling. Without even slowing her pace, Alicia grabbed two and tossed one to Jenna before racing off through the streets.

"THIEVES! GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted, waving his arms frantically. "Guards!"

"Oh shit," Jenna whispered under her breath as she followed Alicia around the winding streets and shops in the marketplace. Suddenly, she felt a horrible cramp in her side and slowed slightly, gasping, "I've got a cramp, we've got to stop for a minute..."

Alicia sighed nervously, but stopped and wrapped her cloak around herself before panting, "Jenna, put your cloak on. Maybe it will help to hide our identities."

Jenna nodded and didn't speak since she was out of breath. She tossed her black cloak on, but didn't bother to put the hood over her head. Alicia had been smart enough to put the hood on.

"Do you think you can walk?" Alicia asked Jenna nervously. "I don't think we should just stand around."

Jenna nodded and started following Alicia through the town. The two wandered aimlessly, not quite sure where they were going. They didn't have a certain destination in mind, they just wanted to get away from that evil guard...

"GOTCHA!" a loud voice yelled as he grabbed Jenna's wrist and yanked her to a stop. It was rather obvious who she was since she had forgotten to put up her hood and cover her long brown ponytail.

"Alicia, run!" Jenna called to her friend as Alicia hesitated. Jenna tried to motion to her to run, but Alicia didn't move. She let the guard grab her arm and said, "I won't leave you!"

"But Alicia!" Jenna frowned, "We can't just lose our heads because of this!"

Alicia looked up at the guard and kicked him hard. Seeing Alicia's plan, Jenna kicked the guard as well. You would have thought that they would be able to defeat one guard, but he was five times stronger than them. He kicked Jenna in response to her kick.

"Ohh!" Jenna gasped before her eyes went glassy and she passed out.

"What the hell was that for?" Alicia shouted at the guard in annoyance.

The guard turned cold eyes on her and hissed, "Unless you want to end up with the same fate as your friend, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Not wanting to get kicked as well, Alicia gulped and looked at Jenna in concern as the guard led them straight through the gate that led to the palace. Alicia felt her heart sinking. Something told her that she and Jenna were in big trouble.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm gonna try to update this everyday since you guys are being so nice and continuing to leave me nice reviews. ^^ I hope you like this chapter! :)  
_**

**_Genie Fan: _**_Me too! Aren't they annoying? D: I hope you like this chapter!  
_

**_Fireflies: _**_Lol, yes, too bad it didn't work. Aw, well, I'm going to do a lot of movies, so what one is your favorite?  
_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading._

**_Liliesandroses: _**_They won't meet him yet really. ^^ Well, everyone in the town wears long cloaks, not belly dancing outfits. :P  
_

**_Camille: _**_You totally have to get a Scar plushie, they are awesome! And yay! I'll try to put the Genie in here a lot, but he doesn't show up until later, you know?  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, really? I was scared of weird things when I was younger too. xD What's your favorite Disney movie?  
_

**_Nico: _**_Lol, well, maybe it's a good thing you haven't watched it in a while! I mean, this way, the story will be more interesting, right?  
_

**_WriterMonkey: _**_Thanks! What's your favorite part in the movie?  
_

**_(): _**_Don't worry! More Genie to come. :3_**_  
_**

**_Em: _**_Yeah, sure, you can email me although I'm not great at responding right away. lol Here's my email timebomb115 (AT) gmail (DOT) com. ^^_

**_12DEHD: _**_Oh really? I suddenly want to see that. I haven't seen it before, actually, I haven't seen that Disney movies. lol  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Lol, yeah, I agree! That's why I write actually, to escape the real world, you know? And yeah, I think they live somewhere in India, no idea though. xD The carpet is nice, I guess, you know, I never really paid attention to it! I should rewatch it now.  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Wait, what were you watching? I want to see that. lol And yeah, that is totally part of the appeal knowing that they have so much power, you know? And I dunno, the dark look thing is epic. ^^  
_

**_Taylor: _**_Alright, I'll watch it at some point, but I gotta watch HoND first. :3 And lol, yes, they're in trouble!  
_

**_Sarah Goodwill: _**_Here's more! Thanks for the review!_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Lol, I wonder what people think of when they look at me. I'm not such a sweet person though, I'm kinda stuckup. rofl And omg, ikr? I was making some siggy with Jafar and Jasmine and trying to make it look like they were a couple. ^^  
_

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna**

Bang! Alicia flinched as the gate to the palace slammed shut. She couldn't calm her frantic breathing. What was going to happen to them once they were inside the palace? Jenna wasn't in such a good position. She was still passed out and the guard was just dragging her around. Alicia wished she was awake just so she could have someone to talk to.

The guard marched her right up to the palace and through the entrance. Four guards stood on each side of the entrance, eying Alicia and Jenna suspiciously. Alicia gulped and felt more worry running through her as the guard started leading her throw twisting corridors. Alicia wasn't sure if she would know how to get out of this maze even if she was set free.

Suddenly, Jenna's eyelids fluttered and she looked around, looking very confuzzled. Alicia tried to get her attention, but she was almost afraid to speak in these narrow corridors. It seemed like her voice would echo all around them.

The guard came to two large doors and suddenly whipped them open, yanking the girls inside. Jenna's eyes grew as large as saucers and Alicia looked around in wonder. The sultan was sitting on a throne on one side of the room. The whole room was filled with ornate decor. Gold sparkled everywhere and gemstones were inlaid in the floor.

"Your majesty, I found these two girls out on the street," the guard announced loudly.

The sultan, who was short, fat, and white bearded, looked at the girls and then to the guard, not really understanding what was going on, "Why are these young girls here? What have they done?"

Jenna, who had kind of figured out where they were by now, almost laughed. Young girls? Alicia was almost nineteen and she was sixteen. They weren't exactly "young girls" anymore.

"They were arrested for indecent exposure," the guard literally shouted. The girls flinched.

The sultan glanced over Alicia and Jenna and found nothing wrong with their cloaks. Frowning, he admitted, "They look like they are dressed quite properly to me. As a matter of fact, they look like quite nice girls to me."

"They stole these cloaks," the guard continued, grabbing their cloaks and ripping them off the girls. Jenna glared at him and was suddenly self-conscious in her low-cut tank top and short skirt. Alicia was feeling the same way.

Deciding that she should try and defend them just a bit, Alicia pointed out, "We only stole them because we were being chased and we didn't want to get killed! It wasn't our faults!"

"Silence you little ingrate!" the guard yelled loudly.

"That will be quite enough," the sultan said, looking a little shocked at the guard's loud tone of voice. "I can handle the situation from here. You are dismissed."

The guard finally left, looking a bit annoyed and like he had wanted to execute the girls' punishment. Once the guard had left, the sultan turned to the girls and smiled kindly, "It appears that you aren't from around here. May I ask where you are from?"

Jenna and Alicia exchanged nervous glances, unsure what to say. Jenna rubbed her wrists where the guard had grabbed her earlier and decided to let Alicia handle all the questions.

"We are from a distant land across the desert," Alicia said vaguely.

The sultan, who was probably not so good at geography, easily accepted that. "Ah, I see! Welcome to Agrabah. I take it that you don't dress in the same manner where you come from?"

"No," Alicia said immediately. "We meant no disrespect by dressing this way."

"I see that," the sultan said, "You've done nothing wrong at all. In fact...do you two need a place to stay and perhaps work?"

Jenna's eyes got bigger if that was possible and Alicia immediately nodded, "Yes, that would be very nice indeed. We don't have any relatives here and no place to stay."

"My daughter, Jasmine, is quite lonely," the sultan mused aloud. "She is in need of a servant. Perhaps one of you would like to be Jasmine's servant as well as a friend to her? I cannot help but worry about her. She is my only daughter after all."

Both girls looked at him a bit speechlessly. Neither knew what to say. Personally, Jenna was thinking that she should go die now. Serving Jasmine was not on her list of things to do.

Seeing the girls' hesitation, the sultan quickly continued on, "Of course, in exchange, you would be provided with clothes, a home here, food, and whatever else you might need. I would be very thankful."

"I could be Jasmine's servant," Alicia finally offered, not wanting to refuse a good offer and anger the sultan.

"Brilliant!" the sultan said, clapping his hands together in delight like a little child. "I will go introduce you to her immediately!" He jumped off of his throne and hurried over to Alicia.

Alicia looked from the sultan to Jenna and frowned, "Um, what about my friend?"

The sultan glanced back at Jenna and put a finger to his lips, murmuring, "Oh my, I almost forgot about her! Hm...well, I can't very well send her back to the streets and two new girls might make Jasmine too nervous. Oh dear, what to do, what to do?"

As if on que, the door to the throne room was thrown open. Light spilled in, illuminating a tall, dark figure with a bright red parrot on his shoulder. Both girls looked up. Jenna got a bit of a hypnotized expression on her face.

"Ah, Jafar, my most trusted adviser," the sultan sighed in relief as he turned to look up at the thin man. "I am in need of help."

"I see," Jafar said in cool voice as he flicked his eyes over the girls and said, "Razoul informed me that there was a bit of chaos in the marketplace today."

"Yes, yes, you could say that," the sultan admitted. "You see, the girls are from a far off place and did not know the rules of our city. They were arrested for indecent exposure, however, I thought Jasmine could use a servant girl and assigned this one the job of being Jasmine's friend and servant. I'm not quite sure what to do with the other girl."

"Indecent exposure..." Jafar murmured in a slippery voice as he peered over both girls. He looked up Jenna's legs and almost smirked. Jenna blushed dark red and looked at the ground, feeling totally naked in front of him. Looking back at Alicia, he asked, "Your names?"

"I'm Alicia," Alicia replied quickly before glancing over at a speechless Jenna and adding, "This is my best friend, Jenna."

Jafar looked back at the sultan and stared at him a moment before saying, "Well, if you're going to make Miss Alicia the Princess's servant, than I shall take Miss Jenna as my own slave girl unless you object, your majesty?"

"You want her?" the sultan asked, looking a bit baffled.

Jafar raised an eyebrow and said in an almost surprised voice, "Your majesty objects?"

"No, of course not!" the sultan said, sighing in relief. "I'm very glad that we found something to do with her."

"Good," Jafar said coolly before motioning Jenna after him. "Come."

Looking like she was sleepwalking, Jenna blinked and followed Jafar out of the door. Alicia watched her leave and wished her friend luck. She was surprised when the sultan grabbed her hand excitedly and started tugging her towards the door.

"You're just going to love Jasmine," the sultan was babbling. "She's a bit of a quiet girl at first, but you two will be great friends in no time. I was thinking that you two could share a room. Jasmine will give you some of her spare clothes."

"Um, alright," Alicia said, feeling that the sultan was moving this along rather quickly. She didn't even know Jasmine, yet, she was already sharing a room and clothes with her!

"Here we go, come right this way," the sultan said, opening an unknown door.

Alicia followed him a bit nervously and suddenly found herself in a beautiful garden. A large fountain was in the middle of the garden and a cage of beautiful doves stood nearby. A beautiful young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Lying next to her was a large tiger.

"Jasmine? Jasmine, dear? I have a wonderful surprise for you! You're going to like it!" the sultan said excitedly.

"Oh no," Jasmine said, looking up. "Not another suitor?"

At the word "suitor", Rajah got up and stared at Alicia. He let out a low growl and started stalking towards Alicia. Alicia gave a little gasp as nobody tried to stop him. Her heart jumped into her throat as the tiger drew nearer...

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm so happy you guys are all liking this so far! Here's the next chapter. :)  
_**

**_Pirate-Jedi: _**_Don't worry; I won't let Alicia die. lol Thanks so much for reading!__  
_

**_Funny: _**_Yeah. Well, it's just the way I am. :P _

_**KMN91: **LOL! And don't worry, this will mostly follow the story plot. :3  
_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Oooh, what kind of LK thing does your grandma have? You should get a Scar plushie, they're so awesome! And lol, yes, Jenna aka me is very happy about the situation! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Eternelle: **She sure did! And lol, she should run! Thank you for reading.  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_I know, right? The sultan isn't so good at planning things! And Jenna won't learn magic. She'll just do Jafar's chores.  
_

**_Camille: _**_Yay, so you like it so far? I'm having a lot of fun writing it actually. New obsessions are fun!  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_The plays sound fun! Do you enjoy acting? Hm, my favorite is a tie between TLK and Aladdin. I can't believe I hadn't seen it before. :P  
_

**_Nico: _**_Hehe, glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

**_WriterMonkey: _**_Oh, you like Prince Ali best? I kinda lol'd when Jafar was trying to close the door and ended up squished by it when Aladdin and the elephant came in. xD  
_

**_Sarah Goodwill: _**_Believe me, she's happy alright! Thanks for the review!_**_  
_**

**_Em: _**_Lol, ikr? Jasmine cannot let Rajah eat Alicia! D:  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Rofl! That review made me laugh! We'll have some fun...and maybe some trouble. ^^__  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Lol, so funny about the guards freaking out and the sultan not giving a shit. xD And yeah, escaping reality is SO nice these days, you know? Real life sucks and I dunno, escaping it for a bit is always nice.  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Yes, she got her wish! Oooh, I'm going to look that up on YT! Cross your fingers for me that it's on there. Oh, and I saw Jafar's Return before watching Aladdin 1 actually. Funny, right? xD  
_

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, ikr? I like that glint he gets. Super sexy. xD Oooh, really? I haven't been on dA too much lately, but I'll go on later. Thanks for commenting!  
_

**_Sarah Goodwill: _**_Here's more! Thanks for the review!_

_**Scars101: **Why thank you! Are you a Scar fan by any chance? ^^  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_I'm the same in real life and online, but you just don't get into my mind in real life. I'm very quiet unless you get to know me really well. Lol, ikr? I think I know what kind of slave I'd like to be for him! And I agree, Aladdin is boring compared to Jafar, just saying.  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

"Rajah!" Jasmine said at the last moment, telling her tiger to come to a halt right in front of Alicia. Alicia shuddered slightly and tried not to move an inch as she looked into the ravenous tiger's glinting eyes. Her heart continued hammering in her chest as she waited to see what would happen next.

"Jasmine, please learn to control your pet!" the sultan said, waving a finger at her in a chastising manner. "You're going to end up scaring all the visitors away!"

Jasmine smirked when she thought her father wasn't looking and added, "Well, I can't exactly say that would be a bad thing..."

The sultan sighed dramatically and said, "You're going to like this surprise, Jasmine! It's a good thing." Pointing to Alicia, the sultan continued on, "This is Miss Alicia. She's not from around here, but she needed to find work and a place to stay, so I made her your personal servant. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends."

Jasmine looked a bit surprised before suspicion came over her features and she confirmed, "So you just wanted to tell me about the new servant girl? There is not another suitor or man about the palace?"

"No, of course not," the sultan replied. "It's just that you've always been complaining about not having friends and so I thought you would be excited about this. ...You are excited, aren't you, dear?"

Jasmine looked closely at Alicia. The two scrutinized each other with interest. Jasmine noticed how different Alicia was from her with her dirty blonde hair and lighter skin. Alicia looked Jasmine over and gave her a tentative smile. She agreed with Jenna that Jasmine had been a little bit of a bitch in the movie, but perhaps she would be different in real life.

"Yes, why I am excited as a matter-of-fact," Jasmine said, getting to her feet and walking over to Alicia in interest. Rajah was still fixing Alicia with sharp eyes. Alicia couldn't help but fear that if she made one wrong move, she was going to end up as Rajah's dinner!

"Brilliant!" the sultan murmured excitedly. "Well then, I'll leave you two to explore and talk and do all those things you girls like to do! Oh, perhaps you could give Miss Alicia something to wear?"

Jasmine looked at Alicia's shorts and tank top and nodded, "Yes, right away father. Come Rajah." Turning to Alicia, Jasmine waved a slender hand and motioned for Alicia to follow her. Alicia followed her tentatively, not so sure if she trusted Jasmine or Rajah just yet. How could she know that Jasmine wasn't planning to feed her to Rajah?

Their footsteps seemed to ricochet off the walls as Jasmine and Alicia walked to Jasmine's bedroom. Alicia tried to keep away from Rajah just in case. After walking through several twisting, turning hallways, Jasmine opened a door.

"Here we are," she said, waving towards the door. "This is my room."

Alicia stepped inside the room and looked around. Jasmine had a large chamber for her room. She had several desks with makeup and mirrors, a large couch with several pillows and blankets, and a lovely balcony.

"Wow...it's beautiful!" Alicia couldn't help but gasp aloud as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hm..." Jasmine mused. "I suppose it is rather nice."

Alicia resisted rolling her eyes. She didn't see how Jasmine could be so selfish and want more than this kind of life. Who would give up life in the palace for life as a beggar? It made no sense, but Alicia didn't want to piss Jasmine off already and kept quiet.

"You need something to wear, don't you?" Jasmine said, going to the wardrobe across the room. She popped it open and started rifling through the clothes. Alicia started to approach her, but Rajah growled and made her stop in her tracks.

"Rajah!" Jasmine frowned. "Stop." Rajah slowly laid down, but continued to look at Alicia suspiciously. Jasmine sighed and motioned Alicia over, "Here, come choose something to wear. You may have anything you like."

Alicia peered at the clothes. A green outfit similar to Jasmine's but with long, thin sleeves caught her attention. Alicia picked it up and said, "I think I would like this if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jasmine replied. "I'll go out to the balcony and let you change. Come Rajah."

Alicia was grateful to see Rajah follow Jasmine out of the bedroom and out onto the balcony. Once Jasmine was gone, Alicia quickly changed into the new clothes and peeked into the mirror. She really liked the veil-like sleeves on her top.

"Are you done?" Jasmine called a few minutes later before entering the bedroom with Rajah behind her. Jasmine took one look at Alicia and smiled. "You look very nice! So where are you from anyways?"

"Oh, just a distant land," Alicia said vaguely before feigning a yawn, "I'm really tired..."

"Perhaps some sleep would be good for you. Here, lay down on the couch and make yourself comfortable," Jasmine offered sweetly.

"Thank you," Alicia said, laying down. She really was tired and didn't feel like doing chores for Jasmine. It didn't take too long before her eyelids fluttered and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had followed Jafar out of the sultan's throne room and was padding quietly after him. Both were completely silent and neither of them spoke. Iago, the bright red parrot on Jafar's shoulder, was eying Jenna with interest.

Finally, Iago piped up, "So...what's your name?"

"Idiot bird," Jafar spoke coldly. "Were you not paying any attention to the prior conversation?"

Jenna blushed slightly and found her voice, saying a bit quietly, "I'm Jenna."

"Jenna, huh?" Iago repeated, ignoring Jafar. "That's a nice name, kinda unusual, but still nice. I don't know anyone with that name. Hey! You know what? It sounds a bit like Jafar. Jenna and Jafar. See?"

Jafar gave Iago a look that meant shut up. Iago rolled his eyes when Jafar wasn't looking before turning back to Jenna and squawking, "So, where ya from? You don't look like you're from around here."

Jenna nodded and said, "I'm not from around here."

"Well, that was kinda obvious," Iago nodded before his eyes fell on her long brown ponytail. "I've never seen a girl with brown hair before. Yours is so shiny. Can I touch it?"

"What?" Jenna asked in surprise, not really seeing why Iago would want to touch her hair, but not seeing any reason why not to let him touch it. "Well, sure, I guess you can touch it. Just don't pull on it please, it breaks easily."

Iago excitedly flapped off of Jafar's shoulder and landed on Jenna's instead. Jenna was surprised to feel just how heavy he was. She didn't really mind it, but it came as a bit of a shock at first. Iago reached out a claw and ran it through Jenna's hair before stating, "It's all smooth and shiny. I like it. So what brings you to this place anyways?"

"I...got lost," Jenna said, unsure what else she could say as she started to turn down another corridor.

"Got lost?" Iago asked curiously. "How'd ya get lost? There was this one time when I got lost. I fell out of the nest and Jafar found me then. I've been with him ever since-"

Jafar spoke over Iago and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Just where are you going?"

Jenna stopped walking and turned back to Jafar, looking confused. Jafar smirked at her and put his hand on the wall across from himself. Jenna watched in curiosity as Jafar kicked the wall and it fell...open? Looking confused, Jenna wondered if it was a magical door or something of the like.

"After you," Jafar said, motioning her through the door. "Let's not gawk all day."

Jenna nodded and slipped through the door and found herself in one of the turrets of the castle. A winding stone staircase led upwards. She stared around herself with amazement and started up the staircase almost nervously.

Iago went back to chitchatting, "Fancy little trick of Jafar's, isn't it? I remember the first time I found out about the secret door."

"It is very mysterious," Jenna admitted. "Jafar must be very...powerful."

Jenna swore she heard a chuckle from behind her as she reached the top of the turret. A door with a heavy lock faced her. Unsure what to do, Jenna stood back and looked at Jafar blankly. Jafar waved her out of the way and pushed the door open with just the push of his hand. Jenna's jaw dropped open and she stared in amazement before tentatively following him inside.

"Nice trick, huh?" Iago grinned at her before opening his beak to continue talking, but Jafar snapped his beak shut with his fingers, making Iago fall silent.

Once Jenna was inside, Jafar slammed the door shut and fixed her with a firm stare. Jenna gulped and waited. Jafar motioned her into the center of the room and said in a cold, hard voice, "The things that go on in this room are not to be spoken of to anyone. What I do is not to be shared. As my slave girl, you are indeed my slave and will act like one. You will do exactly what I tell you to do and no more. If you disobey me, it would merely take a wave of my hand to have you beheaded. Understand?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Jafar?" Iago said before continuing, "She merely got here and you're already-"

"Quiet, Iago!" Jafar snapped before turning back to Jenna and saying, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," Jenna replied in a small voice. "Of course. I would never betray you..."

Jafar seemed to realize in that moment that perhaps Jenna's feelings for him went behind the normal loyalty. A smirk crossed Jafar's lips and he murmured, "I see. Good. Now, what's next? Oh. Let me provide you with some...more proper attire."

Jafar crossed the room and opened a chest. He dug through it for a moment before pulling out a red top and pants like Jasmine's. Jenna stared at the clothes in shock. The top was skimpier than her bra! She found it weird how exposing your legs was a crime here, yet, you were allowed to expose quite a bit of your chest and stomach.

"That's...more proper?" Jenna squeaked as Jafar held out the clothes to her. She was very self conscious and not about to expose her stomach to the whole world.

Jafar almost laughed and said, "You don't find it adequate? My last slave girl wore this. I suppose I can dig something else up."

Jenna sighed with relief as Jafar went back to the chest and came up with a red dress with sleeves that would fall off her shoulders. It was pretty, yet didn't expose too much. She liked it.

Taking the dress from Jafar, Jenna found her mind on something else and asked, "What happened to your last slave girl?"

Jafar's dark-lidded eyes darkened even more and he said in a stiff voice, "She's dead."

Jenna's jaw dropped open and twenty new questions spun around in her mind. Who was this girl? How had she died? Had she been Jafar's lover? Had they slept together? Jenna started to ask a question, but Jafar was already speaking.

"I will leave you to change."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Lol, I'm listening to Aladdin music right now. I think I'm getting obsessed...xD Also, Iago is a little ooc, I know, but I did that on purpose for comic relief. :P  
_**

**_Pirate-Jedi: _**_Lol, glad you liked it, it just seemed like something random that Iago would say. Thanks so much for reading!__  
_

**_Funny: _**_Very true, but I did that on purpose. He'll be not-so-nice to Alicia.  
_

_**Fireflies: **It's no problem! We all get busy with school and all. Oh, so you like HoND? I still haven't seen that, is it good?_

_**Alex: **Well, I think that was my first nice review from you. ^^ Thank you, I will respond to kind reviews. :3  
_

_**Lisa Jane: **Hiya! *hugs* I'm so glad you took the time to read this, thank you so much! I definitely appreciate it since this isn't your typical genre. So Jafar should be a bit meaner? I've only seen Aladdin once and I think I got a little too blown away by his charm versus anything else. :P Thank you for the compliments as well, they mean a lot. Btw, I read one of your fics and it was amazing! I loved it so much! You're very talented. ^^  
_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Thanks for the review! Lol, was that for the TLK fic though because nobody died in that chapter. :P  
_

_**Eternelle: **Thanks for the thumbs up! :) Lol, yeah, Jasmine will be figuring out what life outside the palace is like soon! And rofl, I don't think Jafar is that pervy! Although his looks could kill. 3  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Yeah, but just being able to see Jafar would make it not so boring, you know? She'll meet him in a bit...xD  
_

**_Camille: _**_*giggles* Oh yes, I already have a lovely plot for the previous slave girl! And aw, I'm so glad you like it! Hehe, I agree, Disney doesn't make movies like the use to! They need my help...I'd make them R-rated though. lol  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Aw, you're so kind. OMG, 6 years? That's so long! I've been a fan since I saw it 4 months ago. I need to watch more Disney movies. lol  
_

**_Nico: _**_Lol, yeah, she and I usually do go in the opposite directions in stories. I do wonder what Scar would do! Hope you like the chapter!  
_

**_WriterMonkey: _**_Oh, I love that part! You mean the part where Iago's laughing and Jafar is smirking and Jasmine is all like, "STOP!" lol Thanks for the review! Tbh, Iago was what made me watch Aladdin.  
_

**_Em: _**_Aw, thanks! How's that ice cream?  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want a bigger room, y'know? I think Jasmine is kinda spoiled! Iago is so random, but it's what makes him so damn funny imo. Omg, same here. But I can't wear anything that would show my stomach because I have a burn all down my chest and yeah, that's not exactly something to show off. =/  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Omg, me too! I mean, god, must they always kill off the attractive characters? Disney always does that! It's so annoying. And you know, I think Jafar as the worst luck with choosing people to help him. They always end up being dopes, y'know?  
_

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, ikr? Sleeping with the last girl is just totally something he would do. xD I haven't seen...oh wait, I have seen Beauty and the Beast. :P One of the only ones I've seen! Thanks for commenting!  
_

**_Kuroune13: _**_I will, thank you! Are you a big Aladdin fan?_

_**Sithlord8665: **OMG, yay, you're back! *huggles* Are you an Aladdin fan at all?  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_You can have Rajah instead of the ice cream if you want. *hands Rajah over* The sultan is SUCH a wimp imo. I think Jafar mostly rules for him. And omg, ikr? I'd pay to be a certain kind of slave.  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna took the dress and put a hand to the strap of her tank top to start undressing when Jafar's loud voice made her jump and spin around. He was looking at something above her head with narrowed eyes.

"Come, Iago," Jafar said in a meaningful tone. "We will give our guest some _privacy_."

Iago blushed brightly and said, "Of course, I was just...uh...checking to see if she had any crackers or any-"

Jafar slammed the door shut behind them to give Jenna privacy and hissed at Iago, "Crackers? My god, that is perhaps the worst excuse I've heard from you. I know exactly how you feel about crackers."

Jenna stripped quickly and wondered if maybe Iago had a little crush on her. The way he was acting around her was rather suspicious. Deciding to worry about that later, Jenna tugged on the red dress and had to admit that it didn't look half bad on her. She wished she looked skinnier, maybe sixty-five pounds or something, but she could work on that later. Just in case it had gotten messy, she redid her hair.

"Are you done?" Jafar called through the door.

Blushing for no good reason, Jenna nodded and called, "Yes."

The door clicked back open and Jafar glided in with Iago on his shoulder. Iago immediately flew from Jafar's shoulder to Jenna's shoulder and bobbed his head approvingly, "You look very nice! Very nice! Red suits you."

"Iago is right," Jafar said, nodding in approval at the dress, "Red is fine color. Now since you are my slave girl, I have an errand for you. Listen carefully."

Jenna nodded and watched Jafar's every move.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" he questioned. Jenna shook her head. Jafar frowned and then waved at Iago, "Iago can lead you to it. I need dried beetles. You will find them in the closet in the kitchen. Take them inconspicuously, I don't want the entire palace to know that I needed dried beetles. Understand?"

Jenna nodded again, trying not to look too disgusted at the thought of dried beetles. She gave Jafar a tentative look and questioned, "May I ask what the dried beetles are needed for?"

"You may," Jafar said, sending a smirk in her direction, "But I never said I would answer your inquiry. Go now, those beetles are important."

Jenna stepped out of the room and listened to the door thud behind her with a heavy noise. She started down the stairs in the turret and was more than a little glad to have Iago around.

"You're even prettier than the princess, you know that?" Iago squawked randomly as Jenna continued down the stairs. "Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with your old clothes either. The red really suits you though. So why'd you leave home anyways?"

Jenna came to the secret door and pushed it open, glancing in both directions before stepping into an empty corridor, "I'll tell you in a minute, but first, what way is the kitchen? I've never been in the palace before."

"No need to worry!" Iago replied. "I know the ins and outs of the castle better than everyone, even Jafar himself! ...But don't tell him I said that, alright?"

"No, of course not," Jenna said, trying not to laugh. She found Iago to be quite comical. "So...what way do we go?"

"Oh, so you want directions, hm?" Iago asked. "Go to your right, take a left after that, then take another right and then you're at the kitchen." Iago fluffed his feathers after saying all that, looking extremely impressed with himself.

"Um, okay...right first," Jenna said, looking a little confused. "You might have to repeat that to me."

"I can repeat it. Go to your right, then left, and then take a another right," Iago rattled off.

Jenna smiled and said, "Thanks." The two started down the corridor, took a left, and then turned in the kitchen's direction. Jenna shot another look at Iago and questioned, "How long have you been working for Jafar?"

"Huh, good question!" Iago said, smiling at her in an impressed way. "Hm, pretty much all my life. Like I said, he found me when I was just a little ball of fluff. I've been working for him ever since. I'm no ordinary bird!"

"I see," Jenna said, turning towards the door of the kitchen and looking at it tentatively. "Do people come here often or is it quite likely that someone is already in here? I don't want to get into trouble..."

"Oh, well, yeah, sometimes there are people in there," Iago admitted before turning and seeing Jenna's scared expression, "But not a _lot_ or anything. You know what? I bet there's nobody in there right now. If there is, just say you were hungry. It's simple!"

Hoping Iago knew what he was talking about, Jenna nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the kitchen. She held her breath, looked around, and then sighed with relief. Nobody was in the immense kitchen; it was completely deserted.

"I was right!" Iago squawked in excitement. "I was right! I'm always right. You know, if people have questions, they should just come to me, Iago! I can answer everything!"

"Mm hm," Jenna said absentmindedly, looking around for the closet. "So, um, where's the closet with the beetles?"

"The closet?" Iago echoed. "Oh, that's right over there to your left by the big plant with the dead leaves. See it?"

Jenna looked around and found the dead plant Iago was talking about. She went over to it and found that there was indeed a door nearby. Opening it up, she found the bag of dried beetles.

"How many do you think Jafar needs?" Jenna asked, looking at the beetles in disgust.

"Oh, hm, it's hard to say..." Iago said, tapping his head with the tip of a wing. "Well, it's always better to be safe than sorry when it comes to Jafar, so I'd say that you should get a lot."

"Should I take the whole bag?" Jenna questioned, not really wanting to pick up dried beetles with her hands.

Iago's eyes bulged, "The whole bag? I don't think you should take the _whole_ bag. That would be suspicious and what would you do with all of them? Just take half of the bag."

"Well, what do I do with them?" Jenna asked, still not wanting to touch them.

Click! From a little distance away, Jenna and Iago could hear the door to the kitchen opening. Jenna swore under her breath and Iago squawked quickly, "Quick! Do something with them! Hurry! Stuff them done your dress!"

Jenna hesitated for another split second before doing what Iago said and stuffing a fistful of beetles down the top of her dress. Footsteps sounded and a voice could be heard muttering, "I don't remember leaving the closet door open..."

Trying not to look overly suspicious, Jenna pulled up her dress, shoved the bag of beetles to the corner of the closet, and then stepped out of it as innocently as she could. The person in the kitchen was an average-sized man with dark hair and dark eyes. When he saw her, his eyebrows knotted together and he glared.

"What are you doing in the kitchen!" he yelled, looking at Jenna in horror.

"I...was hungry," Jenna squeaked, remembering Iago's suggestion.

The man continued squinting at her and he looked like he wanted to smack her. Stepping closer to Jenna, he said, "What did you do in here? Did you take anything?"

"N-no," Jenna said in a trembling voice, taking a step backwards and looking up at the man with a scared expression.

"Little demon!" the man said, raising her fist. "Now get out! OUT!"

Jenna and Iago wasted no time in getting the hell out of the kitchen. Jenna literally ran down a few random corridors before she stopped, panting for breath. Just in case, she looked in both directions to see if the evil cook was still following. Luckily, it looked like he had stayed in the kitchen. Jenna sighed with relief.

"God, I hate that kitchen guy!" she gasped for breath. "What was that all about? Nobody is allowed in the kitchen?"

"Well..." Iago said, not meeting her eyes and looking like he was hiding something from her.

Frowning, Jenna reached up and pulled Iago from her shoulder onto her wrist so she could look him in the eye as she asked, "Iago, did you know that I was probably going to get into trouble for those beetles?"

"Not exactly," Iago admitted sheepishly, "Although I think Jafar sent you because he's not allowed in the kitchen."

"Jafar's not allowed in the kitchen?" Jenna echoed as she calmed her breath and started back towards Jafar's secret hideout. "But why not? Who is allowed in the kitchen?"

"Well, that's kinda the thing," Iago admitted. "Nobody's allowed in the kitchen."

"Hm," Jenna said, narrowing her eyes, "So Jafar's going to make me do all his shit, isn't he?"

Iago raised his eyebrows and squawked, "You just said a bad word! Jafar says I can't swear in the palace unless I'm in our room."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't swear either, but it's kind of a bad habit of mine," Jenna admitted before stopping and coming to a halt as she remembered something. "Oh my god, what about the beetles?"

Jenna and Iago simultaneously looked at her chest and exchanged a look. Wanting to get those beetles out as soon as possible, she stuck a hand down her dress and then notice Iago staring. Frowning, Jenna ordered, "Iago, go and sit my shoulder and don't look until I tell you that you can look again, alright?"

Iago hopped to her shoulder and Jenna quickly stuck her hand down her dress and tried to pick up all the beetles. Finally, she managed to remove all the beetles, but now they were in her hand. Dead beetles were so disgusting! What could get worse?

"Ugh, these are so disgusting!" Jenna said, narrowing her eyes at the beetles and wondering if the last slave girl had more "pleasurable" duties.

"They're actually quite tasty if you put them with something," Iago pointed out, not looking too grossed out. "They taste much better than those crackers the sultan insists on stuffing down my throat, that twit!"

"Don't worry, Iago," Jenna soothed him. "I'll never let him feed you crackers when you're sitting on my shoulder."

"I could give you a hug for that!" Iago burst out, looking quite happy. "You hear that, twit? No more crackers!"

"Iago! Not so loud!" Jenna frowned, hushing him. "I don't want to get into trouble during my first hour of being here!"

"Oh, right. Quieter," Iago nodded. "I can do that. No more talking."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant! Besides, I still need directions. How do we get back to Jafar's place? I'm lost and these damn beetles are grossing me out!"

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay, it's Friday! That means lots of writing this weekend and more updates. ^^ Oh, and I'm getting a cat this weekend! I was going to name ir Jafarina, but mom gave me a wth look and she gets to name it instead apparently. :P  
_**

**_KMN91: _**_ROFL, ikr? Iago is so definitely like that. And no need to worry, just keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. __  
_

**_Funny: _**_That was kinda my "goal weight" last year so that's where I got that number from.  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Why thank you so much! You're very kind! Are you a big Aladdin fan?_

_**Alex: **Iago is pretty lol, still dunno about the dried beetle thing though. xP Thanks for commenting!  
_

_**12DEHD: **Lol, yeah, I always thought Iago was pretty hysterical. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Oh, right, I understand now, of course. ^^ I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for reading!  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Lol, yeah, they eat creepy stuff there, you know? And omg, I'm the same. If I see bugs, I freak out SO much! D: Iago does like Jenna...a lot.  
_

**_Camille: _**_Yay, you're serious that you're excited for the next chapter? :3 Thank you so much, it's so nice to get compliments. *blushes slightly*  
_

**_Nico: _**_Yeah, dark characters are sexy, you know? They're so powerful and badass. *joins you in dancing* Thanks for reading!  
_

**_WriterMonkey: _**_Isn't the crackers thing hilarious? It always makes me lol, especially the way Iago is all like D: and the sultan is like :D.  
_

**_Em: _**_Yay, glad you're liking the ice cream! xD Is the story okay too so far?  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_The sidekicks are pretty awesome! There's a snake sidekick? *looks interested* I love snakes, just so you know. 3 Lol, sorry, that was random. And LOL about Scar! I would've screamed it really loud if I was there. ^^  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Yeah, pleasurable duties FTW! I can think of far better things I could do for him. *grins* And lol, yes, that kind of happens with me and Alicia! I have this thing for skinny guys with dark eyes/eyeliner, don't laugh. ._.  
_

_**David: **I wasn't ever really that mad tbh, just frustrated at all the rumors going on, that's all. But okay, we can be friends again. I'm extremely busy atm though, so I don't really have time for PMs. Thank you for reading though, I appreciate your reviews.  
_

**_Kuroune13: _**_That's awesome! I need to start watching more disney movies! What's your top favorite disney movie?  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Oh, you're not? D: What kinds of movies do you like? Thanks for reading anyways though! ^^  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Really? I like Iago best, he's so sarcastic and funny. :D And omg, I love that part! Jafar goes power crazy! Woohoo! xD Lol, I'd pay a lot for that. xD  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"You know, if I had hands instead of feathers, I would carry those beetles for ya," Iago told Jenna as he pointed out the directions back to Jafar's hideout. Jenna glanced up at Iago and noticed that he had certainly taken a liking to her for having just known her for a few hours. She couldn't help but wonder just how much he liked her.

"That's very sweet of you, Iago," she admitted as Iago steered her into a wall. Frowning, she looked at it and then at Iago, not quite sure how to proceed through here. She couldn't just go walking through a wall...or could she?

"Oh, you can just walk through," Iago told her as he noticed her hesitation. "You won't hurt yourself. It looks dangerous, but Jafar does it all the time. I remember how I used to flinch when he walked through the wall. Nowadays, I don't even ruffle a feather."

"Um, okay then," Jenna said, deciding to take Iago's word for it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly and stepped right through the wall. Now on the other side of it, she blinked in amazement.

"Jafar's pretty powerful alright," Iago said, not tolerating a moment of silence.

Jenna started climbing up the stairs to Jafar's room and nodded, "You could say that." She hesitated and then turned to Iago and asked, "Just how much do you know about Jafar's past?"

"Me?" Iago questioned before puffing out his chest, "Oh, I know it all! If you have a question, I'll be able to answer it without a doubt."

"Alright then," Jenna said as she neared the room. "Jafar mentioned the last slave girl..."

Iago opened his beak, but before he could say anything, the door whipped open and Jafar looked down at the two of them. Jenna gulped and wondered if he somehow knew what she had been going to ask.

"Did you get the beetles?" he questioned in a cold voice.

Jenna nodded, having lost her voice again, and dumped her fistful of beetles into Jafar's bony palm. A twisted smile curled his lips and he murmured, "Very good. You may go to dinner while I attend to the beetles."

"Dinner?" Jenna echoed. "But I, um..."

Jafar turned back to her with an icy look and said, "You will go to dinner. I do not care if you do not eat, but I need some privacy."

"Right," Jenna stammered. "I'll...uh...just be going then."

Jafar started back into the room, still eying the beetles greedily as he called over his shoulder, "Iago? Show her to the dining room and then come _straight back_."

"Yes, of course. I'm on it right now! Right away!" Iago squawked, pointing Jenna back down the stairs.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was still sleeping after a long day of running from the guards and waking up in a whole new world. Suddenly, she felt a wet tongue dragging across her cheek and down her neck. Alicia immediately jerked up, wondering who was licking her. She stared straight into big yellow eyes and let out a little scream.

Musical laughter sounded from above her. Alicia looked up to see Jasmine petting Rajah. Jasmine smiled kindly down at her and said, "I had Rajah wake you up because it's time for dinner. You are hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose," Alicia said, still trying to catch her breath after the scare with Rajah.

"Great," Jasmine replied almost too excitedly. "Follow me. I'll show you to the dining room. You can eat there and then come back to my room if you'd like. I'm going to go out to the garden with Rajah for a bit."

Alicia followed Jasmine through a few corridors, trying to blink the sleep away. It wasn't long until they reached the dining room. It was a large room with several tables with bowls of fruit on their centers. Apparently, this was the designated time for all the slaves to eat dinner. Suddenly, Alicia caught sight of a familiar girl glaring at the fruit.

Forgetting all about Jasmine, Alicia hurried over to the table and sat across from her friend, "Hi Jenna!"

"Alicia!" Jenna replied, a smile immediately crossing her face. "Wow! You look nice in green! Jafar tried to get me to dress in the red outfit Jasmine wore at the end of the movie. I told him no way. Well, not exactly, I just gave him a no-way look."

Alicia laughed, "Yeah, I couldn't really see you wearing that."

"Me neither!" Jenna said, wrinkling her nose. "It's like a hooker outfit or something. Seriously! Anyways, enough about me. How are you doing? Is Jasmine being a bitch to you?"

"She's not being that bad," Alicia said, reaching forwards and plucking a shiny red apple out of the fruit bowl. She examined it before taking a bite out of it and saying, "I don't really have an opinion on her yet. I'm not so sure about Rajah though."

"Oh god, I'd be so scared if I had to share a room with that tiger," Jenna shuddered, "Does Rajah growl at you?"

"Yeah!" Alicia nodded, taking another bite of the apple. "Jasmine even had her lick me to wake me up!"

"Ugh, Ragah the alarm clock!" Jenna frowned, making a face. "But this will all be worth it when you meet the Genie, right?"

Alicia's eyes lit up excitedly and she nodded, "I can't wait for that! Too bad we can't just go meet him now!"

"Mm, well, Jafar has to get Aladdin and all that first," Jenna pointed out, not really in a hurry to leave Jafar and the palace. Alicia smirked and Jenna turned a bit pink.

"So, do you have plans for Jafar yet?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow as she selected some grapes from the bowl of fruit.

"Plans?" Jenna blushed, turning red now. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, Jenna, you totally know what I mean," Alicia smiled as she popped another grape into her mouth. She offered one to Jenna and asked, "Would you like a grape? These actually taste quite good and you should eat something."

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Jenna said before she leaned over to Alicia and whispered, "Guess what? Jafar had another slave girl before me, but she died apparently! I'm going to try to get Iago to tell me more about it."

Alicia quickly swallowed her bite of grapes and whispered back, "Wait, she actually _died_, Jenna? That's really not good. I want you to be careful, okay? You're my best friend! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Jenna replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's actually pretty fun working for Jafar besides for the fact that he made me sneak into the kitchen earlier and steal some dried beetles. Now that was gross!"

"Ew! Dried beetles?" Alicia echoed, setting down the grapes and no longer feeling quite so hungry after the thought of dried beetles. Changing the topic, she asked, "So what about Iago? I know you like him. Do you two get along?"

Jenna smiled as she remembered Iago following her around and blabbing constantly to her.

Noticing her smile, Alicia smiled back and asked, "What is it?"

"I know this is going to sound really weird, but I think Iago really likes me," Jenna admitted with a smirk. "He constantly talks to me and he said earlier that he'd give me a hug if he had arms instead of feathers. I kinda like it, to be honest. At least I can feel like I have one friend here since Jafar's still being a bit distant. He kinda kicked me out after I got the beetles for him."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually," Alicia reassured her.

"You never know," Jenna said before looking around the table. "God, I'm thirsty! Is there anything to drink here?"

Alicia looked up and down the table. They each had a glass in front of them, but Alicia didn't see any water. There was a jar of wine across the table, but Alicia wasn't so sure that wine would be a good thing for Jenna, but...too late.

Jenna grabbed the jar and sloshed wine into her cup, pointing out, "I've never tried this stuff before. I wonder if it's any good."

"Jenna, I don't want you getting drunk..." Alicia pointed out.

Already taking a big gulp, Jenna waved her concern away and said, "Oh, I'll be fine. If anything, it will make me less tense."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yay for weekend! Boo for no Jafarina yet. :P Oh well, I will be patient...or try to be patient anyways. How's your weekend going? ^^  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Ikr? Lol, imagine all the things a drunk Jenna would say to Jafar. xD Rofl, that would be a bad situation. Thanks for reading!__  
_

**_Pirate-Jedi: _**_Lol, yes, drunk Jenna! I can see myself getting drunk so easily, you know? Thanks for reading.__  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Thank you kindly! I'm so happy that you've read both stories! Who's your favorite Aladdin character out of curiosity? You should watch it again! I totally fell in love with it. lol  
_

_**Alex: **Eh, she's afraid that food makes her fat and stuff. Personally, I find food kinda gross. Thanks for commenting!_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_I'm getting the cat today actually! I'm really excited at this point. Mom wanted to name her Abby or Emily. . Boring! lol You'll figure more out about the prior slave girl very soon. Do you have any predictions about her?  
_

**_Camille: _**_Aw, you always make my day, you know that? xD Lol, well, the wine might not do much in this first chapter, but it might have more influence over Jenna later. *hints* __  
_

**_Nico: _**_I probably would like your cat! I love cats in general tbh! xD How long have you had your cat for? I can't wait to get mine today. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Oh really? I'm definitely a cat person. Ikr? I thought Jafarina was pretty awesome and mom was all like "wth?" =/ So yeah, no Jafarina. I was thinking maybe I can convince her to go with Jasmine instead I suddenly want to watch the Jungle Book now. I have a huge thing for snakes. 3 Oooh, Little Women? That would bore the hell out of me. Do you have to do a lot of reading for school?  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Ikr? Dark and dangerous is so damn sexy! And dark eyes or eyeliner...*drools and goes into fantasy world* Ahem. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Sure, that's fine if you still want to do that. And ikr? Isn't Iago great? I want a parrot like him super bad! Maybe I can get one when I'm older hopefully.  
_

**_Kuroune13: _**_What do you like most about Beauty and the Beast? My mother LOVES that movie. ^^ And Iago is pretty fantastic!  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Lol, you tried wine only once because it was that bad? Aw, I'm so glad you're still reading mine then! You're so nice!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_I understand that. But Iago is definitely one-of-a-kind if you ask me. xD I like his personality. He makes me lol. xD Oh, I hate food and so that's why I was glaring at the fruit. I do that whenever someone makes me eat. .  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"Jenna, I don't think wine is good on an empty stomach!" Alicia protested, not wanting to see her friend get into trouble over a glass of wine. Jenna was the type who could get addicted to something very quickly.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Jenna said again as she finished the glass of wine with a few gulps and then reached for more. Before she could get to it, Alicia quickly pushed it out of the way and gave Jenna a disapproving look. Jenna looked at it pleadingly and said, "Aw, can't I just have a little bit more? I might come off as more attractive if I'm drunk..."

Not seeing the logic in that, Alicia frowned and said, "No, I think you'd be more attractive if you're not drunk. Do you want to come off as easy?"

"I dunno," Jenna giggled before looking at the fruit and picking up an apple and some grapes. "Do you think I should bring some food up for Jafar and Iago? Jafar is so skinny that he looks like he eats even less than me, which is really saying something."

Alicia rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a 'Who's the Skinniest?' competition, Jenna. You have to be happy with who you are. You're not ugly. You have your own beauty; everyone does. Besides, beauty comes from within."

"Eh," Jenna shrugged as a big, dark man entered the room with a platter on his palm. Jenna's eyes widened and she freaked, "Oh my god, it's the kitchen guy who caught me stealing the beetles! Quick! Hide me! I think he wants to chop my head off!"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to..." Alicia's breath caught in her throat and she suddenly looked disgusted. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Jenna asked, forgetting that she was suppose to be hiding from the kitchen guy. "What is it?"

Without speaking, Alicia pointed at the platter that the man from the kitchen was holding. Jenna followed Alicia's gaze before her jaw dropped open and she gasped. A roasted pig that had not yet been cut open was lying on the platter. It's glazed eyes seemed to stare right into Jenna's soul. She shuddered and suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"I think I have to throw up," Jenna moaned, making a face.

"Yeah, me too," Alicia admitted. "I think I'm going to go back to Jasmine's room for a bit. We'll hang out more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Jenna said, forcing her eyes away from the dead pig so she could give her friend a hug before hurrying towards the door and slipping out of it.

Alicia watched Jenna go before turning and going back to Jasmine's room without another look at that roasted pig. People from different countries served the most disgusting food sometimes! Alicia plodded through the corridors and somehow found Jasmine's room without too much difficulty. Tired, she collapsed onto the couch and tucked a blanket around herself before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Jenna walked through the corridors, brain spinning from the roasted pig. She was muttering under her breath about how disgusting it was and how she would always have that damned image of it in her head until she realized that she was helplessly lost. Jenna came to a halt and found herself in a very unfamiliar corridor. Oh god, how the hell was she going to find her way back to Jafar's room when the entrance was through a wall?

Smacking her forehead in frustration, Jenna came to a stop and tried to remember what way she had gone earlier. Mind a bit fuzzy, she walked down a few hallways and tentatively tried pushing on a few walls. Nothing happened. In fact, a random person walked down the hallway and caught her pushing on the wall. He gave her a suspicious look, but thankfully continued on his way.

Jenna sighed with relief and then looked around, trying to find something that might lead her back to Jafar's room. Unfortunately, all the corridors looked identical to her. Was there any difference between them at all? She was starting to doubt it!

"There you are! I've been searching the entire palace for you! How'd you get all the way to the other side of the palace?" Iago chastised Jenna as he flew around the corner and landed heavily on her shoulder.

"Iago!" Jenna burst out. "I don't think I've ever been more happy to see someone in my life!"

"Really?" Iago asked, eyes widening. "Thank you, thank you! You are so kind. Look at me! I'm blushing!"

Jenna laughed and in her good mood, leaned forwards and gave Iago a quick kiss on the cheek. If Iago was blushing before, he was a shade of dark red now. He started stammering, but never managed to get anything comprehensible out.

"So Iago," Jenna said to get him to stop stuttering. "Is there anyway to tell where Jafar's room-"

Jenna didn't finish her sentence because Iago had slapped a wing over her mouth. At that moment, the sultan appeared around the opposite corner and hurried down the hallway towards them, looking anxious about something. When he saw Jenna, he gave her an absentminded smile and said, "Hello Jenny, how are you?"

"It's Jenna," Jenna corrected because she hated it when people got her name wrong before she added, "I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine," the sultan replied, hurrying along until he stopped suddenly and said, "Oh, and I have some crackers here for Iago!"

"Oh, uh..." Jenna said, tilting her body so Iago faced away from the sultan. "You can just...uh...give them to me. Iago just ate and I'm sure he's not hungry right now. I'll give them to him later, alright?"

"If you think that's best," the sultan said, dropping the dry, flaky crackers into Jenna's left hand. "If you ask me, that bird is always hungry though."

Jenna didn't bother replying to that and instead turned and started back down the hallway. Iago was grinning and you could just tell he was trying not to burst out laughing. Once the two had turned the corner, Iago finally released the laugh.

"Did you see his expression when you told him that you'd take the crackers? Ha!" Iago chuckled before leaning over and pecking Jenna's cheek with his beak. Now it was Jenna's turn to blush.

"Oh, well, it's not problem," she admitted. "I can't bear to watch him stuff crackers down your throat. It's animal cruelty!"

Iago nodded vigorously and echoed her, "Squawk! Animal cruelty! Squawk!"

Jenna smiled and then remembered that she had no idea where she was going and was probably walking in circles. Stopping, she asked, "Um, Iago? What way should I be going?"

Iago forced himself to stop laughing and said, "Oh, take two rights and then you're to the magic wall."

Jenna carefully took two more rights before putting her hand on the wall. To her amazement, her hand literally dissolved in the wall. When she tried to pull it back out, it was stuck! Panicking, Jenna looked at Iago in fear, "I can't get my hand out!"

"Why are you trying to get it out?" Iago asked, looking at her with a raised brow. "I thought the whole point was to go in and not out! Just walk all the way through and then you'll be fine, but hurry! Think of how weird it would be if someone saw you with your hand stuck in the wall! Jafar would probably try to behead you, but I would save you and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Jenna said, not wanting to hear about Jafar trying to behead her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forwards and passed right through the wall. When she blinked, she was on the staircase the led to Jafar's room with her hand intact. Sighing with relief, she gasped, "Oh, thank god..."

"What?" Iago squawked at her. "You didn't really expect your hand to be caught in there for forever, did ya?"

"When you're the slave to a sorcerer, you never know," Jenna replied dubiously before she started walking up the stairs. Frowning, she asked, "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Iago gave her a look like she might be slightly on the slow side as he replied, "Well, in Jafar's room, of course."

"In...Jafar's room?" Jenna squeaked, eyes going a bit wide as she misinterpreted the situation. "He wants me to be his sex slave?"

"His _what_?" Iago's eyes went wide as she approached the door that led to Jafar's room.

Before Jenna could reply, the door was pushed open by Jafar himself. He took a look at Jenna and Iago and commented coolly, "Well, that certainly took long enough."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry," Jenna quickly apologized. "I...uh...got lost."

"Hm," Jafar replied as he stepped into the center of the room. Jenna stepped in as well. The door slammed shut behind her even though nobody had shut it. Jenna felt a tiny bit nervous. Jafar was very powerful.

"Um, I brought some grapes in case you're hungry..." Jenna said, trying to start a conversation.

Jafar turned around and fixed her with a dark stare before he opened his palm for the food. Jenna dumped the grapes and apple into it, but kept the crackers in her palm. Jafar raised an eyebrow at the crackers and asked, "Where did these come from?"

"The sultan tried to feed me crackers," Iago said, making a face, "But Jenna stopped him! You should've seen his face! Squawk!"

Jafar smiled and abruptly put two fingers under Jenna's chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes as he murmured, "Perhaps you have a way with the sultan. If you have found favor with him...you could be useful."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone! How are you today? I don't have school tomorrow, so I'm pretty happy. But oh my god, there's this little black spider that keeps running across my desk and I can't find it because I have so much shit on the desk, so I think I'm going to have a heart attack when it jumps out at me. . Anyways, on with the story. lol  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, not really sexy time yet, but I totally get the overexcited thing. If Jafar even touched my hand, I would probably die of happiness or something. xD __ Thanks for reading!_

_**LJ: **Oops! *blushes* Lol, I just kind of threw that in there. I should definitely learn more about the culture. :P Thanks for telling me about that, perhaps I can go back and edit it out and find something to replace it with. Btw, still loving your stories! They amaze me. ^^  
_

_**Hunterwe: **Yes, he is. I find him a colder character in general. What do you think?  
_

**_Pirate-Jedi: _**_Hehe, you'll see. He has lots of jobs in store for her. ^^ Thanks for reading._

_**KMN91: **Oh my god, I totally agree! Jafar has a way of making everything sound dirty. There's something sexy about his voice, you know? Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**Scars101: **Aw! I'm blushing. xD Thanks for your kind words. :)  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Hehe, you made me smile again today! ^^ Your reviews are very nice! So you like the Genie best because he's funny? This is kinda random, but I don't think Jafar looked quite right as a genie. It just wasn't him, you know?  
_

_**Alex: **Lol, yeah, same here. xD And thanks! Sure, I'll help, tell me who it is.  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_My kitty is a persian. ^^ She's white and has bluish-green eyes. Very cute! Hm...that is a good prediction! Part of it is right, but it has more to do with romance than one of Jafar's experiments.  
_

**_Camille: _**_Yay! I absolutely LOVE reviews, so that makes me have a good day. :3 Lol, that's just something I totally would've interpreted the wrong way because my mind words in a smutty way. :P Oooh, a bearded dragon? I've always wanted one!__  
_

**_Nico: _**_That's cool about your cat! I just love animals! So what's your favorite animal? Sorry, random question. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Ikr? Dead pigs or any dead animal gross me out so much. D: Rofl, I wouldn't mind being his sex slave, you know? xD And you are so right. Jafar is creepily skinny and I think maybe that's part of my attraction to him. Imo, if the princesses really lived, they'd all be anorexic. . Kind of bad role models. My mom liked "Princess" and my grandma liked "Beautiful One". I was all like "WTF? NOOO!" lol I overreact. And ah, I see. I can't seem to get through books unless there's smut. :P_

_**WriterMonkey: **I try to keep promises...sometimes. rofl thanks for reading!  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Lol, like what dark images? I always start fantasizing when people say stuff like that. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Np! And actually, that's not true. Jenna aka me isn't exactly pretty. :P Damn, you're making me want a parrot even more now! I want an Amazon. They're so gorgeous. :3  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Yay, you're still reading! *hugs* No, I haven't seen Ice Age. Is it good?__  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Lol, now I'm never going to drink red wine, you know? xD And he'll probably want me to do something for the sultan. *hints*  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_I'm too lazy to log in most of the time too. xD And yeah, I just don't like food. That's why I help save Iago from the crackers. ^^__  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Jenna lost her voice for a moment as she felt Jafar's icy fingertips against her flesh. Jafar dropped her chin and she somehow remembered how to talk again, saying, "I could do whatever you want me to do..."

"That is your duty," Jafar pointed out coolly. "If it weren't for me, you would be out on the streets still trying to survive those nasty guards. As I've already told you, if you let anything slip, I will have you beheaded. However, under the circumstances, I highly doubt we'll have to worry about that. You seem...adequate."

Hoping she had found favor with him, Jenna risked a small smile and asked, "So can you do lots of magic?"

Iago was already speaking before Jafar could say anything, babbling, "He's a sorcerer! What do ya think? Of course he can do magic!"

Jenna's eyes widened and normally she would've shut up by now, but she had had more alcohol than she was used to and was already asking another question, "Do you think I could see some of your magic? What did you do with those beetles?"

"I'll tell you what he was doing, he was-" Iago started out before Jafar reached down and clamped his beak shut, giving him an annoyed expression. Iago continued mumbling through his closed beak.

"That topic is off the table," Jafar told Jenna smoothly, "I believe that now would be a very good time for bed. You must be exhausted after your long journey here earlier."

"Bed?" Jenna echoed, looking towards the rather large king-sized bed pressed against the corner of the room. The mattress looked comfy and the sheets were pitch black. Feeling a ripple of excitement run through her veins, she replied, "Yes, bed...of course..."

"You wanted to know if I could really do magic?" Jafar questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jenna nodded eagerly, wanting to see what he would do. Jafar raised his staff with a snake's head carved into one of the ends and pointed it at the bed. A jet of light burst out of it and the bed split into two parts, one half of it flying across the room so that it was at the opposite side of the room as the other bed. Jenna just stood there with her mouth open, never having seen magic before.

"Well," Jafar said, laying the snake staff down carefully. "Off to bed now. Yours is the one on the other side of the room."

Still a little dumbfounded by all the magic, Jenna nodded and padded silently over to her bed. She crawled into it and tucked the sheet up to her chin. It was a rather comfy bed, even nicer than her one at home.

"Are you quite comfortable?" Jafar questioned from the other side of the room.

Jenna started to glance over at him, saying, "Yes..."

"Good," Jafar replied before the room fell pitch black. Jenna couldn't see a single shadow or outline. She hugged the sheet to her, finding it almost creepy just how dark it was in here.

After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, Jenna felt something soft and fluffy land by her chest. She gasped in alarm until she felt feathers tickling her bare skin. Realizing it was just Iago, Jenna wrapped her arms around the little bird and cuddled him gently before falling asleep.

The next morning, Alicia was woken up by Jasmine and Rajah. Jasmine smiled down at her and waved, "Good morning! I hope you slept well. It's always difficult to sleep in a new place the first time."

Blinking sleep away, Alicia yawned and replied, "I slept fine, thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jasmine replied. "I'm going to go...out...for a bit." She bit her lip, obviously hoping that Alicia wouldn't understand that she was sneaking out of the castle like she sometimes liked to do.

Still half-asleep, Alicia nodded, "Okay."

"You know where the dining room is, right? You can have breakfast there and explore the castle. Just try not to get into trouble, alright? Some of the guards can be mean, especially Razoul," Jasmine pointed out.

"I think I can find the dining room," Alicia admitted, sitting up on the couch she had slept on.

"Great!" Jasmine said, obviously glad that she wasn't going to have to show Alicia to the dining room again. "Well, I'll be off now. Have a good day! I'll be back before evening." Jasmine smiled and waved once more before disappearing out of the door.

Alicia watched Jasmine and shrugged. She didn't really mind that Jasmine was leaving. She would rather spend the day with Jenna anyways. Raising her arms above her head and stretching, Alicia slowly got to her feet and padded out of the bedroom to the dining room. She found it without too many problems and settled down at one of the tables. Not seeing Jenna yet, she plucked up some grapes and popped a few in her mouth as she waited for her friend to arrive.

Meanwhile, Jenna was still sleeping soundly. Iago had woken up, but wasn't bothering to move. He blinked sleepily and shut his eyes, unaware of Jafar standing over the bed.

"Good morning," Jafar said in a crisp, cold voice, immediately waking Jenna up. She quickly sat up in bed and glanced at him, putting a hand to her hair and wondering just how bad she looked after having just woken up.

Jafar almost smirked and informed her, "I have some things that must be done today. You may explore the palace and do what you like, but do not get into trouble. If you do, there will be consequences. I will not go over the things to do and not to do. I believe you are smart enough to figure those out on your own."

"Yes," Jenna said a bit sleepily as she swung her legs around the side of the bed. Her skirt had hitched up to above her knees and she quickly yanked it down,but not before seeing a real smirk from Jafar. Blushing, Jenna smoothed her skirt and opened the door. She suddenly felt something heavy on her shoulder.

"Iago," Jafar said sternly, "Where are you going?"

Jenna turned around to find Iago on her shoulder. Iago tried to hide in her hair and didn't answer Jafar.

"Oh, very well, you're normally just a nuisance anyways," Jafar allowed before adding to Jenna, "You may take Iago with you."

Jenna nodded and quickly stepped out of the room, the door automatically shutting behind her like usual. Yawning widely, Iago fluffed his feathers and asked, "So what do ya think about some breakfast? I'm starving! Famished! I could almost eat some of those rotting crackers I'm so hungry!"

Jenna gave him a very doubtful look and said, "You'd eat those crackers? But you hate them!"

"I said _almost_," Iago replied. "I'm not _that_ hungry. But whatd'ya think about some breakfast regardless?" Iago pressed as they snuck out of the secret passageway and into the hallway. Iago was already pointing out directions to the dining room for Jenna.

"Well, I have a feeling that you'll refuse to lead me anywhere else until we get breakfast, so fine, we'll go eat," Jenna said, rolling her eyes as the padded down empty corridors. Suddenly, a question popped into Jenna's head and she asked, "How does Jafar stay so skinny anyways? I wish I looked like that. Does he ever eat at all?"

"Eat? Jafar?" Iago started laughing.

Not getting what was so funny, Jenna gave Iago a blank look and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Jafar's a sorcerer!" Iago pointed out, giving Jenna a look like she was not understanding the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course he doesn't have to eat!"

"Oh," Jenna grumbled, "Well, that explains why he's so damn skinny."

Iago gave her a weird look and led her into the dining room. Jenna yawned, saw Alicia, and then hurried over to her friend waving frantically, "Hi Alicia! How are you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept alright. Rajah didn't eat me in the middle of the night," Alicia smiled. "What about you?"

"Not too bad, I guess although it's always a bit weird to sleep somewhere new, you know?" Jenna replied, kinda wishing Jafar hadn't split the beds. Sleeping in the same bed would've been so much more exhilarating.

Feeling a bit neglected, Iago randomly let out a loud squawk to direct the conversation to him. Alicia turned in his direction and gave him a smile, saying, "Hello pretty bird!"

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guys! How is everyone? Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so nice. It's still hot here today and it's like October. So weird! Anyways, here's the next chapter. ^^  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_ROFL, I totally loved your review there. That was epic. hehe But yeah, seriously, it takes so long to persuade guys to do stuff. Especially guys like Jafar, you know?_

_**Phantom: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! You're so nice.  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Thanks! So you're an Aladdin fan too? Well, I watched it two night ago with Alicia, so now I've seen it twice.  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Yay! Well, you're making me smile anyways. :3 Hehe, you like the Genie? No need to blush. :P Everyone I know online knows my crushes. xD Omg, I've thought the same thing! Apparently, Jafar tries to flirt with Malificent in some movie or show. . For some reason, that bugs me. I had seeing Jafar with any female. I'm too possessive, aren't I? lol  
_

_**Alex: **=/ I'd help you if I could. Honestly. =/  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Lol, yes, you read my mind or something. Yeah, major disappointment at splitting the bed. xD I ended up naming her after the goddess Isis.  
_

**_Nico: _**_Cats are really great, I agree! Haha, you like dinosaurs? I dunno much about them. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yeah! He totally busted her bubble in that chapter. I wouldn't mind seeing some of that kind of magic. ^^ And lol, yes, Iago probably can't hide in her hair. He's kinda a big parrot. Good for you for finishing your hw! I'm still, uh, working on mine. :P And ikr? The little umbrellas are so damn cute!  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **OMG, you have a Iago plushie? I want one! Where did you get yours from? :3_

_**Sarah Goodwill: **Lol, good advice for Jenna! Thanks for reading. :)  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Omg, now I'm having dark images too! The only problem is that I don't dance. At all. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Yes, Iago is very cute! :D Amazons are very pretty. I'm sorry I haven't answered your PM yet, but all your ideas sound just fine and you can proceed with them if you'd like! ^^ And lol, I don't think any guy would drool over me, but I do have a boyfriend now, so I'm kinda happy.  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Thanks for still reading! Comments make my day! And cool, tell me more about Diego. ^^__  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Ikr? Spiders freak the hell out of me. Don't worry; I didn't kill it. It's still running around in my room somewhere for all I know. =/ Sorry about that, I've been so busy and haven't had a lot of answering reviews time, you know? Please don't be mad. D:  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Yeah, having food stuffed down my throat would be a HUGE punishment for me. I could so not stand it. And lol, I'm the same way with fluffy things!__  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Pretty bird was definitely not the thing to call Iago. There was a long pause as Iago narrowed his eyes at Alicia and demanded, "I am _not_ a pretty bird! Do I look like a girl to you?" Iago paused and pretended to flutter his eyelashes and smile, adding, "All the girls are stupid and sit around trying to attract a mate all day. I am not a-"

"Iago!" Jenna said, giving him a frown. "Not so loud! Alicia is only trying to be nice."

Iago finally managed to shut up, but still continued eying Alicia a bit warily.

"Sorry," Alicia quickly apologized to Iago. "You definitely aren't a girl."

Feeling thirsty, Jenna glanced around the table and found the jug of wine from the previous day. She quickly grabbed it, filled her glass, and took a small sip before saying, "So, what should we do today? Does Jasmine have anything for you to do?"

"Nope," Alicia said, scooting the wine jug across the table and away from Jenna before adding, "She said she had to go out and I said okay. I'm allowed to spend the whole day with you. Does Jafar have anything for you to do today?"

"Nah," Jenna replied, looking a little sad. "He didn't want me around today. I don't think he trusts me quite yet."

"Well, everything takes time," Alicia sympathized with her friend as she popped another grape into her mouth. "You can't expect things to happen overnight. So what do you want to do today? I think we have a lot of time."

"Mm hm," Jenna said, slurping down the rest of her glass of wine. "I know! We could play hide and seek! This place is huge and I bet there are tons of great hiding places. What do you think?"

"Hide and seek?" Iago asked. "Oh yes! I'm going to go hide. I know all the ins and outs of this palace. You'll never find me!"

"Uh, Iago?" Jenna asked with a small smile, "You're coming with me."

Iago thought about this for a moment and nodded, "I'll show _you_ the best hiding places then!"

"Alright, we can do this," Alicia said. "I'm going to count to ten and you're going to go hide, alright?"

"Okay!" Jenna nodded eagerly.

"One...two...three..." Alicia started counting with her eyes closed. Jenna got up quietly from the table and ran towards the end of the dining room. Once she and Iago had exited the dining room, Iago started pointing out directions for Jenna to go with his wing. She ran down the halls until she felt a sharp cramp in her side and came to a completely stop.

"Wha-?" Iago started out, looking baffled. "Why are ya stopping? We have to keep going! Don't stop now - she'll find us!"

"I know, I know," Jenna said, panting heavily as she wished the cramp in her side would go away. For some reason, she was very prone to cramps. "I'll keep walking, but I have this horrible cramp."

"Cramp? Can I make you feel better at all?" Iago asked, adding before she could reply, "We gotta keep moving!"

By this time, Alicia had counted to ten and was running out of the dining room. A few servants who were still eating gave her an annoyed look, but Alicia paid no attention as she ran out of the room and down the halls. She almost ran smack into a guard and came to a halt. Giving him a nervous smile, she ran around him and quickly turned the corner.

Alicia passed a few more guards who also gave her dirty looks. Running, apparently, was not tolerated in the palace. Sighing, she slowed to a walk around the guards and took off at a run as soon as she had passed them.

By now, Jenna's cramp had mostly gone away and she was running through the hallways again. Iago didn't like the way she was running and was whispering in her ear, "Can't you run quieter? The whole castle's gonna hear ya!"

"Sorry," Jenna whispered back, still panting, "I'm not a very good runner."

The girls chased each other through the castle for a bit, neither of them really "hiding". The hide and go seek game had mostly turned into a game of chase. Jenna was half-running a half hour later when she bumped right into someone. Looking up, Jenna found she was staring into the eyes of Razoul, the guard who had arrested her and Alicia in town!

Panicking, Jenna stumbled backwards and knocked into a stool with a vase on it. The glass vase wobbled precariously back and forth before falling backwards off of the stool and shattering into a thousand pieces on the ground. Razoul's eyes widened and Jenna looked at the vase in horror. There was a moment of shock before Razoul's face turned red and he trembled from anger. Jenna gulped; this was not a good situation to be in. Without thinking, she turned and ran.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY IMP!" Razoul yelled before taking off after Jenna.

From a little ways away, Alicia heard Razoul yelling and frowned. It sounded like he was yelling at Jenna. Frowning, she started running faster, wanting to find her friend before the murderous guard did!

"Faster! Faster!" Iago urged Jenna, pressing her onwards and away from Razoul.

"I know, I know," Jenna muttered, pushing her legs to move faster. Suddenly, she turned a corner and found another large vase. Suddenly, she came up with an idea and hid behind the vase.

"What are you doing?" Iago hissed frantically. "Do ya want to get our heads chopped off?"

"No, but I can't run anymore," Jenna panted. "Just be quiet and the guard will never know we're here!"

Iago gave her a dubious look, but did as she said. A few moments later, Razoul came pounding down the hallway. Jenna flinched as he ran down towards the vase she was hiding behind. To her surprise, Razoul didn't even give the vase a second glance. She was safe!

Alicia was still running after Jenna, trying to find her before Razoul did. She turned the corner of the hallway Jenna was hiding in and suddenly looked at the vase. She didn't expect to find Jenna behind it, but she decided to look anyways, just in case.

Jenna, who was just relaxing from the close call with Razoul, was certainly not expecting Alicia. When Alicia stuck her head over the top of the vase, Jenna and Iago both freaked and Jenna screamed. Unfortunately, Jenna wasn't a quite screamer. Her scream reverberated around the palace walls, alerting everyone where they were.

"Shh!" Alicia put a finger to her lips. "It's just me! Are you alright? I heard the guard yelling at you and got worried!"

Suddenly, the pounding of footsteps sounded from around the corner! Razoul was obviously following the direction of Jenna's scream and was now after them!

"Oh crap!" Jenna murmured, trying to find a way to hide herself and Alicia. She frantically motioned for Alicia to hide behind the vase with her, whispering, "Quick! Behind the vase! We can't let the guard find us!"

Alicia nodded and tried to duck behind the vase. Iago shook his head and closed his eyes shut tightly, moaning, "Oh, this is bad! This is bad! We're gonna be in so much trouble!"

At that exact moment, Razoul came barreling around the corner. Alicia dove behind the barrel and prayed that Razoul hadn't noticed them. Unfortunately, at that moment, a bright red angry face appeared above them. Razoul waved his hand at them and said, "Get up, get up! Do it now unless you want me to do it for you!"

Alicia and Jenna exchanged looks and quickly got to their feet. Razoul grabbed their arms roughly and said, "I'm taking you to the sultan. After I tell him what you've done, you will get what's coming to you!"

Alicia narrowed her eyes and pointed out, "All we did was run through the palace. Can you really kick us out for something like that?"

Razoul turned beady eyes on Alicia and said, "Your friend broke a very expensive vase. It is irreplaceable!"

Alicia flinched and looked over at Jenna. Jenna gave her a sheepish expression and then turned to look at Iago. Iago had hidden his face in his wing and was cowering against Jenna's neck. If Iago was scared, it was not a good situation to be in.

A few minutes later, Razoul had marched the girls through the corridors and they arrived at the throne room moments later. Without bothering to knock, Razoul threw the heavy doors to the throne room wide open and yanked the two girls inside. They looked around, but the sultan was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a thin dark figure was sitting on the throne instead.

"Where's the sultan?" Razoul growled in an annoyed voice.

Jafar looked up and turned expressionless eyes on the girls and Razoul. His jaw stiffened and he waved at the scene before him, asking, "What is this all about?"

"They were caught creating a ruckus and this girl here," Razoul paused to point in Jenna's direction, "managed to break one of the treasured vases. It must have cost a fortunate and now it's gone forever due to her carelessness."

"I see," Jafar said coldly, standing up so his shadow loomed over Alicia and Jenna. "I believe I will be able to take the situation over from here if you would just turn the girls over to me."

"You will make sure they are punished?" Razoul asked, looking doubtful.

"Oh, believe me," Jafar replied with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Neither girl will even dare to place a toe out of line again."

* * *

_Review? :) Oooh, and I started a new story called "Eternally Enslaved" and it's another Aladdin fic, so if you read it, I will be SO happy! Please? *offers ice cream and popsicles because it's REALLY hot here*  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! How are you all today? I'm alright, just dying of the heat. :P  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, you think Jenna has something dirty on her mind or Jafar? :P I'm gonna make a sequel to this and more dirty things will be in that. ^^  
_

_**Phantom: **You'll see! Nice name change, btw. :3_

_**KMN91: **I have a devilish mind. :3 I use a lot of innuendo in this. Most of the really dirty things will come later. Thanks for the review!  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Awesome! Aladdin is great. I love it! So who's your favorite character then?  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Of course you're not weird! If anyone's weird, it's definitely me. xD All my close friends know who I like. I don't really keep it a secret. I totally fail at secrets. xD You'll see what he does in this chappie!  
_

_**Scars101: **Yay, you're still reading! Don't worry. Here's your next chapter. :3  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Thanks! I thought a name change was in order. And I agree! It's a fun game.  
_

**_Nico: _**_Np! And thanks! I hope it keeps getting better as the plot advances. xD  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Ikr? It totally figures that it had to be a priceless vase. Then again with my luck, everything I do turns out awful. :P And I know, I'm way too old for it too, but it's fun so who gives a shit? xD And well, I changed it to match my avvy. lol  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **I'm so jealous of the Iago plushie! Do you think I could find it online somewhere? It sounds so cute! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Tetraforce: **Thanks for reading! Maybe you should write your own Aladdin fic, it seems like you have a lot of good ideas for one. ^^  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_It might, so you'd better eat it fast. xD Oh, alright, well I suppose I'm capable of that. xD Do you dance often? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Yeah, dry heat isn't nearly so bad. It's 80 here AGAIN. Ugh, I'm so frigging tired of the heat. I need to move! Yep, I love the ideas and your dialogue is just fine. ^^ I like it the way it is. Nah, I'm 5'. xD And yeah, sorta, it was one of those situations where we both had a crush on each other. lol  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Thanks for telling me about Diego! He sounds awesome. Now I want to see the movie and yay for the nine lives thing! ^^ Thank you for reading the chapter.__  
_

_**Camille: **Lol, it's np. ^^ I'm glad you liked the chapters! Omg...Nala? -_- Why Nala? xP Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Same! All my friends' pets end up being called fluffy by me. xD Hehe, you didn't like the cliffie? xP__  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Jafar motioned for Alicia and Jenna to follow him with one wave of his hand. He didn't even have to speak to get the girls to follow him. They exchanged nervous glances and waited to see what would happen to them. Jafar led them down several corridors without saying a word. The eerie silence was even worse than if he had yelled at them. Jenna wanted to say something to Alicia, but didn't dare break the silence. Even Iago was uncharacteristically silent for once.

Finally, Jafar came to a halt and said, "Ah, here we are."

He stopped in front of a room and opened the door. A low growl sounded from instead. The growl sounded very familiar; it was Rajah! Alicia and Jenna didn't know why Rajah was locked up, but they knew it couldn't be for a good reason.

"Well?" Jafar pressed, motioning towards the door. "I don't have all day."

Flinching, Alicia stepped into the dark room with Rajah. She didn't trust the tiger without Jasmine around to command him. Without Jasmine, there was no telling what Rajah would do. Feeling nervous as well, Jenna started to follow Alicia into the room.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jafar questioned her, grabbing her shoulder with a thin hand and tugging her backwards. "I told your friend to go in there, not you. I have other plans for your punishment."

"But Alicia-" Jenna protested as Jafar shut the door with a click.

"But nothing," Jafar silenced her with a cold look. "Come."

Jenna gulped and followed Jafar through the corridors and to the magic door. He merely waved at the wall and the invisible door fell open. Jenna blinked in surprise. She had to actually walk through the door. It never opened for her like this.

Jafar started walking silently up the stairs. Every one of his footsteps seemed to echo around the area ominously. Iago was still staying silent, obviously fearing Jafar's wrath. Once they reached the top of the staircase, Jafar pushed the door to his room open. Jenna and Iago slouched in and stood by the wall as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Are you quite angry?" Jenna questioned, not sure that she wanted to know just how livid Jafar was.

Jafar went to the opposite end of the room and replied smoothly, "Me? No, I am not upset. Your actions as of today did not influence me in the slightest. However, I will see your punishment out as the sultan is preparing for Prince Achmed's arrival."

"Oh," Jenna replied before giving him another nervous look and asking, "Just what are you going to do to me?"

"You will see soon enough," Jafar replied before pointing to the wall, adding, "Stand against that wall with your back facing me."

"Oh Jafar," Iago squawked a bit loudly in protest, "She just broke a vase! It was a teeny tiny mistake-"

Jafar cut Iago off and murmured, "Silence, Iago. She must suffer the consequences of her actions."

Jenna flinched, wondering just what Jafar was about to do. Frowning, she tensed and waited. Iago had flown off her shoulder and she felt utterly alone at the moment. A long silence fell and she dared to glance behind her. That was a mistake.

Smack! Jenna felt something slash into her back, cutting through her dress and into her flesh. Had Jafar just...whipped her? Before she could register what was happening, pain went searing down her back once more. Unable to help it, she cried out and then bit her lip out of embarrassment, knowing she looked weak and helpless. Truth be told, Jenna was not strong at all. She was barely five feet and let's just say that she struggled with lifting anything more than twenty pounds.

Jenna felt her skin split once more as the whip went slashing into her back. Unable to help it, she sank to her knees and twisted around to face Jafar. She forced back tears of pain and bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood in her mouth.

Jafar lowered the whip and looked down at her expressionlessly. Jenna looked up at him warily. She wasn't quite scared of him, but he looked so dominant standing over her with a whip and all those sorcerer powers that she knew he had. With just a wave of his hand, he could send her to her grave if he really wanted to...

...But he didn't want to. At least, not yet anyways. He slowly turned and glided to the other side of the room, resting the whip against the stone wall. When he wasn't looking, Jenna put a hand to her back. When she pulled her hand away, she found it was coated red and sticky with blood. Pain continued to burn through her back and she let one of the tears fall down her face before wiping it away, accidentally smearing blood down her face.

Jafar finally turned back to her and motioned her over with a bony hand, "Come."

Jenna stumbled to her feet and took a few steps forwards before she literally fell to her knees in front of him. Jafar grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her to her feet. Jenna stood there shakily and concentrated on not falling over.

"I hope that you have learned your lesson," Jafar told her in a slippery voice. "Be warned, if something like this happens again, I will punish you even more. Is this very clear to you now? I thought I made it quite clear earlier...but apparently not."

"It's quite c-clear," Jenna stammered through gritted teeth.

"Let's hope so," Jafar whispered in a deadly low voice, "for your sake and mine."

Jenna nodded and tried to blink back the circles fogging her vision. Abruptly, Jafar reached down and wiped the blood off of her cheek. His fingers felt very cold, almost ice-like. Half in a daze, Jenna wasn't sure if she had imagined the touch or not.

"I have duties to attend to," Jafar murmured. "You will stay here. Do not move. If you do, I will know."

Jenna stumbled backwards and nodded, sitting down weakly on her bed. Jafar nodded stiffly and went to the door without looking back. He opened the heavy door, slipped through it, and let it fall shut with an ominous bang.

Meanwhile, Alicia was stuck in the small, dark room with Rajah. She glanced around and tried to figure out what this room was used for. There were shackles lying in the corners of the room. They were rusty and covered with dust. It looked like they hadn't been used in decades. The walls were dirty and unknown substances were streaked down them. Spider webs were in the corners of the room, thick, white, and twisted. Alicia shuddered and was quickly brought back to reality when Rajah growled.

Alicia bit her lip. She had forgotten all about Rajah until now. Feeling panic rippling through her veins, she took a step backwards and slowly tried to back up, hoping Rajah would loose interest in her. On the contrary, Rajah continued to growl and follow her across the room.

"Good Rajah...I won't hurt you..." Alicia stammered as she backed into the corner. What now? Wondering if Rajah would ignore her if she curled up, Alicia slowly sat down in the corner of the room and curled herself up, trying to look non-threatening.

Rajah finally stopped following her, but continued to stare at her with suspicious eyes. Alicia gave him another wary glance and wrapped her arms around herself, praying for him to stay away. Very slowly, Rajah settled down and laid across from Alicia. Alicia let out a slow sigh of relief and hoped Rajah would fall asleep. Unfortunately, that was not on Rajah's list of things to do.

Although Rajah and Alicia were both sitting on the floor, neither fell asleep or took their eyes off of each other. It was very cold in this small, dungeon-like room. Alicia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if she was ever going to get out of here.

After what seemed like hours, there was a crack and strange sound coming from outside the room. It sounded like someone was fumbling with the lock! Alicia and Rajah both looked towards the door hopefully. Was someone coming to save them?

Clunk! The door fell open and light spilled into the room. Alicia immediately jumped to her feet, but stopped when Rajah growled. A faint voice sounded, "Rajah? Alicia? Is that you? What are you doing in here?"

Rajah went running towards the door and Alicia tentatively followed. She stepped out into the light and blinked, trying to get used to the palace lighting out here compared to inside the dingy room.

"Alicia!" Jasmine gasped, giving her a hug. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Jenna and I got into trouble for accidentally running through the castle and I think Jenna accidentally broke a vase. Jafar locked me up in here. Thanks for letting me out," Alicia replied gratefully.

"That evil snake!" Jasmine hissed, balling her hands into fists. "Follow me. I'm going to speak to father about this at once."

"No really, it's okay now," Alicia said, not so sure she needed to bring this to the sultan's attention. She didn't want to get into even more trouble. "We don't have to tell him..."

"Yes, we do!" Jasmine replied almost harshly. "Jafar is always doing things like this! It's about time it came to father's attention!"

Alicia gulped. There was no arguing with Jasmine!

* * *

_Review? :) Can you please read Eternally Enslaved too? *hands out lemon ice cuz mom has WAY too much of that in the freezer*  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys! *waves* How's everyone today? It's still hot here! xD And I'm feeling kinda sick, but maybe the pills will help soon. I saw Hercules for the first time last night. I decided it was good, but wasn't like "OMG, I gotta write a fic about it". xP Anyone like that movie? Here's the next chapter!  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, you like lemon ice? *gives you the extras* Rofl, yes he is. But we love him anyways. xD  
_

_**Em: **LOL, it's like ice, but it tastes sweet and like lemons. Kinda like frozen lemonade. OMG, that's so awesome about your kitten! Any idea what you'll name it?_

_**Sarah: **Jafar seems to take everything to the extreme, doesn't he? Thanks for still reading!  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Lol, I hate it when I can't log in. It drives me crazy. xP Oooh, so you like the Genie? Do you have a favorite Genie part?  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Yeah, I totally agree. For some reason, Jafar being mean makes him hot. lol Yes, Prince Achmed is that annoying snob! *shudders* Haha, I don't mind if people say that about me either. I usually get "Jenna's crazy!" though. xD Thanks! I'm trying not to die of the heat. I'm a girl who loves winter. What about you?  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yes, I am the same way actually! ^^ really changed my life, I guess. It helped me get through a lot of crap, especially last year. Kingdom Hearts? Yeah, it's cool although I haven't played it. How have you been lately? :3  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Well, knowing the sultan, he'll probably either be wimpy or forget about the situation five minutes later. Prince Achmed is kinda a snotty prince.  
_

**_Nico: _**_Yay, I'm glad it hasn't disappointed you yet! I try to keep each chapter interesting, but sometimes it gets hard, you know?  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Lol, yeah, she got the worse punishment because she actually broke it and Alicia got locked up for running. -_- Very severe punishments there! Omg, ikr? I like being immature. It's fun. :P You like strawberry ices? I've never had those. What did you think of Eternally, btw?  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Cool, I'm going to look for one on google and see if I can buy one! I'd love one. 3 Yeah, I've seen Return even before I saw Aladdin. Lol, I was like "The cover looks cool, so I'm gonna watch it". xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Kuroune13: **It's okay! I'm just glad I haven't lost a reader. ^^ What do you like about the beast then? Haha, well, when it comes to Jafar, love doesn't exactly come easily, you know?  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Ikr? Jasmine kinda always gets her way. xD Hehe, cool! Do you have a lot of guys friends? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **80? Well, I suppose that's not bad if it's not humid like here. Ugh, is it ever gonna cool down? :S Eh, not so cool, I wish I was at least 5'5. Nah, I don't need to edit. I don't like editing other people's story because then it starts to feel like my story. lol And yeah, you're right. Losing an arm would be like the end of me or something. =/  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Really? Awesome! Omg, Prince Achmed is SO snotty, I always hate him in the movie. xD__  
_

_**Camille: **Lol, it's okay. I just...oh...I don't like Nala. :P Isn't there another name you like? xP And ikr? I'm a softie too. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Cliffies suck when you're the reader. xD Yeah, poor everyone in that chapter! Lots of punishing! D: Hope you like this one.__  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Less than five minutes later, Jasmine, Alicia, and Rajah arrived outside of the throne room. Without a moment's hesitation, Jasmine threw the doors to the room wide open and stomped inside. Feeling slightly out of place, Alicia gulped and tentatively stepped in after her, trying to hide behind anything that could hide her. Apparently, she got too close to Jasmine because Rajah growled...again.

Sighing, Alicia backed up and followed Jasmine and Rajah from a distance. Would Rajah ever get used to her? Pushing that thought away, Alicia tried to think of what she was going to say to the sultan. Unfortunately, Jasmine was already speaking.

"Father, I want you to dismiss Jafar!" Jasmine ordered, stamping into the room and standing right in front of her father.

The sultan, who had been sitting on his throne with a daydreaming expression on his face, abruptly looked up and said, "Oh, hello Jasmine. What's this about Jafar? He's my most trusted adviser!"

"He locked Alicia up with Rajah without asking anyone!" Jasmine shouted in annoyance. "He's vile! Evil! Twisted!"

"Jasmine, dear, please try to calm down!" the sultan said, looking alarmed at Jasmine's outburst. Glancing in Alicia's direction, the sultan continued, "I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for this!"

Figuring she should at least tell the sultan her part in this, Alicia stammered, "Jenna and I got into a bit of trouble. We were running around the corridors and Jenna accidentally broke a vase. We're very sorry. It wasn't intentional."

"Yes, yes, I understand. It's quite alright," the sultan replied before adding, "Please don't run around the hallways though."

Alicia blushed and nodded, "Yes, of course. It won't happen again."

"Thank you," the sultan nodded, still looking slightly distracted by something or another. "You two are dismissed."

Jasmine's eyes widened and she looked outraged, "B-but what about Jafar? This is an outrage! Surely he should be sent away or at least punished in some way or another!"

"He was merely doing his job, dear," the sultan said, looking a bit worried, "I agree that he can be harsh sometimes, but-"

Jasmine cut off her father and exclaimed, "But what? You think that locking Alicia up with Rajah can be justified? She could've been hurt or worse for all we know! Jafar exceeds the definition of harsh!"

The sultan hesitated, not looking quite sure what to do anymore. He ran a hand through his white beard and said, "Well, I do see your point. I will speak to Jafar about this matter later. Oh, and Jasmine? Prince Achmed will be arriving tomorrow or the day after."

"Not _another_ suitor!" Jasmine whined before turning and stomping out of the throne room. Alicia gave the sultan an awkward smile before following Jasmine out of the throne room and to her bedroom.

"I don't want to get married! Well, not to some stuck-up, snotty prince," Jasmine said, shaking her head angrily. "They're all the same. They think they're so amazing and that I should drop to my knees in front of them."

"Men are like that," Alicia admitted, frowning slightly and wondering if she would ever fall in love.

"And what about Jafar?" Jasmine continued to bitch as she stalked down the hallways. "How could father possibly justify that? He's a monster and father is just so blind! I suppose it's good that he's so kind, but he needs to be a little less trusting."

Alicia smiled to herself. She made a mental note to keep Jasmine and Jenna far apart from each other. If they ever met each other and got into an argument hell would definitely break loose!

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had passed out on the bed and was just now waking up. Blinking, she immediately remembered the whipping and tried to sit up gingerly. Burning pain went splintering down her back and her breath caught in her throat. Deciding that now would not be a good time to force herself to sit up, Jenna laid back on the bed and took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" a red, feathery head appeared from above her. Iago climbed onto her stomach and looked at her in concern. "Jafar can be too harsh sometimes. I tried to stop him, but there's no stopping Jafar when he wants something. He's like...like..."

"Impenetrable," Jenna finished the sentence, "in more ways than one."

"That's a long word. A very long word," Iago squawked before pointing out, "You never answered my question."

"I'm f-fine," Jenna said in a trembling voice, trying not to cry. She was in a lot of pain, had only been here for one day, and had already screwed things up and made herself look like an idiot in front of Jafar.

"You don't look fine to me," Iago pointed out, marching up her chest and staring down into her eyes with his bright yellow ones.

Jenna gave him a half smile and said, "I will be okay even if I'm not right now. So, where did Jafar go anyways?"

"Hm," Iago mused, instantly distracted, "Well, he didn't tell me and I didn't ask because he was in one of those grumpy moods. But since I've known Jafar for so long, I would say he's probably getting an ingredient for one of his potions or spells."

"Oh really?" Jenna asked, getting a bit distracted. "So what kinds of potions does Jafar make anyways?"

Iago opened his beak to start blabbing, hesitated, and then replied, "As much as I like you, I don't think I can say."

"Aw, please Iago?" Jenna begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him as she tried to tempt him into telling her.

Iago frowned and paced back and forth on the bed, looking a bit rumpled. Finally, he paused and said, "Ask me again in a week after you've been here for a bit longer. Jafar has forbidden me to tell you about the potions. He'd have my beak if I spilled the beans. You can ask me anything else you want though and I swear to answer!"

Jenna's face fell slightly. She had been dying to know what Jafar was creating. Iago looked sad and walked up her arm, continuing, "Aw, isn't there _anything_ I can do to cheer you up? I don't usually mind seeing people depressed, but you...you make me feel depressed when you're depressed. It's so...so...I don't have a word for it."

Jenna couldn't help but smile at Iago's antics. He was so straight-to-the-point, yet he liked to ramble on and on about things. Suddenly, an evil smile lit up her face and she asked, "Actually, Iago, I did think of something."

"You did?" Iago asked in surprise, looking down at her. "What is it? Ask away! Ask away!"

"Tell me everything you know about Jafar's last slave girl," Jenna ordered, looking excited.

"You want to know about that?" Iago questioned with raised eyebrows, "Out of everything?"

"Yes, tell me!" Jenna said eagerly.

Iago shrugged and said, "You asked for it. She was a bit of a lizard lips if you asked me, but Jafar liked her."

Jenna waited for more details, but Iago didn't offer more. Too curious not to press the subject, she blinked at Iago and said, "Um, isn't there anymore you know about her?"

Iago blinked up at her and said, "Well, yeah, but it's a long story. Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Long version!" Jenna said excitedly with a nod.

Sighing, Iago settled down on Jenna's pillow and said, "Well then, this is gonna be a long story. Where to start? Hm...you're sure you want to know the _whole_ thing?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Jenna said, wishing Iago would quit procrastinating and just start talking already. "Why don't you start at the beginning so you don't miss anything?"

"I was gonna do that," Iago nodded, "Okay, so there was this girl. Her name was Sibal and she looked kind of like you, but not as pretty. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was about your height. I'd say she was about your age too. Sibal was nineteen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Jenna replied before asking, "Does Sibal mean something in Arabic?"

"I dunno, you'd have to find that one out for yourself," Iago replied before clearing his throat and adding, "Anyways, she came to the palace looking for work. The sultan took her in and made her one of the servants here. The sultan will take any girl in. He's too nice for his own good. That's why he let Jafar take you in."

"Hm..." Jenna mused. "So she wasn't Jafar's slave girl?"

"Well...sort of," Iago replied. "After a month or so, Jafar started noticing her. "He started sending her on all sorts of errands and then brought her to his hideout. I was pretty shocked then. I said, 'Jafar, what are you doing?' But he just told me to shut up as usual and I figured he had a plan."

"Did he have a plan?" Jenna pressed.

"If you stop interrupting, I'll tell you," Iago said, giving her a shut-it look. "Jafar offered her a room to stay in, telling her that she could stay with him instead of sleeping in the servants' quarters. She said yes."

"What next?" Jenna urged, wishing Iago would hurry up and get this all out.

"My voice hurts," Iago complained. "I don't think I can go on right now."

Jenna sighed. She grabbed an apple lying besides the bed and offered to him, "Here, eat this. Maybe this will help? I really want to know the whole thing, Iago..."

Iago looked at the apple, hurried forwards and took a big bite out of it, spraying juice everywhere. Smiling, he nodded, "Much better. Alrighty then. So Sibal and Jafar ended up staying here together. I didn't really mind it at first. Not until they started doing mushy stuff anyways."

* * *

_Review? :) *hands out strawberry ice because it's hot outside STILL*  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Good afternoon everyone! How's everyone doing today? :3 It's not QUITE so damn hot today, so I'm in a bit of a better mood. So now I watched The Jungle Book and thought it was kinda boring although Kaa was cool. Has anyone else seen that? Here's the next chapter. ^^  
_**

**_KMN91: _**_Thanks! I'm hoping I get over it soon too. ^^ And yeah, I haven't seen many Disney movies, it's sad! Who's your favorite character in Hercules?_

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Oooh, I'm so sorry about the hw! Good luck with all of it! I hate hw, don't you? It sucks so much. I get all that food from mom! She's trying to make me eat all the time and I hate food, so there you go! lol Glad you're still liking the story. :3_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, it's okay! Do you have this on your story alert list or whatever? That way, you can't miss updates. hehe Thanks for reading!_**_  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, yeah, definitely the code word for sex! I don't see Iago actually saying sex though, do you? That would be lol.  
_

_**Funny: **Omg, ikr? I have plans for a girl parrot actually. :3  
_

_**Phantom: **Yay for the Phantom mood! I have another friend who goes by that actually. xD Have you seen The Phantom of the Opera? Lol, phantom always reminds me of that. Okay, I'm getting random now. :P_

_**Sarah: **Yay! I'm glad you still like it. :3 I always get nervous about losing readers. lol  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Lol, that part is pretty funny, isn't it? OMG, ikr? His voice is so sexy! What's your favorite line from him? Sorry, I ask too many questions. lol  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Yeah, gotta love the bad boys! ^^ Iago is being sweet. I would cuddle him too. Lol, yes, I love the way the sultan thinks he's good with judging character. *rolls eyes* Yeah right! xD Ooo, when is your birthday? That's awesome!  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yes, I am the same way actually! ^^ really changed my life, I guess. It helped me get through a lot of crap, especially last year. Kingdom Hearts? Yeah, it's cool although I haven't played it. How have you been lately? :3  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Yeah, Achmed was that snotty guy! I really don't like him. LOL, yes, Jenna is going to get jealous! And, well, Jafar probably won't ever apologize knowing Jafar and all that. xD  
_

**_Nico: _**_How'd you manage to predict all that? xP You're so smart. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yes, finally some more info! Yay! Haha, more info on the mushy stuff in this chapter! No, I haven't seen that movie. So it's good? What's it about?  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Yes, actually! I found Jafar and Iago plushies on ebay! The only problem is that I don't have money for them, so I just sit online and stare at them. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Kuroune13: **Hehe, cool! Scar still sleeps in my bed every night. ^^ And I agree! Everyone deserves love even if it's twisted love, right?  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_More about Sibal in this chapter! And that's cool about all your friends! We would probably be opposites in RL. I'm the opposite with making friends. lol Aw, and thanks about that! I made it when I was bored the other day. xD  
_

_**David: **5'7 ain't bad. xP It's better than my height anyways. I look like...I dunno...young or something. xD The sultan is a wimp, I agree! Yep, I'll catch up, but you'll have to be patient because I have a lot of stuff going on right now.  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Yeah, same thoughts about Hercules although Meg was interesting. She wasn't quite as much of a Mary Sue as some Disney girls. That's a good idea, but I'm gonna do a HoND crossover next. ^^__  
_

_**Camille: **Hehe, here's another chapter! Omg, Zuri! I love that. I used that name for Zira's mom. You should totally name it Zuri! Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Ha, you sound like me! xD Although that wouldn't really be "punishment" then, y'know? I love mythology too actually! Do you have a favorite god or goddess? __  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Mushy stuff?" Jenna echoed curiously, eyes widening in surprise. "Like what kind of mushy stuff?"

"What?" Iago asked, eyes literally bulging out of his head. "You want to know about the mushy stuff in detail? I don't mind detail, but this is almost..._too detailed!_"

"Aw, c'mon, Iago!" Jenna begged. "Please?

Iago folded his wings across his chest and looked annoyed before sighing melodramatically and saying, "Fine, alright, have it your way! I still don't get why you want to know this. Anyways, I found them kissing one day. It was disgusting! Jafar had Sibal pressed up against the wall and I think they were trying to eat each other's mouths off or something." Iago shuddered with the horror of it.

Jenna tried not to laugh and replied, "Kissing isn't so gross, Iago. It's romantic. Remember when you kissed me?"

Iago blushed bright red and waved the comment away with the tip of his wing, saying, "Aw, but that was different! Not at all related. Jafar and Sibal and you and me have nothing in common."

"You do have a point," Jenna admitted, after all, Iago was a bird and she was quite human. "What else did they do?"

"Ugh, you want _more_detail? What is this, the Spanish Inquisition or something?" Iago glared before saying, "I remember flying in one day to tell Jafar something and I found them naked together. Jafar was laying on top of her or something; I didn't see too well. I took one glance and flew the hell out of that disgusting place!"

Jenna blinked, not so surprised that their relationship had ended up in sex. In a slightly worse mood, she didn't press for anymore details and asked instead, "Okay, no more details on that. So what happened next?"

"Hey, you were the one who begged for details," Iago pointed out before going on, "What happened next? Well, their relationship didn't last long. Sibal started getting mushy with the sultan too. At least, that's what Jafar told me. Thankfully, I never had to see any of that."

Jenna did look disgusted for a moment and said, "Who would want to get mushy with the sultan? That's just...ew..."

"Who'd want to get mushy with anyone?" Iago asked, frowning. "So one day, that Sibal just comes marching in here and tells Jafar she's going to marry the sultan and be queen. Then she demanded that he get rid of her baby."

"Her baby? What?" Jenna said, holding up a hand. "Slow down a sec. Where did the baby come from?"

"Well, she hadn't exactly had the baby yet," Iago replied. "She was going to have one, I guess. She was getting a little chubby. Anyways, she came in here all, 'I'm pregnant and this is all your fault! I'm going to be queen and I can't have a baby! Get rid of it, I know you can, your sorcery is better than anyone else's!'"

Jenna held her breath and asked, "And did he?"

"Did he what? Get rid of her baby? Nah," Iago said, shaking his head. "Jafar was mad. Really mad. He told her to leave and never come back. She said he was just jealous because he was only adviser to the sultan and she was going to be queen. She said she had never loved him and blah, blah, blah. I stopped paying attention at that point."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Of course Iago would stop paying attention when things started getting emotional.

"After she left, Jafar kind of lost it. I don't think I've ever seen him so crazy. He destroyed everything in here and I mean _everything_! When I came back, everything was shattered and smashed all over the place. Anyways, Jafar went to dinner with the sultan, Sibal, and other important people from the palace that night."

Iago stopped to yawn and Jenna gave him an annoyed look, urging, "Then what? What happened next?"

"Jafar slipped some poison in her wine when nobody was looking. Nobody ever knew that Jafar had anything to do with Sibal and nobody ever suspected him. She died that night," Iago shrugged. "I can't say I'm sorry."

"Me neither," Jenna muttered. "She sounds like a real bitch."

"You and dirty language!" Iago squawked, pointing a feather at her in a chastising manner. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Iago yawned dramatically and blinked his big eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, me too," Jenna sighed. "Let's sleep."

Jenna rolled onto her side and allowed Iago to plop down somewhere by her chest and tuck his head under her chin. As Jenna started to drift off, she wondered how Jafar felt about Sibal now. Did he mess her? Hate her? Did he despise the opposite sex completely? She wasn't sure yet, but she was determined to find out.

**Alicia**  
The next morning, Alicia woke up early, even before Jasmine. Whipping her eyes, she sat up on the couch and yawned. Rajah seemed to sense Alicia was awake and immediately glanced up at her. Alicia gulped and gave Rajah a hesitant smile. At that moment, Jasmine woke up and looked over at Alicia with a smile.

"Good morning," Jasmine murmured, obviously a morning person. "How are you? Would you like to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Alicia yawned and stretched before sliding off of the couch. "I have a question. Do we always eat fruit for breakfast?"

Jasmine laughed and stood up as well, patting Rajah on the head as she replied, "Yes, typically we do. Is that not how it is like from the place you are from?"

"No, we usually have lots of options for breakfast," Alicia replied as the two of them along with Rajah stepped out of the bedroom and meandered down the hallway to the dining room. "Sometimes we eat cereal or pancakes..."

Jasmine pushed the door to the dining room open and gave Alicia a curious look, "Cereal or pancakes? I've never heard of those before. Oh, look! Here's an empty table we can have all to ourselves!"

Alicia and Jasmine sat down at the table. Jasmine started peeling an orange and Alicia nibbled at an apple. The two had barely taken a few bites before the sultan came hurrying over, the feather on his hat flopping into his face.

"Good morning, Jasmine dear," he greeted, pushing the feather out of his eyes and seeing Alicia, "Oh, and good morning, Miss Alicia. It's wonderful to see you two getting along so well."

"Yes, it is nice," Jasmine replied before raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "How come I have a feeling that you wouldn't be awake yet unless you had something important to tell me?"

Blushing brightly, the sultan admitted, "Well, I did want to inform you that Prince Achmed is coming later today..."

"Oh no," Jasmine sighed, her good mood instantly turning into a bad one, "Not another suitor. Please, father, can't we stop this madness? I'm only sixteen and I don't want to be married yet!"

"Where I come from, people aren't even allowed to legally get married until they're eighteen," Alicia pointed out. She was starting to like Jasmine and now thought of her as a friend. It couldn't hurt to have two friends in a palace full of murderous guards, cooks, and evil sorcerers. Besides, if it weren't for Jasmine, Alicia was pretty sure she would've been Rajah's dinner by now.

"Yes, well, thank you for that helpful tidbit of information, Miss Alicia," the sultan smiled uncomfortably, "But I'm afraid that we do things a bit different here. I want Jasmine to have someone to protect her."

"Father, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself," Jasmine pointed out, folding her arms and staring stonily ahead of herself.

"I know, dear, I know," the sultan sighed, not wanting to argue with Jasmine. "Just promise to give Prince Achmed a chance?"

"Yes, father," Jasmine smiled sweetly, "As long as he's not stuck up and snobby like the last suitors, then I shall give him a chance."

"Thank you," the sultan said, giving Jasmine a grateful smile. "I am thankful for your willingness. This matter of law is not easy for any of us. Now you two enjoy your breakfast. I have to make more preparations."

Jasmine and Alicia watch the sultan hurry out of the dining room before Jasmine went back to peeling her orange. Sighing loudly, she pointed out, "It's a stupid law that says a princess must be married by her sixteenth birthday."

"Yeah," Alicia agreed, taking another bite of her apple. "So you don't have high hopes for Prince Achmed then?"

Jasmine shook her head immediately, "No. All the princes are the same. Besides, even his name sounds stuffy!"

Alicia had to admit that Jasmine was right. She already knew just how well the visit with Prince Achmed was going to turn out!

* * *

_Review? :) Can you read Eternally too please? ^^ *hands out cobbler and if you don't like that, I still have ices left*  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys, how's everyone today? TGIF! xD So I saw Robin Hood last night. I'm trying to watch all the interesting Disney movies. Does anyone like that one? I loved Sir Hiss, he was so damn cute. And now I'm rambling...must be because I'm tired. I don't think when I'm tired, I just write. Okay, shutting up now. xD Hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_GigglesEarth: _**_Oooh, I'm so sorry about the hw! Good luck with all of it! I hate hw, don't you? It sucks so much. I get all that food from mom! She's trying to make me eat all the time and I hate food, so there you go! lol Glad you're still liking the story. :3_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, it's okay! Do you have this on your story alert list or whatever? That way, you can't miss updates. hehe Thanks for reading!_**_  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Totally tmi! xD And yeah, he called Aladdin that. He was just plain annoying, you know? We should shove him into the mud or something. xD  
_

_**Phantom: **Awesome! And okay. What do you prefer to be called? xP I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one.  
_

_**Sarah: **Aw, I hate it when that happens, don't you? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Lol,you think Jenna's going to end up getting killed too? You never know with Jafar. And okay, glad you don't mind. I am one of those people who chats a ton on the web. xD  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Well, I didn't exactly dislike it. Kaa was awesome. xD And yep, Sibal made Jafar all strict and stern and evilish. *gets mad at Sibal* lol And that's cool about your birthday! Are you hoping for anything in particular? :3 Mine is in July. Omg, the ecstatic line is epic! I made a siggy from it the other day. xD  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yeah, I'm the same. I tell everyone I'm fat and they say I'm not, but I don't believe them. Oooh, that sucks with hw! I hope you're able to get it done okay. How was school for you today? Glad you're still liking the story!  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Yep, that is exactly why Jafar was so harsh. And yeah, wouldn't that have been so weird if Jasmine ended up with a step mom? xD  
_

**_Nico: _**_Hehe, yeah, Jenna's getting her hopes up now! And ikr? Iago is like the world's worst explainer or something. ._. You are good at predicting things! Lol, I get so impatient sometimes and like to imagine my own endings for books, movies, or whatever. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Lol, I think Iago's explanation of mushy is quite funny too. And yeah, I guess he was a bit old, but then again, Jasmine was going to marry Jafar at the end of the movie so...*shrugs* The Nightmare Before Christmas sounds awesome. I'll definitely watch it sometime!  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Me too! They're so cute! Thanks for reading!_

_**12DEHD: **Omg, you should see HoND! It's pretty badass for a Disney movie, you know? And Hellfire is epic imo. I was going to do Sleeping Beauty after that actually. Malificent is one of the best female villains, don't you think?  
_

_**Flowerpower: **Yay, I'm glad you're liking it so far! What? You don't think Jafar's attractive? Oh well, more for me then. xD Do you have a favorite Aladdin character then?  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Well, at the moment, Jafar just likes Jenna to do all the dirty work because he has more important things to do. lol Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**David: **No idea, but it sounded good. xD And np, I'm sure it will be good. Looking young for your age isn't bad. I suppose someday we'll be grateful for it. xD  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_The chapter confused you? I can try to explain something if you didn't understand it. Thanks for reading.__  
_

_**Camille: **I'm so glad you're in a good mood. Did you have a good day today too? Lol, yes, Sibal seems like a bitch, doesn't she? Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Rofl, to hell with punishments then. xD And yeah, Achmend is just...ick. He can go to hell too while I'm at it. I agree about The Jungle Book. Kaa was frigging cute though. I kept wanting to huggle him. lol__  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

A hot flash went searing through Jenna's body the next morning. She felt like she had been electrocuted. Blinking hastily, she rolled onto her back and glanced around hazily. Her back ached painfully from the previous night and she was very tired despite sleeping for about twelve hours straight,

"Good morning," a very icy voice said from above her. Jenna felt her blood run cold from just the voice. Glancing up, she saw Jafar standing in the middle of the room, gazing at her intently.

"G-good morning," she replied weakly, barely able to find her voice.

"What was that?" Jafar snapped, obviously in a bad mood this morning. "Speak up, girl."

Jenna blushed brightly and said a bit louder, "Good morning."

"Get up," Jafar ordered coldly, motioning for her to get up with two thin, whitish-colored fingers. "I have things that must be done this morning and in order to do that, I need you out. Do heed my warning and stay out of trouble this time."

Jenna flinched and slid off of the bed, tugging her dress down in the process. She walked a bit stiffly towards the door, but was stopped abruptly when Jafar grabbed her shoulder and turned her around abruptly. Startled, Jenna blinked up at him in surprise and wondered what he was doing. For some reason, her breath caught in her throat and she felt nervous standing this close to him.

"I can't have you wearing that dress. It will cause others to...talk," Jafar murmured, brushing a finger across her back and holding it up to show it was still sticky with blood. "Let me find something more appropriate."

While, Jafar glided across the room and to the chest of clothes, Jenna suddenly got an idea. The only time Jafar had actually seemed happy and at all romantic was at the end of the movie when Jasmine had started flirting with him. What if Jenna tried a little flirting and flattery? It certainly couldn't hurt, right? If anything, he would probably like it.

"Oh thank you, you are so kind..." Jenna murmured, her voice taking on a lilting tone as she thanked Jafar for new clothes.

Jafar stopped what he was doing for a moment and seemed to be wondering what was up with Jenna. Without replying, he turned around and gave her a red outfit with a top that covered her stomach, red pants like Jasmine's, and a gold armband in the shape of a snake. Blinking, Jenna remembered how Jasmine had been forced to wear that armband in the movie.

She took the clothes from him and abruptly smiled, "Jafar...?"

"Yes?" Jafar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I never noticed just how handsome you look," Jenna murmured, daring to flutter her eyelashes just a bit.

Jafar blinked at her, obviously trying to figure out what she was up to. Finally, he decided to accept the flattery and proceeded to ask, "And what else have you noticed...about me?"

"Well..." Jenna murmured, glad that maybe she was getting somewhere after all this time. "You're thin, tall, and have such dark eyes..."

"Dark eyes?" Jafar questioned, dropping his tone a few notches.

"Yes," Jenna murmured, lifting her eyes up to meet Jafar's. She opened her lips to say something, but right then, Iago flew right between them and landed on Jafar's hand.

"So...are we ever going to go and get some breakfast or are we going to chit chat and waste the day away?" Iago asked, glancing between Jafar and Jenna with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Jafar blinked and turned back to his normal demeanor as he pushed Iago off of his hand and gave the clothes to Jenna, saying, "Put them on. I will wait outside. Come Iago."

Iago looked slightly disappointed, but did as Jafar told him and flew out of the room. Jenna watched the door shut behind him before she tugged at her dress. She pulled it down and let it drop to the floor. Picking it up and examining it, she found that the whole back of the dress was smeared with blood. Looking over towards the bed, she found it was covered with blood as well. Shit.

Leaning down slowly and biting her lip to keep from crying out, Jenna tugged on the new clothes and then put the armband on her arm. The eyes of the snake on it glittered malevolently and gave her a strange feeling.

For some reason, Jafar seemed to know she was done dressing and stepped in at that exact moment. Iago immediately flew in after him and said, "You look pretty. Red is a nice color, but are you always going to wear red?" Turning to Jafar, Iago prattled on, "What is it with you and red? I remember when you made Sibal wear red every-"

"Silence!" Jafar hissed before pointing to the door, "Out!"

Iago knew better than to protest to Jafar. Without a word, he flapped out of the room. Jafar watched him go, eyes narrowed and breathing just a bit heavily. Jenna knew it was because Iago had mentioned Sibal.

However, Jafar was able to calm himself quickly and turned back to Jenna, "You will go to breakfast and then there is one more errand you must do. The sultan has a blue diamond ring. I want you to get it for me."

Jenna looked at him incredulously, not sure how the hell this was suppose to happen. Frowning, she asked tentatively, "You mean you want me to steal it?"

"No," Jafar shook his head rigidly. "Not steal, merely...borrow. Persuade the sultan to lend you the ring. Do not steal it out from under his nose. That will never do. If you cannot get it, I will do it myself, but if you succeeded, it would save me unwanted trouble."

"I will do my best," Jenna promised. Jafar nodded and pointed towards the door. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant. Jenna turned and walked out of the door, trying not to move her back too much.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Jenna felt a heavy smack on her shoulder. Claws dug into her skin slightly and she flinched. Turning around, she found Iago on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Jenna said, giving Iago an annoyed look, "What was that for? It hurt!"

"What was that for?" Iago echoed, giving her a look like she was crazy. "You're asking me what that was for? What about you? What the hell were you doing?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes and changed the subject, saying, "I thought you said you don't swear outside of the hideout?"

"I don't. We're still in the hideout," Iago pointed out before his beady eyes narrowed and he pointed his wing at her suspiciously, "Hey, you're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

"Well, no, I wasn't exactly-" Jenna started out.

"Well let me tell you something!" Iago squawked loudly, getting in Jenna's face and shoving his beak against her nose. "It's not gonna work with me! I'm smarter than that! I'm not going to let you change the subject!"

"You've already changed the subject," Jenna pointed out, trying not to smirk.

"Well, I'm getting right back on topic!" Iago squawked loudly in Jenna's ear.

Jerking her head away from him, she rubbed her ear in annoyance and said, "Not so loud, Iago! You're going to break my eardrum. It's bad enough that my back is all raw and bruised. It even hurts to walk, no thanks to you."

"What do you mean 'no thanks to me'?" Iago gave Jenna a glare. "I tried to stop Jafar. I told him he was being too harsh on you. Don't you remember that? I tried to help you and in return, all I get is..."

"Is what?" Jenna asked, giving him a confused look.

Iago trailed off and blushed slightly before turning the subject around and getting straight to the point, "What was going on with you and Jafar this morning, hm? Are you going to explain it? I hope you had a good reason for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked, trying to act oblivious to the way she had flirted with him earlier.

"You know what I'm talking about," Iago glared, pulling some of Jenna's hair with his beak. He went in character and pretended to be Jenna, fluttering his nonexistent eyelashes and saying, "Oh Jafar, you're so handsome! Oh Jafar, you're so beautiful! Ooo, can I touch your hand? It's so gorgeous and-"

Jenna pushed Iago off of her shoulder as she approached the door that led from the turret to the palace and said in annoyance, "Listen, if you don't want to hang out with me today, then fine! I don't give a damn. Go back and keep Jafar company."

Iago hesitated before sighing loudly and landing on Jenna's shoulder once more. Jenna gave him a suspicious look and asked, "Are you going to be nice?"

Iago sighed, gave her a slightly grudging look, but then nodded. Hoping that Iago was going to keep quiet, Jenna stepped out of the hideout and started off to the kitchen, wondering if she could ever replace Sibal in Jafar's life.

* * *

_Review? :) Can you read Eternally too please if you didn't read it yesterday? ^^ *offers cupcakes with lots of frosting*  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**_For some reason, this took forever to edit. I must be sleepy today. Yes, still...aren't I always sleepy? Oh well. xP Anyways, it's only 54 degrees here, so I guess I should be grateful. Hope you like this chapter. :3  
_**

**_KMN91: _**_Me neither, I actually hate cupcakes . lol Glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, Hades does have a funny attitude, I like him for that! I like Meg a lot though too. :D_**_  
_**

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, it's okay! Do you have this on your story alert list or whatever? That way, you can't miss updates. hehe Thanks for reading!_**_  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Ikr? He's so hot. xD When was the last time you had watched Aladdin before this? :3  
_

_**Phantom: **She won't review, don't worry. She's not too into reading. lol I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
_

_**Sarah: **Lol, yes, she is if she wants to be. Too bad it isn't working on Jafar. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Yep, Aladdin is definitely coming soon! Do you like him? I think he's alright...a bit boring, but alright. xP  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Mm hm, I love Kaa and Sir Hiss! I love the hypnotism thing. Too bad I don't have that ability or else I could get whatever I wanted all the time. lol I sound greedy! Oooh, what kinds of boots? I love boots!  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yeah, I'm the same. I tell everyone I'm fat and they say I'm not, but I don't believe them. Oooh, that sucks with hw! I hope you're able to get it done okay. How was school for you today? Glad you're still liking the story!  
_

**_Liliesandroses: _**_LOL about Iago acting like a jealous ex! That was great. ^^ My favorite character would definitely be Sir Hiss! I love him! What about yours?__  
_

**_Nico: _**_Lol, citrus FTW! And that's all good, I'm pretty perverted too. Actually, very perverted, but that's a secret...or not. *smirks* Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Ikr? That would hurt like hell! I love that part too! And Jafar's all like, "Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" ROFL! xD Yeah, I saw HoND not so long ago! I'm going to write a HoND/Aladdin crossover next. ...that sounds weird, doesn't it? Yes, I love Kaa! He is epic! Maybe I'll write a fic about him someday...*thinks about this*  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Thanks for reading!_

_**12DEHD: **Cruella is pretty good too though, I think. Do you like her? I think Cruella, Malificent, and Zira are all pretty good.  
_

_**Flowerpower: **Yay, I'm so glad you like it! I agree, people back then are so harsh. :S The Genie is coming soon, yes! I think he is a lot of people's favorite character. What do you like most about him? I've seen The Little Mermaid and the Princess and the Frog. Not the other two though. Are they good? :)  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Ikr? It's like an even better weapon than a knife or something. xD Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**David: **Well, I wish, but probably not. I haven't grown since I was 8 and my parents are short. xD Oh well. Yeah, Iago looked into Jafar's magical crystal ball or something. :P  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, no, I don't. I watched The Last House on the Left just the other day. I love horror. I haven't seen Transformers, have you? __Thanks for reading.__  
_

_**Camille: **Yay for being in such a good mood lately! Eh, my mood's been down, but my lovely reviewers always make me feel better. Have you got your dragon yet? I can't wait for you to get it! And lol, it's not good that Jenna has no patience then. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_LOL, you usually get a sexual dream after my lemons? xD I don't think that's such a bad thing. :P Can I have your dreams for a bit? And lol, yeah, Achmed is just so damn wrong. Sounds great to me! Shere is all yours as long as Kaa is all mine. *huggles Kaa* God, he's so cute!__  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Jenna and Iago meandered through the hallways to the kitchen. The unfortunate thing was that Iago wasn't exactly in a helpful mood this morning. After passing by a suspiciously familiar vase for the third time, Jenna was starting to wonder if she was lost. Not wanting to ask Iago for help, she walked around for a few more minutes before ending right back up in front of the same vase.

Deciding to give up, Jenna sighed and turned to Iago, asking, "Um...Iago? Are we lost?"

"Are we lost? ARE WE LOST?" Iago yelled in her ear. "Of _course_we're lost! I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out! At this rate, I was thinking you'd find it out sometime next year!"

"Okay, okay, enough with the sarcasm," Jenna said irritably, not really in the mood to deal with Iago right now. "Can you lead me to the dining room? I don't know where it is obviously."

"Hmph," Iago said, looking a bit grumpy still. "I could say no and just leave you here to wander the corridors all day long..."

"And if you do that, I'll tell Jafar and I doubt he'll be happy about it," Jenna cut in with a glare. "Come on, Iago! You told me that you were going to be nice. Refusing to help me out with directions is not being nice!"

"...BUT, I will help you," Iago decided since he didn't really have a choice. "Go to your right."

About five minutes later, Iago had helped Jenna retrace her steps and arrive at the entrance of the dining room. Jenna sighed and decided to make up with Iago before she went inside.

"Look, Iago," she said, turning to him, "I don't want this to ruin our friendship, but I like Jafar."

Totally caught off guard, Iago spluttered for a moment, stammering, "B-but, you l-like him? Like as in a friend or-"

"Like in the way Sibal liked him," Jenna said, deciding to just be blunt. "Listen, it probably won't go anywhere and it doesn't even matter, but I don't want you to be constantly in a bad mood because I like Jafar, okay?"

Iago frowned and Jenna could literally see the wheels turning in his head before his eyes lit up and he pointed out, "But what if you happened to find someone you like even more than Jafar? What would happen then?"

"Um..." Jenna said, not quite seeing where this was going, "I guess I'd like them instead of Jafar."

Iago suddenly perked up and leaned in to give Jenna a peck on the cheek, "Of course we can forgive each other. I...awk...apologize for my rude behavior earlier. It was not necessary. Alright, can we go eat now?"

Jenna wasn't quite sure what had caused this abrupt change in Iago, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Smiling over at him, she nodded, "Yes, we can go eat now. Then we have to figure out how to get that blue diamond ring for Jafar somehow or another."

Jenna opened the door to the dining room and saw Alicia and Jasmine. Excited to see her friend, Jenna waved at Alicia and hurried over to her. She sat down at the table and said, "Hi! How are you? Are you okay after yesterday?"

"Yeah," Alicia nodded, giving Jenna a hug. "Jasmine found me and let me out of that room. I guess it was a good thing Rajah wasn't too hungry. He just laid down for a bit and I sat in the corner and waited."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Jenna said, leaning across the table and dragging the jug of wine over. Alicia gave her an annoyed look, wondering if Jenna was going to be drinking wine everyday. Jenna leaned forwards a bit too far and suddenly felt a pain in her back. She bit her lip hard and sat down abruptly, deciding the pain wasn't worth the drink.

"Uh, Jenna?" Alicia asked, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jenna said through gritted teeth. "I'm just fine."

"You don't look so fine," Alicia pointed out. "Did Jafar do something to you yesterday?"

Before Jenna could respond, Jasmine narrowed her eyes and spoke her mind, "I hate him. I don't see why father keeps him around as the royal vizier! There are so many other people I can see in that position instead-"

"Shut the hell up," Jenna hissed, narrowing her eyes at Jasmine and standing up.

Alicia gave Jenna an annoyed look and tugged on her sleeve, trying to get her to sit down. She had just made friends with Jasmine and didn't really need Jenna causing more trouble right now. It was bad enough that they had gotten into so much trouble yesterday.

Jasmine stood up as well and gave Jenna a deadly look, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that-" Jenna started out, only to be cut off.

"She just said that she doesn't think the same way you do," Alicia spoke over Jenna. "But it's alright. We can all be friends and have different opinions, right? Jenna, why don't you sit down..."

Jenna and Jasmine exchanged murderous looks before they both sat down slowly, glaring at one another. Jenna looked around, saw the wine, and then pulled the jar over to her. She dumped some into her glass and took a sip, still looking annoyed. Feeling sympathetic, Iago put his head against her cheek and smiled at Jenna, trying to get her to cheer up.

Abruptly, music and the sound of trumpets sounded from outside. Jasmine's eyes narrowed and she looked angry. Frowning, she stood up and said, "Prince Achmed must have arrived. I think I will go to the garden for a while. Will you come, Alicia?"

Alicia looked between Jenna and Jasmine before nodding to Jasmine and saying, "I'll meet you there in a minute, alright?"

Jasmine nodded and quickly disappeared out of the dining room with Rajah right behind her. As soon as Jasmine was gone, Alicia leaned down to Jenna and whispered, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem depressed."

Jenna, who tended to be very moody, took another sip of the wine and slammed the glass down on the table, causing wine to slosh all over the table. Jenna ignored it and replied, "I'll be fine. I'm just thinking about something I have to get done today."

"Oh," Alicia nodded before agreeing, "Alright then. Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting into any more trouble."

"Yeah, I'll try not to," Jenna replied before rolling her eyes and adding, "That's going to be impossible. I'm a shit magnet, you know."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't go looking for trouble," Alicia replied before she stood up and waved to Jenna before following Jasmine out to the garden. Jasmine was sitting by the fountain and was also looking quite depressed. Alicia sat down next to her and asked kindly, "Are you alright?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and gave Alicia a faint smile before saying, "Yes, I'm fine. I just wish father would stop bringing all these suitors here. I want to experience genuine love. Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, I've liked some guys before," Alicia admitted, "They just haven't exactly liked me back. I'm still waiting for my true love."

"Me too," Jasmine sighed before looking sad, "What if he never comes though? What if there is no true love out there?"

"Don't worry," Alicia said, giving Jasmine a smile. "You'll find your true love alright." She knew exactly how Jasmine would fall in love with Aladdin not too much longer from now. Love was just around the corner for her.

"I hope so," Jasmine agreed, "I just don't want to marry some stuffy prince who's only here because he wants to be sultan someday. That's what they're all about. All they want to be is the future ruler. If that comes for free with marrying me, then that's what they'll do."

Feeling a bit bad for her, Alicia tried to make her think of the positives, "Well, at least you have a nice home in the palace and you're very pretty. You have a lot going for you. It will be alright, just wait and see."

Jasmine turned to Alicia with a little smile on her face and gave her a quick hug, "Thank you, Alicia. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm so glad you came to the palace. Before this, nobody ever talked to me."

"I'm glad to be here," Alicia smiled back, mostly hoping that she would get to meet the Genie soon. Then things would really be worth it!

**Jenna**

Since she wasn't planning on eating, Jenna finished her wine and then stalked out of the dining room, definitely in one of her bad moods. She trudged down one of the corridors, trying to think of what she could do to get the blue diamond ring from the sultan and not act suspicious in the process. That wouldn't be so hard to do if she had Jafar's snake staff, but if she couldn't hypnotize the sultan, how in the world would she be able to get the ring from him?

Sighing in annoyance, Jenna kicked the wall. It was a good thing none of the guards happened to be around or else she would've gotten in trouble again.

"Hey," Iago said in an almost apologetic voice. "Are you still mad about earlier? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm not mad at you," Jenna said through gritted teeth. "I'm just mad about Jasmine."

"About Jasmine?" Iago squawked. "Because of what she said about Jafar or what?"

"Well that and the fact that she's just a royal bitch!" Jenna burst out, letting her temper take over. "You know what? She's got an amazing home here in the palace and she's not even grateful for it! She has men coming from all over the place to court her, and all she wants is for them to disappear. I haven't had one damn boyfriend in my whole life. You know what else bothers me? Jasmine is like the prettiest and skinniest girl I've ever met. Why can't I look like her? I want to be that skinny and that pretty. If I'm not, nobody is ever going to like me. Jasmine's got it all and she just doesn't get it. She's a selfish, fucking bitch."

Iago was a bit surprised at Jenna's outburst, but then again, he had been expecting it since she looked so livid. He gently tucked his head under her chin and wrapped a wing around her neck, pointing out, "I like you. What does it matter if anyone else does? Besides, I don't care how needle thin a girl is." Iago fluffed his feathers to prove his point.

Jenna smiled down at him and said, "Thank you, Iago."

Iago blushed up at her sheepishly and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

* * *

_Review? :) Can you read Eternally too please? I updated that as well. :P  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys, how are you? I'm having just a bad day today. You know how you just feel down? Anyways, I'm like that today and now I gotta spend the rest of the day cleaning and that's going to take forever because my room is a frigging mess. I'm like a MAJOR slob. :P Hope you guys like the chapter! ^^  
_**

**_Gigglesearth: _**_Np about late reviews! How's your weekend going? Nope, I don't have FB, but I can give you my email if you want it._**_  
_**

**_Invader Avolla: _**_Lol, it's okay! Do you have this on your story alert list or whatever? That way, you can't miss updates. hehe Thanks for reading!_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **Lol, yes, very true, I don't like any except for Esmeralda and Meg. Wbu? ^^  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Yeah, same, I like him but not like-like. And ROFL, how'd you know it would have something to do with romance? :P Thanks for reading!  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Ooo, those boots sound awesome! I love my stilettos though. I'm the kind of person who's into the five-inch-heel thing. :D I like any kind of shoes though, especially flip flops and sandals too. What about you? And lol, Jasmine's alright, but I don't like her for messing with Jafar. Do you like Megara? I really like her. ^^ And ikr? Why is Jasmine so damn skinny? And Jafar too? It's like...weird. :P Thanks for reading!  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yeah, I'm the same. I tell everyone I'm fat and they say I'm not, but I don't believe them. Oooh, that sucks with hw! I hope you're able to get it done okay. How was school for you today? Glad you're still liking the story!  
_

**_Nico: _**_Thankies! *holds up a citrus banner* ROFL, okay, maybe I'm going a bit too far...xD I'd say so! I'm on the extreme perverted side. lol And yeah, Jasmine totally deserved the rant imo. __Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yep, I have a really bad temper! I'm just very emotional in general. Not always a good thing. lol Ikr? Let's hope Jenna doesn't get into anymore trouble now! Mm hm, the HoND fic is gonna be like a sequel to this if that makes sense? Basically, that means I'm bringing Jafar along. :P I love the plot of HoND, but not so much the characters if that makes sense? Esmeralda is pretty badass though. And 80 degrees? Wtf? D: Where do you live? I'm in Michigan and it's 57 today.  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Same! Iago is just the best, isn't it? And aw, I'm sorry! Do you want a boyfriend? Thanks for reading!_

_**12DEHD: **Very true about Cruella. What do you think of the story so far?  
_

_**Flowerpower: **Hehe, you will find out about Iago's question in this chappie! And lol, yes, Jenna is done for when it comes to Jasmine. Ikr? The Genie is random in a cool way. I'm really random myself. xD TLM is really good! I'm a big Ariel fan. I have an Ariel toothbrush, the movie, an Ariel blanket, an Ariel water bottle...okay, you get the point. :3 I didn't like TPATF all that much. I dunno why...I just wasn't getting into the characters. lol Who's your favorite from Tarzan and Tangled? Oh, are there any snakes in Tarzan, btw? I have a huge love for snakes.  
_

**_Seph4evr: _**_Lol, that idea never occurred to me, but maybe Jenna could be transformed or something, who knows...:P And LOL, yes, definitely writing between the lines there. xD Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**David: **Eh, short can be ugly when it comes to me, but whateva. xD And ikr? Me/Jenna will get drunk very easily. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Invader Avolla: _**_I'll definitely have to check them out sometime! So what's like your top favorite movie then? :3__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_But why's that a bad thing? :P I like sexual dreams. Rofl, I'm so bad. xD And ikr? It's like Aladdin does have fleas. So hypocritical. xD And wtf? *grabs Scar and locks him in a room with Jafar and Kaa* I have claims on him. :P you can have Nuka. lol__  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna gave Iago a look out of the corner of her eye and nodded, "Sure, you can ask me anything. You don't have to ask to ask a question, you know. There's no need to be formal with me. I'm just the stupid slave girl."

Iago glared at the stupid slave girl part, but pushed it out of his mind before he gave her one of his nicest looks and asked, "Can I give you a kiss? I think ya could really use one right now. You're feeling like you're molting, I'm sure. Terrible feeling!"

"Molting?" Jenna asked, looking slightly amused and cracking the first smile of the day, "Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Iago, but I'm human and humans don't molt. Anyways, sure, you can kiss me. I don't mind."

Iago blushed and looked pleased. Deciding to push his luck just a bit, Iago asked, "On the lips?"

"Um..." Jenna paused, realizing that it was a bit weird to kiss a parrot on the mouth. However, at the moment, she wasn't really giving a damn. Jenna was just slightly drunk and quite crabby; definitely not a good mix for her. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "Yeah, whatever, I guess. Just don't bite my lip or something because I look ugly enough without a bloody lip."

"You don't look ugly," Iago chastised as he flew from her shoulder to her wrist. "You want ugly? Look at Princess Jasmine! Now that's ugly. You have pretty hair and a pretty face."

Jenna gave Iago a what-the-fuck look. Jasmine was what every girl wanted to look like. Rolling her eyes, she decided not to worry about that at the moment. Instead, she raised her wrist up to her lips so Iago could kiss her. Blushing furiously, Iago leaned forwards and brushed his beak against her lips gently. He held his beak there for a moment while Jenna closed her eyes slightly.

They broke apart before it got too awkward, Iago flying back to Jenna's shoulder and Jenna opening her eyes again. Iago looked at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "So, d'ya feel any better now?"

Jenna shot a small smile in Iago's direction and admitted, "Yes, a bit better."

"Well then," Iago fluffed his feathers and shuffled around on Jenna's shoulder, looking rather pleased with himself before deciding to change the subject, "What are we gonna spend the morning doing? Let's not sulk all day. Jafar does that sometimes and it really annoys me. He just sits around and stares into that silly hourglass of his."

Jenna perked up at the mention of the hourglass. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "How does Jafar's hourglass work anyways? What does it do? Does it let him see into the future?"

"Sometimes," Iago nodded, obviously liking to be able to able to act like a show off. "Jafar uses it for all sorts of things. The only problem is that there has to be a storm for it to work properly and sometimes he needs other things to make it work properly."

Jenna's curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know more about this hourglass. Eyes glittering with interest, she asked, "Like what kinds of things does Jafar need to get the hourglass to work?"

"Well, it depends," Iago pointed out, still speaking in his know-it-all voice. "Sometimes he needs snakeskin or dried beetles or-"

Jenna cut Iago off as she finally made a realization and asked, "So that's what the beetles were for, hm? Jafar was trying to see into the future or ask a question to the hourglass with them?"

Iago smiled at Jenna approvingly and waved a wing at her, "You catch on quickly, don't ya? I bet you have five times the brains as the princess does! Jafar was using the beetles for...awk! He ordered me not to say."

"Oh," Jenna said, figuring that of course Jafar would've ordered Iago not to say anything. Deciding to get as much information out of Iago as possible, she asked, "So I'm getting this blue diamond ring for the hourglass, right?"

Iago nodded and said, "Jafar's trying to find the diamond in the rough and so we need the blue diamond ring for that."

Jenna nodded, realizing that it made a lot of sense really. Part of her wished she could just tell Jafar that the diamond in the rough was Aladdin. Then again, if she did that, Jafar would certainly be suspicious and she wasn't in the mood to get into anymore trouble.

Sighing, she said, "I suppose we should go work on getting that diamond now. Any idea of how we should go about doing that?"

Iago thought for a moment and tapped his head as he paced from one of Jenna's shoulders to the other one. Finally, he suggested, "How about we distract him? He gets distracted really easily. Even two people talking to him at once gets him distracted."

Jenna frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "How is that going to do us any good if we've both distracted him though?"

"No, no," Iago said, shaking his head. "_I'm_ going to distract him and _you're_ going to ask him about the ring. Get it?"

Jenna thought about it and realized that the plan did have potential. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I suppose it's worth a try. How exactly am I suppose to ask for the ring though? I can't very well go up to him and be all, 'Hey, I need your ring and so I just need you to give it to me, okay?'"

Iago gave her a look like she was crazy and said, "Don't say it like that unless you're trying not to get the ring! You should flatter him instead. Tell him how pretty you think the ring is and all that kind of stuff that mushy people like to hear."

"Mushy?" Jenna asked, not seeing how that was the least bit related. "How the hell is the sultan mushy? Are you telling me to flirt with him? I am not flirting with him! He's like...I dunno...sixty years old or something!"

"I didn't say for you to flirt with him!" Iago said, giving her a look of horror. He actually looked even more horrified about the idea than Jenna did. Glaring at her, he asked, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, you said mushy stuff," Jenna pointed out. "Usually mushy refers to kissing or something."

"Oh, I didn't mean _that_," Iago replied. "I meant squishy. One of these days, I'm going to stuff crackers down his throat and see how much he likes it!" Iago went in character and pretended the sultan was in front of him. Iago shoved crackers down his invisible throat and ordered, "Take that! And that! And that too!"

"Shh!" Jenna quieted Iago. "I don't want the whole palace to here you! If we get into trouble, it's going to be impossible to get that ring from the sultan. We need to get on his good side. Any idea where the sultan might be?"

"You know, I usually keep running into him whenever I don't want to see him," Iago mused. "But the one time we're trying to find him, he's not around!"

Abruptly, more trumpets sounded from just outside the palace. Jenna's eyes lit up and she smacked her forehead, "Oh, duh, he's greeting Prince Achmed. I suppose we should go to the front of the castle. The sultan should be there."

Iago squawked in agreement and pointed his wing in the direction they should be going in as he added, "Wanna bet on how long Prince Achmed is going to last?"

Laughing, Jenna smirked and said, "Alright. I'll take that bet. How long do you think Prince Achmed will stay?"

"Hm..." Iago mused as he and Jenna turned the corridor. Jenna pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the throne room. Iago squinted around the room and said, "I'm not gonna make my bet until I see him."

"Okay, where is he?" Jenna asked, glancing around. The sultan was standing by the tall doors, looking quite excited. Three guards stood on each side of the door with cold, expressionless faces. Jenna halted and took a step backwards. She still wasn't getting too friendly with those guards quite yet.

"He's still outside," Iago whispered in her ear before he said in a mocking tone, "I'm sure the pretty little prince needs help getting off his prissy little horse."

Jenna stuffed her fist in her mouth to try not to laugh. A moment later, a snotty looking prince with a curly black mustache and fine velvet clothes stepped inside. He swaggered forwards with his nose in the air and looked at the guards with a dismissively.

"Prince Achmed!" the sultan burst out with a wide smile in Prince Achmed's direction. He reached up and took the Prince's hand, shaking it excitedly as he continued on, "Welcome to Agrabah! How was your journey here?"

Prince Achmed brushed invisible dust off of his clothes and said, "Tiring. Very tiring."

"Yes, I understand perfectly well," the sultan said. "Do not fear, I had one of the servants set up a guest room for you. Would you like to take a short rest now perhaps or find something to eat?"

"Where is the princess?" Prince Achmed asked, scanning the room until his eyes fell onto Jenna. He scrutinized every inch of her, making Jenna flinch and look at the floor.

"I think he'll be gone by tonight," Iago whispered in Jenna's ear. "What do you bet?"

"He'll be gone by tomorrow morning," Jenna said very confidently. "Just what are we betting on?"

"Hm..." Iago murmured, "Free kisses?"

"Um, how about not," Jenna said, "How about if I want some privacy with Jafar, you honor that request?"

Iago gave her a frown and replied, "That's only if you win the bet. What if _I_ win the bet?"

Jenna thought for a minute, supposing it didn't really matter what Iago made her bet since she was for sure going to win the bet. Shrugging, she said, "I'll bet whatever you want."

"Okay," Iago whispered back excitedly in her ear. It was clear that he was up to no good from the glint in his eye. "If I win the bet, then you have to promise to stop all the eyelash fluttering with Jafar and you have to promise never to kiss him."

"Iago, what the hell?" Jenna whispered, giving him an annoyed look, "How is that gonna do you any good?"

"You said you were going to take the bet," Iago pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine, you win. I'll take the bet."

Iago smiled smugly as he and Jenna turned their attention back to the prince and the sultan. They had apparently finished their discussion and now Prince Achmed was going to who-knows-where. Jenna took a deep breath. Now was her chance to get the blue diamond ring from the sultan.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello everyone! Happy Monday! How are you all? I saw The Exorcist last night. Has anyone seen that? It was creepy in a different sort of way, I thought. Hope you guys like this chapter!  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Yes, Iago is so damn cute! And nice new name! What does it mean exactly? :3_

_**Camille: **Oooh! That's so awesome! I wish I could see it! And I totally like Zuri for a name. It's much better than Nala imo. xD You're right! It's like a love square or something...maybe...is that even such a thing? I know about love triangle, but this isn't exactly a triangle and now I'm blabbing. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Rofl, did you want me to do another Potc one? Yeah, AWE got boring and I had WAY too many OCs in it. I'm just gonna keep it to me and Alicia from now on. I had a random impulse to do a Finding Nemo fic, but I'd better watch it first. lol_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **Yeah, Cinderella is so definitely a Mary Sue! I don't like her either. Rofl, you think Jenna and Iago will end up together?  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Lol, very true. xD I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Heels ftw! What are your favorite pair of shoes? I have like three pairs. I would have more, but I rarely go out, so it works. lol Yep, Meg's from Hercules. You should watch it sometime if you have the chance. :3 My day is going a bit better, thanks. How's yours going? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**KMN91: **Omg, I am the same way! Like if I say have a nice day, then you end up with a bad day. Y'know? xD I actually have some tarot cards that work pretty well though. Thanks so much for reading!  
_

**_Nico: _**_Lol, me too! I want a Jaffy kiss! *pouts* Yay for the citrus flags! xD And yeah, you could say I'm extremely pervy. I had a friend who used to call me her "fellow perv". hehe I have a really dirty mind sometimes. I dunno if guys like that or not. *shrugs* xD I haven't read Bleach, but I'll have to check it out now. ^^ __Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Ikr? At least Iago is polite. Hm...I bet a parrot can kiss. You know, they can open their beak and put your lower lip between it or something and now I sound so weird so Imma gonna shut up about that now. xD And yeah, that was a major fail! I love betting/gambling. I used to have this major obsession with lottery tickets. I probably bought 300 in less than a year. -_- Yeah, I liked HoND's plot but not the characters. I found an awesome Jafar hellfire video. xD And omg, I would die if I lived where you do! I love cold weather. I should move to Canada. xD  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Absolutely np, you know you can PM me if you ever want to talk. ^^ I think I'm a pretty open/easy-to-talk-to person. Thanks for reading!_

_**Eternelle: **Yay, you're reviewing again! *throws a party* Hehe, I'm glad you're still liking it. And yes! Iago is kinda possessive, isn't he? xD  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! Lol, you don't like swearing? I do it more than I should and it pops into my writing, I guess. :P Oh, that stinks about the snake. Too bad they didn't make him into a character with a name and all. They sound like good movies though, I'll have to check them out! _

_**Em: **I haven't seen it yet. Lol, okay, they're all yours as long as you don't take Jafar. :) Oooh, Fern is a cute name! How is she so far? :3  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **Haha, yes, it was awkward! And me too. The villains are just really appealing for some reason, aren't they? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Lol, well, Iago is smart, but I probably would've given him a kiss anyways cuz he's so damn cute. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Scars101: _**_Hehe, don't worry! She should win the bet since she knows what's gonna happen in the movie next. Thank you for the review.__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Oh, believe me, they get rewards for being locked up. ^^ And ikr? Iago is going a little overboard, especially in this chapter. I thought that was funny with the sultan, but what I loved most was that "You're so old!" comment. xD__  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna waited until Prince Achmed was completely out of the room before fixing her gaze on the sultan. He was still smiling and looking like he was in a fairly good mood. How he could possibly like snobby Prince Achmed was something Jenna never knew. Then again, the sultan always seemed to be able to see only the best in people.

"Go now before he goes and does something!" Iago hissed in her ear.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna stepped towards the sultan and tried to smile nicely before saying, "Hello, your highness. It's a fine day, isn't it? Prince Achmed and Jasmine should make a fine couple."

"I certainly hope so," the sultan nodded, looking a bit worried. "Jasmine doesn't seem to take much interest in men. I'm don't know why. I hope I haven't been a bad influence on her in any way..."

"No, of course not," Jenna quickly reassured him, trying to act complimentary. "You seem much nicer than my dad. I would feel grateful to have a father like you."

"Thank you, dear," the sultan gave her a small smile before murmuring absentmindedly, "What was your name again? Jennifer?"

"Jenna," Jenna replied before deciding now would be a good chance to talk about the diamond. She glanced nervously at the sultan's finger and said, "That's a very beautiful ring you have there..."

The sultan glimpsed down at the ring and smiled, "Thank you. The ring has been in the family for years."

"It's very nice," Jenna continued before she asked nervously, "May I...hold it?"

The sultan seemed to turn all of his attention to Jenna now. He hesitated, unsure whether or not to let her see the ring. On que, Iago flew onto the sultan's shoulder and squawked, "Polly want a cracker!"

The sultan blinked over at Iago and smiled before sticking his hand in his pocket and offering Iago a cracker. Iago quickly shut his beak and shook his head, not wanting the cracker.

Seizing the moment, Jenna asked again, "About the ring...?"

The sultan forgot about Iago for a moment and hesitated again. Iago tried to distract the sultan and started squawking a bit obnoxiously, "Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker! POLLY WANT A CRACKER!"

The sultan turned to Iago distractedly and shoved a cracker down his throat, causing Iago to splutter and spit little cracker bits out all over the floor. Jenna gave him a sympathetic look and suddenly felt a ripple of excitement rippling through her veins as the sultan took the ring off and handed it to her.

"It's very pretty," Jenna commented, turning the ring over in her palm. Giving the sultan a seductive smile, she asked, "Would you mind if I wear it for just a while?"

"No," a voice said coldly from behind Jenna. She and the sultan spun around and found themselves face-to-face with Jasmine. Jasmine looked very angry, her eyes were flashing and her jaw was firm. It was as if she knew Jenna was up to no good as she snatched the ring out of Jenna's palm and asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"She just wanted to see it, dear," the sultan said, obviously not seeing why Jasmine was so upset.

"Hmph," Jasmine frowned and gave Jenna another suspicious look before turning to her dad and asking, "May I please speak to you for a moment in private?"

Jenna knew that Jasmine wanted her out of the throne room. Gulping, she backed up, hoping that Jasmine hadn't figured out what she was up to. Jenna hadn't planned to steal the ring. She would've given it to Jafar to use and then would've brought it back to the sultan afterwards. It wasn't like she had been up to anything that bad!

"I'll...uh...just be going then," Jenna said as she gave the sultan one more smile half-smile before backing out out the throne room and to the hallway. Frowning, she trudged along and pointed out, "Well, that worked like a dream."

"You can say that again," Iago squawked sarcastically. "I even had to choke down one of those moldy, salty crackers!"

"I'm sorry, Iago," Jenna said, feeling sympathetic towards him. She remembered the days when her parents had literally forced food down her throat. Flinching at the thought, she gave Iago a pet on the head and said, "That must have been terrible..."

Taking advantage of the situation, Iago moved up her shoulder and snuggled up to cheek, milking it, "Oh, yes! It was very horrible. I...I can't breathe!" Iago suddenly started choking and started letting out weird squawking noises.

Jenna looked over at him fearfully and asked, "Iago! Iago, are you alright?"

Iago continued choking and squawked, "Can't breathe!"

Jenna's heart started racing. She decided she didn't want to know what Jafar would do to her if Iago died. The only way to make sure Iago wasn't going to die was to get him to Jafar as soon as possible. Jafar could certainly save him with his magical powers!

"It's okay, Iago, it's going to be alright," Jenna whispered to her little friend, holding his feathery body against her chest as she hurried to Jafar's hideout. "I know you're not feeling well, but is this the direction of the hideout?"

Iago pointed ahead of himself weakly and suddenly shut his eyes and went limp in her arms. Jenna gasped and looked down at Iago in alarm. Her eyes got watery and she shook her head, whispering, "No, Iago! You can't die! What would Jafar say? You're my only friend here besides Alicia!"

She felt a random urge and leaned down to kiss the top of Iago's head. As if by magic, Iago let out a cough and then turned around to face her. Jenna sighed with relief and gasped, "Oh god, Iago, I thought you had choked to death."

Jenna suddenly noticed Iago was smiling a little too smugly. Jenna absentmindedly walked right through the wall and to the stairs that led to Jafar's room, eyes narrowing as she asked, "Did you just fake all that?"

Iago didn't even have to say anything. He hadn't even opened his beak, but Jenna could see the guilt in his eyes. Crossing her arms, she said, "I just think you should know that wasn't funny at all. I seriously thought you were dead. Look, now I have eyeliner smeared all over."

Iago blushed and wiped her cheek with a feather, murmuring, "You still look pretty to me."

Feeling quite pissed off at this point, Jenna pushed Iago off her shoulder and said, "Look, Iago! You are a bird and I am a girl. You need to not like me so much. I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the afternoon, alright? I'm already having a shitty day."

Iago started to say something in protest, but Jenna was already knocking on Jafar's door. He would probably be upset that she hadn't been able to get the blue diamond ring from the sultan, but she had given it her best shot and he really couldn't justify whipping her for not getting the ring...right? Jenna sighed loudly. She couldn't stand another whipping.

A moment later, the door whipped open and Jafar stood in the entrance, his shadow looming over Iago and Jenna. For some reason, just seeing him changed Jenna's mood. She blushed just a tiny bit and tried to keep her face expressionless. Iago tried to land on her shoulder again, but she managed to dodge him.

Jafar couldn't help but smirk as he noticed Jenna avoiding Iago. He didn't ask about what had happened though. Perhaps he already knew. Knowing Jafar, anything was possible really.

Jenna entered the room a bit nervously and perched on her bed before gulping and admitting, "I wasn't able to get the ring. Jasmine came in just when I was going to bring it to you and then she made me give it back to the sultan."

"Yeah!" Iago chimed in. "That little lady deserves to be dropped of a cliff."

Jafar chuckled and said, "Now, now, Iago."

Jenna gave Jafar a suspicious look and found herself wondering if Jafar liked Jasmine slightly. She was quite pretty and rich. How could you not like her? Jenna sighed a bit melodramatically and let her head fall to her hands.

Jafar peered over at Jenna and said, "I will retrieve the ring myself tomorrow. I have ways of persuading the sultan that others do not possess. Honestly, I did not think someone like you would be able to retrieve the ring."

Jenna frowned, not sure whether to take that as an insult or not. Not wanting to say the wrong answer, she just stayed quiet. Jafar wasn't exactly good at making conversation and didn't say anything either. A long, heavy silence fell between them. Iago tried to perch on Jenna's shoulder again, but she quickly ducked and avoided him.

Another chuckle sounded from across the room as Jafar asked in a smooth voice, "Already making enemies, Iago? Leave the girl alone for a bit. I think even you can tell she does not want your company."

"I wasn't trying to...well, I only meant...I wasn't trying to be a bother," Iago stammered, looking upset. "But fine! If nobody wants me around, I'll just go away for a bit. Don't anyone feel sorry for me!"

Jafar rolled his eyes as Iago flew out of the window. With Iago gone, Jenna decided to take advantage of the situation. Hoping to turn the day around, she gulped and looked up hesitantly at Jafar, asking, "Is there anything I can do for you? I'm sorry I failed with the ring..."

Jafar leaned forwards and fixed her with a dark stare, saying in a deadly low voice, "And just what kinds of things were you planning on doing?"

* * *

_Review? :) And can you read Eternally too please? ^^  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi guys! How's everyone's Tuesday going? It's like 40 degrees here and I'm kinda happy for that! :3 I'm kind of tired though. I'm having problems sleeping, I dunno why. :S Does anyone like Finding Nemo? I watched that yesterday. ^^  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_I'm a nerd too! Nerds ftw! ^^ Now I'm thinking I should've been Jafar's Pussycat. Oh well. xD Haha, dirty things are definitely on Jenna's mind.  
_

_**Camille: **Let me know if you post a pic somewhere, okay? I LOVE little animals. :3 And lol, ikr? Jaffy is being slow with the whole romance thing though, you know? xD  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Lol, it's okay. But yeah, it's really hard to write about people you don't really know. D: Finding Nemo was super cute! I love Gill. ^^ So what do you like about Dory? :3_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **LOL about true love! And I agree. I think the biggest Mary Sue is Cinderella. Wbu?  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Ikr? Silly Iago! Nope and Nope. xD What's Summer Wars about? :3  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Oooh, those boots sound very awesome! I'm really short, so I definitely need heels. xD Aw, that sounds like no fun! Is your day any more fun today? And lol, Jenna always has something dirty on the mind. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Hehe, I'm getting good chills too! Yeah, they did when they thought I was anorexic last year. Actually, they kinda still do that. -_- Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Kurounue13:_**_ Oh really? I love Scar! What do you like about him? His demeanor is just epic! ^^ Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yeah, he's a total drama bird! ^^ Jasmine is really pushy. She's a bitch imo. And you could say Jenna was taking things personally. Oh god, yes! I love horror! It's like my favorite genre although I don't want to write a fic on it. lol What are some of your favorite horror films?  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Yeah, poor Iago is having a no good day! D: Thanks for reading!_

_**Eternelle: **Yay! I'm so glad you're back. ^^ You'll see what Jenna says soon. :D Lol, well, don't worry; this story won't last for eternity. :P  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **Lol, the POLLY WANT A CRACKER thing would've gotten on my nerves. Yeah, I would be so mad if a friend pulled something like that on me. It's just not nice! And oh, I see. I tend to use everything except one word pretty much. :P I didn't use to swear, but I dunno, I've started doing it a lot in the last few years. *looks guilty*  
_

_**Em: **I haven't seen it yet. Lol, okay, they're all yours as long as you don't take Jafar. :) Oooh, Fern is a cute name! How is she so far? :3  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **Yeah, knowing him, he would've whipped her for not getting the ring! And I agree, Jafar does like Jasmine to some extent. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **It's okay. I just don't have much to say to that. And ikr? I so want a parrot like Iago! Something tells me I won't be getting one anytime soon though. =/ Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Scars101: _**_Hehe, don't worry! She should win the bet since she knows what's gonna happen in the movie next. Thank you for the review.__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Ikr? Those are perfect words to describe Iago! And yeah, damn Jasmine for ruining the moment there. D: Haha! Sorry about that cliffie. But you know how I love my cliffies! 3__  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna stammered at Jafar's question and blushed slightly. Whenever he looked her in the eye, her heart immediately picked up pace and her mind was wiped blank of anything intelligible to say. Trying to pull out something from the back of her mind to say, Jenna murmured quietly, "I will do whatever you would like me to do."

Jafar fixed her with an intent look before questioning, "What are your talents?"

"Talents?" Jenna repeated, face turning red again. Frowning, she admitted, "I don't think I have any..."

"Don't be an idiot," Jafar replied curtly, not believing her. "Everyone has at least one talent. What did you do before you came here?"

"Um..." Jenna tried to think, already chastising herself about the way she talked when Jafar was around. "Well, I used to write books and then I played the harp and piano because mother forced me to practice everyday..."

"Writing books?" Jafar asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Reading is not a pastime that women should engage in. Ignorance in a woman can be a very good thing. You play the harp then?"

"Sort of," Jenna replied. "I don't practice a lot anymore and I'm not that good at it..."

"Lies," Jafar hissed, raising his snake staff. Jenna blinked and held her breath, wondering if he was going to use it on her. She was stuttering like an idiot, but she hadn't exactly done anything wrong in her opinion.

Luckily, Jafar did not use the staff on her. Instead, he pointed it at an hourglass sitting in the left corner of the room. The hourglass entranced Jenna. There was something intriguing about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. A strange, unknown power seemed to emanate from it. Jenna decided that appearances could be deceiving.

A jet of blood red light shot out from the eyes on the snake staff and went straight to the hourglass. The hourglass was instantly surrounded by a thick, red fog. Jaw dropping and eyes wide, Jenna just stared, waiting to see what had just happened.

A few seconds later, the heavy fog cleared and in its place was a full-sized golden harp. In all her years, Jenna had never seen such a beautiful harp. Eyes glued to it in wonder, Jenna stepped towards it and ran a hand along the side of the harp, murmuring without thinking, "It's so beautiful! I've never seen a harp like this before."

"Nor will you see one like it again," Jafar pointed out, face still very unreadable. "Play something."

Jenna hesitated. It was one thing to practice harp at home when nobody was listening to her dabbling, but it was something very different to be playing for an all powerful sorcerer! Looking from the harp to Jafar, she said, "I'm not very good..."

Jafar's face hardened and he asked a very unrelated question, "Are you afraid of me?"

Jenna thought for a moment and realized that part of her was quite scared of him. She was scared of displeasing him and worse. Since she figured he could read her mind, she was truthful and admitted, "Yes."

A short pause fell between them before Jafar lowered his tone just slightly and said, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I will punish you if there is need for it, but I will otherwise not lay a hand on you. Now play something."

Taking a deep breath, Jenna nodded and went to the harp. An ornate bench with a cream-colored cushion placed over it had appeared behind the harp. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Jenna perched on the edge of the bench and pulled the harp against her shoulder. After taking a rather shaky breath, she started to play.

The only thing she had memorized was Moonlight Sonata, and so that was what she played. The melancholy tune drifted through the air and seemed to settle around the room like an invisible fog. As she played, Jenna started to relax slightly. Before long, her fingers trailed easily over the strings of the harp and she managed to finish the song with a strong ending chord.

A bit nervous now, she looked up at Jafar to see what he would think. There was still no trace of emotion on his face. Jenna couldn't help but wonder if he actually felt emotionless most of the time or if he just hid his feelings from the world.

"You said your ability to play was poor," Jafar stated, eyes flicking between Jenna and the harp. Was that a trace of amusement that glinted in his eye? Jenna couldn't tell.

"Yes, there are many much more talented," Jenna replied back anxiously, wanting to know how he had thought she had done.

Unfortunately, Jafar was not going to tell her that. Instead, he merely replied, "I see. You may wish to stand up now. The harp will only last a few more minutes and then you will be sitting in the dust on the floor."

Not thinking that sitting in the dust would be all that attractive, Jenna quickly stood up and started across the room. She retreated to her bed and slipped under the covers before daring to glance in Jafar's direction. He didn't look quite as ill tempered as usual.

Deciding to risk a question, Jenna turned to Jafar and asked, "Jafar?"

Jafar, who had been sipping on a glass of crimson wine by his bed, looked absentmindedly over at her, "Yes?"

"Did you love the last slave girl?" Jenna asked in a rush, holding her breath.

Jafar whipped around at her question, eyes flashing and betraying an overload of suppressed emotions. He looked like he wanted to smack Jenna, but did not move. Instead, he said in a voice dripping with danger, "You will not speak of her again in my presence."

Jenna gulped, not having expected a reaction this bad. Supposing that she owed him an apology, she murmured, "I am sorry, it's just that...I...well..." Jenna couldn't quite figure out how to finish her sentence.

"Go to bed now," Jafar said harshly, cutting into her sentence and turning off the lights with a sharp wave of his hand.

Now left in pitch blackness, Jenna sighed and curled up into a ball under the black sheets. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wondered how Jafar could ever move on if he continued to hold on to his past?

**Alicia**

The next morning, Alicia woke up to find herself alone in the bedroom. She couldn't find Jasmine or Rajah. That was odd. Where could they be? They had been here last night and now it was like they had poofed and disappeared. Not quite certain what to do, Alicia stood up and started towards the door hesitantly, wondering if she should just go to the dining hall.

As she opened the door to the bedroom, she literally ran right into a slim figure. Quickly taking a step backwards, Alicia asked in surprise, "Jasmine? What are you doing up so early?"

"I went to get us some breakfast," Jasmine murmured with a smile fluttering across her face. "I...well, I didn't want to see Prince Achmed this morning. I caught a glimpse of him earlier. He's a very rude, dressed up peacock."

Alicia laughed and replied, "My thoughts exactly. He seems to be obsessed with curly things too. Did you see his mustache?"

"I did," Jasmine smirked, handing Alicia a bunch of grapes before she went to the balcony and gazed outside. Alicia bit into the grapes and followed Jasmine with her eyes. Jasmine looked restless as she stepped back into the bedroom.

"Would you like to go outside for a bit?" Jasmine offered, looking a bit tense.

Figuring this was because Prince Achmed was clouding up her mind, Alicia nodded and said kindly, "Yes, if you'd like to."

Jasmine nodded and stood up, "Yes. Follow me." She stood up and motioned for Rajah and Alicia to follow her. Alicia sighed and waited a few seconds before following the duo. She knew better than to get too close to Jasmine with Rajah around.

The two padded through the corridors and reached the doors to the garden a few minutes later. A soft light illuminated the garden, making it appear a bit mystical. The water in the fountain seemed to sparkle in the light.

"You can sit here if you'd like," Jasmine offered to Alicia as she sat on the edge of the fountain. Alicia took another bite of her grapes and sat next to Jasmine. Rajah kept his eyes on Alicia just in case.

The three sat in silence for a bit, watching the sunrise flood the sky with rich, vivid colors. The silence was not the least bit awkward. All three seemed to be engaged in their own thoughts when suddenly...

"Princess Jasmine, it is an honor to finally meet you at last," a nasally voice sounded from a little ways away. "Your beauty is simply radiant. You light up the sky in the darkest night."

Jasmine was obviously having a hard time resisting rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she looked confused and asked, "How did you find me out here? I thought nobody knew of this garden besides for father."

Prince Achmed shrugged, his nose in the air and his facial expression hinting that he didn't give a damn about her father as he replied, "The sultan told me about it. I'm certain you're grateful for that."

Jasmine's mouth stiffened and Rajah growled softly, turning his gaze from Alicia to Prince Achmed. Alicia let out a sigh of relief and waited to see what would happen.

Prince Achmed started forwards, not even noticing Rajah as he swaggered over to Jasmine, looking down at her from over his rather big nose. He held out a hand to her and said, "Come, my dear. We must discuss our imminent marriage."

"Imminent marriage?" Jasmine asked, eyes suddenly flashing, "I never agreed to any marriage, thank you very much!"

"But of course you will marry me, dear," Prince Achmed said with firm nod. "You must be married within three days."

Without any warning, Prince Achmed leaned down to kiss Jasmine roughly. Not going to tolerate that, Rajah jumped to his paws and sank his teeth into Achmed's backside, causing him to scream and Alicia to smirk. At least he had gotten what was coming to him.

* * *

_Review? :) And can you read Eternally too please if you didn't yesterday? ^^  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_God, I am SO tired today. I can't focus on anything and this chapter is probably crap because I'm falling asleep and do not want to edit. -_- I need to go to bed early. Actually, I'll just take a nap after this even though naps make me crabby. lol Has anyone seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning? I watched that last night. Hope you guys like the chapter. :3  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Oh, you sing? I can't sing to save my freaking life. xD I do play harp though, yes. I haven't seen that movie. Is it good or weird? xD  
_

_**Camille: **Yes! Jenna totally put her foot in her mouth there. Not a smart thing to do, you know? xD And Rajah is too funny here. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_12DEHD: _**_Yeah! Although if I knew someone like that in RL, I'd probably get ticked off really fast. xD Thanks for reading!_****

**_KMN91: _**_Lol, sometimes I think I'm better off if I don't look at the tarot cards. xD It's raining here today. D: How's it by you? And rofl, yes, Prince Achmend is such a sleez! xD Thanks for reading. :3_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **Esmeralda should be the leader imo! What do you think? Well, now that I think of it, I also like Pocahontas and Mulan, dunno if they're exactly "princesses" though. xD What about you?  
_

_**Invader Avolla: **Yay, you're still reading! I understand about the phone thing though. =/ What kind of phone do you have? My phone is super boring. You can't do anything with it. D: Okay, now I really want to see that movie!  
_

_**Sarah Goodwill: **Yeah, go Rajah! ^^  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Yep, I do really play it. Cool! I'll check it out. Can I add you as a friend on dA? I'm CoconutCoral on there, btw. lol  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Me too! Finding Nemo is so adorable! Gill is definitely my favorite. Who do you like best? And yay for watching the Aladdin sequels. Did you watch Return of Jafar? I like that one. My day is...meh. I'm very tired and I have a headache. :S How are you? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Yes, yes, yes! It is really mean. . I still hate them for it. Some things you don't get over. :S Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Kurounue13:_**_ His voice is pretty amazing! Have you seen Jeremy Irons in anything else? Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yep, I can play it, but I don't like doing it really. :P It's boring as hell. xD And ikr? Jafar can be a creep sometime. xD Ooo, Friday the 13th is good! Um, I like The Last House on the Left, My Bloody Valentine (old version), The Devil's Rejects, Midnight Meat Train, Hostel I and II, and The Exorcist. ^^ Have you seen any of those? I didn't like Dawn of the Dead - that was boring as fuck - and I haven't seen the Saw movies. They're boring? lol  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Lol, ikr? xD Thanks for reading!_

_**Sithlord: **But I looked it up on google and it said Rajah was a guy! *shakes fist at google* lol Oh well, at this point, he'll be a guy for my story. xD  
_

_**Em: **Rajah is awesome. ^^ And aw, how's that hw going? I hate hw and it keeps raining and raining here. =/ Is it raining by you?  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **You know, I always used to wonder if Rajah was a guy or girl. I actually googled it! *blushes* And I totally agree; Prince Achmed is kinda ugly! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Em: **I haven't seen it yet. Lol, okay, they're all yours as long as you don't take Jafar. :) Oooh, Fern is a cute name! How is she so far? :3  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **Yeah, I don't think there will be any romance in the first movie. :P Iago isn't in this chapter all that much actually. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Let's just say Jafar is all powerful and can see into the future. lol Yeah, I can read notes. I took piano for like 9 years and harp for 7. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Scars101: _**_*joins you in evil laugh* I really just don't like him, you know? D: Thank you for the review.__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Ikr? Prince Achmed SO deserved that! xD And lol, I probably would've fallen over too and then gotten pissy from being all soaked. :P And same, I have no patience anymore. I despise practicing. D:__  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Alicia had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from giggling hysterically as Rajah tore off part of Prince Achmed's underpants and plodded back to Jasmine with a happy expression on his face. This time, Jasmine actually did giggle, causing Prince Achmed to flush dark red and shake his fist at her.

"This is why you aren't married yet, isn't it?" Achmed yelled. "You send your wild beast after them!"

Alicia frowned at Achmed. She didn't like him much and he was really starting to get on her nerves. Crossing her arms, she retorted, "Well, maybe Princess Jasmine just doesn't want to marry a prince with an obsession for curly things."

"W-whatever do you mean?" Achmed spluttered, twisting his curly mustache absentmindedly before suddenly blushing as he realized he had curly tails printed on his underpants. Blushing and sputtering frantically, the Prince half-walked and half-shuffled out of the garden.

As soon as Achmed had disappeared, Jasmine turned to Alicia and took her hand, smiling as she said, "Thank you for what you said there. Princes are so uppity. All they want is the position of sultan! None of them care about me as long as I'm pretty enough..."

Alicia gave her newest friend a gentle hug and a sympathetic look. The sun was beating down on them now, causing Alicia to fan herself with her right hand. She wasn't quite used to the hotter than hell temperatures around here quite yet.

Abruptly, the sound of someone calling Jasmine's name sounded from a distance away. Alicia and Jasmine exchanged a look before flinching. They both knew that the voice belonged to the sultan. He certainly wasn't going to be too happy about Prince Acmed's imminent departure.

"Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" the sultan called frantically. Rajah abruptly sprang forwards and blocked the entrance to the garden with Prince Achmed's underpants still in his mouth. The sultan narrowed his eyes and tried to yank the cloth of out Rajah's mouth. Turning red-faced, he stated yelled, "Confound it, Rajah! So this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

"Prince Achmed was being rather rude," Alicia pointed out, deciding to stick up for her friend. "He assumed she would marry him without even asking her thoughts on the matter. After that, he tried to kiss her after she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone."

"Yes, he was an overdressed, self-absorbed, ostentatious..." Jasmine looked up to meet her father's angry eyes and cleared her throat sheepishly, "Ahem."

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." the sultan was cut off as Jasmine finished the sentence with a roll of her eyes.

"...Must be married to a prince."

"By your next birthday!" the sultan added a bit frantically as he watched Jasmine stand up and walk over to the cage of doves nearby.

"Jasmine does seem a bit young to be getting married," Alicia added. "I know that I wasn't ready to get married at her age."

"Father, I hate being forced into this," Jasmine said sadly, opening the cage of doves. One immediately hopped onto her finger, chirping happily. Stroking the dove's head gently, Jasmine said, "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Looking conflicted, the sultan pointed out, "Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're going to be taken care of and provided for." He took the dove from Jasmine's finger and slipped it back into the cage.

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own," Jasmine protested, sitting on the edge of the fountain once again and swirling her fingers in the crystal clear water. "I've never had any real friends besides for Rajah and Alicia. I've never even been outside the palace walls even once!"

"But Jasmine, you're a princess!" the sultan pointed out hopelessly.

"Well then, maybe I don't want to be a princess!" Jasmine retorted, splashing the water in the fountain almost angrily.

"Oooooh!" the sultan murmured, balling his fists up before turning and stomping back towards the palace, "Allah forbid you should ever have any daughters!"

The threesome watched the sultan disappear before Rajah looked up at Jasmine and seemed to shrug. Sighing loudly, Jasmine got up and stepped over to the cage of doves. Without a second thought, she gave them the thing she wanted so badly: freedom.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna woke that morning when something warm by her chest suddenly moved, leaving her cold and shivering. Blinking bleary eyes, she pushed herself up onto her elbow and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out what was going on. A tall dark figure stood by the entrance to the room with one hand on the door and with a bright red parrot on his shoulder.

Blinking her sleepiness away rapidly, Jenna looked over at Jafar and wondered if he was trying to sneak out. Unable to keep the question to herself, she asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Jafar's gaze immediately jerked in her direction and he commented, "Ah, I see you are awake. Yes, I am indeed going somewhere."

Still half-asleep, Jenna blinked and started redoing her ponytail rapidly, questioning, "Where are you going?"

Jafar sighed as if her questions were quite an annoyance before he answered, "I am going to fetch the mystic blue diamond that you failed to retrieve."

Jenna blushed slightly and watched Jafar push the door open and start to slip outside of it. For some reason, she spoke before she even knew what she was doing and called after him, "Wait!"

Pausing in the doorway, Jafar turned back into the room and raised an eyebrow at her as he asked impatiently, "What is it?"

"I...uh...well..." Jenna stammered. Iago gave Jenna a scrutinizing look, trying to figure out whether or not she was still mad at him. Deciding to try his luck, he flapped over to Jenna and perched on her shoulder.

"Spit it out, girl," Jafar snapped, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling, "I don't have all day."

Jenna quickly got it over with and asked, "Can I come with you?"

Jafar looked a bit shocked at her request before he thought it over and accepted, "I don't typically take slave girls around the castle with me, but I will make an exception today. Do not expect this every time. Understand?"

"Of course," Jenna replied, thrilled to be allowed to go with Jafar. She immediately slipped out of the bed, tugged her top down to make sure it was covering everything it should cover, and then hurried to Jafar's side.

Jafar looked from Iago to Jenna. Jenna thought she might've seen a glimpse of a smirk before he motioned her to follow him down the winding staircase. They walked in silence' even Iago was silent for once. Jenna hadn't even noticed him because she was so focused on Jafar's tall figure in front of her.

A few moments later, they reached the magic door. Jafar put his hand on the wall and pushed it back with ease. Still not used to seeing magic, Jenna blinked and watched the door suspiciously as she followed Jafar into one of the corridors.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Iago piped up, "Do you know where the sultan is, Jafar?"

"Playing with his little toys, no doubt," Jafar smirked. Iago started laughing loudly as they approached the throne room. Annoyed, Jafar turned to him and snapped his beak shut. After Iago got the hint, Jafar dropped his hand, fingertips grazing the side of Jenna's arm like the touch of a butterfly. The touch was so light and gentle...but completely unintentional.

Jenna stopped walking for a moment and felt her arm tingling slightly through the veil-like sleeves of her top. Jafar hadn't realized she had stopped and glided all the way over to the door of the throne room. At the last moment, he turned around and noticed Jenna standing in the middle of the corridor. Obviously wondering what the hell she was doing, Jafar raised an eyebrow.

Feeling her cheeks growing warm, Jenna quickly hurried across the corridor and wondered why she always seemed to say or do something embarrassing around Jafar. Jenna had been that way with her dad too. She smiled in an amused manner as she thought about just how different Jafar and her father were. It was like comparing light to dark; they were opposites.

As Jafar pulled the doors open silently, he put a finger to his lips to motion for Jenna to stay quiet. Jenna nodded to show him that she understood as she followed Jafar into the throne room. As expected, the sultan was indeed playing with some little wooden toy as the three approached him silently.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky," the sultan talked to himself about Jasmine until Jafar's shadow feel over him, leaving him completely engulfed in a ray of darkness. The sultan looked nervous for a moment before he looked up to see Jafar, "Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar - my most trusted adviser. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Jafar swept the sultan a low bow and murmured, "My life is but to serve you, my lord."

Jenna gazed at Jafar from the side wondering what he would say if she said that exact thing to him. She was far to shy to say something like that typically, but a drunk Jenna could say that...and more.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi guys! I'm not SO tired today, but just kinda feeling crabby. Mom and I got into a big argument this morning because I didn't want to eat all of breakfast and blah, blah, blah. *rolls eyes* How are you doing? Here's the next chappie. ^^  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, I have lots of those days! Wbu? And oh god, yes, drunk Jenna will say a lot of things...xD  
_

_**Luna: **Thankies! Yes, Genie soon! I'm guessing he's your favorite character?  
_

**_Hehehe: _**_Yes, maybe. Good prediction there. _**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **I actually haven't seen Mulan, but she seems badass. lol You should see HoND! It's on YouTube. ^^  
_

_**Eternelle: **Hehe, you will only have to wait one day or two at the most for a new chappie. ^^ And yes, drunk Jenna in the future! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Lol, why not? And okay, I just gotta remember to get on dA. I always forget. xD  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **You think Dory is funny? The whale talk was hilarious, but sometimes she got annoying imo. How are you today? I'm still tired, but not as bad as last night, thank god. And rofl, ikr? I would be mush around Jaffy too! xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Seph4ver: **I'm so sorry about that! *hugs* Some things are unforgivable. =/ And lol, what do you think she would say? Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Camille: _**_Lol, not yet! He doesn't like her much right now. Aw, you're tired too? I get tired so much in the fall. D:__  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_Yeah, Prince Ali soon! And I get you're point. I mean, 16 is pretty young to get married. Hm, I think I wanna see just one of the Saw movies just to see if it's any good. Have you seen Hostel? And oh cool! What version of The Last House did you see? Same here with the zombie thing. I haven't seen any of those movies. Would you recommend them?  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Yeah! Thanks for reading!_

_**(): **Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading. :)  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **Lol, I re-read yesterday's chapter and realized how random that was. I should delete it. And ikr? Although wikipedia isn't all that accurate anymore which totally sucks. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Em: **I did? Geez! You can tell I was tired, huh? xD How are you today?  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **Ouch! Are you feeling any better today? *hugs* And lol, yeah, the hand touching is a start, I suppose. xD I would NEVER marry a guy like Achmed, he's so annoying. D: Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Yeah, tired as hell. Oh well. =/ Yeah, harps the same really. It's just harder. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Scars101: _**_Haha, yes. What do you think drunk Jenna would do? Thank you for the review.__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_I bet you wouldn't. :P And yep, pretty much. Everyone else is gender-confused about Rajah. rofl Haha, yeah, I've picked up Scar phrases. My mom said "Calm yourself" earlier and I was all like "Jaffy!" and he was all "Wtf?" lol__  
_

* * *

**Alicia **

The sultan gave a melodramatic sigh and explained his worries to Jafar, "It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end!"

Iago, who didn't like the sultan, made the mistake of flying from Jenna's shoulder to Jafar's. Deciding to mock the sultan, he squawked loudly, "Awk! Wit's end!"

"Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!" the sultan laughed as he leaned down and pulled a cracker out from his pocket. Iago gave him a terrified expression and tried to shake his head. Unfortunately, the sultan was paying no attention to Iago's expressions and stuffed the cracker into his mouth. Jenna grimaced as she watched Iago try to choke down the cracker.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals," Jafar pointed out with a smirk as he and the sultan chuckled. Jenna frowned and gave the glaring Iago a sympathetic look. Returning to the matters on hand, Jafar pointed out, "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," the sultan pointed out with a small smile.

Iago flapped back over to Jenna's shoulder and hid his face in her hair. Jenna sighed and stroked his feathers, feeling sorry for the poor parrot. He didn't deserve to have crackers shoved down his throat like that!

Jafar continued on smoothly, "Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

"Uh, my ring?" the sultan asked, looking hesitant as he looked down at the ring protectively. "But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor," Jafar murmured, tilting his snake staff towards the sultan. Jenna's eyes widened as she watched the eyes of the staff begin to glow. The sultan started blinking as the red light glared in his eyes. Jafar leaned down to him and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine," the sultan repeated in a nonplussed voice.

"The diamond," Jafar said a little more sharply, not wanting the sultan to drift off.

"Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine," the sultan slowly removed his ring as if in slow motion and then handed it to Jafar. Jafar wrapped his fingers around the ring tightly and pulled his staff back, allowing the room to return to normal.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys," Jafar smirked, leading the sultan over to the table with some sort of little toy on it.

Still looking hypnotized, the sultan said, "Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

Jafar glided across the room and was about to open the door when he realized that Jenna wasn't following. She was staring blankly ahead of her, looking rather hypnotized herself. She could hear Jafar's words reverberating over and over again in her mind and her vision seemed to be tinted red from the eyes of the snake staff...

Jafar sighed and went back over to Jenna. He snapped his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of it before he gripped her forearm rather tightly and dragged her out of the throne room.

Once they were outside of the throne room, Iago started spitting out half-digested cracker. Jenna continued to look a bit blank as Jafar hauled her out of the room and down the corridor. She couldn't get his words out of her head.

_Don't worry. Everything will be fine._

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!" Iago screeched, waving his wings around as if he were slapping the sultan.

Jafar made no comment and glanced over at Jenna before pulling a rope that revealed another door that let to his secret chambers. Too hypnotized to notice that there were two entrances to the hideout, Jenna followed him without thought.

Iago continued blabbing on and on, his voice raising until Jafar glared over at him and ordered, "Calm yourself, Iago."

"Then I'd grab him around the head! Whack! Whack!" Iago continued on, smiling wickedly.

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit," Jafar spoke over Iago and glanced over at Jenna. Her mind was still fuzzy and her expression was blank. It was as if she couldn't hear the conversation going on.

"And then I stuff crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" Iago grinned as Jafar opened the door to the hideout and let Jenna inside. Smirking over at Jenna, Iago asked, "Wanna help me stuff crackers down his throat?"

Jenna blinked, but continued staring straight ahead of herself, not hearing or responding to Iago. Frowning, Iago tugged her hair to get her attention, but it didn't work. He flew in front of her and waved a wing in front of her face.

"Jenna? JENNA! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Iago called, flying around her frantically before pointing at her and speaking to Jafar, "Jafar! Look! Jenna's gone weird! We gotta do something! We gotta help her!"

"Yes, Iago," Jafar said, giving him a pointed look that told him that the extra drama was not necessary.

Still panicking, Iago flew back over to Jenna. Her eyes were glazed and she was having a hard time thinking about anything besides for Jafar's words. Her legs started shaking slightly and she toppled over and landed awkwardly on her side.

"JAFAR! I think she's dying!" Iago called in an upset voice. "You gotta do something now!"

"Patience, Iago!" Jafar snapped before turning around and noticing Jenna on the floor. Realizing that perhaps this was a bit more serious than he had realized, Jafar knelt on the floor next to her and turned her face toward him.

Jenna stared up into his face, but didn't register anything she was seeing. Jafar's expression twisted and he pulled back his hand and slapped her hard. She didn't stir or even blink.

"Oh no, oh no!" Iago called, flying circles around Jafar and Jenna. "I knew it! She's dead!"

"Silence," Jafar ordered. "She is not dead, merely hypnotized. Bring me that glass of wine by the bed."

Iago nodded immediately and flew over to the desk by Jafar's bed. He picked up the glass of wine in his claws and flapped back over to Jafar. Jafar snatched the glass away from him and tossed the wine on Jenna's face. Finally, Jenna showed a change in emotions. She coughed and blinked, losing the glazed look in her eyes.

As the red wine droplets dripped down her cheeks, she raised herself onto a shoulder and questioned, "What just happened? I feel kind of dizzy."

"Were you staring at the eyes of my staff?" Jafar asked sharply, waving at the staff by his side.

Jenna tried to think back and then nodded, "Yes. They were turning red and then everything turned red..."

"I see," Jafar mused, trying to figure this out. "Perhaps the effect of the eyes is more powerful to you. Tell me, do you have a connection with snakes in any way?"

Jenna blinked, still feeling a bit out of it as she replied, "I have a pet snake. His name is Nikki."

"Ah," Jafar nodded. "Perhaps this is why the staff had a greater effect on you. From now on, you are not to stare into the eyes of the staff under any circumstance unless I say otherwise."

"Yes," Jenna replied with a nod of her head.

"Good," Jafar stated as he stood up and motioned to her bed. "Go sit there."

Attempting to stand up, Jenna ignored her shaking legs and got to her feet. She took two steps towards the bed and then slipped and fell over again. Her face turned a bit red as she made an idiot out of herself in front of Jafar again. How many times was this going to happen? It seemed like she was always messing up in front of him!

"You are dying, aren't you?" Iago continued prattling as he flew over to Jenna and paced around her nervously. "I knew it! I knew it! You're dying and there's nothing I can do about-"

"She is merely _recovering_, not dying," Jafar corrected Iago before kicking him aside and picking Jenna up as if she were as light as a feather. He took two steps forwards and rested her on the bed before turning away from her. Jenna stared after him in disbelief. He had actually just held her! Okay, so it had only been for two seconds, but still! Jenna's heart fluttered excitedly.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was tucked up on the couch in Jasmine's room and was fast asleep. When Jasmine tapped her shoulder, she didn't move a muscle. Frowning, Jasmine tried again and shook Alicia's shoulders gently. This time, Alicia blinked and looked up to see Jasmine dressed in a brown cloak.

"Jasmine?" Alicia asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"I can't stay here," Jasmine told Alicia. "I can't get married against my own will like this. I'm going to leave the palace and sneak out tonight. I just thought I should let you know..."

Wide awake now, Alicia sat up and said, "I'll come with you!"

Jasmine blinked and replied, "You want to come with me?"

Alicia nodded and replied, "Yes. I don't want to stay here by myself. May I please come?"

Jasmine hesitated for a moment before retrieving another brown cloak and handing it to Alicia. Smiling, she said, "I'm actually very glad you're coming with me. I've never been outside the castle walls before."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi everyone! Okay, I'm SO tired again. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I just didn't feel like writing. :P I have to take a stupid online course as well as school and I'm totally freaking out for that. =/ I hope you guys are doing better. Hope you like this chapter!  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Yep, I have a snake called Nikki. He's quite cute! What are your other favorite animals? Snakes are my favorite too!_

_**Cupcake Rose: **OMG, you're back! *hugs* How have you been? I've missed you! I need to get on dA more, I've been SO lazy lately. lol Anything new going on with you?  
_

_**Luna: **Ooo, very good prediction! Alicia may be going to the cave of wonders! Maybe Jenna too, you never know. *hints* Hehe, I could tell you were a Genie fan! Do you like any of the other characters?  
_

_**KMN91: **Did it end up raining? I heard there was a prediction for snow on Thursday and I was all wtf? lol And omg, you're right! Aladdin in this chappie!  
_

**_Kurounue13: _**_Oooh, I'll check out that movie. I love his voice, don't you? It's so sexy. xD And yep, it's the snake staff again! Thanks for reading. :3_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **I'll definitely watch it sometime. Let me know if you watch HoND, okay? :)  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Yay, you're not dead! *hugs* I'm sorry you've been ill. Are you any better now? I hate being sick. Don't worry; Genie and carpet soon! Do you like the carpet quite a bit? :3  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Thanks! And lol, Jasmine's first time in town doesn't exactly go well. xD  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Lol, no problem! I'm tired as hell right now, I understand perfectly. :3 Yeah, definitely a tad bit of progress with Jafar! And I agree about Iago. For some reason, that cracker bit makes me so mad. lol Are you any less tired today? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Yeah, that makes sense. :3 Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Camille: _**_Aw, thanks! :3 I'm so glad you're still liking the story. And ikr? Winter just automatically makes me sleepy. Do you keep Zuri in your room? I keep all my pets in the room across from mine since I can't stand the heat. lol__  
_

**_Pandaobsessed: _**_LOL, ikr? Of course the wine would wake her up. :D I don't think Jafar was really impressed, but like you said, it's hard to impress Jafar. And that was my thought exactly. I mean, it would be so friggin' awkward to have to hang out with Jasmine and Aladdin. Yeah, see Hostel! It's good besides for this gross part at the end. xD Have you seen Scream? I saw that last night.  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Thanks for reading!_

_**12DEHD: **That's okay. I hate it when that happens though. Is your internet working again now?  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **Iago cares which is so cute! And I know what you mean about Jafar. He is kinda the "smacking" sort, you know? lol Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Em: **Oh...my...god. I would've died during that! *hugs* Are you okay? Did your toothache go away a bit? Sounds like you're having a bad day!  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. :) How's today going for you? And yep, you will meet Aladdin in this chapter. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **You could get used to harp. It just takes practice. And ikr? I don't even think it's necessary. It's not like I was running a marathon in my sleep. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Scars101: _**_Haha, yes. What do you think drunk Jenna would do? Thank you for the review.__  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Lol, yeah, Iago was literally sleeping until the rant bit. xD OMG, I would so freak out if Jafar came to life. I might actually be really shy for a few minutes. :P What about you?__  
_

* * *

**Alicia **

Jasmine and Alicia managed to sneak over the palace walls before entering the town. Jasmine was looking around at everything in wonder while Alicia was looking a bit nervous. She remembered her previous encounter in this town only too well. It had ended up with her about to get her fingers chopped off!

"Everything is so different out here," Jasmine whispered to Alicia as they walked along.

Some of the shopkeepers caught sight of the girls. One of them held up a pot and called to Jasmine, "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver!"

Before the girls could respond, another shopkeeper was calling out, "Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

A third shopkeeper noticed the girls and held out a necklace and a pair of earrings, "Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. Earrings for the other pretty lady?"

Jasmine smiled, looking charmed, but she and Alicia both jumped nearly a foot into the air as a fish was shoved into their faces and a large man yelled, "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so," Jasmine murmured, backing away. Alicia tried to pull her to the side, but it was too late and Jasmine had bumped into a fire eater. Startled, the man swallowed the lick of fire. A moment later, he belched it out right in front of Jasmine's face. Looking disgusted, Jasmine took Alicia's hand firmly and backed away, repeating, "I'm really very sorry."

The two girls continued walking through the town, Alicia still nervous and Jasmine looking around curiously. A few moments later, Jasmine paused at the fruit stand and saw a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit above his head. Before Alicia could stop her, Jasmine picked up an apple and gave it to the child, saying, "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go."

"Crap!" Alicia groaned as the proprietor turned around to glare at them as the child ran off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," the proprietor hissed at Jasmine, glaring daggers in her direction.

"Pay?" Jasmine asked in a mystified voice.

"No one steals from my cart!" the proprietor bellowed in an angry tone.

Looking truly sorry, Jasmine apologized politely, "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

"Thief!" the man yelled, shaking a fist at her in rage.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan," Jasmine said, accidentally blowing her disguise as princess. Luckily, nobody realized this except for Alicia.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" the man called out, grabbing Jasmine's hand and pinning it against the table with the intention of cutting it off.

"No, no please!" Jasmine begged, eyes widening in horror.

Realizing it was up to her to save her friend, Alicia pointed out, "I have some money." It was American money, but she figured it was better than nothing. Digging the money out of her cloak, she handed it to the proprietor.

The man examined the dollar for a moment before his face turned even redder and he yelled, "Fake money!" In a swift motion, he pinned Alicia's hand as well, about to cut off her hand off as well as Jasmine's. Alicia gulped, wondering where Aladdin was. He would have to come to their rescue very soon!

At the last moment, a slim figure slipped up to the proprietor and gave him a smile, saying, "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found them! I've searched the entire town trying to find these girls!"

Looking very confused, Jasmine whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Just play along with it," Alicia whispered back as Aladdin turned his attention to the proprietor.

"You know these girls?" the proprietor asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Sadly, yes," Aladdin sighed as if it were a tragedy to know Alicia or Jasmine. "They are my sisters. Unfortunately, they are both a little crazy." Aladdin circled his finger around his ear, giving the man a hopeless shrug. Jasmine looked quite shocked and Alicia almost giggled at her expression.

Leaning forwards, the proprietor grabbed Aladdin by his vest and dragged him forwards, demanding, "The one with the black hair said that she knows the sultan!"

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan," Aladdin sighed, pointing to Abu, who immediately straightened up.

Deciding to play along, Jasmine knelt and bowed to Abu, saying, "Oh, wise sultan. How may I serve you?"

Abu started chattering while Alicia got an idea. Pretending to be dizzy, she put a hand to her head and gasped, "I...I feel faint. I can't stand..." Alicia toppled over and landed on her back next to Jasmine.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Aladdin motioned to the girls before picking up another apple from the cart with his foot when the proprietor wasn't looking. Offering the man the apple, he said, "But, no harm done."

Alicia was staring up at the sky with glazed eyes and was pretending to pant heavily as Aladdin walked over to her and Jasmine and helped Alicia up to her feet saying, "Now come along, you two. Time to see the doctor."

Alicia continued staring at the sky with a vacant expression while Jasmine turned to a camel nearby and greeted him, "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one," Aladdin frowned, motioning Jasmine away while he led Alicia forwards with a hand on her back. Turning to Abu, he added, "Come on, sultan."

Still trying to act like a sultan, Abu bowed, causing all kinds of stolen jewels to go tumbling out of his vest and onto the ground.

"Huh? What is that?" the proprietor asked in confusion before his eyes widened and he yelled, "Come back here, you little thieves!" The trio exchanged a look before wasting no time in racing away as fast as they could.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was mostly recovered from the hypnotizing experience and was watching Jafar and Iago from the bed. Jafar had a strange smile on his face as he looked down at the blue diamond ring in the palm of his hand. Iago fluttered over to Jenna and landed onto the bed next to her, snuggling up to her and obviously attempting to make her feel better. Jenna gave him a half smile and stroked his feathers gently as she waited to see what Jafar would do next.

"Come, Iago," Jafar ordered, standing up and motioning to a gear by a strange contraption in the center of the room. "There is no time to waste."

Iago looked hesitant as he jumped down from the bed and padded across the floor before leaping onto the gear in the bizarre contraption. Jenna wanted to ask how it worked, but figured that Jafar wouldn't appreciate that.

Jafar stood in front of the contraption and gave Iago a pointed look. Without further ado, Iago started running on the gear. At first, nothing happened, but in a few moments, a storm started brewing above the contraption.

Huffing and puffing loudly, Iago panted, "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" Jafar urged, placing the sultan's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one!" Iago panted, running faster as a lightning bolt streaked through the ring above the contraption and into the hourglass below that Jenna had been curious about earlier.

"Ah, sands of time," Jafar spoke to the hourglass as the sand within it started swirling. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

Jenna stated in excitement as the sand formed the Cave of wonders. A moment later, the sand swirled again to show Aladdin climbing up a ladder followed by Alicia and Jasmine.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Jafar exclaimed.

"That's him?" Iago exclaimed incredulously, "That's the clown we've been waiting for - AHHHH!"

Iago lost his footing and went flying through the air, slamming into the wall upside down. Jenna flinched and could literally feel his pain as his head smacked the wall with a thud.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Jafar grinned at Iago, obviously glad that his plan was going well so far.

A bit stunned, Iago coughed and slid down to the floor, choking, "Swell."

Abruptly, Jenna got an idea. Shooting Jafar a look out of the corner of her eye, she motioned at his hourglass contraption and asked, "May I try using that?"

Jafar and Iago both turned in her direction and stared at her with wide eyes. Jenna gulped. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hi all! How's everyone doing? I'm stressing for the stupid online course thingy. . I need pills, ugh. ANYWAYS! I saw A Bug's Life yesterday and was thinking about doing a fangirls fic about it maybe. Does anyone kinda like that movie? Hope you like this chapter!  
_**

**_Taylor: _**_Lol, I know you're a Tim Burton fan. Being Bellatrix is a good idea! I'm not going, but if I was, I would totally be a devil. lol  
_

_**Cupcake Rose: **I know exactly what you mean about being busy! What have you been busy with? I have so much crap going on, ugh. D: I've been stressed but hanging in there, I guess. And same! I don't have much time for dA either. Haha, yes, I love the doctor/camel part as well. Thank you for reading!_

**_Kurounue13: _**_Thank you! Yes, I love his voice. hehe Have you read any of my Scar fics?_**_  
_**

_**Phantom: **Thanks! What do you think will happen next? :D  
_

_**BurtonLover4ever: **Thanks so much! You'll figure out the answer to one of your questions in this chapter. :)  
_

_**The PixarPixie: **Still tired! I think stress makes you tired. What do you think? Yeah, Aladdin is very caring for Jasmine in this part. And lol, Jenna might end up coming along too. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Ikr? Poor Iago! He has bad luck. Jenna wants to see her future in it. :3 Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Camille: _**_Oh, lol, that's so funny! So he's Kovu now? xD I did that once too. I named my guy snake a girl and then realized it was a guy. ._. That was freaking embarrassing. xD And I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Here's more!__  
_

_**WriterMonkey: **Thanks for reading!_

_**Sarah: **Thanks for reading. :3  
_

_**12DEHD: **Oh, that sucks and I know the feeling. It's like the whole world turns against you, right? :S How are you feeling today?  
_

_**Flowerpower71: **Aw, thanks, you're very kind. ^^ Has it been cold by you? It's gotten a bit warmer today here. And ikr? People in those days take stuff to the extreme. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Em: **Thanks! And lol, sorry, I have Nuka and Vitani pairing up. I think they're a cute couple. :P  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **I don't feel great, but then again, I never do so...:S Lol, yeah, that scene with Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu is funny! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**David: **Lol, yeah, me and things of the future. xD And sure, I'll read it. :3 Thanks for reading!  
_

**_iBrizzy: _**_Ikr? At least she gave it a try! xD American money is better than no money. Omg, ikr? You should see me. I talk SO fast in rl or whenever I get nervous which is like...um...always. rofl__  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Um, maybe that's not such a good idea after all," Jenna said tentatively as she felt Iago's and Jafar's gaze on her. She hadn't honestly expected Jafar to let her use the hourglass contraption, but it certainly intrigued her. She would have loved to get a good look inside the hourglass and maybe even see her future!

"If you wish," a cool voice brought her back to reality.

Blinking, Jenna glanced up at Jafar in shock, unable to believe her ears. Had he really just said that she could use the contraption? His face was expressionless like usual, but Jenna thought that she could see a trace of amusement underneath it all.

"Awk!" Iago squawked loudly, giving Jenna and Jafar an annoyed expression. "Does this mean that I have to run on that damn gear again? I'll probably have a heart attack after all this!"

"Please Iago?" Jenna pleaded, sending him a hopeful look. "I'd really love to see my future."

Iago sighed before a devious smile lit up his face and he pointed out, "In order to get something, ya gotta give something."

Jafar was giving Iago an odd look, but didn't say anything. Wondering what Iago's dirty little mind was up to, Jenna folded her arms and said, "Okay, fine. What is it that you want from me?"

"Remember that bet we placed over Prince Achmed?" Iago reminded Jenna.

Jenna certainly remembered it. It was probably the first bet she had ever won in her life. Jenna tended to be unlucky in general. Crossing her arms, she replied, "I remember. I won that bet."

"Instead of the original agreement, I will run on the gear instead," Iago said as if this was already set out in stone.

Thinking back, Jenna remembered that she had gotten Iago to agree to leave her and Jafar alone to spend some quality time together by winning the bet. Spending time alone with Jafar was pretty nice, but seeing her future would be even better!

"Alright," Jenna replied without much thought. Turning to Jafar, she added, "How do I use it?"

Jafar waved at her to follow him before he glided across the floor to the hourglass. Very excited, Jenna hurried after him and stood by his side as Iago trudged over to the gear before heaving himself onto it.

"Once the lightning strikes the hourglass, you must ask your question," Jafar explained to Jenna. "You will merely see glimpses of your question since you have never used magic before. Perhaps you will see nothing at all. I cannot predict the outcome of this situation. Only you can see what is in the hourglass."

Confused, Jenna pointed out, "But I could see in the hourglass when you were using it."

Sending her a patronizing look, Jafar replied, "That is because I allowed you and Iago to see within it as well. You do not have the powers to share your visions with the two of us. Now wait for the lightning and then make your wish."

Jenna nodded, storing all of this in her mind as Jafar stepped away from her and retreated to the middle of the room. Once he had left, she concentrated on the hourglass and waited for the lightning to strike. It seemed to take a while, probably because Iago was having a hard time running on the gear a second time in a row. He huffed and puffed, feathers flying all over the place.

Suddenly, the area above the hourglass darkened and Jenna sensed the lightning was about to strike. Holding her breath, she crossed her fingers and waited. Just as expected, a flash of bright light slashed through the air and struck the hourglass, illuminating it with magical powers.

"Hourglass, reveal my future to me," Jenna said, feeling a bit stupid at talking to the hourglass. When Jafar had spoken to it, he hadn't sounded nearly so idiotic.

At first nothing happened. Frowning, Jenna tried to push all of her feelings into the hourglass. She willed it to work and to show her the future. Finally, the sands within the hourglass started to shift. Jenna's heart started beating rapidly in anticipation.

Finally, she saw images in the hour glass. The first image was of her flinching and screaming in pain. Red hot agony ripped through her veins for a millisecond before the image changed. Now, Jenna was laughing her head off at something that wasn't remotely funny. She felt her head spinning around and around until it cleared and the sands changed again. Jenna was lying on the floor with her head feeling woozy again. Jafar was standing across the room and was staring at her with a very odd expression on his face. She tried to identify it, but the situation was hopeless.

The images within the hourglass started to dissolve and Iago yelled, "I can't keep doin' this for much longer!"

"Please keep trying, Iago!" Jenna pleaded, anxious to see more of her future. "Please?"

"Fine," Iago panted as he ran on the gear as fast as he could.

The sands in the image started swirling again and this time, Jenna found herself standing in the corner of the throne room. Jafar was flirting with Jasmine and...smack! Iago was throwing crackers at her? Jenna shook her head in surprise and wondered what that was about. She didn't have long to think about it because the images were already changing form again. This time, she found herself out in the desert in literally the middle of nowhere. Wind whipped around her and sand flew into her eyes. The desert seemed to stretch out infinitely in every direction. Was she lost?

"I can't keep doing this!" Iago yelled as the sand started dissolving again.

"Go as long as you can!" Jenna called back, anxious to see what happened after her hopeless wandering through the desert.

Somehow, Iago managed to keep running and the scene before her eyes changed again. She was talking to Jafar in Genie form. There was a strange tension in her body this time as she looked at the scene before herself. What was she doing? Asking for wishes?

A new image flashed before her eyes. Jenna found herself staring into Jafar's eyes. He was human again and they were in a dark alley. She couldn't tell what they were doing. He looked angry...

The images started changing very quickly now since Iago was slowing down. The next vision was one with her and Jafar again, but this time, they were yelling at each other. Jenna felt upset. Actually, upset was an understatement. Livid, she turned and yelled a few cuss words before slipping out of the door to the room she had been in.

Her last glimpse of her future was not one she had hoped for. Jenna was back at Alicia's house and was sitting on the floor. Tears splashed down her face and she appeared to be crying her heart out and-

Everything stopped. The sand returned to the bottom of the hourglass and the vision was over.

**Alicia**

"Almost there," Aladdin urged Jasmine and Alicia. They had been running all through the streets to get away from the guard and were now scrambling up a ladder to Aladdin's hide out. Alicia easily climbed off of the ladder and stood next to Aladdin. Jasmine stumbled and fell into Aladdin's arms awkwardly.

Blushing brightly, she said, "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Uh, forget it," Aladdin said, grabbing a pole and asking the girls, "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

"No," Alicia admitted. "I've been in the marketplace once before and didn't have much better luck then."

"It's my first time though," Jasmine said as Aladdin used the pole to vault to the next building. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do kinda stand out," Aladdin admitted, looking at her like a starstruck lover. Jasmine returned his gaze and Alicia rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat, bringing Aladdin back to reality as he added, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

Wanting to prove herself, Jasmine grabbed a pole and vaulted over to Aladdin while he was laying out a plank for her to walk across. Aladdin looked shocked, but Jasmine just threw the pole aside and smiled, "I'm a fast learner."

Left behind, Alicia summoned her nerve and attempted to vault across the buildings as well. To her surprise, it wasn't nearly as hard as it looked. She landed besides Aladdin and Jasmine to find them still exchanging lovey looks.

Snapping out of it, Aladdin led Jasmine and Alicia through the roof of a building, murmuring, "Right. C'mon, this way. Whoa! Watch your head there. Be careful!"

Alicia tried not to laugh at Aladdin's extreme concern as they weeded their way through the roof. A moment later, the three landed in a makeshift home above the roof. Jasmine looked around curiously, "Is this where you live?"

"Yep, just me and Abu. We come and go as we please," Aladdin nodded.

"Fabulous!" Jasmine replied, eyes lighting up.

"Well, it's not much," Aladdin admitted before pulling back the curtain and exposing a view of the palace, "but it's got a great view! Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi guys, how is everyone? Okay, so I wrote all my review replies out and then they got deleted and I have to go to the doctor now, so I can't reply now, but I'll do it later. You know, I hate it so much when mom doesn't tell me I'm going to the doctor until the morning of the appointment! It's so annoying, you know? Please wish me luck. :S Hope you like the chapter. :)  
_**

* * *

**Alicia**

Jasmine's face fell as she looked down at the palace. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied in a dull voice, "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Aladdin mused, getting lost in a fantasy. Alicia rolled her eyes. If only Aladdin knew that Jasmine was the princess. He would definitely not be saying this kind of thing to her then.

Jasmine cut Aladdin off and replied, "Oh sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here," Aladdin said, looking around at his humble living quarters. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

Getting a bit bored, Alicia walked around and looked for something to do. Unfortunately, Aladdin didn't really keep much around to entertain himself with. Crossing her arms, Alicia waited for the two to finish their conversation.

Kind of in her own world of thoughts, Jasmine murmured, "You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-" Aladdin started out.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was still musing, "You're just-"

"-Trapped," the two replied in unison. They abruptly looked up, realizing that they were perfect for each other. Alicia watched the two and realized that this was definitely the definition of true love right here. Apparently it did happen, but perhaps that was just in fantasy stories? She still wasn't sure if this was fantasy or reality just yet.

Suddenly looking awkward, Aladdin pulled an apple out of Abu's hand and rolled it into Jasmine's direction before giving her a kind smile and asking, "So, where are you from?"

Alicia looked a bit annoyed as Jasmine started to reply, "What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Aladdin had pretty much forgotten she existed. Alicia didn't mind that much, but she couldn't wait until she got to meet the Genie!

"Really?" Aladdin asked, taking a bite from his apple before tossing it to Abu. Realizing that Alicia hadn't gotten an apple, Aladdin blushed at his forgetfulness and tossed her one too, apologizing, "Sorry."

Aladdin went over to sit by Jasmine. Jasmine sighed miserably, not eating her apple and explaining to Aladdin, "My father's forcing me to get married."

"That's-that's awful!" Aladdin replied sympathetically. Alicia smirked as Abu snuck behind Jasmine before reaching out his hand as he tried to steal her apple. Aladdin glared at Abu and frowned, "Abu!"

Jasmine watched Abu scurry away, chattering and cursing as he went. Looking confused, she asked, "What?"

Aladdin frowned and replied, "Abu says that, uh, that's not fair."

"Oh, did he?" Jasmine replied in a doubtful voice.

"Yeah, of course," Aladdin replied, trying not to blush.

A smirk crossed Jasmine's face and she added, "And does _Abu_ have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help," Aladdin replied, stammering slightly. Alicia noticed that he was rather nervous around Jasmine and "uh" seemed to be the most used word in his vocabulary.

"Hmm...tell him that's very sweet," Jasmine murmured sweetly, leaning towards Aladdin. The two started to get closer and closer until Aladdin leaned in to kiss her. Alicia watched until she heard loud noises from behind her. Oh crap, she had forgotten all about the guards! She didn't even have time to warn Aladdin and Jasmine about them.

"Here you are!" a large guard yelled as he appeared behind them. Aladdin and Jasmine whipped apart and gasped with shock.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still standing behind the hourglass, looking a bit stunned at what she had just seen. Her future didn't look all that delightful. She didn't want to end up back home. She liked this world and wanted to stay here with Jafar even if she would always be nothing more to him than a slave girl.

Iago panted heavily before he fell over on his back and gasping, "I...really...hope...that was worth it!"

"Yes," Jenna replied, still a bit stunned as she took a step away from the the hourglass and walked unsteadily over to the bed. For some reason, she was feeling weak. Putting all of her energy and concentration into the hourglass had actually been tiring.

Once Jenna was sitting on the bed, she looked up to find Jafar looking down at her thoughtfully, "You do not seem satisfied with your future events."

Jenna hesitated and then admitted, "Well, not exactly. It was hard to figure out what was going on though. Everything went by so quickly. All I saw was a few seconds of each image in the sand."

"The future is not a definite thing," Jafar pointed out before turning and going to the door, saying, "I must make arrangements for our diamond in the rough. You may stay here with Iago."

Jenna watched Jafar leave before blinking and thinking over everything that had just happened. Iago was still panting on the floor, looking half dead. Giving Jenna a pointed look, he said, "Y'know, I could use some help over here..."

"Oh, right," Jenna replied, standing up on her shaking legs and crossing the room over to Iago. She picked up his little feathery body and brought him back onto the bed with her. She leaned against the ornately carved headboard and sighed, thinking about everything that had just happened. Iago finally managed to catch his breath and fluffed his feathers.

"So?" Iago asked.

Jerking out of her daze, Jenna glanced down as Iago made his way into her lap and asked, "So what?"

Iago looked at her like she had lost her marbles before saying, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what happens in your future? I did lots of running all for your sake, y'know. I at least deserve to hear about your future."

Figuring Iago had a point, Jenna replied, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well don't faint from the excitement of telling me," Iago said sardonically, rolling his eyes. "Tell me everything!"

"Okay," Jenna replied. "It was kind of weird actually. The visions didn't last too long and it was hard to figure out what was going on at times. Mostly, I just felt emotions. At first, I felt pain and then just a lot of dizziness."

Iago frowned as he lounged in her lap and said, "I'll keep ya from gettin' hurt. Everyone watches out for me. Hey, can ya hand me that orange sitting to your left there?"

Jenna absentmindedly picked up the orange and plopped it next to Iago, replying, "That's awfully sweet of you, but I don't know if anyone can save me from my future." She was feeling a bit dubious about it, especially the ending.

Iago immersed himself in peeling the orange with his claws, replying, "Remember what Jafar said? Your future can change. We can change it, you and me! Did anything else happen?"

"Mm hm," Jenna admitted thoughtfully.

Iago tossed bits of orange peel onto the ground and waited for a moment before pressing, "Well?"

"I saw Jafar as sultan," Jenna explained. "And then you were throwing crackers at me."

"I was WHAT?" Iago asked, looking up at Jenna in surprise.

"You were throwing crackers at me," Jenna admitted before she frowned, "That's not so nice because I really hate food."

"Don't worry your pretty head over that," Iago said confidently. "I think maybe you don't see the future right because you've never done it before. Jafar messed up a few times when he first started using the hourglass. Did anything else interesting happen?"

"Yeah," Jenna replied, "At the end of the vision, I was back to the land where I came from."

Iago, who had happily been eating his orange, suddenly spat it out and looked at Jenna with wide eyes, "You what? Well, you're not going back there. Your vision must've gotten screwed up. It was probably my running."

Jenna nodded dubiously and replied, "But what if it didn't get messed up? I don't want to go back to where I came from."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Iago stated, fluffing out his feathers and nibbling at her leg.

Raising an eyebrow, Jenna asked, "Uh...Iago? What are you doing?"

Iago ignored the question and landed on her chest, causing her to fall backwards on the bed as he said, "We should sleep. I'm tired and I think you need some rest."

Jenna nodded sleepily. In less than a few minutes, she was asleep with Iago still tucked into her chest.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hi everyone! How are you all today? Yes, I changed my name again and I swear I will stop doing that! But this was my name on MLK and I wanted it to be the same so I promise to stop changing it. I solemnly swear that...okay, HP moment. :P Anyways, hope you all like the chapter!  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Iago is a little sweetie! And yeah, I guess Jasmine and Aladdin must really be the definition of true love, you know? lol_****

**_Phantom: _**_Haha, our parents sound similar! And thanks. Is Iago your favorite character in my story?_

**_thePixarPixie: _**_Thank you! You're so kind. And yes, maybe Iago can help change the future. Haha, kissing someone you just meet is pretty Disney-like. xD Thanks for reading. :)_

**_BurtonLover4ever: _**_LOL, you don't want to give me ideas? xD Glad you liked the chapter._

**_FlowerPower13: _**_Yeah, it's funny about Aladdin and Jasmine. I agree; Iago is sweet and kinda a little perv though. :P Well, it wasn't really a checkup, it was more of a sick appointment. But thanks!_

**_Jonny2b: _**_Sorry about your bird. D: I remember when my cat died. That was hellish. :S I don't even want to think about it._

_**WriterMonkey: **Iago fans FTW! Thanks for the review._

_**(): **Thank you very much! And I'm glad you like all the stories. :3 Is this one your favorite?_

_**iBrizzy: **Lol, well, I can see Iago throwing crackers at me if he was mad at me, you know? And I've always wondered that about Abu as well. I always thought he was swearing probably. xD_

_**Doggy: **OMG, I wanna see your Jafar pic! Are you on dA? :) And thanks very much. The doctor is no fun. :S_

_**JafarFan: **I'm glad you liked it. :3 Romance will happen towards the end of the movie/fic. Sorry, did you want it sooner? :P_

_**Em: **Lol, Iago is so funny with the crackers, isn't he? How's your kitty doing?  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged looks of horror as the ominous thuds of the guards' footsteps approached. Alicia backed up as well and huddled next to Jasmine.

"They've found me!" Aladdin and Jasmine gasped at the same time before turning to each other and asking in unison, "They're after you?" The situation was rather ironic considering how little the two really knew about each other.

"Does it matter?" Alicia asked nervously as the guards approached. "Let's get out of here!"

Jasmine shook her head in annoyance, muttering, "My father must have sent them-"

Extending a hand to both of the girls, Aladdin asked, "Do you two trust me?"

Alicia had already grabbed Aladdin's hand since she didn't want to get her own chopped off by the guard. Jasmine, however, hesitated and looked at his hand, asking, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated, offering his hand to her again.

Jasmine looked up at the guards one more time before grasping Aladdin's hand firmly and replying, "Yes."

"Then jump!" Aladdin said. Alicia clenched her eyes shut and then jumped off of the roof. Luckily, the drop to the ground wasn't that long. Thump! When Alicia fell to the ground, she looked around and found herself in a pile of salt. Aladdin helped her get to her feet. The three tried to run away, but a guard was blocking them.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he smirked. Abu quickly jumped onto the guard's head and pulled his turban down, but to no avail. A large group of guards were now blocking the exit. The first guard threw Abu off of his head and stuffed him into a vase. Three other guards grabbed Aladdin. "It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Hey, get off of me!" Aladdin frowned, trying to get away.

Alicia backed up against the wall while Jasmine stepped forwards and shook a finger at the guards, demanding, "Let go off him!"

The guard smirked down at Jasmine and threw her to the ground, laughing, "Look what we have here, men - a street mouse!"

Not about to let this go, Jasmine stood up and yanked the hood of her cloak off of her head, ordering in a firm voice, "Unhand him, by the order of the princess!"

Looking very shocked, the guards immediately stopped and bowed, forcing Aladdin to bow as well. Razoul, the guard closest to her, echoed, "The princess? What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern," Jasmine replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Do as I command. Release him!"

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar," the guard explained, "You'll have to take it up with him."

The guards dragged Aladdin out of the area, bowing as they went. Alicia walked up and stood by Jasmine's side. Jasmine's face darkened as she balled her hands into fists and replied, "Believe me, I will."

Jasmine grabbed Alicia's hand and literally started dragging her through the streets and back to the palace. A bit shocked, Alicia blinked and tried to dodge people in the street as she whispered, "Just where are we going?"

"Back to the palace," Jasmine replied in a firm voice. "I must talk to Jafar immediately!"

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna and Iago where still sleeping when the door to the hideout was whipped open with a creak. The two both jerked up in bed and Iago almost fell down Jenna's top. Jenna quickly grabbed him awkwardly and set him next to her.

"The street rat will be taken care of," Jafar stated as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. "As soon as he arrives in the dungeon, my plan can be put into effect."

Jenna blinked sleep out of her eyes as she asked blearily, "Can I come too? You know, to the cave of wonders?"

Iago and Jafar exchanged confused looks before Jafar turned to Jenna sharply and asked, "How do you know of such things?"

Oops! Jenna hadn't realized her error until now. Frowning, she looked around anxiously and mumbled, "Um..."

Jafar waved a hand over at her and motioned for her to come over to him. A bit shocked as to what he wanted with her, Jenna stood up and then hesitantly walked over to where Jafar was sitting on his bed. She gulped and waited to see what he would do. Jafar still didn't speak and merely motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him. Perching nervously on the edge of the bed, Jenna couldn't help but wonder what Jafar wanted with her.

Reaching over to the desk besides the bed, Jafar found two glasses and poured two glasses of wine. Handing one to Jenna and keeping one to himself, he asked, "Are you a seer?"

Jenna took the glass of wine with shaky fingers and tried not to let any of it slosh out of the cup and onto the sheets as she replied, "I...no. I cannot see the future. That's why I asked to use your hourglass earlier."

"Indeed," Jafar nodded, taking a slow sip of his wine without removing his eyes from her. "But I feel you know more. Tell me more about the cave of wonders. What more do you know?"

"I...well..." Jenna stammered, feeling very self conscious under Jafar's gaze. Finally, she replied, "I know that you are searching for a lamp within it and that if you touch anything besides the lamp, you will most likely perish. May I come with you to the cave?"

"If one touches anything but the lamp then he will die?" Jafar questioned.

"Well, I assume so," Jenna nodded, not quite meeting his eyes since she was still shy around him. "The cave will immediately start to close anyways. So...um...may I come?"

Jafar took another long sip of wine before raising an eyebrow and replying, "I believe only the diamond in the rough can enter the cave."

"Yes, but others can enter with him," Jenna replied. "You could send me too. I could make sure he finds the lamp."

Jafar thought about this for a long moment. Jenna took the smallest sip of wine and waited for his response, crossing her fingers. Setting the wine down on the table adjacent to the bed, Jafar replied, "You do understand that if you go, you could die."

Jenna nodded quickly.

"Very well," Jafar replied before adding, "Do try not to get yourself killed though. I do not wish to have to find another slave girl."

Looking startled and wondering if Jafar cared for her just the slightest bit, Jenna nodded speechlessly.

"Before we can proceed with the plan, I have another errand for you," Jafar murmured. By now, Jenna had sipped all the wine down, so he took her glass and set it to the side as he murmured, "You will go to the marketplace for me."

Jenna's face fell. She didn't really appreciate the marketplace. After all, she had nearly had her hands chopped off there before. Regardless, she was willing to do anything for Jafar and replied, "I will go. What do you wish for me to get at the marketplace?"

"I require a large pot for one of my...shall we say experiments?" Jafar replied lightly before waving his hand. A smashed pot slid out from under the bed. Motioning at it, Jafar replied, "This one is no longer sufficient."

Jenna nodded and realized that he had probably smashed the pot from when he had destroyed everything after Sibal had betrayed him. Getting to her feet, Jenna said, "I'll go right now."

Jafar caught her fingers and pulled her back onto the bed, shaking his head as he replied, "You cannot go like that. First, you must change. Also, take this." Jafar pressed a few coins into the palm of her hand. "This should pay for the pot. Any leftover money is yours."

"Thank you," Jenna replied, looking a bit stunned. She tried to figure out why Jafar was giving her extra money, but couldn't come up with any reasons for it. Jafar stepped across the room to the chest with clothes and selected a plain dress.

Handing the dress to Jenna, he ordered, "Wear this. I will wait outside." With that said, he glided out of the room and shut the door silently behind him.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hi guys! How is everyone? I'm having a bit of a suckish weekend. I have hw that I keep procrastinating on and a test that I'm so going to fail tomorrow. Plus my dad keeps stealing my computer for crap and my mom is really sick and I think I might be getting sick too. ._. But anyways, happy Halloween Eve! Does anyone have plans for it?  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Well, Jasmine won't be going to the cave of wonders, but Jenna and Alicia will. And I agree! Villains ftw. ^^_

_**Camille: **Oh, yeah, probably! xD I was in a hurry when I wrote the last chapter. lol Yes, lots of doors are open now! Glad you still like Animal Adventure. It's almost over now actually...  
_

**_Phantom: _**_Ikr? Maybe we are long lost sisters! Parents forget a lot of stuff. xD Are you excited for Halloween tomorrow?  
_

_**PandaObsessed: **Lol, yeah, she could've gotten arrested, but I decided that I didn't want that. :P And ikr? So funny if Iago actually did fall down her top. xD No, I still haven't seen it and I totally have to get around to it! I'm planning on watching a whole bunch of scary movies on Halloween. what are your plans?  
_

_**Luna: **Aw, thanks! I try to update a lot, but sometimes it's hard to. lol Yeah, Jafar is totally the interrogating type, isn't he? Thanks for reading!  
_

**_thePixarPixie: _**_Yeah, too bad real life is not like that, you know? xD How have you been lately? Lol, don't worry, they'll all get there in the end. And omg, I love Potc! ^^ Have you seen OST? It just came out on DVD. I'd write longer chapters, but I've been kinda busy since I'm writing two stories atm. xD  
_

**_BurtonLover4ever: _**_Believe me, your ideas don't suck! I think everyone always says that about their ideas. I always do that anyways. lol  
_

**_FlowerPower71: _**_Thanks, it didn't go too terrible I suppose. Do you think Alicia and the Genie will get along well?  
_

**_Jonny2b: _**_I did read it and it was very good. You're a good writer.  
_

_**WriterMonkey:** Thanks for the review._

_**KMN91: **Thanks! I've changed my name like seven times now, I think. haha Nice prediction! I won't tell you if it will come true or not because then you'd have to reason to keep reading. haha _

_**iBrizzy: **Lol, that's probably what Iago is throwing crackers at me for then. xD Nope, Alicia will meet the Genie first...you'll see! And yeah, I think Abu has a short temper or something. lol  
_

_**Doggy: **Ooo, I wanna see it! You can add me as a friend on dA if you want, btw. I'm CoconutCoral on there. :3 I don't know how many chapters there will be yet since I haven't finished it. xD Probably around 50, I'd estimate though.  
_

_**JafarFan: **Me too, I actually am a sucker for romance! I'll try to start incorporating a little bit if I can. Would you like that? :3  
_

_**Em: **Thankies! Yes, you should TOTALLY get an account on here. Please? ^^ Lol, Fern sounds so cute. :P  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna watched the door close behind Jafar before she changed into what he had given her. It was icy cold in his room so she stripped quickly and tugged the tan cloth over her body. It hung around her loosely, but it would work. She would certainly look very ordinary in it. It would be a good disguise if only...

"Awk, you're actually gonna wear that out?" a voice squawked from behind her.

"Iago?" Jenna spun around and narrowed her eyes as she realized something. Pointing an accusatory finger at him, she hissed, "You've been sitting here and spying on me, haven't you? That's...that's..."

"I was sleeping. Don't be blaming _me_," Iago replied, ruffling his feathers. "Next time, check to see if you're alone before changing. Not like I mind, but you seem like you're going to start molting any minute now."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Molting? How can I molt when I don't have feathers?"

By this time, Jafar had heard all the commotion and had opened the door. Glancing around, he fixed his eyes on Iago and sent a beam of red light at him. Iago's beak immediately snapped shut and although he tried to speak, he couldn't open his beak.

"That should take care of him for a while," Jafar said smoothly before his eyes ran over Jenna. "I apologize for his lack of modesty. Now before you go off to the marketplace, we most do something with your hair..."

"My hair?" Jenna repeated, looking confused, "Why my hair? There's nothing wrong with it." She put a hand to her hair protectively and swirled part of her ponytail around one of her fingers.

"Nobody from Agrabah has hair the color of yours," Jafar answered. "To keep the suspicion minimal, I can either change your hair color or you can wear a cloak with a hood as long as you promise to keep the hood up at all times."

"Um," Jenna frowned, still holding her hair protectively. "I'll just take the cloak."

Jafar stepped over to the chest, selected a dark brown cloak out of it, and then tossed it to Jenna. Jenna caught it and slipped it around herself before popping the hood up over her head. Jafar looked her over and nodded in approval before motioning for her to follow him. Jenna took after him after she threw Iago a half-sympathetic look. He gave her puppy eyes, but she wasn't feeling all that sorry for him after he had been spying on her earlier.

As the two started down the staircase, Jafar explained, "Once we are in the palace, you will find a door at the end of the hall. It will take you out of the palace without you having to pass the guards. On your way back into the palace, you can just squeeze through the bars on the gate. I believe you're small enough for that. When the guards are not paying attention, slip back into the palace."

"Uh...okay," Jenna nodded, trying to store all of this into her head.

As they walked, Jenna suddenly felt something knock into her foot. Looking behind herself, she saw Iago. She raised an eyebrow and started out, "What are you doing h-"

Jafar immediately whipped around and shot another red bolt of light at Iago. This time, Iago squawked loudly; it looked like he had just been burned from the way his eyes were wide with pain.

"I trust you to stay out of trouble," Jafar raised an eyebrow at Iago.

"Y-yes, your highness," Iago nodded, padding on the ground behind Jafar and Jenna.

A moment later, the three arrived at the secret door. Jafar waved his hand, causing it to open before he motioned a hand forwards and gave Jenna a ghost of a smile, murmuring, "Ladies first."

Blushing for no good reason, Jenna slipped out of the secret door and stood adjacent to it as Jafar stepped out besides her. She glanced down the hallway to her left and noticed the door Jafar had been referring to earlier.

Jafar started to close the door behind himself, but at that moment, Jasmine stormed into the room. Jafar kicked the door mostly shut, managing to pin Iago in the door frame.

"Jafar?" Jasmine asked, looking livid. Alicia followed in her shadow, not really wanting to get on Jafar's bad side.

Motioning for Jenna to leave, Jafar bowed slightly to Jasmine and murmured, "Oh, uh, princess."

"Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!" Iago whispered frantically from where he was trapped inside the door.

Ignoring Iago, Jafar spread his cape to cover the door frame and asked Jasmine, "How may I be of service to you?"

**Alicia**

"The guards just took a boy from the market on your orders," Jasmine said, folding her arms and giving Jafar a malevolent expression. Meanwhile, Jenna had hurried down the hall and had slipped out of the palace without raising any suspicion. Alicia glanced around for her friend and was slightly disappointed to find that Jenna was not around.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah," Jafar explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before he added a-matter-of-factly, "The boy was a criminal."

Not looking like she believed him, Jasmine inquired, "What was the crime?"

At almost the exact same time, Iago let out a low squawk and gasped, "I can't breathe, Jafar!"

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course," Jafar answered Jasmine, ignoring Iago.

"If you could just-" Iago started out before Jafar kicked him back inside the door and slammed it shut. "Wow, that hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Jasmine replied defensively. Alicia just stood behind her and didn't really say much. Mostly, she was excited because she knew that Aladdin would be going after the lamp and would meet the Genie very soon!

Walking away from the door as if in shock, Jafar put a hand to his mouth and exclaimed, "Oh dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known..."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed and she looked up at him suspiciously, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out," Jafar lied without a second thought.

Jasmine crossed her arms across her chest and asked almost nervously, "What sentence?"

"Death," Jafar replied in a sinister voice, obviously trying not to smile. At Jasmine's gasp of horror, he added as if as an afterthought, "By beheading."

"No!" Jasmine moaned, collapsing into a chair.

Jafar quickly stepped around to the back of her chair and placed his long, bony fingers along her forearms as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I am exceedingly sorry, princess."

"How could you?" Jasmine burst into tears, running from the room with Alicia right after her.

Jasmine ran through the corridors and burst out of the door to the garden. Alicia quickly followed her. Jasmine collapsed onto the ground next to the fountain and buried her head into Rajah's head as she murmured, "It's all my fault, Rajah! And I didn't even know his name..." A tear fell from her eye into Rajah's fur.

Alicia stepped over to the two and tried to comfort Jasmine as she whispered, "It'll be alright. I'll see if there's anything I can do to help. You never know...Aladdin might not be dead yet. Jafar could have gotten the prisoners mixed up..."

"That's unlikely," Jasmine sighed miserably. "Jafar knows everything."

"Nobody can know everything," Alicia replied. "I'm going to go back into the palace for a while, alright?"

Not paying much attention, Jasmine nodded absentmindedly as she continued to cry into Rajah. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Alicia hurried back into the palace. Her plan would be to find Aladdin so she could go to the cave of wonders with him and finally meet the Genie after so many torturous days of waiting!

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had managed to slip out of the palace and was now now in the marketplace. She felt quite out of sorts around here. The marketplace was always so loud and busy. Jenna didn't like social situations much. She did better if she was just interacting with one or two people. Being lost in a large crowd made her nervous.

Trying to take a calming breath, Jenna glanced around and tried to find a vendor selling pots. A large man suddenly bumped into her and sent her falling to the ground. Jenna landed on the dirt with a thud and realized her hood had fallen off. She quickly yanked it back over her long brown hair, but not before she had gotten a few strange looks.

Ignoring everyone, she glanced up and noticed a man with a small pot and medium-sized pan up ahead. Crossing her fingers, Jenna got to her feet and immediately started over towards the vendor.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Halloween! Okay, so mine was good until I decided to watch a movie. Has anyone ever seen Salo? I've kind of got a dirty mind and I like dirty stuff, but that movie was just beyond me. It was sick, ugh. NEVER WATCH IT! lol Moving on. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: _**_I love long reviews! No apologizing allowed. ^^ Did you have fun with Halloween? And I agree! Jenna is not-so-good with romance, especially since she's trying to work with Jafar. haha  
_

_**Camille: **Really? Do you like Scar/Zira? I had a lot of plans for more of those fics. I LOVE that pairing so much. haha And you're right; Iago is more polite, but he's trying to impress Jenna, haha. Thanks for the review!  
_

**_Phantom: _**_Lol, yeah, me neither. I just hid from the little kids. xD What's your favorite holiday?  
_

_**PandaObsessed: **Ikr? Iago was so lying there. xD Ooo, that sounds like fun! Did you have fun at the party then? Thanks for the good luck on my best. I'm hoping I didn't fail. xD Btw, have you ever seen Human Centipede?  
_

_**Luna: **Hm, maybe! And you're right, Jafar won't be too happy. I agree about poor Iago! He needs more love. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

**_thePixarPixie: _**_Many thanks to you. :3 Ooo, that does sound like a lot of fun, but a lot of work as well. How is it going? Are you done with it now? Hehe, yeah! Jafar can be a gentleman at times...it depends. ^^ And lol, I know! I do my best with chapter length, but I can be a slow typer sometimes. Did you have a nice Halloween?  
_

**_BurtonLover4ever: _**_Cool! Did you have a nice halloween then? Mine was boring. I just watched movies. xD  
_

**_FlowerPower71: _**_Lol, very true about Iago! You're probably right about him saying ow, not wow. :P I type in a hurry sometimes. Ooo, nice prediction about Alicia. We will see! Eh, Jenna will be kind of "meh" about Aladdin. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Jonny2b: _**_Um, well, I don't have a question and I don't really feel like looking like an idiot by asking a stupid one, so yeah. lol  
_

_**WriterMonkey:** Thanks for the review._

_**Sarah: **Lol, yeah, blonde moment for Jasmin even though she isn't actually blonde. xD_

_**iBrizzy: **Yeah, exactly! I am having the same thoughts about Iago. I felt bad for him too though. Once I slammed my finger in the doorway and that hurt like hell. :S Yep, Abu's greedy as hell and gets pissed easily! I don't want him for a pet. :P  
_

_**JafarFan: **Yay! Well, I'll do my best with the romance. ^^ Jafar's hard to write sometimes though. :P Omg, good prediction! There is always a possibility of that, yes! And aw, thank you so much. You really just made my day. :3  
_

_**Em: **Why aren't you allowed to go? That sucks so much! Are your parents against Halloween or something?  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Ducking quickly to avoid a heavy woman with kids screaming in her arms, Jenna continued weaving through the crowd as she tried to get to the man with the pots. It took her about five minutes to walk ten meters. Finally, her perseverance paid off and Jenna was standing in front of the man. Looking around, she noticed it was far busier today than it had been when she and Alicia had first arrived.

Figuring she was going to have to yell in order to get the man's attention, Jenna called out, "Um, excuse me, I'd like to buy a pot. Do you have any big ones for sale? I only need one."

It took a few tries, but finally the man turned and noticed Jenna. He held up an intricately painted small pot and raised his eyebrows at Jenna. Giving up at trying to yell, Jenna shook her head and tried to motion with her arms that she wanted a big pot. Obviously wondering what the hell Jenna was going to do with a big pot, the man shrugged and dug a very large pot out from behind his stand.

Nodding, Jenna reached out and offered the man the money Jafar had given her. The man took the money and glanced from it to Jenna before he took one of the coins and handed the rest back to her. Jenna looked at him with surprise. The pot only cost one of those gold coins? Quite shocked, Jenna lifted up the heavy pot and hesitantly took a step away from the vendor, half expecting him to run after her.

When he didn't, Jenna started back in the direction of the palace. However, a man selling jewelry almost immediately got her attention. Since Jafar had said she could spend all the money, Jenna found herself in front of the jewelry stand a moment later.

"Would the little lady like to buy some jewelry?" the short, dark-haired man asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jenna replied as she looked over the bangles, necklaces, armbands, and earrings. There was so much to choose from and it was hard to decide what she wanted. Admitting that she had no idea how Arabic money worked, Jenna showed the man the coins she had left and asked, "How much could I buy with this?"

The man plucked the the coins out of her palm and looked at them with surprise before he replied, "You could at least buy three items. Perhaps the pretty lady would like some recommendations?"

Blushing when the man called her pretty, Jenna nodded shyly and said, "Alright."

Looking almost too excited, the man held up gold hoop earrings to Jenna's ears and then gave her a mirror. He nodded at them excitedly and asked, "You like?"

Jenna looked at the gold hoops and found they were rather pretty and looked nice with her ponytail. Nodding, she said, "Yes, I do like those. May I have them?"

"Of course!" the man nodded, pushing the earrings into her palm before waving at the money she had given him as he added, "Little lady is very rich. She must have a wealthy husband. Try this around your neck."

At the man's comment, Jenna looked a bit surprised. Her? Rich? Not even close. Then again, the money hadn't come from her. No, it had come from Jafar. She bit her lip and hoped that this wasn't a trick of some sort on his part...

The man brought her back into reality as he motioned at the gold chain around her neck and asked, "Pretty, is it not?"

Peering into the mirror, Jenna found that the chain with the golden snake sculpture hanging from it was rather pretty. The snake's eyes seemed to be red rubies. Already, Jenna knew she had to have it.

"I'll take that too," Jenna admitted, unable to keep her eyes off of the necklace.

The man nodded and then held up three bangles with rubies inlaid upon them. Jenna's eyes widened as the man slipped the bangles onto her wrist. They fit perfectly! Reading her expression, the man smiled and said, "You may take those as well. Now, you are all out of money."

"That's okay," Jenna replied, admiring her new necklace, earrings, and bangles. "Thank you very much."

"Anything for a pretty lady," the man replied before waving Jenna off.

Jenna gave him a little smile before she picked up the pot and started back off towards the palace. Mainly because she was lazy, she didn't bother to take off the jewelry. Instead, she just tucked it under her cloak and figured nobody could see it. All went well until Jenna reached the palace. Sneaking back in was going to be ten times worse. Two guards stood on either side of the door to the palace and Jenna hadn't even made it through the gate yet.

When the guards looked slightly distracted, Jenna took a nervous breath and held the pot sideways as she slipped through the gate. Not wanting to be noticed, she ran behind a tree and eyed the guards. They looked really lazy and some of them had their eyes closed. Unfortunately, she recognized one as Razoul. Jenna's fists clenched; she hated that man!

Since the guards weren't paying much attention, Jenna decided to run to the next tree. Taking a deep breath she ran towards it as fast as she could and...thud! Damn it, the pot had slipped out of her hands. Cussing under her breath, Jenna quickly grabbed it and ducked behind the tree. From a distance away, she heard the guards mumbling.

Not daring to move, Jenna stayed right where she was until she heard footsteps. Biting her lip, she waited for the inevitable...

"Gotcha!" Razoul grinned triumphantly as he grabbed Jenna's shoulders and yanked her hood off. "I knew it had to be you! What are these? You've been stealing, haven't you? Do you know what we do to thieves in the palace?"

Jenna gulped as Razoul grabbed hold of the snake necklace around her neck and jerked her towards him, choking her slightly. Looking at him a bit defiantly, Jenna crossed her arms and said indignantly, "I have _not_ been stealing!"

"Then how else would a poor slave girl have gotten money for jewels like these?" Razoul replied in a mocking voice.

"Jafar gave-" Jenna tried to explain, but Razoul slapped a hand over her mouth and gave her a look that meant for her to be quiet.

"Silence" Razoul hissed at Jenna as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her along to the palace. "I don't wish to hear your lies. Now come with me and be quiet. You will suffer the consequences of your actions."

Jenna tried to speak, but it was about impossible to say anything when Razoul had his hand over her mouth. Despite everything that was going on, she managed to keep hold of the pot for Jafar. Razoul grabbed her arm and started pulling her off towards the palace. Jenna flinched as they went through the immense doors to the palace. The guards on either side of the door glowered at her.

Gulping, Jenna had no choice but to let Razoul drag her through the corridors. She wished Alicia or Jasmine would happen to pass by and save her...but nobody came.

"Here we are," Razoul said almost cheerfully after he had dragged Jenna through the palace. Glancing up, Jenna found herself standing before a door she had never seen before. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for something horrible inside it.

"In you go," Razoul mumbling, pushing Jenna inside and removing his hand from her mouth at last.

Jenna stumbled inside and dropped the bowl accidentally. It clattered on the ground ominously. Before Jenna could get a good view of her surroundings, Razoul was already pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked faintly as her nose was squished uncomfortably against the wall.

"Giving you what you deserve," Razoul muttered with an evil smirk on his face. "Now stand still."

Jenna should've realized what was coming, but her mind was a bit blank at the moment. Without any warning at all, she felt searing pain in her back. Smack! Biting her lip hard, she realized that Razoul was going to whip her too. God, was whipping the normal treatment for slaves who misbehaved in these times?

Smack, smack, smack! The whip came beating down on Jenna again and again. She figured Razoul would stop after the second or third time, but no. The pain electrocuted her body over and over until she lost balance and sank to the floor.

"Please s-stop," she begged Razoul as the whip bit into the skin on her back and allowed blood to stream down her flesh.

Razoul, unfortunately, had no intention of stopping. He grinned at Jenna malevolently and raised the whip again. Flinching, Jenna closed her eyes and waited for another lashing. However, at that moment, there was a slam and burst of light as the door flew open and someone stepped inside.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello everyone! What's up with you guys? I can't believe it's November already. This year is going by fast or something. Oh well, I'm NOT complaining. lol The sooner I'm 18, the better. Hope you're all having a nice day. :3  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: _**_Aw! Well, here you go! *gives you candy* Yeah, that would suck so much so let's hope Jafar doesn't do that. Omg, me too, I love jewelry! What's your favorite piece of jewelry? I love earrings._

_**Doggy: **Awesome! I can add you or you can add me or something...lol Aw, no Halloween where you live? Mine kind of sucked actually. I wish I had a friend's house to go to or something. :P_

_**Nico: **OMG, where the hell have you been? *hugs* I thought you had disappeared forever on me. D: You're definitely one of my favorite reviewers and I got all sad. So it's AWESOME to see you back! How have you been? Lol, your Halloween sounds nice! What's your favorite kind of Halloween candy? Nah, not yet, I've been hellishly busy. :S Nice to see you around. :3  
_

_**KMN91: **I'm broke too besides for my savings! lol But...if you did decide to bet, you'd probably win the bet. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Pocohontas: **Aw! Thank you SO much for all the kind words! You really made my day! Yes, Iago needs a female parrot! I'm thinking about adding one actually. So, you're a Jaffy fan too? Gotta love him. Thank you again for reviewing. :3  
_

_**Taylor: **Np, I understand! Good luck with the math! I know you can do it! :D Lol, yeah, that would be freaking hilarious if Jenna got hypnotized by her own jewelry. ^^ Oh, I've seen The Shining! Did you like it? The bath scene was lol. xD You need my hair! It poofs like crazy. xD  
_

_**Camille: **I know! I love Scar/Zira way too much. My mom gets annoyed when I talk about it everyday. She has to sit and listen to all my fic ideas (poor her). xD And lol about the cliffies! I'd say your bet is most likely right. :)  
_

**_Phantom: _**_None at all? D: That seems like it would suck. I like birthdays and Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day...  
_

_**PandaObsessed: **Yeah, it's like they always whip people there! Ooo, I love snake jewelry! It looks wickedly evilly or something. xD Do you wear jewelry a lot? I always have at least one ring and my earrings in. LOL, yeah, never go to Germany! Salo is like some sadistic sexual abuse movie. Yeah, don't watch it. *pukes* Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Luna: **Haha, sorry! I love my evil cliffies ! 3 Thanks for reading!  
_

**_thePixarPixie: _**_That's great that you've got your room done! Did it turn out the way you wanted it to? Lol, I have WAY too much crap too. I totally understand that. What movies did you end up watching? Devil horns FTW! I made a Zira dressed up as a devil Halloween siggy then, haha. I know, Razoul is a bastard! He really annoys me. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

**_BurtonLover4ever: _**_Lol, yayz! What kind of candy did you get? xD And yeah, most likely, Jafar found them. ^^  
_

**_FlowerPower71: _**_Yes, Razoul is annoying! He should be the one thrown in jail. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Jonny2b: _**_Okay, I don't mean to be a bitch, but I just want to be to-the-point here. I only said you could write that chapter because I thought you would stop PMing me then. I honestly don't like it when people write about me because most don't know me save for my friend Alicia and people always get my personality wrong. So yeah. I understand your life might not be great at the moment or whatever, but maybe you can make a girlfriend and talk to her instead or something..._

_**5: **Yay, you're back! ^^ Not much goin' on here. Just the same old crap. How about you? :3  
_

_**WriterMonkey:** Ikr? People from back then are nutty. xD Thanks for the review._

_**JafarFan: **Hehe,I love to tease! :3 You'll see what happens very soon! Omg, that sucks so much about your holiday. I'm really lazy and don't really study for tests anymore (bad me). xD I haven't read that fic, but I'll check it out. :D  
_

_**Em: **Yay, that's awesome that you got to go in the end. So you had fun? ^^  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna looked up and was surprised to see a tall, dark figure looming from the doorway. Razoul hesitated, whip still raised, before he turned and glanced behind him. Seeing none other than Jafar's livid face, Razoul immediately lowered the whip and inclined his head respectfully as he started speaking, "Good morn-"

Jafar silence Razoul with a harsh look and waved to Jenna on the floor, asking, "What is _this_?"

Razoul glanced down at Jenna as if she were a dirty animal before he replied, "The girl? She was caught sneaking in and out of the palace, your highness. I am making sure she doesn't repeat this mistake."

Jafar's hands balled into fists and he spoke through gritted teeth as he asked, "Is a servant going to the marketplace considered a crime?"

Razoul paused and thought about this for a moment, obviously not quite sure. Before he could admit that he was stumped, his face lit up and he leaned down and grabbed at the necklace around Jenna's throat, explaining, "She didn't just sneak in and out of the palace. See this? It's made of gold! She obviously stole it. Perhaps she should be beheaded?"

Jafar looked like he wanted to behead Razoul at the moment. In a voice dripping with danger, he answered, "Did it never occur to you that I sent her out to the marketplace to attain such things? Did you never think that perhaps the coins had come from myself?"

"Well..." Razoul looked baffled for a moment before he replied, "No."

"Precisely," Jafar murmured. "Therefore, this girl has done nothing wrong in the slightest and you have nearly whipped her to death."

Looking a little caught off guard, Razoul apologized, "I am sorry for the misinterpretation."

Jafar gave him a curt nod and said, "From now on, all punishments concerning this girl will be brought to me. She is my slave girl and I would prefer not to have to find another."

"Of course," Razoul nodded, looking slightly guilty before he turned and shuffled out of the door before he could get into further trouble. Once he was gone, it was simply Jafar and Jenna left in the little room.

Muttering something about Razoul under his breath, Jafar motioned for Jenna to get up with his hand and said, "Come."

Jenna tried to move, but couldn't. Her legs were numb and jelly-like underneath her. The burning pain rushing through her back didn't exactly help the situation either. Noticing her vision starting to blur, Jenna pointed out, "I can't..."

Jafar watched her struggle for a moment before he glided across the floor to her and eased two hands underneath her before scooping her up into the air. He paused when he felt that her back was wet and sticky with blood from the wounds Razoul had inflicted on her.

"Does it hurt here?" he asked her rather tersely as he held her in his arms.

For a few seconds, Jenna had forgotten all about the pain. Perhaps the whipping experience had been worth it just to get Jafar to hold her. Shivers ran down through her spine that had nothing to do with the blood trickling down her back. A bit breathlessly, she replied, "N-no, it's fine..."

Jafar nodded and immediately ducked out of the door and marched straight to the door that led to the hideout. After checking both ways to make sure nobody was spying on them, Jafar slid the door open with his foot and closed it behind them in the same manner. It didn't take too long to get to the hideout from there. After a few minutes of climbing up the winding stairs, Jafar kicked open the door to the room and didn't even bother to shut it behind him.

"Awk! Where have you been?" Iago squawked before his eyes fell on Jenna and he gasped, "How in the hell-"

"Out," Jafar ordered Iago sternly without allowing him to finish his sentence. He brought Jenna to her bed and set her face-down on it. Jenna lifted her head in annoyance and glanced around, wondering what Jafar was planning to do with her.

"But," Iago immediately protested as he flew over to Jenna, "What happened? Is she gonna be-"

Jafar cut Iago off again as he raised his snake staff and pointed it at Iago, "OUT!"

Iago continued protesting, "Jenna - is she gonna be fine? Why's she bleeding? You didn't do this, did you, Jafar?"

"NOW!" Jafar hissed at Iago as a jet of purple light whizzed out of the snake staff and sent Iago flying out of the room. The door slammed shut after him with a loud bang.

Now that Iago was gone, Jafar tossed Jenna her red outfit and ordered, "Put this on."

Not really wanting to change and make her back even worse, Jenna hesitated and replied, "I don't know if I can..."

"If you cannot do it yourself, then I will do it for you," Jafar replied steadily. "I need to treat your back to prevent you from bleeding to death. Those guards know absolutely _nothing_about punishments..."

Forcing herself to sit up in the bed, Jenna glanced up to see Jafar leaning over a table on the far side of the room. There were several bottles, flasks, and other glass containers resting on it. Jenna had seen them before, but hadn't really given them a second thought. However, now that Jafar was actually looking at them, she began to wonder what they were for.

"I won't turn around," Jafar replied as he picked up a bottle and examined it. "Now change."

Taking a deep breath, Jenna brought her hands to her cloak and brown sack of a dress. Well, it wasn't exactly a sack, but it kind of looked like it. She lifted the clothes over her head and yanked off her bra as well since if was also sticky with blood. After dumping the crimson-streaked clothes next to her, she pulled the red top over herself and struggled with the buttons in the back before slipping the red pants on as well. As promised, Jafar didn't glance in her direction even once.

After comparing three different bottles, he questioned, "Are you finished?"

"Yes," Jenna nodded as she rolled back onto her stomach and propped her chin up on the pillow. Jafar turned and moved to her bed. He perched on the opposite side of it and propped the glass bottle up between the pillows. Without a second thought, his hands moved to Jenna's back. Jafar's fingers started popping the buttons on the back of her top...

Jenna blinked and felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Unfortunately, Jafar was only unbuttoning her top to get a look at her wound, nothing more than that. Still though...Jenna found herself shivering as his fingers drifted over her skin like the light touch of butterfly wings. Jafar pushed her top open and peered down at her naked back. For some reason, Jenna found herself feeling a bit self conscious even though he was just looking at her back. It wasn't like he could see her breasts or anything even if she had been topless since she was lying on her stomach anyways.

"This may sting for a moment or two," Jafar stated as he uncapped the glass bottle.

Jenna glanced up and gave it a wary look as she noticed the liquid inside the bottle was clear and bubbling ever so slightly. She didn't have much time to think about it because Jafar was already dabbing the liquid onto her back with his fingertips.

"Oh god," Jenna mumbled through clenched teeth as she dug her fingernails into the pillow. All thoughts of romance disappeared from her mind as she realized just how much this hurt. Unable to help it, she started whimpering as Jafar's fingertips brushed all over her back.

"Jafar!" a loud voice called from outside the door. "Are you hurting her in there? 'Cuz if you are-"

"Silence, Iago!" Jafar yelled, accidentally prodding Jenna's back a bit harder than he had meant to, causing her to gasp from the pain.

Surprisingly enough, Iago shut up and Jafar finished applying the clear substance to Jenna's back without further ado. Once he was done, he screwed the bottle shut. Figuring he had left, Jenna started to roll onto her back, accidentally giving Jafar a glimpse of the side of her stomach before she hastily pulled her top back down.

Glancing down at the purplish skin there, Jafar's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What is that?"

"Uh, nothing," Jenna quickly replied, yanking her top down and holding it over the burn that crossed her stomach.

"If it were nothing," Jafar pointed out, "then you would let me look at it."

"No, don't look at it," Jenna glared, grabbing the sheet and throwing it over herself as a double-layer of protection.

Seeing just how defensive she was, Jafar let the subject drop and replied, "I must go to the boy in the dungeons very soon to fetch the lamp from the cave of wonders. I expect you to stay here and not to move an inch. Understand?"

Jenna's face immediately fell and she protested, "But you said I could come too! I don't feel that bad and I don't want to stay here all alone. Can't I please come along with you?"

Jafar glanced down at her and sighed stiffly before he went back to the table with the strange-looking bottles. He selected another one and returned to Jenna, pressing the bottle in her hand as he murmured, "Drink this and you may go."

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Thanks for all the nice reviews, guys! How have you all been? I have an exam coming up and I'm so nervous. Please wish me luck! Lol, I'm addicted to A Bug's Life again. I'm so weird. xD Hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: _**_That's true; they probably won't get along, lol. And necklaces are so pretty! Do you have a favorite one? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **OMG, thank you so much for catching up! It means so much to me. ^^ Do you like Aladdin at all?_

_**iBrizzy: **Lol, ikr? Razoul is an idiot most of the time. Aw! I'm so sorry that you have a cold! Are you feeling any better now? It sucks to be sick. D:  
_

_**Nico: **Thanks! Yes, it has been a VERY long time! I know what you mean about being busy though. I do kinda update too much! haha Right now, I'm only working on two stories though. So you're doing some writing yourself? That's awesome! Oh, I've been meh. A few stresses have been going on, but I'm otherwise okay. Yes, I did check them out! ^^ I didn't dress up since I had no parties to go to, but I wanted this little red devil costume really bad! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Oceanfur: **I'm so glad you like it! Believe me, you're definitely not the only Jafar fan out there! *points to herself* I love him too! xD  
_

_**Pocohontas: **Nice prediction about Jafar and Iago! Yep, Aladdin meets the Genie in the cave of wonders, which is definitely coming up soon! ^^ My favorite villains (I can't choose one, lol) are Scar, Zira, Jafar, Kaa, and Sir Hiss. :3_

_**Seph4ver:** It's alright. We all get busy! I'm glad you're still reading though. :)  
_

_**Taylor: **Lol, lemonish stuff later. xP Aw, your hair doesn't sound so bad. Mine's so annoying. It's like an ugly brown color and down to my waist. :S And ikr? I jumped into the air at that part too!  
_

_**Camille: **More Alicia in this chapter! OMG! That's so horrible about Kovu! Is he okay? Did you take him to the vet? D:  
_

**_Phantom: _**_Lol, you have a point. xD And yeah, Jenna tends to have bad luck...:P_

_**Kurounue13: **Omg, I agree! Razoul is so evil. I haven't decided what to do with him at the end of the fic yet.  
_

_**PandaObsessed: **I know! Awesome how she got contact finally after like forever. xD Yeah, don't watch Salo. :P Have you seen A Serbian Film? I watched that last night. And yep, I've seen The Shining. What was your favorite part in it? Well, Animal Adventure is finished now. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Luna: **You're not pathetic! If anyone is, it's me, lol. I love your review. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_thePixarPixie: _**_Ooo, vintage style? That sounds so cool! Do you really like it? And I know! I can't believe it's almost Xmas. The year is going by too fast imo! I have not seen either of those movies. Would you recommend them? I was re-watching A Bug's Life actually. xP Yep, I made this thing where Zira had devil horns and a devil's tail. hehe I agree; Razoul totally deserve it!  
_

**_BurtonLover4ever: _**_Ikr? Jenna will do anything for him! ^^ Hehe, was the candy good? Thanks for the review!  
_

**_FlowerPower71: _**_Omg, am I turning you into a Jafar fan? haha Oh, Jenna burned herself a year ago and it left some purplish marks, so yep, that's where that came from. Thanks for reading!  
_

**_JaneandAbby: _**_Many thanks to you! I'm glad you are liking the story. Yes, Jenna burned herself and tries not to do it anymore and it's getting a bit better I suppose. Thank you for the review. :3_

_**5: **Glad to see you back. ^^ Do you like Aladdin at all?  
_

_**WriterMonkey:** Thanks for the review._

_**ThatOneRandomGirl: **Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked Animal Adventure! Do you like this story or the other one best so far? :3  
_

_**Bluberirainbows: **Wow, you're making me blush! Thank you so much for a nice review! My kitty's name is Isis. And well, I don't have THAT much time to write. At least, not this time of year. Heh, really? Jenna is me, btw, if you didn't know that. And true...I mean, Genie = Free wishes! I haven't seen any of those movies. Are they good?  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna took one look at the potion Jafar was offering her and reached out a hand for it. She raised the glass bottle to her lips and took a small sip. A very strange sensation ran down her body. It felt like she was burning from the inside out. Frowning, Jenna shot a hesitant look at Jafar, unsure if she should continue drinking or not.

Jafar folded his arms and pointed at the potion, murmuring, "It will only work if you drink the whole thing. Drink it quickly if you wish for it to work. The burning sensation will fade within a minute."

Hoping that Jafar was right about all this, Jenna nodded and shut her eyes tightly as she downed the rest of the potion. Once every drop had been drank, she shivered and set the bottle down as far away from her on the bed as she could.

Meanwhile, Jafar went to the table with all the bottles once more and selected another one. Jenna's eyes widened and she asked, "I don't have to take another bottle, do I?"

Jafar shot a look in her direction and shook his head, "No. This bottle will alter my appearance. I most certainly can't go to the street rat as the royal vizier. That would no doubt look suspicious."

"Oh, true," Jenna nodded as she tried to recover from the strange potion she had just drank. "Will I feel normal soon?"

"Within a few minutes as I said before," Jafar replied a bit irritably before he drank his bottle of potion with only one gulp. Jenna watched him curiously as a cloud of purple smoke swirled around him. Within a moment, the fog had disappeared and Jafar was left looking very different as a hunched over old man with a long white beard.

Jenna's jaw dropped as she looked at Jafar's new appearance with shock. Jafar chuckled under his breath and waved an even bonier finger at her as he murmured, "It is time. Do you still wish to go?"

"Of course!" Jenna nodded as she slipped off of the bed and landed on the ground. She was shocked to find that the potion Jafar had given her had actually worked. She no longer felt any pain from her back. All her senses felt dulled.

Jafar hobbled over to the door of the hideout and opened it with ease. Jenna followed him out and nearly ran smack into Iago. Iago flew frantically around her face and squawked, "Are you alright? What happened? Did Jafar hurt you? Whoa...what happened to you, Jafar? You look like an old guy! What's that all about?"

Jafar grabbed Iago a bit roughly and shoved him under the cloak he was wearing, saying sharply, "We are going to our 'diamond in the rough'. I expect you to stay quiet during this."

"Right," Iago replied in a muffled voice as Jafar led Jenna down the winding staircase. Instead of exiting through the normal door, Jafar turned to their left, muttered something, and then waved his hand. To Jenna's amazement, a hole in the wall appeared. In front of them was a long, dark passageway that almost certainly led to the dungeon.

Jenna bravely stepped into it as Iago continued to prattle, "So what happened to you? I've asked you three times and you still haven't answered me. I'm startin' to think you're ignoring me or something!"

Rolling her eyes, Jenna replied, "I'm not ignoring you. I just got whipped by one of the guards. That's all."

"Those damn guards!" Iago squawked, poking his head out of Jafar's cloak. "One of these days, they'll get what's coming to them! I'll hit them over the head like this! Thwack! Thwack!"

Jafar glared at Iago and stuffed him back under the cloak, hissing, "Silence Iago!"

"I'll shut up now. I just wanted to make sure-" Iago started out before Jafar clenched his beak shut.

Turning to Jenna, he whispered, "We are to the dungeon now. Follow my moves and do not speak unless I ask you to."

Jenna nodded and followed Jafar to the left. To her surprise, she found herself in a large dungeon. The walls were high and a barred window up ahead was the only source of light. She took a step forwards, but Jafar grabbed her arm to get her to stop. Jenna froze and waited. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but she would certainly wait for Jafar's signal. He knew best.

**Alicia**

During all this, Alicia had been creeping through the hallways in an attempt to find the dungeon. Unfortunately, finding the dungeon was not as easy as she had hoped it would be, especially since the palace was so enormous. Finally, after walking for what seemed like hours, Alicia ran straight into...Abu?

Abu started chattering frantically to Alicia and motioned to his left. Having nothing else better to do, Alicia turned and started to follow Abu. Abu led her through several hallways and corridors until they arrived an an unfamiliar door. Unsure where they were exactly, Alicia hesitated before silently pushing the door open.

A gust of cold air greeted her as she stepped forwards. Alicia hesitated and wondered why Abu was leading her outside. She didn't want to go outside! She wanted to go to the dungeon. Frowning, she stopped and folded her arms, trying to figure out what to do.

Annoyed that Alicia had stopped, Abu raced forwards and started nipping at her ankles as he motioned frantically towards the right. Hoping that Abu knew what he was doing, Alicia shrugged and followed him across the grass and over to a barred window.

Without a second thought, Abu slipped through the bars and scampered down to the ground of the little room. Wondering where they were exactly, Alicia knelt before the window and peered down into it. To her shock, she saw Aladdin chained to the wall in the room. This must be the dungeon!

From down below, Aladdin started speaking to himself, "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her!" Suddenly, he caught sight of Abu and added, "Abu! Hey, c'mon - help me out of these!"

Abu quickly started working on the shackles around Aladdin's wrists. They fell open a moment later, Abu looking quite satisfied with himself. His good mood quickly turned to anger as he imitated Princess Jasmine and pranced around Aladdin.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it," Aladdin said dreamily before catching a look at Abu's expression and adding, "Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it."

Realizing what she had to do, Alicia eased herself between the bars in the window. There was quite a bit of space between them and she just managed to slip through them before she dropped to the ground next to Aladdin. Aladdin's eyes widened as he blinked up at her and said, "Hey, you're Jasmine's friend, aren't you? How did you get here?"

"I want to help you," Alicia said truthfully.

"Me?" Aladdin repeated, looking a bit shocked. "Why would you want to help me? I'm a - I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," a crackling voice sounded from behind them.

Glancing up, Aladdin and Alicia came face to face with Jafar in the old man disguise and Jenna with a brown cloak wrapped around her. Alicia started to greet her friend, but Jenna put a finger to her lips to hint for Alicia not to say anything. Alicia nodded and fell silent as Aladdin looked up in surprise.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked suspiciously as he glanced at the old man.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more," Jafar offered. Jenna couldn't help but think that he was certainly right; together, they could move mountains.

"I'm listening," Aladdin replied, looking slightly interested now.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager," Jafar murmured, turning his back to Aladdin for a moment.

Iago immediately took advantage of the situation and peeked out of Jafar's old man disguise, asking, "Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" Jafar replied to Iago by shoving him right back under the cloak.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-" Aladdin started out dubiously.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," Jafar explained, giving Aladdin a hideous grin.

* * *

_Review? :) Hey, would you guys also read Scorned possibly? I'm REALLY losing readers on it. D:  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_**OMG, so you guys are probably thinking I died or something, right? Well, it's not true, lol. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I just haven't felt like writing a lot lately and for some reason, I've been working on Scorned a lot more. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and if I still have readers left, I'll scream with happiness! haha**_

_**Oh, and I know I've told my Scorned readers this about a thousand times, but if you have a hotmail, email me at thedevilsreject99 (AT) hotmail (DOT) com and I'll add you on MSN and maybe we can chat sometime. Hope you like the chappie. Sorry again about the lack of updates. =/  
**_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Aladdin continued to hesitate as he looked at Jafar. Something was a bit suspicious about him, especially the young girl standing behind him. She didn't look like most young girls from Agrabah with her light brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Folding his arms, Aladdin questioned, "So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?"

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it," Jafar replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Aladdin still found the situation a bit odd and pointed at Jenna, asking, "And why not send her? She looks even younger than me."

Jafar looked at Jenna out of the corner of his eye and pointed out, "She is but a mere girl. I would not send her into the cave alone."

"Ah, one problem," Aladdin pointed out. "It's out there, we're in here."

Jafar smirked and hobbled over to a wall before pushing open a hidden exit. He motioned Aladdin towards it and murmured, "Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?"

Aladdin looked over at Abu, who shrugged his shoulders. Seeing why not, Aladdin took a step towards the hidden entrance and said, "Alright." Seeing Alicia following, he added, "Are you sure you want to come too? You're free now. You can just go back to the palace with Jasmine. You don't have to go on this journey with me."

"No, no, it's fine," Alicia replied excitedly. She just wanted to come along and meet the Genie as soon as possible. "I don't mind. I'd love to come along and help. Lead the way!"

Aladdin smiled at Alicia and took her hand as he stepped out of the passageway and into the night. Jenna looked at Jafar out of the corner of her eyes. He looked a bit irritable at having Jenna and Alicia along, but he mostly stayed expressionless.

Once everyone had filed out into the night air, Aladdin turned to Jafar and asked, "What now?"

"Stay here," Jafar ordered before disappearing around one side of the castle.

An eerie silence filled the air as the three waited for Jafar to reappear. Figuring that Aladdin wasn't suppose to know that she and Jenna were friends, Alicia didn't say anything and just waited to see what would happen.

"Hey," Aladdin said, looking over at Jenna. "Who are you?"

Wishing Jafar was around to give her a hint on what to say, Jenna stammered a moment before saying, "Um, I'm Jenna."

"Jenna," Aladdin repeated, testing the name out on his tongue. "That's a pretty name. Have you met my friend, Alicia? She's a friend of Princess Jasmine's. My name is Aladdin, but you can just call me Al. This here is Abu." Aladdin picked up a chattering Abu and held him up for Jenna to see. Abu gave Jenna a suspicious look, not quite trusting her.

Jenna held out a hand and tried not to burst out laughing as she said, "Hello Alicia. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jenna," Alicia smiled back, also trying not to laugh.

"So," Aladdin continued on, not one to keep quiet. "How did you get in the dungeon anyways? I was locked up for stealing food. It's so stupid really. Gotta steal to eat, gotta eat to live!"

"I...um..." Jenna mumbled, trying to think of something fast. "I was arrested for indecent exposure."

"Indecent exposure?" Aladdin asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jenna's long cloak. Jenna realized a moment later that her excuse wasn't a very good one, but it was too late. Thankfully, Jafar appeared at that moment, riding on a horse.

"Here boy, you lead the horse," Jafar ordered to Aladdin. "The rest of you can follow. First, go around the palace and start in the direction of the desert. That is where our destination lies."

Aladdin nodded and led the horse around the back of the palace and out the slightly ajar gate that led to the desert instead of Agrabah's marketplace. Jenna and Alicia walked besides the horse, both afraid to speak since Jafar able to hear their every word. After the foursome had arrived outside the palace, the long trudge to the desert began.

It seemed like they walked for hours. Alicia felt like her feet were being pulled down deeper into the grains of sand with every step. Jenna was yawning and realizing that the potion she had taken was wearing off. She could feel just a bit of pain in her back.

A few minutes later, Jenna accidentally stumbled and fell. Aladdin immediately stopped and turned around to make sure she was alright. He leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders to help her to her feet, questioning, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Jenna panted as Aladdin pulled her up. Jafar glowered at Aladdin and slapped his hands off of Jenna, urging, "Press on, boy! We don't have all day. We must go on!"

Aladdin gave Jafar a funny look, but did as he said. After about ten more minutes, Jafar held up his hand for Aladdin to stop and slid off of his horse. He took two pieces of gold and pressed them together. Before anyone could figure out what the pieces of gold formed, a strong wind started blowing and the air grew cold around them.

A large cave emerged from the ground in front of the group. Its mouth was opened wide to reveal the entrance of the cave. A moment later, it spoke in a very low voice, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Aladdin didn't seem the least bit afraid as he stepped forwards bravely and explained, "It is I, Aladdin."

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp," the cave roared as it let down a staircase for Aladdin.

"Remember, boy - first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward," Jafar said as he urged Aladdin forwards, obviously anxious because he would have to be back to the palace before dawn.

"C'mon, Abu," Aladdin nodded as he started descending the staircase with Alicia right behind him. Jenna took one hesitant look at the cave and then started inside. Before she got very far, she felt a hand gripping her shoulder. Turning around, she found Jafar looking at her...but not as the old man. He had returned to his normal form for a moment.

"Be the first to retreat from the cave," he whispered in her ear. "I would prefer not to share Aladdin's reward with you..."

"Um, okay," Jenna nodded. Jafar let go of her and immediately went back to his prior form as Jenna hurried after Alicia and Aladdin. At the bottom of the staircase, the three found themselves in a golden chamber filled with treasure.

"Would ya look at that!" Aladdin exclaimed in wonder. "Just a handful of this stuff would make you richer than the sultan!"

"Oh my god," Jenna murmured in shock before realizing that she could talk to Alicia now that Jafar was gone. She turned to her friend and asked, "So, how have you been?"

"Not too bad," Alicia admitted. "I'm feeling quite a bit better now that we're here. I'm going to meet the Genie soon! How about you though? Are you feeling okay? You don't look so well."

Jenna started to reply, but was cut off as Abu went running through the room towards a pile of treasure. Aladdin saw what he was up to and quickly called, "Abu! Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp!"

Abu made a face, but did as Aladdin said. The girls walked by Aladdin's side until Jenna got the creepy feeling that they were being following. Peeking over her shoulder, she noticed a magic carpet floating in midair after them. Shuddering, she poked Alicia and pointed behind her, murmuring, "Look at that! It's a stalking carpet!"

Jenna and Alicia couldn't help but giggle as Abu turned around suspiciously to see the carpet floating after them. Immediately panicking, Abu raced forwards and grabbed Aladdin's leg in panic.

"Abu, will you knock it off?" Aladdin asked in annoyance before turning to the girls and explaining, "He isn't usually like this."

The three proceeded onwards, the carpet continuing to follow them. Jenna turned to Alicia and whispered, "You know, in the movie, this part was funny, but when you're actually living it out, it's kind of creepy!"

Alicia nodded as the two watched the carpet tease Abu, picking up Abu's little hat and whizzing away from him. Freaking out, Abu ran straight at Aladdin and tackled him to the ground before using his little monkey hands to turn Aladdin's head towards the carpet.

"Abu, what are you - crazy?" Aladdin asked in disbelief before he noticed the carpet peeking out from behind a pile of treasure. His eyes immediately lit up as he exclaimed, "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The carpet came forwards shyly after dusting off Abu's hat and handing it back to him. Abu immediately freaked out again and screeched, jumping onto Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hi carpet!" Alicia said in a friendly voice as she leaned forwards and shook one of the carpet's tassels.

Aladdin frowned at Abu, who was still screeching his head off and said, "Take it easy, Abu. He's not going to bite."

Thinking he was unwanted, the carpet started away sadly. Mainly because she didn't want to be looking in the cave for the next five years, Jenna pointed out, "Hey, maybe the carpet can help us figure out where the lamp is."

* * *

_Review? :) Hey, would you guys also read Scorned possibly? Thanks. ^^  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi guys! I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated! I'm really sorry. As I said before, I'm trying to finish Scorned and then concentrate on this. I've just been busier with school and I had some really shitty RL stuff happen yesterday and I'm in a really bad mood. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and PLEEZ read and review. It would mean a lot to me. :)  
**_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

At Jenna's words, the carpet turned back excitedly and flew back over to them. It whizzed around Jenna excitedly before zipping around Alicia and stopping in front of Aladdin. The girls giggled and smiled at the carpet.

"Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp," Aladdin explained. The carpet immediately perked up and motioned for the trio to follow him. Aladdin exchanged a smile with the girls and said, "I think he knows where it is!"

The girls passed through a long cave until they emerged in a giant underground cavern. Jenna's eyes got as wide as saucers; she never had thought a place like this actually existed besides for in fairy tales. Oh wait, they were in a fairy tale...weren't they?

"Wow!" Alicia exclaimed, bringing Jenna back to reality. Glancing around, she noticed a tall pillar in the center of the room with a staircase going up to it. The pillar was surrounded by water and unevenly placed stones that formed a bridge. At the very peak of the pillar was a beam of light. Exchanging glances, Alicia and Jenna took a step forwards.

Aladdin, who was ahead of them, turned and said, "Wait here."

Alicia and Jenna both gave him a look like he was nuts before Alicia pointed out, "We're coming with you!" After all, she wanted to have the first glimpse of the Genie's lamp!

"Alright," Aladdin gave in, waving the girls up after him and leaving Abu and the carpet at the foot of the stairs. Jenna felt a rather creepy draft flowing through the cavern. It felt strange in here. She was getting lightheaded.

Meanwhile, Abu had caught sight of a bright red jewel. His eyes widened and he seemed to be hypnotically drawn to the glowing orb. Without thinking, he reached towards it. Seeing what he was up to, the carpet lunched forwards and grabbed his tail, trying to hold him back. Unfortunately, the carpet couldn't hold Abu for forever...

Finally, Aladdin and the girls reached the magic lamp at the top of the staircase. Alicia reached forwards and picked up the golden lamp with excited eyes. She wanted to rub it right now and see the Genie, but Aladdin was already talking.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" Aladdin stopped talking as he looked down to see Abu breaking free of the carpet's grip. He lunged forwards towards the jewel just as Aladdin called, "Abu - no!"

Unfortunately, nothing was stopping Abu at this point. He grabbed the jewel greedily. Immediately, there was a loud rumbling noise and the whole room began to shake violently. Alicia and Jenna held hands and exchanged worried looks.

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the cave roared. Abu quickly put the jewel back, but it instantly turned and melted into lava. The cave continued roaring, "Now you will never see the light of day!"

The stairs were turning from stairs into a ramp as everything started to melt and dissolve around them. The threesome started running down the ramp until it dissolved completely and the three went flying through the air at the raging moat of lava below. At the last second, the carpet whizzed under Aladdin and Alicia. Seeing Jenna wasn't underneath it, Alicia grabbed her hand and poked Aladdin as she urged, "Help me!"

"AHHH!" Jenna screamed as she looked at the lava down below. "I can't hold on for much longer!"

Seeing one of his friends was in trouble, Aladdin turned and grabbed Jenna's other arm. He was able to haul her up onto the carpet since she was pretty small. The carpet started flying, not waiting for Jenna to catch her breath. Luckily, it flew right past the rock Abu was chattering on and Aladdin was able to lift him up just before the rock exploded.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Aladdin ordered. The carpet immediately responded and started racing back through the cave, dodging walls and falling debris along the way. Abu freaked out as usual and jumped onto Aladdin's head, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Abu, this is not time to panic!" Aladdin yelled irritably as he pulled Abu off of his head to see they were flying into a wall. He quickly changed his mind and gasped, "Start panicking!"

At the very last moment, the carpet went into a dive and then through another cave. Finally, they emerged through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave started to growl and close. The threesome were almost to the entrance of the cave when a boulder was dropped onto the carpet, sending it to the floor. Alicia and Jenna screamed, grabbing hold of the walls along with Aladdin.

From up above, the three could see the old man at the entrance of the cave, within reach. Aladdin waved a hand at him and yelled frantically, "Help us out!"

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man ordered as Alicia and Jenna did their best to climb up the sides of the cave wall towards freedom.

"I can't hold on," Aladdin pressed. "Give me your hand."

"First, give me the lamp!" the man commanded, holding out his hand for it, practically shaking from anticipation.

Seeing that he was going to get nowhere until he handed the lamp over, Aladdin reached into his pocket and handed the magic lamp up to the old man. The man grabbed it and raised it high above his head, laughing insanely while Aladdin managed to climb out of the cave with the help of Abu. Jenna was nearing the entrance of the cave and Alicia was right behind her.

The man saw that Abu and Aladdin had climbed out and immediately narrowed his eyes. He kicked Abu aside and grabbed Aladdin's wrist. Looking confused, Aladdin questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your rewards," the old man said, his voice changing back to his normal voice of Jafar, "_Your eternal reward_."

Aladdin looked up in horror as the old man pulled out a crooked dagger and raised it high, about to stab Aladdin. At the last minute, Abu jumped onto the man's arm and sank his teeth into his wrist. Jafar screamed and let go of Aladdin, who fell back into the cave. Abu was shaken off of Jafar's wrist and was sent flying back into the cave as well. Alicia couldn't hold on anymore. She let go and started falling with Aladdin.

"Alicia!" Jenna cried, looking below her. Even though she knew her friend was going to be fine, it was still hard to watch her fall. The carpet watched Aladdin and Alicia plummet downwards, but was still pinned underneath the bolder. At the last minute, it struggled to break free and dashed upwards to catch Aladdin and Alicia. By this time, they were both unconscious from hitting the walls so many times.

On the surface, the cave roared one last time before it started sinking into the ground. Jenna gulped and tried to scramble out. Jafar had been looking at his wrist with annoyance, wondering just how badly Abu had bitten him. At the last minute, he looked up and noticed Jenna. He immediately knelt by the entrance of the cave and grabbed her shoulders. Using all his strength, he managed to yank her out of the cave just before it sank back into sand.

Jafar went flying backwards from the strength of the cave collapsing and Jenna went flying on top of him, panting heavily and looking a bit freaked out from almost having been trapped in that cave.

Forgetting Jenna for a moment, Jafar searched around for the lamp. He glanced around frantically and asked, "The lamp - where is it? No. NO!"

A little unsure pf what to do, Jenna moved off of Jafar and sat on the sand, still trying to catch her breath. Jafar stood up, looking murderous. Abruptly, his body started changing. He grew taller before Jenna's eyes and the face shape and teeth dissolved back to what they had been before the disguise. His fingers grew longer and more pointier while his skin darkened just a tad. Jafar absentmindedly reached up and yanked off the white beard and wig he had been wearing. Shoulder length black locks swung forwards into his face. Jenna stared; she had thought he was bald.

Iago immediately poked out of the blue outfit Jafar was wearing and flew over to Jenna, plopping onto her shoulder as he asked, "Are you okay? I didn't think Jafar was gonna save ya! You didn't need to worry though. I would've saved ya!"

"I'm okay," Jenna gave Iago a shaky smile as she calmed down.

Jafar took a heavy breath and then looked down at Jenna. He lowered a bony hand down to her to help her to her feet. Jenna blinked up at him shyly before taking his hand. Jafar pulled her to her feet and started leading her towards the horse, not speaking or saying anything. Jenna bit her lip. His silence was almost worse than if he had been yelling.

After exchanging a look with her, Iago flew to Jafar's shoulder and tried to comfort him, "Aw, cheer up, Jafar! It's not all _that_ bad! Besides, you've still got me and the girl."

"The lamp is gone," Jafar pointed out in a low, deadly tone. Jenna almost smiled; the lamp was not gone. No, Alicia was probably summoning the Genie at this exact moment.

* * *

_Review? :) Hey, would you guys also read Scorned possibly? Thanks. ^^  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Yay, people are still reading this! *dances in a circle* Thanks to all of my loyal readers. You guys are the best. I hope everyone's doing well. On a random note, I can't believe it's already December! Seriously, wtf? Where did all the time go? Oh well, I'm not complaining. xD Also, I started a Cars fangirls fic and if you go read it, I will be SO happy. It's called Thunder Comes After Lightning. Even if you don't like Cars, pleez give the fic a try? Thank you!  
**_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jafar, Jenna, and Iago were still standing in the middle of nowhere without the magic lamp they had come so far for. Jafar had his arms crossed and looked like he would murder the first person he came into contact with. Jenna and Iago exchanged looks and decided to keep quiet for obvious reasons.

Jafar started in the direction of the horse, obviously figuring it was time for them to get back to the palace. Jenna followed him silently, not daring to speak for fear of making him angrier. As they reached the horse, she felt a jolt of pain and realized that the numbing potion Jafar had given her was wearing off. Unable to help it, she accidentally toppled over as one of her feet got stuck in the sand.

Swinging up onto the horse, Jafar glanced down a moment later and reached down a hand to Jenna. She blushed at her clumsiness, but took his hand and allowed him to help her stand up.

"The numbing is wearing off, is it not?" Jafar asked expressionlessly as he placed a hand on Jenna's side and helped lift her in front of him on the horse. Jenna felt a tingle of excitement as she glanced behind her and noticed they were sitting very close to each other.

"I s-suppose it's wearing off," Jenna admitted. "It's starting to hurt again."

Jafar nodded and said, "We must get back to the palace before dawn. Put your hands here and hold on." Jafar moved Jenna's hands to the horse's mane and showed her how to hold on so she wouldn't go flying off.

Next, Jafar leaned forwards and dug his fingers into the horse's mane as well before giving it a kick in the sides. The horse immediately responded and started racing off towards the palace.

The ride was very...interesting. Jenna half-loved it and half-hated it. She wasn't used to riding a horse like this and kept feeling like she was going to get thrown off and go soaring through the air head over heels any minute. On the other hand, she found it was quite thrilling to have Jafar leaning over her and urging the horse forwards. She could feel his hips against hers and his breath came hot and heavy on her neck. Too bad they couldn't sit like this sometime when they were _not_ riding a wild horse. Then Jenna would've been in heaven.

It didn't take long to get to the palace. Not much later, Jafar directed the horse into a back entrance to the palace. He quickly swung off of it before helping Jenna off as well. With a snap of his fingers, the horse disappeared with a poor.

"Wow! Nice one, Jafar!" Iago murmured in approval as he watched the horse dissolve.

Jafar shot Iago an annoyed look and ordered, "Silence, Iago! We do not want to be found her."

"Awk!" Iago squawked. "You're right. You're right!"

Jafar gave Iago another annoyed look before motioning for Jenna to follow him. By this time, Jenna's back was burning with pain and she couldn't get very far.

Sighing a bit irritably, Jafar leaned down and picked Jenna up again. He didn't look at her as he carried her up to the hideout. Obviously jealous, Iago landed on Jenna's chest and started pecking at her cheek until Jafar got irritated and waved him away.

**Alicia**

A few hours later, Alicia awoke to find herself trapped underneath the cave. Aladdin was still lying unconscious next to her and Abu was chattering loudly. Trying to get Aladdin to wake up, the carpet nudged him with a tassel and waited. Aladdin suddenly shuddered and woke up with a start as he looked around in bewilderment.

"Oh, my head. We're trapped!" Aladdin gasped. Suddenly angry, he added, "That two face son-of-a-bitch! Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Alicia shook her head and picked up the magic lamp that was lying next to her. Abu grinned and chattered excitedly while pointing to the lamp. A slow smile crossed his face as he looked at Alicia.

"You rescued the lamp! Looks like a beat-up, worthless piece of junk to me. Although, hey, is that something written on it?" Aladdin asked, scrutinizing the side of the lamp curiously.

Unable to wait anymore, Alicia eagerly rubbed the lamp. Smoke came out from the hole on the top as the lamp started to shake and glow. Aladdin, Alicia, and Abu all watched it with wide eyes as a big blue figure came swirling into view.

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" Genie exclaimed before pulling off his head and letting it twist in the air before it fell back into place. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Genie quickly pulled out a microphone and held it in front of Alicia's face, murmuring, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"I'm Alicia," Alicia smiled shyly as she glanced up at the Genie.

"Alicia!" the Genie exclaimed as if he had just discovered something major. A neon sign lit up with Alicia's name on it, circled by chase lights. "Hello, Alicia. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al'? Or maybe just 'Cia'? Or how bout 'Lici'?"

"You can call me whatever you want," Alicia admitted with another smile.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Aladdin murmured in amazement.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Genie asked before dissolving into smoke and reappearing, scaring Abu half to death, "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!"

The carpet excitedly flew over to the Genie and gave him a high five. Alicia continued smiling shyly while Aladdin looked on in wonder, obviously wondering if he was dreaming all this.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?" Genie asked nervously, glancing in Alicia's direction.

Before Alicia could reply, Aladdin held up a hand and pointed out, "Wait a minute! She's your master?"

"That's right!" Genie exclaimed, "What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated- Genie! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Wish fulfillment?" Alicia asked excitedly. "So I get three wishes?"

"Yep, three wishes! And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it-three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds," Genie pointed out.

Aladdin exchanged a glance with Abu and mumbled, "Now I know I'm dreaming..."

"So what'll it be, master?" the Genie asked, turning to Alicia with a kind smile.

"So I can have any three wishes I want?" Alicia confirmed, blushing slightly.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos," Genie quickly interjected, holding up a hand.

"Like?" Aladdin asked before Alicia could say anything.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody," the Genie confirmed, slicing off his head with a finger before it reappeared only a moment later. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other than that, you got it!"

Realizing that she was going to have to do some acting if she wanted to get a freebie wish, Alicia glanced over at Aladdin and said, "Limitations on wishes? Some all powerful genie if he can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, do you even think he can get us out of here? It looks like I'm going to have to find a way out of here. Come on, Aladdin."

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Genie demanded, getting madder and madder by the moment as he whizzed in front of the group, blocking their way. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!"

Exchanging an excited look, Aladdin and Alicia clamored onto the carpet while Genie took the form of a stewardess with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

With a burst of light, the carpet and passengers went flying out from under the sand in the desert and out to freedom.

* * *

_Review? :) Hey, would you guys also read Cars possibly? Thanks. ^^  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I am SO sorry about the lack of updates everyone! I'll be honest, I've had writer's block on this pretty bad lately. I mean, I know where I want the story to go, but I'm just having a hard time writing it. -_- Anyways, how have you all been? We're getting pretty close to Xmas now! I have a test in two days that I'm worried about, but after that, more writing time! Hope you guys like the chapter.  
**_

* * *

**Jenna**

When Jafar and Jenna finally arrived in Jafar's secret room, it was almost dawn. Regardless, they were both exhausted and needed some sleep. Iago, however, was being a major pill. He kept flying around and squawking random nonsense to Jenna and Jafar, which neither of them wanted to hear. After five minutes, Jafar was at his limit with Iago.

After setting Jenna down on the bed, he turned to Iago and pointed a finger towards the door, muttering, "I've had it with you tonight."

Iago looked like he had just been very insulted. Frowning, he glared and looked at Jafar in annoyance as he pointed out, "I was just trying to help and make sure that everyone was fine."

"Yes, thank you for the concern, Iago. Everyone is fine," Jafar said in a stiff voice as the door to the room went flying open. Picking up his snake staff, Jafar waved it in Iago's direction, causing him to go flying out of the room and causing the door to slam shut after him.

Sighing with irritation, Jafar stomped across the room before going to the table with little glass bottles on it. Jenna flinched from the pain in her back and watched him out of the corner of her eye, hoping he would give her something that would make her numb again.

Before Jenna had much time to think, a flash of bright red went flying through the window. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that the red puff of feathers was Iago. Jafar's knuckles went white with irritation as he clutched the bottle he had picked up. Jenna wouldn't have been surprised if he accidentally broke it.

Iago flew straight to Jenna's bed and landed on her back. Jenna flinched, her breath catching in her throat as Iago's claws dug into her raw wounds. Jafar turned around and fixed Iago with an angry look.

Without saying a word, Jafar went back to the bed, picked up Jenna for the third time, tucked the clear bottle under his arm, and then folded his normal black and red robes over his arm before going to the door.

Looking bewildered, Iago flew after them, asking, "Where are ya going? Wait for me!"

Jafar had no intention of waiting for Iago. Instead, he stepped out of the door with Jenna and slammed it in Iago's face. From behind the door, Jenna could hear a muffled thud as Iago smacked the door and mumbled, "That hurt!"

"Idiot bird," Jafar muttered as he stepped down the stairs in the turret and to an unknown location.

Wondering where they were going, Jenna glanced around before asking, "Where are we going?"

"A place we can get some rest _away_ from Iago," Jafar emphasized.

Not about to complain to that, Jenna nodded and watched as Jafar stepped out of the the secret door and glided through the corridor before taking two sharp rights and coming to a closed door. After glancing furtively in both directions, Jafar pushed on the door. It fell open silently, but Jenna had a feeling it had been locked before Jafar had touched it.

The two slipped into the room. Jenna noticed that the door closed on its own behind Jafar. It was actually kind of creepy.

Blinking, Jenna looked around the room and took in her surroundings. They were in a bedroom, that much was obvious. A large bed was in the middle of the room. It had a puffy burgundy comforter, several pillows, and black sheets. The walls of the room were cream colored with an ornate design on it. To the right of the bed was an intricately carved nightstand.

Before Jenna could think too much more about the room, she felt Jafar set her down on one side of the bed. Jenna immediately tried to sit up, but then flinched from the pain again and gasped for breath.

"Drink this," Jafar ordered, handing her the clear bottle he had brought with them to this mysterious room.

Jenna immediately took the bottle from him and took a quick sip. Red hot fire seemed to go searing down Jenna's throat. She choked and yanked the bottle away from her lips, giving it a horrified look. What was this stuff?

Jafar noticed Jenna had stopped drinking and gave her a pointed look, pressing, "Drink all of it."

Jenna made a face at the bottle, but did as Jafar ordered and drank the rest of the liquid from the bottle. This time, she had learned her lesson and didn't go gulping it down so quickly. The liquid still burned in her throat, but she managed to get it all down this time.

After swallowing, Jenna broke the silence and asked tentatively, "Will this do the same thing as last time? Will I feel numb again?"

A small smile crossed Jafar's face as he pulled the sheets and comforter back from the bed. Perching on the edge of it, he shook his head and replied, "No. What you just drank will help to heal your wounds quickly. They should be scabbed over by tomorrow. The process, however, is rather painful."

Jenna frowned at the painful comment. She kind of thought she had gone through enough pain for one day, but apparently not. Already, she felt pain exploding in her back every few seconds.

"You should rest now," Jafar told her firmly. "If you sleep through the night, you will feel much better when you wake."

Realizing he had a good point, Jenna slipped under the covers and pulled the crisp black sheet up to her neck. She didn't bother with the comforter since she tended to get hot during the night.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenna noticed Jafar standing up. Wondering where he was going, she glanced up and asked, "Aren't you tired? It's been a very long day..."

Jafar hesitated and glanced between Jenna and the bed before confirming, "Perhaps."

Jenna curled up on her side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for Jafar, saying, "The bed is big enough for both of us. You can have all of that side if you would like."

Jafar's expression was unreadable and Jenna found herself wondering what he was thinking. However, after a moment of thought, Jafar nodded and slipped onto the bed next to her. His dark locks fell into his face for a moment as he reached down and pulled the sheet up over himself. He was still wearing that blue cloth that he had used for a disguise.

The pain in Jenna's back was steadily increasing like Jafar had said, but she wasn't paying much attention to it at the moment. Lying in bed next to Jafar was exciting and awkward at the same time. Jenna thought he looked even more attractive with his dark hair framing his narrow face and with only the thin blue cloth covering his body...

"Are you comfortable?" Jafar questioned her, breaking into her daydreams.

Blushing furiously and hoping that Jafar couldn't tell what she had been thinking, Jenna blushed and nodded, "Yes, quite comfortable."

"Good," Jafar said. With a snap of his fingers, the lights disappeared and the room fell into darkness. Jenna didn't think she had ever seen a room quite this dark before. Not even a shadow could be seen.

In a rather small, shy voice, Jenna said tentatively, "Goodnight..."

There was a short silence. Jenna would've killed to see Jafar's face in that moment. After a slight hesitation, Jafar replied, "Goodnight." After that, both figures fell asleep.

The next morning, Jenna woke to find the bed empty. Frowning, she found herself wondering where Jafar was. Before getting up, she twisted slightly in bed to test whether or not her back was still painful. It ached, but not nearly as bad as the previous day.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenna caught a motion. Peering up, she noticed for the first time that the "wall" on the opposite side of the room was not a wall and instead just a sheer burgundy curtain.

Curious, Jenna tried to look behind the curtain. To her surprise, she could see Jafar's shadow from behind the curtain. He was pulling something over his head...no doubt the blue cloth from before. Propping herself up on her elbow, Jenna gazed through the curtain, wishing it would just disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't and she was left with the outline of Jafar dressing.

After only a few minutes, Jafar stepped out from behind the curtain and didn't even have to glance at the bed to know that Jenna was awake. Of course Jenna pretended to be asleep, but it didn't fool Jafar.

Without even a look at her, Jafar motioned for her to get up and said, "Come. We have much work to do today."

* * *

_Review? :) And if you want to check out Burned, Scorned, or Thunder Comes After Lightning, that would be great! ^^  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**_I owe a huge apology to all of my readers! I am so sorry for not updating this for forever. I had the script bookmarked on my old computer, but I got a new one and can't find the script anywhere. If someone knows where to find one, please tell me! Hope I still have some readers out there and that you guys like the chapter. :)  
_**

* * *

_**Jenna**_

Jenna immediately slid off of the bed and crossed the floor to Jafar. She was surprised just how much less painful her back was than the previous day. A little smile crossed her face as she stood in front of Jafar. Jafar peered down at her and raised an eyebrow before putting a hand on the door and asking, "How are you this morning?"

"Better," Jenna admitted with a smile. "Much better, actually. Did you sleep well? You look...very handsome this morning."

Jenna had decided to try her luck at flirting again even though it didn't usually work too well. However, with Iago absent, things might go a bit more smoothly. It all depended on how Jafar responded really.

At Jenna's comment, Jafar fixed her with a steady look and raised an eyebrow, asking, "What makes you think so?"

"Well, you do look nice every morning," Jenna admitted as she took a hesitant step forwards so she was about an inch away from Jafar on the tiled floor of the bedroom. "Perhaps it has something to do with the dark lighting and the fact that Iago isn't around..."

Jafar actually cracked a smile at her words and admitted, "That bird can be a nuisance."

"Yes..." Jenna murmured as she took another step forwards so she and Jafar were practically pressed together. "We should spend a bit more time away from Iago, don't you think?"

At this, Jenna summoned all of her nerve and stood on her tiptoes as she leaned up and placed small hands on Jafar's broad shoulders. Jafar gave her a calculating look, but did not tell her to move. Instead, he replied to to the Iago question, "Perhaps..."

Hoping she wasn't rushing things, Jenna stood up on her tiptoes and leaned forwards. Jafar still looked expressionless, but he looked as if he might allow her to kiss him. Jenna leaned up, up, up...

Bang, bang, bang! A loud pounding on the door caused both Jenna and Jafar to whirl around. Jenna lost her footing, slipped, and fell to the ground. A rather woozy sensation filled her as she put a hand to where she had just smacked her hand on the tile. Jafar was looking from Jenna to the door with a stiff expression on his face.

Another loud, irritating bang came from the door before an angry voice sounded, "Jafar, are you in there?"

Recognizing the voice of the sultan, Jafar immediately feigned a smile as he spoke pleasantly, "Yes, my liege. Do you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, yes, right away," the sultan replied. "Come to the throne room as quickly as you can."

"Of course," Jafar continued in the pleasant voice.

The sultan said nothing more, figuring that the conversation was over. Jenna and Jafar heard faint footsteps fading before Jafar crossed his arms and muttered, "I wonder what that fool needs now."

Jenna nodded faintly, her head still spinning from when she had smacked it on the floor a few moments earlier.

Turning his gaze to her, Jafar glided across the floor and reached down a hand to her, asking quite solemnly, "Are you alright?"

Jenna nodded and shyly placed a hand in his. Jafar pulled her to her feet without a second thought. He looked very distracted, but Jenna had no idea what he was thinking about, nor did she care as he pulled her up. His hand was cold against hers, like ice against fire since Jenna's hand was a bit clammy. She was sad when he released her hand once she was on her feet again.

Without hesitation, Jafar opened the door to the secret bedroom and motioned Jenna out. She quickly slipped through the doorway and blinked as she stepped into the light of the corridor. It was much brighter out here than in that dark, mystical room.

Letting the door fall shut behind him, Jafar started across the hallway. Unsure if she was suppose to follow or get lost, Jenna followed him at a distance. When Jafar got to the end of the hallway, he crossed his arms and shot an irritated look in her direction, stating, "You're tired this morning, I see."

"Well, no, not exactly..." Jenna blushed. "I...uh...wasn't sure if you wanted me to follow you or not."

"You may come along," Jafar replied firmly before raising an eyebrow and asking, "Unless you have something you'd rather do..."

"Oh no!" Jenna replied hastily, hurrying across the floor to catch up with Jafar. "Of course not."

Jafar gave a little smirk and continued walking, Jenna trailing after him. They were approaching the throne room when something red went flying towards them all full speed. Afraid that whatever it was might hit her, Jenna immediately ducked and shot a tentative look upwards as none other than Iago went flapping onto Jafar's shoulder.

"There you two are!" Iago squawked loudly. "I thought you two had died or something! I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"Well," Jafar pointed out, "It's quite clear that we are not dead."

"I'm not the only who one's been lookin' for ya!" Iago chattered. Jenna and Jafar exchanged glances as Iago prattled on, "The cracker monster has been lookin' all over the palace for ya! And look what happened! Now he knows about the secret bedroom!"

"He _already_ knew about it," Jafar said smoothly. "It is a place I only use when dumb animals insist on being a nuisance."

Iago gave Jafar a glare before Jafar pushed the heavy doors to the throne room open with only one hand. Jenna followed him nervously into the large room to find two pairs of eyes glaring at her. The sultan was sitting on his throne, red-faced and worried. Jasmine was standing next to him with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed.

As Jafar stepped forwards with Jenna trailing nervously behind him, the sultan said rather angrily, "Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again," Jafar replied, bowing low before the sultan.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Jasmine seemed to be having a glaring contest, seeing who could make the more nastier expression. So far, it looked like Jasmine might actually be winning.

"Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" the sultan begged, looking hopeful. The sultan was a peace-maker. It always bothered him if there was even a petty conflict going on.

Leaning forwards as if to kiss her hand, Jafar gave her a slippery smile and replied, "My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess."

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry," Jasmine hissed, yanking her hand away. Jafar raised his eyebrows and gave her a fake smile while Jenna continued glaring. "When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!"

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business," the sultan looked up to see Jasmine had run out of the room at the mention of suitors. Sighing, the sultan frowned and ran after her, calling frantically, "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

Jafar's smile disappeared and turned to a glare as the sultan retreated from the room. Clenching his fists, Jafar hissed under his voice, "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

Going in character for a moment and pretended to be Jasmine, Iago ranted, "I will have the power to get rid of you! D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..."

Jafar shook his head and said, "No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!"

The two exchanged a glance at that and both chorused in unison, "Eeewww!"

Iago randomly perked up and suddenly came up with an idea. Hopping up and down excitedly on Jafar's shoulder, he proposed, "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?"

Jafar immediately turned sharp eyes to Iago, taking his idea as an insult, "_What?_"

Jenna hated this part of the movie. She hadn't exactly had any time to prepare for it either. Trying to get Iago's attention, she stood behind Jafar and shook her head frantically. Iago noticed her, but merely smirked and continued right on, "Okay, you marry the princess,all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!"

"Damn!" Jenna cussed under her breath. Thankfully, Jafar was too busy thinking to have noticed her comment.

Eyes lighting up a bit evilly, Jafar tapped his chin and considered Iago's idea, "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Iago urged, diving off of Jafar's arm and landing on the floor with a thud. "Kersplat!"

Jafar started laughing "Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!"

The two cackled, trying to see who could laugh louder. Jenna, on the other hand, stood with her arms across her chest, looking murderous. Trust Iago to ruin her plans!

* * *

_Review? :)_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hello everyone! Happy Saturday! :) It sure is great to know that I still have people reading this! I promise to try and update once or twice a week if possible from now on. ;P Hope you're all having a great day and thank you again for reading. You guys are my inspiration! ^^ If you wanna check out any of my other fics, I would be really grateful.  
_**

* * *

**_Alicia_  
**

After flying through the desert, Alicia, Aladdin and Genie were now landing at an oasis. Genie was still acting as a stewardess, grinning broadly at Alicia and Aladdin as he stated, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!"

Alicia and Aladdin stepped off of the carpet, Genie offering Alicia his hand. Alicia took it with a shy smile and allowed him to help her down onto the ground. Blushing furiously, she said, "Thank you."

Going back to normal, Genie turned to Aladdin and Alicia before looking pleased with himself and asking, "How was that, you two?"

"That was incredible!" Alicia admitted with a wide grin. "So I get three wishes now, right?"

Genie frowned a moment and blinked at her in confusion for a moment before asking, "Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, naughty girl! Trying to get freebies, aren't you?"

"Ah, no-she never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own," Aladdin pointed out, exchanging a smile with Alicia. The Genie thought for a second before his jaw dropped and he turned into a sheep.

Still in sheep form, Genie exclaimed, "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad girl, but no more freebies."

"Okay," Alicia blushed before thinking aloud, "There are so many things to wish for. Jenna and I used to talk about what we would wish for if we could have any three wishes, but I think I might have changed my mind now...

Looking from Alicia to the Genie, Aladdin questioned, "What would you wish for?"

Genie, who had been hanging like a hammock between two trees, looked rather stunned. Blinking in surprise, he murmured, "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What? No, tell me," Aladdin pressed. Alicia just watched the conversation silently since she already knew what Genie would say.

"Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Genie exclaimed, growing in size before shrinking and cowering in the lamp, "Itty bitty living space."

Unable to keep her thoughts to herself, Alicia stood up and went over to give Genie a hug, murmuring, "I'm so sorry! That must be awful. I can't even imagine life like that."

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus," Genie said, looking depressed.

Putting a hand on Genie's shoulder, Aladdin questioned, "Why not?"

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened," Genie said dryly.

Alicia gave the Genie a sympathetic look and said firmly, "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

The Genie's head turned into Pinocchio's head with a long nose, accidentally hitting Alicia in the face as he replied sarcastically, "Uh huh, right. Whoop! Didn't mean to bop you there, by the way."

"No, honestly, I promise!" Alicia said, giving the Genie a smile as she pushed the long nose away from her, turning the Genie's head back to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

Genie gave Alicia a very genuine smile as he leaned forwards to shake her hand, pointing out, "Well, here's hopin'."

Alicia thought for a few minutes as she tried to figure out what to wish for. She did honestly want things to work out for Jasmine and Aladdin, but on the other hand, there were lots of things that she would like to have too.

"O.K. Let's make some magic!" Genie exclaimed excitedly, "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"I...I'm not quite sure," Alicia murmured, all the possibilities for wishes running through her head.

"I know what I would wish for," Aladdin said with a daydreaming expression on his face. Alicia and Genie both turned towards him, waiting to see what he was going to say, "There's this girl and she's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Genie asked with a grin, already reading into Aladdin's thoughts.

"Beautiful," Aladdin corrected before daydreaming, "She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile. But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a prince." Aladdin suddenly got a hopeful look in his eyes and peered over at Alicia. His wish was clear, but he wasn't going to be so audacious as to ask Alicia to use one of her wishes for him.

Alicia thought for a moment before turning to Genie and asking tentatively, "Could you make him a prince? And maybe I could dress like his cousin or something so I could go to the palace as well?"

"Why yes, I could do that," Genie murmured with a sly smile, "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make Aladdin a prince," Alicia wished, glad to be using her wish to help someone.

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" Genie grinned excitedly before turning into a tailor and examining Aladdin's clothes, "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here!"

After a snap of Genie's fingers, Aladdin was dressed in clothes suited for a prince. At the same time, Alicia looked down to find herself wearing dark green satin pants and a top like Jasmine's. She was wearing a golden tiara along with a gold necklace around her neck as well. A veil covered her face.

"I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"

Alicia and Aladdin giggled as Abu tried to cover himself with the carpet. Unfortunately for Abu, that did not work so well and Genie ended up zapping him anyways. Abu chattered a noisy, "Uh oh!"

"Here he comes," Genie exclaimed, transforming Abu into a camel. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!"

There was a hesitation as everyone turned to look at camel Abu. It looked...strange. Abu as a camel just wasn't working for anyone. Alicia tilted her head and Aladdin blinked at Abu in surprise.

"Mmm, not enough," Genie said, snapping his fingers and turning Abu into a fancy white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Genie snapped his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into a duck, ostrich, turtle, and a '57 Cadillac. Suddenly, Genie's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa! Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

At Genie's words, Abu was turned into a forty-six foot tall elephant! Abu noticed his reflection in a pool of water, immediately panicked, and tried to climb up a tree. The tree naturally bended right back to the ground, forcing Abu to look up at Aladdin upside down. Aladdin laughed and scratched Abu's head affectionately, "Abu, you look good."

"He's got the outfit, she's got the looks, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Genie grinned before snapping his fingers a third time and causing fireworks to explode.

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was back in the palace with Jafar and Iago. She was quite grumpy, especially because of Jafar's plan to make Jasmine his wife. Of course, that was all Iago's fault! If he had shut up when she had asked him to, then there wouldn't have been a problem. Glare deepening, she followed Jafar and Iago up to the hideout.

Once there, Jafar pushed the door open and let Jenna and Iago inside. He stepped in as well before coming to a stop and murmuring, "There's something I must get. You two just stay here and behave yourselves."

"Of course we will," Jenna replied sarcastically. Surprisingly enough, Jafar was distracted enough to miss the sarcasm. He nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving Jenna and Iago alone. Needless to say, Jenna had a few choice things to say to him.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hi everyone! I hope you're all having a great Wednesday! :) I know this chapter is a bit short, but a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are definitely my inspiration and I hope you like this next chapter. Remember, if you review, I'll update sooner! hehe  
_**

* * *

**_Jenna_  
**

"So," Jenna turned to Iago with her arms crossed. "What was _that_ all about?" She was not the slightest bit happy about Iago coming up with the idea of Jafar marrying Jasmine. Jenna honestly didn't think she could bear it if she had to go to a wedding between Jafar and the prettiest girl on the planet. It wasn't fair! Jenna was the one who wanted him, not Jasmine.

"What was what all about?" Iago asked, raising an eyebrow as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Jenna bit her lip to keep from cursing and fixed Iago with the evil eye, muttering, "You know what I mean. Why did you have to suggest marrying Jasmine to Jafar? Do you have any idea just how awful a pair they'd make?"

Iago rolled his eyes and pointed out, "Weren't you listening to the kersplat part? Jafar's going to marry Jasmine, but then we're gonna drop her off a cliff. So really, they'll be married for less than twenty-four hours."

Jenna realized Iago had a point, but she still didn't like the idea of Jafar marrying Jasmine. Glaring at the wall, she said, "I still don't like the idea. You'd think that there is at least one other option out there..."

"Well, if you can come up with something better, than go ahead and tell Jafar," Iago answered her smartly. Of course, Jenna had no other ideas at the moment and was forced to continue glowering at the wall in silence.

A few moments later, the door to the hideout opened and Jafar stepped in with a long roll of parchment along with a quill and ink. Apparently in a rather good mood, he settled down on the edge of the bed and started writing on the parchment without a word to Jenna or Iago. Jenna sighed and looked around for something to do. Her eyes came to rest of the jug of wine by Jafar's bed. She was actually quite thirsty. Glancing between it and Jafar, she wondered if she could risk asking for it.

Bracing her nerve, she asked tentatively, "Jafar?"

Jafar didn't exactly acknowledge her; he just looked up and waited for her to speak.

"I'm a bit thirsty," Jenna started out tentatively, looking between Jafar and the wine.

Jafar followed her gaze before shrugging his shoulders and murmuring, "Take what you wish. I trust you can help yourself as I am clearly wrapped up in this at the moment." He motioned to the long scroll he was writing on. Jenna's mouth dropped. She had no idea how he could write so fast! Then again, he was a sorcerer...

"Thank you," Jenna replied before standing up quietly and crossing the room to the jug of wine. Since there wasn't a glass around, she just picked up the whole jug and retreated back to her bed.

Obviously trying to lighten the situation, Iago looked between Jafar and Jenna before his beady eyes focused on Jafar and he squawked, "That's sure some novel you're writing there, Jafar!"

"Yes," Jafar replied without detail.

Bored as hell, Jenna started sipping on the wine absentmindedly.

Iago continued on, "So Jafar, do you know of a cliff we can drop the Princess and the old man off of? I think we should dispose of them the night you marry the Princess. Jenna thinks so too. What do you think?"

"Let us take things one step at a time, Iago," Jafar replied firmly.

Still bored, Jenna took another sip of the wine. One sip led to two and before she knew it, half of the jug was gone. She tried to make herself stop drinking, but she was so bored and there was nothing else to do...

"Jenna?" a sharp voice said from above Jenna who-knows-how-long later.

Blinking, Jenna looked up and felt a bit dizzy. Jafar was standing above her with Iago on his shoulder. Jenna was lying back in her bed just not feeling like herself. She couldn't figure out why until she saw the empty jug on the bed next to her. Oops...

"Ah, I see you have decided to wake up," Jafar said, looking at Jenna with an amused smirk.

"Yes..." Jenna said slowly, trying to clear her foggy vision. "Are we going somewhere?"

"We?" Jafar repeated, his smirk growing once more. "That all depends on you. I am going to present the scroll to the sultan. You may come if you wish, but perhaps you'd rather stay here? You seem rather...tired."

"No, no, I'm fine," Jenna replied, stumbling out of bed and trying not to fall over. "I'll come."

"Very well," Jafar nodded, not waiting for her to catch up before he turned and went to the door. This time it opened without Jafar even having to touch it. Jenna continued blinking sleepily and tried not to lose her balance as she followed Jafar out of the door.

The three walked down the stairs of the hideout before exiting into the corridor. Jafar led them straight to the throne room. Before they could reach it, Iago had the impulse to sit on Jenna's shoulder. He flew off of Jafar and went straight to Jenna. As soon as he landed on her shoulder, Jenna wobbled precariously and actually toppled over.

Jafar turned around at the sound of the crash and gave Jenna and Iago a pathetic look before he motioned for Jenna to stand up, saying sharply, "Come along now. We haven't time to waste."

Trying to stop feeling so dizzy, Jenna got to her feet and stumbled after Jafar as he whipped open the door to the throne room. The sultan was sitting on his throne, playing with wooden blocks. When the door opened, all the blocks fell from the pile the sultan had been creating with them.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter," Jafar murmured, stepping straight to the sultan with the long listen of parchment trailing from his hands.

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!" Iago repeated as he landed on the arm rest of the sultan's chair. Jenna wanted to tell Iago that sitting by the sultan was probably not the smartest idea, but it was too late for that now.

"Oh, really?" the sultan asked, perking up and looking curious.

Jafar began unrolling his very long scroll and explained, "Right here. If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.'"

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors!" the sultan pointed out, trying to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago quickly backed away and the sultan absentmindedly pulled the cracker back, going on, "How could I choose someone she hates?" Iago looked relieved for a moment, but the sultan quickly smashed a cracker in his throat just then.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting," Jafar trailed off as he feigned reading the scroll.

Looking curious and sitting on the edge of the chair, the sultan pressed, "What? Who?"

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Jafar murmured, a small smile breaking out across his face.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure," the sultan murmured, pulling the scroll towards him and trying to study it carefully before Jafar quickly tugged it away.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord," Jafar murmured, pulling forth his snake staff and hypnotizing the sultan with it. Remembering what had happened last time, Jenna quickly looked away.

Already partially hypnotized, the sultan nodded and echoed, "Yes...desperate measures..."

Seeing he was winning, Jafar stated firmly, "You will order the princess to marry me."

"I...will order...the princess...to..." the sultan trailed off as the spell broke off for a moment. He shot a strange look at Jafar and protested, "...but you're so old!"

Jaw stiffening, Jafar pulled the staff closer to the sultan's face, hissing, "The princess _will_ marry me!"

"The princess will marry..." the sultan started off before the spell was broken again, this time by the sound of music from Prince Ali's fanfare. The sultan quickly jumped off of his throne and went running to the balcony before exclaiming, "What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this!"

Jafar narrowed his eyes and stalked after the sultan. Jenna felt dizzy. Extremely dizzy. She was going to pass out any moment now...

* * *

_Review? :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi guys! I hope you're having a great Thursday! My day...has not been going so well, lol. Anyways, I hope this chapter is still worth reading. Jenna and Alicia will finally be reunited in this one. :) Also, if you have time, please check out some of my other fics. Thanks for your support everyone! :)  
**_

* * *

**_Alicia/Jenna_**

Jenna managed to join Jafar on the balcony to look down at Prince's Ali's huge entourage. What she was mostly surprised about was that instead of one person riding on top of elephant Abu, there were actually two! One of them was wearing a green outfit like Jasmine's and had a veil covering her face. Jenna thought she looked familiar, but where had she seen her before?

Before Jenna could figure this out, the sultan got up and hurried towards the huge doors to let Prince Ali into the throne room. Jafar glared and immediately stalked after the sultan. Wishing they could make up there minds about where they were going, Jenna trudged back into the throne room, still feeling dizzy.

The sultan reached forwards to open the door, but before he could do anything, Jafar slammed the door shut and gave the sultan an almost sheepish smile. Before the sultan could ask what Jafar was doing, everyone could feel the ground shaking beneath them! Jafar's eyes widened, but before he could do anything...

Smack! The door was thrown open and poor Jafar and Iago got squished against the door. Jenna flinched, feeling their pain as the procession entered the throne room. Ali, the pretty girl next to him, Abu, the carpet, and the Genie all managed to step inside before Jafar cussed under his breath and slammed the door shut behind them.

As Ali and the pretty girl came to stand before him, the sultan broke into applause, "Splendid, absolutely marvelous."

"Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand," Aladdin murmured, "And this is my cousin, Princess Cecilia. She has journeyed from afar as well."

Princess Cecilia? That sounded familiar to Jenna. It sounded like...Alicia? Jenna's eyes widened and she suddenly recognized Princess Cecilia as her best friend Alicia!

The sultan rushed over to shake Prince Ali's hand, exclaiming, "Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic," Jafar replied extremely dryly, "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo- "

"-Ababwa!" Aladdin pointed out, giving Jafar an annoyed look. For some reason, Jenna started randomly giggling at all of this.

Ignoring Jenna, Jafar waved his hand and continued on, "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device," the sultan cut in, peering at the magic carpet and tugging at the tassels as if it were the most mystical device in the world, "I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me," Aladdin said as he hurried forwards to help the sultan sit on the carpet. The sultan plopped down comfortably, about to take off when Jafar put his staff down on the carpet to keep it from moving.

"Sire, I must advise against this-"

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun," the sultan smiled, kicking the staff away as he and the carpet took off from the floor and whizzed into the air. The carpet flew to the ceiling before beginning a dive-bomb, flying under Abu and nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. Feeling a little weird and not like herself, Jenna started randomly laughing again.

Jafar gave her a strange look before putting a hand over her mouth to silence her. Jenna managed to stop giggling as Jafar crossed the floor to speak with Aladdin. Seeing she was free to speak with Jenna, Alicia aka Princess Cecilia, hurried over to talk to her.

"Hi!" she whispered in Jenna's ear. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose," Jenna slurred back. "What about you? Did you get to meet the Genie? I see you're a Princess now!"

"Yeah, I got to rub the lamp," Alicia replied back excitedly. "Genie's great. He and I get along really well. Hey Jenna, you aren't drunk, are you? You're slurring really bad right now..."

Jenna gave Alicia a sheepish smile as Jafar asked Aladdin in a stern voice, "Just where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure," Aladdin replied, trying out a confident smile.

Jafar, on the other hand, did not smile. He folded his arms as Iago landed on his staff, "Try me."

The sultan, who was flying straight towards them with the carpet, called out, "Look out, Polly!"

Everyone managed to duck in time as the carpet went whizzing centimeters over their heads. It started chasing poor Iago across the room. Jenna slapped her forehead and shook her head. Poor Iago was a shit magnet too.

"Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" Iago called out. The carpet zoomed underneath Iago and went dashing to the opposite side of the room. Iago sighed with relief, wiped his brow...and then crashed right into a pillar, smacking the floor with a thud.

The sultan began his final approach, shouting excitedly, "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!"

Jafar turned away from where he was watching Jenna and Alicia suspiciously to reply to the sultan, "Spectacular, your highness."

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it," the sultan nodded before bouncing off of the rug and nudging Jafar as he whispered happily in his ear, "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all. That would work out well for all of us, wouldn't it?"

Shooting an annoyed look in Prince Ali's direction, Jafar whispered back, "I don't trust him, sire."

"Nonsense," the sultan replied, waving away Jafar's concern, "One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character."

Iago, who had landed on the floor by Jenna's feet, muttered sardonically, "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Feeling bad for him, Jenna leaned down and helped him onto her shoulder. Iago blinked and suddenly looked happy as he snuggled into her hair. Alicia tapped Jenna's shoulder and pointed to the door. Jasmine had walked in quietly with an irritable look on her face.

The sultan was still prattling on as Jenna and Alicia watched Jasmine approach, saying, "Jasmine will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin replied confidently.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf," Jafar murmured, causing Jasmine to get mad from where she was standing. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" Aladdin replied, pricking at Jafar's goatee and causing it to spring out in all different directions. Jafar's eyes narrowed darkly as Aladdin continued, "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

At this point, Jasmine was at her limits. She stalked in and hissed, "How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"

With that said, she turned and stormed out of the throne room. The sultan sighed and murmured, "Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down. Coming, Princess Cecilia?"

Alicia looked from the sultan to Jenna before giving Jenna a parting smile and hurrying to join the group, "Yes, I'm coming right now."

Jafar waited before the door had shut behind them before speaking to no one in particular, "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo."

Meanwhile, the sultan led Aladdin and Alicia through the corridors and to a guest room, "This is where you two will be staying. I hope it's alright. I know the room is rather small, but..."

The sultan pushed the door to the bedroom open to reveal a ginormous room. Alicia's jaw literally dropped open. So much for a "small" room. There were two large beds within the room with black comforters that were decorated with gold lace. More gold objects littered the room. Everything here was priceless.

"Oh, I'm sure this room will be just fine," Aladdin said, sending a dashing smile in the sultan's direction before asking, "Perhaps you could point me in the direction of Princess Jasmine's room?"

"Of course!" the sultan said, waving Aladdin out of the room almost as soon as he had entered it. "Follow me!"

The two forgot all about Alicia and let the door slam shut behind them. Alicia didn't really care too much. She wanted Jasmine and Aladdin to bond with each other. Yawning, she sat on the bed and was shocked when a big blue figure appeared besides her.

"Well, that went well!" Genie exclaimed as he sat on the bed besides Alicia before reappearing by the door and adding, "Buuuuut, I'd better go make sure Al is doing alright. He might need a push in the right direction. But never fear; I will be back!"

Alicia blushed and waved at Genie, unable to wait patiently until he came back.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I originally had written it longer, but I didn't like some things I had written and so I edited those out and now the chapter is kinda short. I promise you that the next chapter will be decent-sized. Please R&R! :)_**

* * *

**Jenna**

Left alone in the throne room since Alicia, Aladdin, the Genie, and the sultan had gone off to other places, Jenna yawned and suddenly felt very sleepy. The alcohol was really starting to affect her and all she wanted was to sleep for a bit. Stretching, she mumbled absentmindedly, "So how are we gonna get rid of Prince Abooboo?"

Jafar whipped around sharply at her question and smacked a hand over her mouth, hissing, "Even the walls have ears."

Since she couldn't speak with his hand over her mouth, Jenna merely nodded in reply. Obviously feeling bad for her, Iago flapped over to her shoulder and cuddled into her hair.

"Come," Jafar motioned to Jenna and Iago. "I must speak to the guards at once."

Jenna nodded again and followed Jafar with Iago sitting happily on her shoulder. As they walked along, Jenna had another mood swing. She was suddenly extremely hyper. When they reached the door that led outside to the garden, Jenna almost burst out laughing for no good reason at all. Somehow, she managed to refrain.

As Jafar stepped forwards to speak with the guards, Jenna leaned against the wall and looked him over. He was so tall, dark, and handsome just as Jasmine had said. Licking her lips, Jenna gave him a lusty look.

"Uh, Jenna?" Iago whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? You look like you're hypnotized."

"Me?" Jenna asked, suddenly grinning widely. "I'm fine. Actually, you know what? I'm better than fine."

Iago gave her a tentative look and nodded. She didn't seem fine to him, but what was he going to do about it? Jafar finished talking to the guards and returned to her and Iago with a rather satisfied look on his face. Without speaking, he motioned for them to follow him again. Jenna trailed after him quietly until she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Jafar?" she asked as they slipped through the secret door on their way up to the hideout. "Do you really want to marry Jasmine?"

Even though she couldn't see his face since he was standing in front of her, Jenna could see Jafar stiffen. His reply came back short and curt, "No."

Jenna frowned. She wasn't usually put off so easily. As the two of them wound up the stairs to Jafar's room, Jenna found herself protesting, "Then why are you going to marry her? You could marry someone else."

At this, Iago turned to Jenna like she had gone completely nuts. Jafar ignored the question and pulled the door to the hideout open. After motioning Jenna inside, he shut it firmly behind her and gave her a stern look, "Some things are not to be spoken of."

"Oh, but why not?" Jenna slurred. "I know all about Sibal. Iago told me all about her and what kinds of things you did with her and-"

"What's wrong with you?" Jafar asked, turning around and trying to figure out why she was acting so weird.

Jenna stumbled forwards, lost her balance, and accidentally fell backwards onto her bed. Giggling hysterically, Jenna replied, "Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't see why you have to marry Jasmine."

Jafar's eyes traveled over the room until they focused on the empty jug of wine that was lying on the bed next to her. He picked it up, looked inside, and then rolled his eyes before stating the obvious, "I see you drank the whole thing."

"I did?" Jenna asked, looking confused. Shrugging, she smiled and said, "Maybe I did. I don't really remember. Isn't that funny? Hahaha..." Iago gave Jenna a what-the-fuck look and slapped a wing over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Jafar crossed the room and set the empty jug of wine on a table far away from Jenna. He picked up a few different glass bottles that were also on the table and examined them carefully. Jafar was attempting to find a potion that would remedy Jenna's drunkenness, but Jenna didn't seem to mind being drunk. She was still laughing like a mad woman at nothing in particular.

Jafar finally found a potion and crossed the room back to Jenna. He handed her the potion and ordered, "Drink this."

Instead of taking the potion, Jenna reached up audaciously and put her hands on Jafar's robes. She tugged at them and murmured, "Why can't you answer my question? Would you have married Sibal?"

For the first time in all the time that Jenna had stayed with him, Jafar froze, shock filling his face. Shock quickly turned to cold, suppressed fury. Slapping Jenna's hands off of him, Jafar said coldly, "You're very...drunk."

Without a single word, Jafar up plucked Iago - who was staring at Jenna with his beak wide open - turned, and slipped through the door, locking it tightly behind him. Too screwed up to stay awake, Jenna passed out almost instantly.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was sitting bored on her bed, waiting for the Genie to return. There was something she really liked about him. Perhaps it was his sense of random humor, his willingness to help others, or the way he made her feel...

Whoosh! A puff of purple smoke slipped under the doorway and illuminated the room. Alicia blinked and looked in front of her as the Genie appeared from the smoke. He grinned at her and sat down on the bed besides her, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, I'd say Al is doing great with his Princess. He needed a prod or two in the right direction, but now they seem to be doing fine. How have you been? Find any hidden treasures in the palace?" the Genie asked, grinning at her.

"No," Alicia laughed before blushing slightly. "I wasn't thinking about hidden treasure actually."

"What? No hidden treasure?" the Genie gasped, pretending to look shocked before he broke into a smile and said, "Nah, you actually don't seem like the hidden treasure type to me. So if you weren't thinking about hidden treasure, then what were you thinking about? Care to share your thoughts?"

"Um, well..." Alicia murmured. "I was actually thinking about you."

"About...me?" Genie asked, looking quite touched. Giving her a small smile, he asked, "What were you thinking about me for?"

"I think it's really sad that you've been a prisoner in that lamp for so long. I wish you could've been set free sooner," Alicia sighed before glancing up at the Genie and adding, "You seem really nice too..."

"Thank you," the Genie replied, still looking touched as he turned to give her a wide smile. "You may actually be my first friend. 'Course Al may turn out to be a friend too, but I can't tell quite yet..."

"First friend?" Alicia repeated, looking very shocked. "Do you mean to tell me that you've never had a friend before?"

"Well...let me think for a sec," Genie mused before counting on his fingers. After a few moments of thought, he shook his head and turned back to Alicia, saying, "Nope, never had a friend before."

"But Genie!" Alicia protested, looking at him sadly. "That's just so horrible. I think you should have lots and lots of friends!"

"Aw, you really think so?" the Genie asked, smiling down at Alicia and looking happy for the first time in ages. He abruptly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Come here and give me a hug!"

Smiling excitedly, Alicia quickly hugged him, feeling warmth and shivers running through her body. Unfortunately, the hug didn't last too long and Alicia was left feeling a little flustered.

"So Genie," she asked to change the topic. "What would be the first thing you would do if you got set free?"

"See the world, of course!" Genie replied immediately.

Alicia smiled and nodded, "I've always wanted to travel too. Would you ever want to visit Texas? That's where I'm from."

"I've never heard of Texas," Genie said before turning to smile at Alicia. "But you know what? I'd really like to visit there. Maybe even stay there for a while."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Happy Thursday everyone! I watched Aladdin last night and now have some more inspiration for this fic. xD Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate it! Every review really means a lot to me. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. :) I hope you like it!  
_**

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna woke up not so much later feeling extremely dizzy and a bit unwell. She blinked around the room, trying to make her blurry vision focus. Glancing next to her, Jenna noticed an untouched potion and suddenly remembered the drama from last night. She had been drunk. Very, very drunk. Smacking herself on the forehead, Jenna wondered why the hell she had mentioned Sibal in front of Jafar. That had been incredibly stupid.

Jenna grabbed the potion next to her and scrutinized it closely. The contents were clear and bubbly. If she had been back at home, Jenna would've thought the drink looked like sierra mist. However, here in Agrabah, she knew that there was no sierra mist and that this was probably some foul tasting potion.

Screwing up her face, Jenna closed her eyes and gulped down the potion. To her surprise, it wasn't nearly as bitter tasting as she had imagined. Instead, it was tasteless. Jenna set the empty bottle back on the table by her bed and was shocked to realize that she felt instantly better.

Now that she no longer had a headache and had forgotten that her stomach had been churning only moments before, Jenna figured that she really ought to come up with some sort of apology for Jafar. He had been quite upset with her earlier and she wanted to see if he would give her another chance.

Unfortunately, before she could even come up with an idea of something to say, the door to the hideaway was thrown open and a tall figure stepped inside. Jenna gulped and nervously followed Jafar with her eyes as he stalked across the room and then turned to fix her with a hard gaze.

"You took the potion, I see," Jafar pointed out, eyes flicking over to the empty bottle on the table by Jenna's bed. Raising an eyebrow at her, he continued on, "I expect that you will act a bit more sensibly now?"

"Yes, of course," Jenna said instantly, nodding her head. Playing with her hands in her lap anxiously, Jenna cleared her throat and added, "I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say anything that I said. If there's any way I can make it up to you, please let me know."

"Mhm," Jafar replied, looking down at Jenna with calculating eyes. She tried to sit up taller under his gaze, unsure what he was looking for. Jafar took a step to his left and sat down on a chair, adding, "Well, there is one thing you could do. That girl, Prince Abooboo's sister, you know her, don't you?"

Not really sure where this was going, but wanting to stay on Jafar's good side, Jenna nodded slowly and replied, "Yes, I know her."

"So I thought," Jafar nodded. His face was expressionless, but it was clear that he was thinking hard about something. "That girl was with you the night when you went to the Cave of Wonders, was she not? I remember her now."

"Yes, she was," Jenna replied, still not sure where Jafar was taking this.

Jenna might have been confused, but Jafar suddenly looked much happier. He stood up abruptly and walked briskly to the door before turning and saying to Jenna in a monotone, "Stay here. I will return soon. Perhaps you should change into something more suitable."

Jenna nodded and watched Jafar leave dubiously. She had no idea why Jafar had asked those strange questions about Alicia and she also had no idea what he had hurried off to do. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up and went to the clothes chest across the room.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia and the Genie were still sitting on her bed when Aladdin flung the door to their bedroom open. His face was alight and he was grinning from ear-to-ear. Nobody even had to ask to know that his encounter with Princess Jasmine had gone smoothly.

"Oh Genie, I just had the most wonderful time of my life!" Aladdin exclaimed as he looked from Alicia to the Genie. "Jasmine's just wonderful! I would do anything to marry her. I think we got off on the right start tonight; I even kissed her."

"Way to go, Al!" Genie replied, leaning forwards and giving Aladdin a high-five. "That's the kind of thing I like to hear. Let's hear a round of applause for Aladdin!"

Suddenly, several replicas of Genie appeared in the room, all applauding loudly for Aladdin. He blushed slightly and Alicia couldn't help but giggle as the Genie returned to his normal form. A stopwatch appeared on Genie's wrist as he yawned widely and said, "My, my, look at the time! It sure does fly when you're having fun. I think I'm gonna call it a night, folks. If you need me, I'll just be in here."

"Goodnight, Genie!" Alicia waved to him as Genie disappeared into the lamp.

"Alicia?" Aladdin asked, causing Alicia to look up at him curiously. Aladdin gave her a grateful smile and continued on, "Thank you so much for using your wish for me to become a prince. You have no idea just how much this means to me. If there's ever anything I can do for you-"

"Hey, it's alright," Alicia said, cutting off his sentence and returning his smile, "I'm glad I could help you out. Don't feel like you need to repay me or anything. It is starting to get late though, and I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed too."

Aladdin nodded and replied, "I think I will as well. We have an exciting day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Alicia watched Aladdin go over to his bed and lay down. She did the same and then found that it was extremely cold in the bedroom. Looking around the room, she found a shawl on the nightstand next to her bed. Alicia wrapped the shawl around herself and tucked the lamp inside the shawl before laying down once more. This time, she fell into a deep sleep. Aladdin had fallen asleep almost instantly as well. His snores were the only sound in the room.

The two were so deeply asleep that neither heard when the door creaked open and five guards snuck into the room. Unbeknownst to Jenna, Jafar had ordered the guards to search the room for the magic lamp. Whether or not the lamp was found, the guards had also been ordered to kill both Prince Ali and Princess Cecilia.

The guards searched the room quickly, peering under the bed, checking in the closets, and glancing on the nightstands for the lamp. Of course, none of them knew that Alicia had the lamp hidden in her shawl and they were too thick to think to check there for it.

"Well, I'm certainly not seeing any lamp," Raoul, one of the guards, commented. "Get them!"

The rest of the guards immediately went to Alicia and Aladdin. Three guards grabbed each of them and yanked them to their feet. Alicia's eyes popped open and she stared around in horror as all the guards grinned devilishly down at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the guards had already gagged her and Aladdin. The two exchanged horrified looks, both unsure of what was going on here.

Before they had anymore time to think about what was happening, the guards grabbed their arms and started tugging them out of the room and down the hall of the palace. It was quiet this time of day and nobody was anywhere to be seen. The sultan and Jasmine were both sleeping while Jenna could be anywhere for all Alicia knew. She was glad that she had her shawl wrapped tightly around her, knowing that she had the Genie on her side.

The guards pushed the two through a doorway and into the dark of the night. Alicia blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Stars were twinkling up ahead of them and she saw a dark figure in the distance. He sure looked a lot like Jafar...

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo and Princess Sesame," Jafar spoke coldly, obviously forgetting Alicia's title. Turning the the guards, Jafar ordered, "Make sure he's never found," before walking back to the palace.

The guards chuckled murderously and one of them thwacked Aladdin in the head with his fist, causing him to immediately fall unconscious. Alicia winced and hoped that these guards had enough sense not to hit a woman. Thankfully, they didn't smack her and she was dragged forwards until the guards and their prisoners approached the edge of a cliff. Without a drop of compassion, the guards tossed Alicia and Aladdin off the cliff and down to the water below.

Aladdin's and Alicia's feet had both been tied to a rock and they fell down, down, down. Alicia shivered violently in the freezing cold water. Her hands went to her shawl, but at that moment, the lamp came tumbling out of it, just out of her reach. Alicia reached towards the lamp, but it did no good. She was running out of breath and the lamp was still too far for her to reach it. Vision blurring and mind spinning, she fell unconscious once more.

The lamp fell to the floor of the body of water. As it thudded to the rocky floor, the Genie emerged with a bath brush, a rubber duckie, and a shower cap. Squeezing the duck, he remarked, "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp."

Genie glanced around for Alicia and found her floating a few feet away. He immediately panicked and tried to speak to her, "Alicia? Girl, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Alicia!"

Alicia was still very unconscious with her eyes shut and her ears closed to everything Genie had just said. Desperate at this point, Genie appeared in front of Alicia and shook her shoulders anxiously, causing her head to go up and down. Turning into a siren and then into a submarine, Genie exclaimed, "I'll take that as a yes. Wooga! Wooga! Up scope!"

Once submarine Genie had reached the surface of the water with Aladdin and Alicia in his arms, a giant water spout emerged, causing Genie, Aladdin, and Alicia to go flying out of the water and to land safely on top of the cliff.

Alicia suddenly regained consciousness and coughed water out of her lungs, pushing wet blonde hair out of her eyes. She glanced around in puzzlement, wondering how she had gotten back to the top of the cliff.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Genie frowned, shaking a finger at her.

"Oh Genie, thank you so much!" Alicia said, crawling over to him and throwing her arms around the big blue figure. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You were going to drown! ...But let's not think of that right now. Let's think of something happy like the fact that we're all still alive," Genie replied. He smiled down at Alicia and ran a hand through her hair and admitted, "I'm starting to think I'm growing a little too fond of you, girl."

"Too fond of me? You can never be too fond of me," Alicia replied, glancing up at Genie and suddenly moving her lips to his. Genie stared at her in absolute shock for a moment before he smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday! I couldn't get on FF until late last night and by then I was too tired to update. ;P Thank you all very much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :D If anyone wants to check out any of my other stories, that would be great too. xP I know, I know, I'm such a shameless self-promoter. xD Also, 5 aka Jonny2b, please stop reviewing. Your reviews make no sense half the time and I'm tired of asking you to stop reviewing, so please stop or else I'm going to start deleting your reviews. Hope you guys like the chapter. :)  
_**

* * *

**Alicia**

Oblivious to the the fact that it was cold and dark on the top of the cliff, Alicia and the Genie continued kissing while Aladdin finally came to his senses. He groaned and put a hand to his head, blinking as he looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Alicia and the Genie together, but then he realized that he had seen the kiss coming all along. Too entranced with each other, Alicia and Genie did not notice Aladdin's presence. Aladdin let the two kiss for another few minutes before he cleared his throat to let them know that he was awake.

"Oh!" Alicia looked over at Aladdin before blushing slightly and wondering how long Aladdin had been conscious for.

"Al, you're awake!" the Genie exclaimed, slapping Aladdin on the back and causing him to choke up some water. The Genie gave him a bit of an apologetic look as he said, "Sorry, didn't mean to do that. Anyways, what are we all still doing here? Let's get back to the palace!"

Scooping Alicia and Aladdin up into his arms, Genie transformed himself into a rocket. The three went flying through the air at top speed and landed right in front of the entrance to the palace. Alicia looked around herself in surprise. She didn't even think it was even possible to travel quite that fast.

"Now you two be careful," Genie whispered, returning to his usual form as he glanced around warily. "Those guards might still be around. You'll have to be quiet when you're walking through the halls. I'm going to be in here if you need me."

Alicia nodded as she watched the Genie vanish back into the lamp. She and Aladdin exchanged nervous glances before they pushed open the heavy doors to the palace. They both held their breath, mostly expecting to see a guard just within the doorway. Thankfully, the hallway was quiet and empty. The two sighed with relief and tiptoed down the hall as they turned right to get to their bedroom. They had learned that you could never me too careful in a place like this.

A few minutes later, Alicia pushed open the door to the bedroom and stepped inside. Aladdin followed her, locking the door firmly behind them. Alicia went straight to her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the comforter and shivered.

"That was quite a night," Aladdin said, sitting across from her on his own bed. "I just don't quite understand though. What exactly happened?"

Before Alicia could reply, Genie popped out of the lamp once again. He looked around and exclaimed, "Home sweet home! It sure is nice to be back here. Say, you two look chilled to the bone! Let's see what I can do to warm you up a bit."

Alicia and Aladdin both turned to look up at the Genie as he transformed himself into a sun. Their clothes dried almost immediately and Alicia could feel the heat rays on her face as they dryied her hair. Aladdin, who was closer to the sun Genie, winced and rubbed his ear.

"Oops!" Genie exclaimed as he spiraled back into his normal form. "Looks like I gave you a sunburn there, Al. Let me take care of it for you."

Genie pulled some sunblock out of the middle of nowhere and slapped some onto Aladdin's red ear. Alicia smiled slightly before she frowned, realizing just how dangerous this life in Agrabah could be. She had come much closer to death than she would have liked tonight.

"Hey there Alicia, what's goin' on?" Genie asked her, sitting by her on the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You look miserable! Something wrong? I can help cheer you up if you want. What would you say to seeing Genie's circus?"

Alicia laughed, thinking a circus performed by Genie would be quite funny even though she wasn't really in the mood to laugh. Looking up into his kind eyes, she replied, "It's just, well, we almost died. What would have happened to you if Aladdin and I had died?"

"What would happen to me?" Genie repeated, before he looked solemn and thoughtful for a moment. Finally, he replied, "Unlike you two, I can breathe underwater. So I probably would have been sitting at the bottom of that steam for quite some time."

"No kidding," Aladdin replied as he remembered just how desolate that stream and the area around it had been. Frowning, he said, "I wonder how many people even know about that stream. I've lived in Agrabah my whole life and I never knew it existed."

"Well, at least you wouldn't have died," Alicia pointed out to Genie. "I mean, no harm done then, right?"

"Not exactly," Genie said with a frown as he tightened his arm around her. "I wouldn't have you anymore. Say what you like, but that would have made a world of difference to me. 'Sides, sitting down at the bottom of a stream for ten thousand years seems like a monotony of boredom if you ask me."

"I still don't understand though," Aladdin pointed out, still looking utterly confused. "Why did the guards try to kill us? What had we ever done to them? I never liked the palace guards, but I don't think they would just kill us for no good reason. Oh wait, Jafar was the one who wanted us dead. What does he have against us? He obviously didn't like me from the moment I stepped into the palace."

"It's simple really," Alicia said, stating the obvious. "Jafar wants to be ruler of Agrabah. There's a law stating that Princess Jasmine must marry by her sixteenth birthday, right? Well, if she doesn't find a prince to marry, Jafar can convince the sultan that he should marry Jasmine. That would make him ruler of Agrabah."

"That two-faced son of a bitch!" Aladdin cursed, looking very angry for a moment before he calmed down just a bit and said, "There's no way I'd allow Jasmine to marry Jafar in a million years. We're going to have to tell the sultan about this tomorrow, Alicia. Jafar has to be stopped!"

"Stopping Jafar isn't as easy as it looks," Alicia sighed, remembering just how powerful Jafar really was. "After all, he is a sorcerer and he has a lot more power than the two of us combined. We're going to have to be extremely careful even just wandering around the palace now."

"You two are forgetting one very important thing!" Genie piped up. Alicia and Aladdin both turned around to look at him with blank expressions on their faces. Genie exclaimed, "Me! You two have me. As long as I'm with you, Jafar can't harm you. I got you out of the last mess, didn't I? Well, I can always do it again."

"Thanks, Genie," Alicia said, throwing her arms around him and leaning her head against him. Aladdin looked slightly awkward and the Genie blushed slightly as he patted her shoulder gently with a large blue hand. Alicia smiled up at him and added, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"So what are we going to do now?" Aladdin asked, looking from Alicia to the Genie, obviously hoping that they had a plan since he didn't.

"Well," Alicia started out logically. "I highly doubt that the sultan and the princess are awake yet. Let's wait an hour and then go to the throne room. Then we can tell the sultan about Jafar's treachery and see what he's going to do about it."

Aladdin and Genie both agreed with Alicia's plan. Since they were all extremely tired from a mostly sleepless night, Alicia and Aladdin both tucked under their blankets and decided to get another hour of sleep before going to see the sultan.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still in the hideaway, waiting for Jafar to return. Actually, that wasn't quite accurate. She was looked through outfits in the chest of clothes and was trying to find something to wear. Jenna was sick and tired of wearing red all the time and wanted to find something different to wear. On the other hand, she didn't want it to be too different and accidentally upset Jafar. After all, she wasn't even sure if he had forgiven her for earlier or not.

Getting down on her hands and knees, Jenna knelt by the chest and started going through all the contents in it. She was surprised at just how many outfits could be made by all the pieces of fabric in the chest. As she poured through all of it, there was a loud creak.

Whipping around, Jenna saw that the door had opened of its own accord. That was certainly odd. Glancing left and right, Jenna saw no one. Supposing that the wind had probably just caused the door to blow open, she stood up and went to shut the heavy door once again. After that, she turned back to the chest and went to kneel in front of it again. However, a bright red figure perching on the ledge of the chest caught her attention.

"Iago!" Jenna exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you with Jafar?"

"What kind of question is _that_?" Iago asked, folding his feathers across his chest as he gave Jenna the evil eye and continued, "Jafar is not my master! I can do what I want when I want, ya know. I'm not some little pet that follows orders all the time."

Jenna rolled her eyes as Iago fluffed his feathers indignantly. He was obviously not too happy with her after she had blabbed about Sibal to Jafar. Figuring that she owed him an apology, Jenna started out, "Listen, Iago, I'm sorry about earlier, alright? I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying."

"Yeah, but ya said it anyways!" Iago retorted, not looking very forgiving at the moment. He walked back and forth on the edge of the chest irritably as he continued, "I tried to get ya to stop, but oh no! Why would anyone wanna listen to the parrot?"

"Iago..." Jenna sighed, trying to get him to calm down just a bit. Knowing that he was going to forgive her in his own time and that she couldn't force him to forgive her right this second, Jenna added, "I know you're mad, but there's nothing more I can do than apologize. If you don't want to see me for a while, then you don't have to stay in here with me. I'm not going to force you to do anything, alright?"

Iago stopped his pacing and tilted his head at Jenna curiously. Finally, he admitted in a grudging voice, "I don't want to leave. But don't think that means I forgive ya or anythin' because I haven't. Not yet anyways. Maybe later, but not right...hey!"

Iago squawked loudly as Jenna plucked him up and gave him a hug, knowing that even though he was denying it, Iago had forgiven her since he wanted to stay in the room with her. After a few seconds of the hug, Iago finally relaxed and admitted, "Oh, alright. I forgive ya. But next time, you're not getting forgiven so easily."

"Right," Jenna replied before releasing Iago and going back to rifling through the chest. Frowning, she tossed another piece of clothing on the floor and told Iago, "Jafar wants me to change into 'something more suitable'. I'm sick of wearing red all the time, but I don't know what else to wear."

"Well, don't wear red if you're sick of it," Iago remarked unhelpfully as he hopped around on the floor and used his beak to move around the fabric on the floor. Just then, Jenna peeked into the chest and realized that there was nothing else left to wear. She was just about to withdraw her hand from the chest when she felt something that felt a lot like parchment in her hand. Curiosity getting the better of her, Jenna picked it up. It was a sketch of a pretty woman. She had long dark hair, dark eyes, a sparkling smile, and she was quite small and thin.

"Iago, who's this?" Jenna asked, motioning at the picture.

"Who's who?" Iago asked as he flew over to Jenna's shoulder and glanced down at the picture. His gaze hardened as he exclaimed, "I didn't know that Jafar still kept that old thing! He told me that he threw that old thing out years ago!"

"It's Sibal, isn't it?" Jenna said, looking more closely at the woman. She was prettier than Jenna had imagined, that much was certain. Jenna had also learned one more thing. Apparently, Jafar still hadn't gotten over her if he kept pictures of her in hidden places.

"Well, yeah, it's Sibal. Who else would Jafar be keeping sketches of?" Iago asked before he narrowed his eyes at Jenna and added, "Now don't go showin' this to Jafar whatever you do! It will just upset him and get him in one of those grumpy moods."

"Don't worry, I won't mention it," Jenna replied, taking one last look at the woman before placing the parchment back at the bottom of the chest.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hello everyone! Happy Thursday. :) I hope you've all been having a great week. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. For some reason, I've been extremely tired lately (and maybe a bit lazy too, lol). Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please read and review if you want another chapter. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Jenna kept thinking about Sibal as she started folding the clothes and putting them back into the chest. She was less than happy about finding that sketch of Sibal in the chest. It meant that Jafar wasn't over her or that he thought about her still to say the least. A bit annoyed, she put the last silken garment into the chest before slamming it shut. It made a loud thudding noise, causing Iago to jerk his head up from where he was perched on her shoulder.

Frowning at her, Iago pointed out, "Aren't you at least going to try and find something else to wear? You were just telling me about how sick you were of red and blah, blah, blah. You could try something green. Yeah, green would look good with your eyes. Try green."

"No, it's hopeless," Jenna sighed, standing up and trudging over to the bed. She flopped down on it and looked at the comforter with depressed eyes. "What I wear is never going to make that big of a difference to Jafar. I just don't see what was so special about Sibal."

"Why are ya comparing yourself to Sibal?" Iago asked, giving her a blank look. "I like ya way better than Sibal. She never talked to me or nothin'!"

Jenna shot a half-amused look at Iago. She appreciated his comments, but she also knew that Iago was never going to understand how much she liked Jafar. For both of their sakes, she kept quiet and fiddled with the tassels on one of the pillows lying next to her in the bed.

Only a few minutes later, the door was pushed open silently and Jafar glided in. He took one look at Jenna and Iago before saying, "Come, Iago. Now is the time to turn our plan into reality. With Prince Ali gone, there is nothing that stands in our way now."

Iago obediently flew to Jafar's shoulder while Jenna frowned and gave him a calculating look. She crossed her arms and said, "What exactly happened to Prince Ali? What about Princess Cecilia? Where are they? You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"_I_ didn't do anything to them, no," Jafar replied, putting emphasis on his first word before he turned and started towards the door.

Getting a very bad feeling about this, Jenna slid off of the bed and followed Jafar towards the door. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "If you didn't do anything to them, then who did? I want a straight answer, Jafar! Princess Cecilia is my best friend."

"I don't know what was done with them," Jafar replied innocently. "If you insist on knowing where they are, I would recommend talking with the guards. However, they have sworn not to tell, so you would be wasting your time either way."

Jenna glared at Jafar, wondering if Alicia could possibly be dead. She immediately shook her head and tossed that possibility away. Alicia should have the magic lamp. The Genie should have been able to save her from even the worst case scenario. Still though, she couldn't help feeling sick as her stomach flip flopped. Pressing her lips into a straight line, she followed Jafar out of the hideout.

Jafar looked over his shoulder at her as she stalked after him. Petting Iago's head with two bony fingers, he asked her in a careless voice, "And just where are you going? You won't be able to find your 'friends' in the castle. You do know this, yes?"

"I know," Jenna muttered, not so happy with Jafar right now. If he wanted to get rid of Prince Ali, then fine. However, her best friend was a whole different story. Trying to keep the anger out of her voice, Jenna added, "I'm just coming with you. I have nothing better to do."

"Very well," Jafar shrugged as the three stepped out of the hideaway and into the hall. It was very empty and silent in the palace. No guards, servants, or anyone could be seen. Jenna felt a chill go down her spine and wrapped her arms around herself.

Jafar led Jenna and Iago through several corridors and then into the throne room. The sultan was sitting on his throne and was smiling to himself about something. Jafar cleared his throat and stepped up to the throne before he swept the sultan a low bow. Jenna stood next to him, forgetting to bow. Jafar shot her a glare and she quickly ducked her head down and bowed quickly. Jenna was quite distracted at the moment.

"Ah, Jafar! There you are," the sultan said, glancing up and noticing Jenna and Jafar. He waved them back to standing positions before he said, "I'm very happy with that Prince Ali. I wonder if perhaps Jasmine will like him. That would be shocking, but I do think he has a chance."

"I am very sorry to inform you of this, but Prince Ali has left," Jafar told the sultan in a solemn voice before he straightened up and added, "I'm afraid that leaves the princess with no other option than to marry me. I believe that the marriage should take place at once."

"What? Are you certain the law says that you must marry Jasmine?" the sultan asked tentatively, looking unsure about all this.

"Very certain," Jafar said, leaning forwards and using his snake staff to start hypnotizing the sultan. Jenna could already see that it was working from the blank look in the sultan's eyes. After a moment, Jafar added, "You will tell Princess Jasmine that she must marry me. _Now_."

"Tell Princess Jasmine that she must marry you..." the sultan repeated in a dazed voice before he got to his feet and nodded, "Yes, yes of course. We will go now. Follow me, Jafar. I believe that Jasmine is still in her bedroom."

Jafar smirked behind the sultan's back as he and Jenna followed the sultan out of the throne room. Obviously bored of Jafar, Iago flew over to Jenna's shoulder and nibbled at her ear. Jenna gave him a half smile, not so pleased about Jafar's plans to marry Princess Jasmine. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it either way and she would be best off just keeping her mouth shut unless she wanted Jafar to dispose of her.

The trio - along with Iago - stepped silently down the hallway to Jasmine's bedroom. Jenna happened to glance over at the snake staff and suddenly felt her vision blurring. She stopped walking and stared at it. Seeing what was happening, Jafar frowned and shook her shoulder roughly to snap her out of it. Blinking, Jenna quickly jerked her vision away from the snake staff, wondering why it had such a powerful influence on her.

Not much later, the three reached Princess Jasmine's chambers. The sultan opened the door, his expression still dazed and unseeing. Jasmine, who was combing her hair on a couch, looked up and him and exclaimed, "Oh, father-I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

Jenna rolled her eyes, remembering this part from the movie. Voice still in a monotone from the hypnosis, the sultan said, "You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Jasmine asked in shock as she put down the comb and stood up.

The sultan pushed the door open all the way to reveal Jafar standing there with a charming smile on his face and Jenna, who was currently scowling and had her arms crossed over her chest. Still in the monotone, the sultan said blankly, "You will wed Jafar."

Jasmine gasped as she looked at Jafar, her eyes immediately narrowing. Jafar chuckled, obviously taking that as a good sign. A smirk slithered across his lips as he mused, "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you," Jasmine said in a huff. She went to the sultan and put her hands on his shoulders, saying, "Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

Jafar gave Jasmine a pitying look as he pointed out, "Prince Ali left!"

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!" another voice called out from the balcony. Everyone's head shot up and turned towards the balcony. Prince Ali was standing there with narrowed eyes. To Jenna's relief, Princess Cecilia, also known as Alicia, was standing next to him! A smile immediately crossed her face.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine exclaimed at the same time as Jenna called, "Princess Cecilia!"

Obviously confused and unsure what was going on here, Jafar gasped at the sight of Aladdin, eyebrows flying up on his face. Wearing the exact same expression as Jafar, Iago squawked, "How in the hell - uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed," Prince Ali stated before putting an arm around Princess Cecilia and adding, "You tried to have my sister killed as well. Now is the time to confess, Jafar!"

"What?" Jafar asked, wearing a confused expression on his face as he turned to the sultan and brought the staff close to the sultan's face. Speaking in a calm, reassuring voice, he spoke to the sultan, "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying," the sultan repeated, his eyes going blank once more as the hypnosis started up once again.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine cried out in concern.

Alicia waited for Aladdin to seize the snake staff and explain that it was hypnotizing the sultan like Aladdin had done in the movie. Unfortunately, Aladdin did not seem to know what was going on. His expression was as confused as Jafar's. Crap. This meant that Alicia was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"This is what's wrong!" she exclaimed, leaning forwards and grabbing the snake staff. She tossed it to the ground, causing the glowing red eyes of the snake to shatter. Jafar flinched and took a step backwards while the sultan's eyes returned to normal. Alicia turned to the sultan and explained, "Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this."

"What? Jafar? You, you traitor!" the sultan exclaimed, face turning red and eyes glowing furiously as he advanced on Jafar. Aladdin, Alicia, and Jasmine all followed him. Jenna and Jafar stepped backwards, Jenna not exactly sure if she was in trouble or not.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained," Jafar tried to stay calm as the sultan called for the guards. They immediately came running into the room, no time wasted at all.

"Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead," Iago squawked in defeat. At that moment, Alicia tripped on her shawl. The lamp fell out of it and landed on the ground with a clatter. Jafar made a move as if to grab it, but the guards seized his shoulders before he could do anything.

"Arrest Jafar at once," the sultan ordered firmly.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar said directly to Aladdin before pulling a vial out of his pocket. He grabbed Jenna's arm and yanked her over to him as he threw it to the ground. A large red cloud appeared, causing the guards to cough and stumble backwards. When the cloud dissolved, Jafar, Jenna, and Iago had vanished.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hi guys! Happy weekend! :) I hope you're all doing great. For some reason I was getting really distracted while I was writing this chapter, so sorry if some things don't make sense. ;P Anyways, I feel like I've lost some readers lately. :( Please review everyone reading this! You guys are my only inspiration. Hope you like the chapter. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

There was a long, ominous silence after the smoke had cleared and Jafar was nowhere to be seen. Alicia immediately bent down on the floor to pick up the magic lamp and tuck it away carefully in her shawl. The last thing she needed was for Jafar to steal it away. Aladdin and Jasmine started towards each other, concern for Jasmine in Aladdin's eyes. The sultan was looked raffled and grumpy over Jafar's treachery.

"Find him, search everywhere!" the sultan ordered the guards, eyes narrowing angrily.

Aladdin had gotten to Jasmine at this point and had put his hands on her waist, asking, "Jasmine, are you all right?"

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, looking up at Aladdin with deep brown eyes. Alicia looked away awkwardly as the two leaned in to kiss. However, the sultan barged between them right at that moment, his hands in fists as he continued shaking his head over the Jafar incident.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" the sultan suddenly paused mid-sentence to turn and look at Jasmine and Aladdin. A hopeful smile crossed his face as he murmured, "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

There was a long moment of tension as everyone waited for Jasmine's answer. Sweat broke out across Aladdin's forehead. Jasmine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and nodded at her father. Aladdin's eyes flew open wide in disbelief and excitement.

"Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't-I'll leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!" the sultan exclaimed, giving the happy couple a hug.

Aladdin, on the other hand, was suddenly looking doubtful. Giving the sultan a nervous grin, he echoed "Sultan?"

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs! Now you two go run along. I have wedding plans to get to!" The sultan added, waving Jasmine and Aladdin off. He smiled happily at them before turning to Alicia and saying, "My, my, they do grow up so quickly, don't they? It seemed like only yesterday Jasmine was just a little girl. But what about you, Princess Cecilia? Are you married?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm not married," Alicia replied, taking a step backwards. "It's alright though, I'm not in a hurry to get married or anything."

"But you are a princess too!" the sultan remarked, giving Alicia a worried look. "You should be married by now as well! I could send for some suitors if you like. Imagine what a happy wedding it would be if you and Princess Jasmine were married on the same day!"

"Um, thank you so much for the offer, but I think I'll pass," Alicia said, trying to hide the horror in her voice. The last thing she wanted was to be pushed into some arranged marriage. Besides, now that she had the Genie, Alicia wasn't looking at guys.

Before the sultan could protest, which it looked like he was going to do, Alicia waved and hurried out of the room. Not sure what to do now, she decided to go back to the bedroom she had been staying in with Aladdin. The couple seemed to have disappeared. Alicia figured that they were probably planning their imminent marriage. Having reached the bedroom by now, she pushed the door open and plopped down on the bed before pulling the lamp out of her shawl.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" the Genie called out as he popped out of the lamp. He looked around to see that Aladdin had vanished. Blushing, he said, "Oh, my bad. I guess Al already went off with Jasmine, huh? Well, it looks like things are finally going to work out for him."

"I hope so," Alicia nodded, getting a bad feeling about this for some reason. "Aladdin seems pretty nervous about being sultan though."

"Aw, you know Al, he'll warm up to the idea in time. That boy just needs to gain some confidence, that's all," the Genie said, smiling happily. Obviously having something on his mind, he sat next to Alicia on the bed and added, "So, whatcha goin' to do now?"

Alicia had been wanting to ask the Genie out on a date, but she wasn't exactly sure how "dates" worked here in Agrabah. Was there even such a thing? She started to open her mouth, about to ask the Genie if he wanted to spend some time with her, but Genie was already talking.

"Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime," Genie urged, giving Alicia a hinting look.

Alicia paused and looked around nervously. She wouldn't mind freeing the Genie, but she was nervous that he would leave her as soon as she freed him. Did he still remember their kiss? She wasn't sure, but she sure hoped so. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Genie, I can't. You see-"

"Sure you can. You just go 'Genie, I wish you free'," Genie replied, cutting Alicia off.

"Genie, it's not that easy," Alicia replied, twisting her hands in her lap and trying to figure out how to ask him to stay with her even after she set him free. Finally, she sighed and looked into his eyes hesitantly as she said, "It's just that I don't want you to leave."

Not understanding what she was trying to say, the Genie narrowed his eyes at her and said, "What, you want me to be trapped in this miniscule lamp for forever? You think you can just go back on your word? After all those promises, I was really thinking you'd be the one to set me free."

"Look, Genie, that's not what I meant," Alicia sighed, wishing the Genie could just slow down and listen to her for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she added, "What I really meant to say was-"

Just as before, the Genie cut her off. He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance before saying, "You don't have to put it nicely. I can see where this is going. You just want to use the last wish for yourself, don't you? I should've known that all along."

Alicia gave the lamp a scowl before crossing her own arms and huffing, "That is _not_ what I was going to say! Are you in such a hurry to leave me already or something? Is that why you need to go free right this minute?"

Before the Genie had a chance to reply, the door to the bedroom cracked open. Aladdin looked around the room warily before his eyes settled on Alicia glaring at the lamp. Frowning, he walked over to her and asked, "What's going on in here? I heard voices."

"It's nothing really," Alicia replied, trying to keep the anger and disappointment out of her voice as she continued on, "I was just talking to the Genie, that's all."

"Oh," Aladdin replied, giving the lamp a hard look before picking it up and saying, "Look, Genie, you better not be giving Alicia a hard time! She's done so much for me in the last few days. She helped me win the heart of Princess Jasmine and the sultan's approval."

A tongue appeared out of the tip of the lamp as the Genie spouted raspberries at them. Alicia sighed with frustration and went to the other side of the room to sit on Aladdin's bed. She was not in the mood to argue with the Genie anymore for now.

"I'm sorry that you two are having an argument," Aladdin said apologetically, unsure if he should ask more about what was going on or not. Giving the door a sideways look, Aladdin added, "Do you need any help? I should really be helping Jasmine with wedding plans, but if you need help, I'll help you first."

"No, it's fine," Alicia replied, waving Aladdin out of the door. "I'll be here."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna, Jafar, and Iago had found themselves right outside of the hideout. Jenna was looking around in disbelief, unsure how she had disappeared from the throne room and reappeared here. Jafar was an even more powerful sorcerer than she had imagined.

Jafar pushed the door to the hideaway open and ushered Jenna and Iago inside. Iago was panting, his eyes wild as he panicked. Jenna followed Jafar and stood just within the entrance as Jafar slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials. Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives," Iago murmured, flying up to his cage before throwing everything out of it. He stopped and held out a picture, eying it suspiciously as he added, "and how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Jafar had started grinning broadly. He suddenly threw back his head, laughing wildly. Jenna and Iago exchanged looks, unsure of what to do. Jenna took a step towards the table with all of Jafar's potions. Maybe she should offer him one?

"Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked. Jafar? Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!" Iago exclaimed, flying down from where he had been perching by the cage to fly right in front of Jafar. Without a moment of transition, Jafar suddenly snapped out of it and grabbed Iago by the throat. Iago choked and muttered, "Good grip!"

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin and Princess Cecilia is not a princess at all. She has the lamp, Iago," Jafar murmured dangerously.

"Why that miserable-" Iago started out, flapping his wings indignantly.

"But you are going to relieve him of it!" Jafar cut off Iago as he turned to give him a firm look. "I don't care what you do, just fetch me that lamp. I assume 'Princess Cecilia' or whatever-her-real-name-is will be keeping the lamp in her bedroom."

"Um, what about Princess Cecilia though?" Jenna frowned, unable to keep her mouth shut. She had a suspicion that Jafar had tried to have her killed before. Jenna was not going to let that happen again. Giving Jafar a wary look, she added, "You aren't going to have her killed, are you?"

Jafar rolled his eyes before looking at Iago and ordering, "Don't hurt the girl, just bring me the lamp. I'm certain that even a dumb animal like you is capable of something as simple as that. Go now. We have no time to waste."

Iago nodded and flew straight out of the window. Jenna was a bit surprised that Jafar had actually heeded her request for once. Taking a step further into the room, she looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Thank you for agreeing not to harm her."

Jafar gazed at her with dark eyes for a moment before he inclined his head ever so slightly. Jenna took another step into the room, tripped on a piece of fruit lying on the floor, and crashed into the chest of clothes as she fell. Before Jenna herself could hit the floor, Jafar grabbed her arm in a tight grip and pulled her back to her feet before she could crack her skull on the hard tile floor. Jenna was saved, but the chest had spilled open and clothes were now everywhere on the floor.

Cursing herself for being so damn clumsy all the time, Jenna blushed brightly and started to apologize, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

She gave Jafar a worried look, wondering just how mad he would be. However, instead of getting mad, she noticed Jafar's lip curl just a bit as he replied, "Yes, I don't think you meant to trip yourself. Put those clothes back and no harm has been done."

"Yes, of course," Jenna replied, immediately getting on her knees and folding up garments before placing them back in the chest neatly. After about five minutes, Jenna was quite sure that she had folded up all the clothes. She shut the chest with a thud and then got to her feet.

Shit! Out of the corner of her eye, Jenna noticed that a scrap of parchment was lying on the ground by Jafar's feet. It was no doubt the drawing of Sibal. Jenna took a step forwards to go pick up the parchment, but it was too late.

Jafar leaned down and plucked up the parchment. Jenna held her breath nervously, waiting to see what Jafar would do. She didn't know what to expect from him. Would he be angry? Reminiscent? Annoyed?

Jafar just stared at the parchment for a long moment before his eyes hardened. He walked over to his table of potions and selected one. Very carefully, Jafar poured just a drop of the potion onto the parchment. Jenna jumped backwards as the parchment suddenly caught on flames. Jafar dropped the parchment and watched it burn at his feet. After it had been burnt, the fire dissolved and all that was left were ashes.

"W-what was that?" Jenna asked, never having seen Jafar control fire like that before.

Jafar glanced over at Jenna and replied, "Those were the remnants of someone I knew a very long time ago. She is worth nothing but ashes to me now."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hello everyone! Thank you SO much for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D That really made my day. :) I always write faster if I get reviews for some reason, lol. So here's the next chapter! We're actually getting close to the end of this fic. I've been thinking about writing Return of Jafar, the sequel, as well. What do you think? Please tell me your opinion in a review. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia was still sitting on Aladdin's bed, feeling rather miserable. She hadn't meant to get into a fight with the Genie earlier. When she said she didn't want to set him free, she had meant that she would miss him if he left her after he had been freed. She hadn't been acting selfish. Unfortunately, the Genie was being very stubborn and didn't seem to be listening to reason. He was still staying stuck inside his lamp and Alicia was refusing to speak to him.

Suddenly, from just outside of the bedroom, Alicia heard a voice that sounded remarkably like Jenna's calling her. Without a moment's hesitation, she slipped off of the bed and started towards the door without bothering to fetch her shawl. After walking out of the bedroom, Alicia scanned the corridors to see no one in sight. That was strange. She could've sworn that she had heard Jenna calling her.

"Jenna? Where are you?" Alicia called, wandering down the halls in an attempt to find her friend.

Little did Alicia know that Jenna had not called her at all. Oh no, it had been_ Iago _imitating Jenna's voice. As soon as Alicia had stepped out of the bedroom, he had slipped inside and fetched the magic lamp that had been lying ion the center of the bed. The Genie was going to have a new master very soon.

Still puzzling over where Jenna might be, Alicia started down another hallway and literally bumped into Aladdin. Both of them stumbled backwards before Aladdin recognized her. He grabbed Alicia's hand and started walking with her in the opposite direction, saying, "Alicia, we need to talk."

"Um, alright," Alicia nodded, having no idea what Aladdin wanted to talk about. She scanned the corridors one more time before adding, "Have you seen Jenna?"

"Jenna? Who's Jenna?" Aladdin asked with a blank face before he said, "I'm thinking about telling Jasmine the truth. She's going to find out sooner or later. I was a fool to think that I could be sultan. I love Jasmine, but I don't think I could ever be the ruler of Agrabah."

"It is probably a good idea to tell her the truth," Alicia nodded, realizing that Aladdin had a good point. Jasmine probably would find out the truth somehow or the other. Glancing to her left, Alicia added, "And Jenna's my best friend! She's Jafar's servant girl."

"Oh, her. I have no idea where she is," Aladdin shrugged. "She probably disappeared to wherever Jafar disappeared to. They're probably together somewhere thinking up more dastardly plans. I think I need to tell Jasmine the truth right now. She said to meet her by the palace entrance."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," Alicia pointed out, not so sure that she liked Aladdin calling Jenna "dastardly". As Aladdin continued dragging her along, Alicia added, "What are you bringing me along for? Don't you want to tell Jasmine by yourself?"

Aladdin shook his head as the two of them came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs that led to the palace entrance. Jasmine was standing at the top of the stairs, peeking from behind a curtain where the sultan was making an announcement to all the people of Agrabah.

"People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" the sultan's booming voice could be heard from even at the bottom of the stairs where Alicia and Aladdin were exchanging nervous looks. Now might not be a good time to inform Jasmine of the truth about Aladdin.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin called nervously as he started up the stairs with Alicia behind him.

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asked, turning around and looking relieved to see Aladdin. She was dressed up in a fancy silk garments with a veil wrapped around her. Aladdin was temporarily blinded by her beauty. Alicia rolled her eyes and kicked him gently to get him back to reality.

Clearing his throat and suddenly looking pale, Aladdin started out, "There's something I've got to tell you."

Obviously too distracted to pay any attention to what Aladdin was trying to tell her right now, Jasmine pointed to the curtain and gave Aladdin an encouraging look as she exclaimed, "The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!"

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please!" Aladdin begged.

"Good luck!" Jasmine called before pushing Aladdin out onto the platform with the sultan. Alicia gulped and started to back away, definitely not wanting to face the enormous crowd of all the people from Agrabah. Unfortunately, Jasmine noticed her and gave her a push as well, saying, "You too!"

Alicia stumbled out onto the platform next to Aladdin, immediately freezing when she saw the sea of faces on all sides of her. Aladdin grabbed her hand to keep her from falling over just as the sultan announced, " ...Ali Ababwa! And this is his sister, Princess Cecilia!"

"Oh, boy!" Aladdin exclaimed to himself as he attempted to smile and wave at the crowd. Alicia did the same before finding that her thoughts were far from this platform. What was the Genie doing now? Was he thinking about her? When she saw him next, she was going to try and talk sensibly to him.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna and Jafar were still in the hideout. They hadn't talked much since Jafar had burned the parchment with Sibal's image sketched onto it. Jenna hoped this was a good sign and that he was finally learning to let Sibal go. Then again, Jafar was very unpredictable...

Just then, a flash of bright red came flying through the window. Iago swooped gracefully into the room and dropped the lamp into Jafar's open hands before he landed heavily on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna wobbled and put a hand out to the wall as she tried to steady herself.

"There ya go!" Iago exclaimed, looking at Jafar pleasantly before he turned to Jenna and added, "I know what your thinkin'! Don't ya worry at all. I didn't even touch your little friend. She's safe. I just pretended to be you calling her from down the hall and voila!"

"Iago!" Jenna frowned as she followed Jafar across the room as he went to stand by the window overlooking the palace. "That wasn't so nice to do. Poor Alicia is going to be searching all over for me now. I should go find her so that she doesn't worry."

"No," Jafar replied firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder to prevent Jenna from going anywhere. "You will be staying right here."

"Well, I didn't think it was that bad of a plan. I mean, at least your friend didn't get hurt," Iago pointed out to Jenna before peering out of the window. All the people of Agrabah could be seen cheering Aladdin on. Iago narrowed his eyebrows and muttered, "Look at them cheering that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheer," Jafar said before turning away from the window and lifting the lamp into the air. He rubbed it, causing Iago and Jenna to hold their breaths as the Genie's big blue form came spilling out of it.

"You know Alicia, I'm getting reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're her," the Genie paused as he turned around to see Jafar's grinning figure framed by Iago and Jenna. Genie descended and consulted a playbill, reading, "Tonight, the role of Alicia will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man.'

"I am your master now," Jafar replied, not taking any offense to what the Genie had said. Jenna, on the other hand, was glaring at the Genie and didn't feel the least bit sorry for him when Jafar put his foot on the Genie's face.

Sighing at Jafar's comment, the Genie sighed and admitted, "I was afraid of that."

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!" Jafar demanded greedily.

Outside of the castle, Alicia, Aladdin, Jasmine, and the sultan were all standing by the castle entrance. Suddenly, dark clouds began to circle the palace. The castle started to shake ominously before the roof ripped off.

"Oh my god!" Alicia exclaimed, trying to figure out what was happening. She bit her lip hard as she remembered leaving the lamp unattended in her bedroom. No doubt Jafar had gotten to it and was now going to create havoc like he had done in the film.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" the sultan exclaimed as his turban was lifted off of his head. As the sultan tried to grab hold of it, his whole body flew up into the air. He was stripped of all his clothes besides for his boxer shorts. Jasmine looked appalled and put a hand over her mouth.

"Heh heh heh!" wicked laughter came from their right. Everyone turned around to see Jafar, Jenna, and Iago. Jafar was dressed in the sultan's clothes, which looked just plain wrong in Jenna's opinion. White was an innocent, pure color. Since when did villains wear white?

Looking down at herself, Jenna realized that she looked different as well. There were gold bangles on her wrists and emerald, ruby, and sapphire rings on her fingers. Heavy gold hoop earrings hung from her ears and her hair had been let out of its ponytail so it flowed in long curls all the way down her back.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" the sultan hissed, shaking his fist at Jafar angrily.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you," Iago pointed out as he ruffled his feathers proudly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Aladdin retorted before looking at Alicia. Alicia just stood where she was, biting her lip and looking anxious. Aladdin frowned and implored her, "The lamp, Alicia! Get out the lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo," Jafar said, shaking a finger in a chastising manner as he pointed behind them. A gigantic-sized Genie lifted the palace up into the clouds. Trying to find something to do to help, Aladdin whistled for the carpet. Thankfully, the carpet flew straight to him. Aladdin grabbed Alicia's hand and helped her onto the carpet with him before the two flew up into the sky and hovered by the Genie's head.

"Genie! No!" Aladdin yelled, willing the Genie to stop what he was doing.

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now," the Genie replied solemnly as he placed the palace on top of a mountain. Turning to Alicia, the Genie started to speak, but ended up being cut off by the sultan, "Alicia, there's something I want to tell you-"

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" the sultan commanded, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment and rage.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Jafar demanded, smiling deliriously as all his wishes finally came true.

The sultan bowed to Jafar immediately, deciding that it was pointless to try and disobey someone who had control of a powerful Genie. Jasmine, however, was not put off so easily. Crossing her arms across her chest, she yelled defiantly, "We'll never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago rolled his eyes sarcastically while Jenna bowed to Jafar from next to him.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Jafar called out sadistically before turning to the Genie and informing him, "Genie, for my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Genie extended his finger reluctantly. Aladdin and Alicia both tried to push his finger away, but it was impossible. A lightning bolt struck Jafar, giving him more power).

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago squawked as he clapped his wings together as if he was applauding.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" Jafar smirked before zapping both Jasmine and the the sultan with his staff. Both fell to their knees as Rajah came running towards Jafar. Jafar zapped him easily and turned him into a the size of a kitten. Turning to his right, Jafar noticed Jenna bowing to him and closed his fingers around her wrist as he tugged Jenna to her feet. Looking at her calculatingly, he stated, "Hm."

"What? Is something wrong?" Jenna frowned, pushing a stray curl behind her ear as she looked at Jafar worriedly.

"Wrong?" Jafar chuckled, "No. You, however, do not look the least bit like a servant girl. Perhaps we can arrange for a kind of _promotion_ for you."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hi guys! I know it's Monday and we have a long week ahead of us, but I'm really happy because I actually didn't fail my math test. *sighs with relief* Lol, anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Since you've all been so supportive, I've decided to do the sequel as well. :) Hope you like the chapter! I'm off to take a nap, I think that math test wore me out. xD  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Everyone had very different expressions on their faces as Jafar took control. Alicia and Aladdin were both looking worried, the sultan looked submissive, Jasmine was angry, and the Genie looked very glum. The only excited one was Jenna. She couldn't wait to figure out what her "promotion" was going to be. For a moment, she dared to hope that Jafar would make her his queen before she dismissed the thought. Jafar liked Jasmine. He would ask _her_ to be queen.

Despite all this, Jenna had to ask Jafar about the promotion. She looked up at him eagerly and asked, "What kind of promotion am I getting?"

"I will tell you when I decide," Jafar replied, obviously still thinking about what she would be promoted to. Suddenly, his eyes fell onto Jasmine and a wicked smile crossed his face as he stepped over to her and lifted her chin towards him with his staff, calling, "Oh, princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Aladdin's jaw stiffened and he immediately started running towards Jasmine, yelling, "Jafar! Get your hands off her!"

Jafar smirked and zapped Aladdin with his staff, turning Aladdin's palace clothes back into the original ones he had worn before he was a prince. In a sing-song voice, Jafar began, "Prince Ali, yes, it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"

Iago cackled evilly and jumped onto Jenna's shoulder, squawking, "Or should we say Aladdin?"

By this point, Aladdin and Jasmine had reached each other. Aladdin took Jasmine's hands frantically and looked into her eyes desperately as he tried to explain between Jafar's words, "Jasmine, I tried to tell you."

Jafar sang right over Aladdin and continued on, "So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
So long,ex-prince Ali!"

Alica had been trying to get to the Genie, but had paused when she had noticed Jafar torturing Aladdin with the secrets he had tried so hard to keep from Jasmine. A strong wind started blowing around Aladdin, lifting him into the air and into the open window of a tall pillar. Knowing that she had to do something, Alicia directed the carpet towards the pillar. The two flew into it through the window just as the pillar launched into the air like a rocket. Before she could say anything to Aladdin, Alicia felt words flung away from her as the two went soaring through the air at an unimaginable speed.

After a few moments of rocketing through the air, the pillar came to a halt and smashed to the ground. A frigid breeze blew through the window as Alicia and Aladdin toppled out of it and into the snow. Coughing, Alicia stuck her head out of a pile of snow and looked for her friend, "Aladdin? Aladdin, where are you?

"Abu? Abu!" Aladdin was calling just as Alicia started looking for him. Aladdin uncovered Abu from a snow mound and cradled him in his vest just as Alicia came stumbling through the snow and tripped, landing besides him. Aladdin grimaced and asked, "Are you okay, Alicia? I'm sorry, I made a mess of everything somehow. I gotta go back and set things right. Well, unless it's too late."

"It's not too late," Alicia promised him through chattering teeth. "Besides, I have to go back and free the Genie. I never apologized to him for the argument we got into earlier. Where's the carpet? It can get us out of here."

Aladdin and Alicia searched the snowy cliff carefully. Neither of them had any idea just where they were. This felt like Antarctica! Unfortunately, Alicia saw no signs of the carpet and she kept stumbling through the snow. It was so deep that it went up past her knees.

Suddenly, Aladdin stepped onto the frozen carpet and exclaimed, "Carpet! Oh no, it's stuck underneath the pillar! Alicia, help me dig!"

Alicia hurried back over to Aladdin and started pushing snow out of the way. Her hands were numb and white and it was getting hard to feel anything. Thankfully, the carpet slid out from under the pillar just at that moment. However, Aladdin and Alicia had removed enough snow so that the pillar was starting to roll straight towards them at an ever-increasing speed.

Panicking, Alicia screamed and started running out of the way. At the last moment, Aladdin grabbed her wrist and tugged her backwards. The two threw themselves under a ledge of snow just as the pillar went rolling over the ledge and over the edge of the cliff. Both Alicia and Aladdin were safe and unscathed in their mound of snow. Alicia took a deep sigh of relief, thinking that she had come close to death far too many times today.

"Yeah, alright!" Aladdin said, far more enthusiastic than Alicia at the moment. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her along to the carpet and plopped down on it with Alicia behind him. Turning to the carpet, Aladdin ordered, "Now back to Agrabah! Let's go!"

The journey back to Agrabah took much longer than their journey to the icy hell. Just when Alicia was fearing that they would never reach Agrabah, the carpet zipped below the clouds. Agrabah seemed to be shrouded in a strange red fog. Things didn't look so good. Alicia and Aladdin exchanged nervous glances as the carpet flew into a window of the throne room, allowing the two to look down into the room to see what Jafar was up to.

Jafar was sitting on a throne with Jasmine chained to it like a slave girl. Jenna was sitting on a throne less grand than Jafar's. She was smirking at Jasmine while Iago was having the time of his life getting revenge on the sultan. The sultan had been tied up like a marionette and was weak and helpless.

Grabbing a cracker, Iago waved it in front of the sultan's face as he taunted, "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

Turning to Jenna, Jafar looked over her with lazy eyes before he murmured, "I have come up with a promotion for you."

Jenna's heart seemed to fly up into her throat and she couldn't speak for a few seconds. Trying to calm down, she murmured, "What is it, your highness?"

"Now that I am sultan, it appears that we have a lack of a royal vizier. Although that role has never been occupied by a woman before, I would like to change that," Jafar said, eying Jenna steadily. "Yes, you are young, but you would make a far better adviser than the dumb parrot to your left."

"Hey, I heard that!" Iago frowned, turning and throwing a cracker at Jafar before going back to the sultan.

Jafar flicked his hand at the crackers, making them poof into thin air. Even though Jenna was starting to get used to Jafar's sorcery, she was shocked when the crackers completely vanished. Reaching forwards and tilting her chin towards him, Jafar added, "What do you say? The role of a servant girl is so..._beneath you_."

"Of course I accepted," Jenna said, inclining her head towards him slightly. Although she had been hoping to be queen, she had to admit that this was a good promotion. The only one more powerful than the royal vizier was the sultan himself. The vizier had even more power than the queen.

"Good. Very good," Jafar murmured, a slippery smile sliding across his lips before he turned to Jasmine and tugged on her chain.

Jasmine, who had an apple in her hand, was yanked towards Jafar with a look of utmost loathing on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Iago torturing her father. Rebellious as always, Jasmine hissed, "Leave him alone!"

The effect of Jasmine's yelling did no good. Iago stopped for one second before smirking and continuing. Finally, Jafar held up a hand to stop him. Iago made a face, but stopped stuffing crackers down the sultan's throat. Turning, he flew back to Jenna and landed on her shoulder.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine," Jafar murmured as he took a bite out of the apple Jasmine was holding and spit the bite out at her. Jasmine made a disgusted face and turned away as Jafar continued, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

Iago and Jenna both stared at Jafar with wide eyes. Jenna felt like someone had just stuffed crackers down her own throat. There were so many emotions and things she wanted to say boiling up inside her. However, just as always, she kept her mouth shut as Jafar presented a crown to Jasmine.

Unlike Jenna, Jasmine did not want to be Jafar's queen. She took a step backwards before grabbing a glass of wine on the table behind her. Eyes flashing, Jasmine threw the wine in Jafar's face and hissed, "Never!"

"I'll teach you some respect!" Jafar glared, raising his hand as if to slap Jasmine. Jenna silently cheered him on and cussed under her breath when Jafar lowered his hand and then turned to the Genie with a sickly smile, murmuring, "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

The Genie took on the form of Buckley as he appeared out of the lamp and raised a hand in protest, explaining, "Ah, master- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-"

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Jafar glared, impatient and not wanting to listen to the Genie's words. At that exact moment, Jasmine happened to look up and see Aladdin and Alicia in the window. They motioned frantically for her to play along. Jasmine's eyes widened with realization and a quick grin flashed across her face.

Standing up and placing the crown on her head, Jasmine turned to Jafar and said in a voice dripping with flattery, "Jafar! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are. "

The Genie's jaw dropped to the floor and Jenna crossed her arms indignantly, starting to get really pissed off by the situation. Pulling the Genie's jaw back up like a shade, Jafar smirked before taking a step towards Jasmine and saying, "That's better. Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..." Jasmine continued on in that same flirtatious voice that was making Jenna want to throw up. Seizing their opportunity, Alicia and Aladdin jumped through the window and landed right behind the Genie. The Genie turned around and saw them, his eyes lighting up with surprise.

"Al! Al, little buddy! And Alicia! Boy, have I missed you!" the Genie burst out, making Alicia feel like everything was now okay between them.

"Shh!" Aladdin whispered frantically at the Genie, motioning at Jafar and Jasmine standing not too far away. It wouldn't be hard for them to hear the Genie.

The Genie followed Aladdin's finger before literally zipping his mouth closed and then almost instantly unzipping it as he sighed and admitted, "As much as I want to, I can't help you guys-I work for senor psychopath, now."

"Hey-I'm a street rat, remember?" Aladdin reminded the Genie. "I'll improvise."

As Aladdin slid down a pile of coins, Alicia hurried over to the Genie and threw her arms around him, whispering, "Oh, Genie, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop thinking about the argument. I promise that if I ever get that lamp back, I'll free you immediately.

The Genie smiled down at Alicia and gently wrapped his arms around her as he whispered back, "I forgot about that argument a long time ago. Well...not really. I couldn't stop thinking of all the stupid things I said. Listen, Alicia, all that matters is that you're safe. That's what matters most to me right now."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hello to all of my fabulous readers! :) Well, it's Wednesday and the middle of the week. I have a lot of homework to do, but I figured I'd update first. There's only one more chapter left after this one! Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the ending. :D  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

The Genie and Alicia hugged for another moment before releasing each other and turning to watch Aladdin as he snuck across the room to the magic lamp. Jenna caught sight of him, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't so sure that she liked Jafar in this position. Being the royal vizier might be a nice promotion, but it did her no good if Jafar still wanted Jasmine for a wife. Jenna kept her stony gaze on Aladdin, but kept her lips zipped shut.

Jafar was still stepping towards Jasmine, his lips curling as he commanded her, "Go on."

"And your beard...is so..._twisted_!" Jasmine replied as the two came face-to-face. She wrapped her arms around him and twisted her finger, motioning for Aladdin to come over and make his move to steal the lamp and return everything to the way it had been before Jafar had gotten hold of the lamp.

Aladdin started to creep forwards, but was caught by Iago. Iago's eyes widened and he tried to shout, "Jaf-mmmmmm!"

Alicia looked around desperately for Abu, but he was nowhere to be seen. Seeing that she didn't have time to wonder about Abu, Alicia took a leaping jump down the pile of gold before lunging at Iago and covering his mouth before he could manage to get Jafar's attention.

Still unaware that anything out of the ordinary was going on, Jafar turned to Jasmine and hinted, "And the street rat?"

"What street rat?" Jasmine replied silkily, finding a way to avoid directly answering the question.

The two leaned forwards to kiss just as Iago managed to knock over a bowl. Alicia flinched, realizing that she hadn't been holding him tightly enough. Jafar turned to look at where the noise was coming from, but Jasmine grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips right at that moment. Jafar's eyes widened in complete surprise before he kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last for ages. Well, at least for Jenna anyways. She didn't remember them kissing nearly this long in the movie.

Iago was staring at the kissing couple with a look of utmost disgust on his face. Even Aladdin had stopped what he was doing to watch Jasmine and Jafar. Abu finally appeared from behind a pile of gold. He took one look at the scene before sticking out his tongue. Jasmine and Jafar finally separated after what seemed like centuries later for Jenna. If she was pissed off before, she was livid now.

"That was-" Jafar started out before he noticed Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown. His expression changed dramatically as he whirled around to face Aladdin, hissing, "You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

Jafar zapped Aladdin, making him momentarily fall to the ground. Jasmine ran at Jafar, but he grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and threw her to the ground. Already having recovered from his fall, Aladdin rushed towards Jafar and grabbed the snake staff, yelling, "Get the lamp!"

Having the same thoughts in mind, Jasmine, Alicia, and Jenna all ran straight towards the lamp. Aladdin and Jafar continued battling for the snake staff, both falling to the ground in the process. However, at just the last minute, Jafar managed to shake Aladdin off. Seeing Jasmine trying to grab the lamp, he zapped the area around her, accidentally zapping all three girls into an hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess-Your time is up!" Jafar laughed as sand started falling from the top of the hourglass and onto the girls. Jafar still seemed unaware that he had also trapped Alicia and Jenna in the hourglass as he turned his gaze to Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out just as the Genie noticed Alicia and shouted, "Alicia!"

"Oh, nice shot, Jaf- hey, wait a second," Iago said, noticing Jenna in the hourglass. Unfortunately, before he could say another word, Abu smacked him on the head. Iago's eyes glazed and he fell unconscious as Abu rushed for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar shouted, zapping Abu into a toy monkey.

"Abu!" Aladdin called helplessly, trying to find something helpful to do.

Meanwhile, all three girls were still stuck inside the hourglass. Jasmine seemed speechless as she gazed out of the transparent walls of the hourglass. Alicia was wringing her hands frantically and trying to get the Genie's attention while Jenna was going hysterical and muttering random things under her breath.

"Things are unraveling fast now, boy," Jafar called to Aladdin as he zapped the magic carpet into unraveling. Aladdin tried to reach for the lamp again, but his path was blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Jafar picked up the lamp with two fingers and laughed as Aladdin pulled a sword out of the floor. Breathing a circle of fire around Aladdin, Jafar asked, "Get the point? I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin taunted Jafar, somehow managing to stay brave in the face of danger.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how _snake-like_ I can be!" Jafar hissed as a wide smile crossed his face. A forked-tongue slipped out from between his teeth as his body contorted and took the form of a giant cobra. The ring of fire around Aladdin disappeared as Aladdin was gripped in the coils of the snake. Jafar moved to strike Aladdin, but Aladdin managed to stab him with the sword first.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" cheerleader Genie yelled at the same time as Alicia. He glanced towards the hourglass and gave her a thumbs up. Despite the perilous situation, Alicia managed to smile back.

"You stay out of thissss!" Jafar hissed, turning cold black eyes on the Genie.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man-if he can't do it, GREAT!" the Genie and Alicia cheered together before the Genie moved over to the side of the hourglass and peered in at her anxiously. As much as he wanted to do something to help her, he was completely powerless in this situation.

Using the Genie's distraction, Aladdin started running towards the hourglass. Before he could reach it, Jafar managed to swivel around him and block his path. Aladdin was pushed backwards, causing him to fall and lose his sword. Aladdin jumped onto a large gem and slid across the floor, managing to grab his sword on the way. He turned a corner that Jafar couldn't make it around. Jafar, however, did not consider this and crashed through a wall, hanging half-outside of the palace as he attempted to make the turn. Seizing his opportunity, Aladdin jumped onto the snake's back and stabbed him. Jafar let out a bloodcurdling scream as Aladdin tried once again tried to reach the hourglass.

"Hang on, Jasmine, Alicia, and Alicia's friend!" he shouted, about to hit the glass with his sword just as Jafar grabbed him once again.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Jafar cackled at Aladdin, squeezing him between his coils.

Back in the hourglass, sand continued falling rapidly on top of the girls. Jenna was trying to jump over the sand, but sooner or later, they would all be suffocated from it. Suddenly, she got an idea and turned to Alicia and Jasmine, saying, "You wanna get out of here, right?"

"Hell yes!" Alicia nodded frantically. "What are you thinking?"

Jasmine turned wary eyes on Jenna, obviously not quite trusting her as she pointed out, "You want to help us? But I thought...what about you and Jafar?"

"I don't _care _about Jafar right now!" Jenna replied back, swatting a strand of hair out of her face irritably as she added, "Right now, I just don't want to be killed by a fucking hourglass! What we need to do is get this thing to break open. The only way to do that is to roll it over."

"Oh, I see," Alicia nodded, joining Jenna at the side of the hourglass. "If we push the hourglass over, it will break open and we can escape! Come on, Jasmine, help us push! We're going to need all the help we can get."

Jasmine immediately joined Alicia and Jenna. The three started pushing. At first, nothing happened. However, Jenna could swear that she felt the hourglass tilt just slightly...

Iago had just woken up again and noticed Jafar and Aladdin battling. He had forgotten about Jenna and was trying to urge on Jafar, yelling, "Squeeze him, Jafar-Squeeze him like a-awk!"

The Genie gave Iago an annoyed look before elbowing him and causing him to pass out again. Suddenly, he turned and noticed what the girls inside the hourglass were trying to do. He immediately leaned against the hourglass and pushed against it, trying to help the girls tip it over.

Still oblivious to the chaos going on inside the hourglass, Jafar taunted Aladdin, "Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!"

Aladdin glared before his face suddenly lit up as he came up with an idea. He burst out, "The genie! The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!" Jafar exclaimed, pausing for a moment to realize that Aladdin was right.

"He gave you your power, but he can take it away!" Aladdin continued on, causing the Genie to give him an Aladdin-has-officially-lost-his-mind look. Jafar appeared thoughtful, obviously already planning out the way he was going to use his third wish.

Forced to stop helping the girls with the hourglass since he was now the center of attention, the Genie turned to Aladdin incredulously and asked dubiously, "Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!" Aladdin called out, not replying to the Genie's question.

The girls continued trying to push over the hourglass, but it was much harder without the Genie's help. Jenna suddenly got an idea and started pushing sand towards one half of the hourglass, hoping that maybe that would help the hourglass lose its balance.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Jafar finally admitted as he circled the Genie.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake," the Genie said frantically before demonstrating by turning his hand into a snake and thwacking his head with it. Jafar merely laughed and gave the Genie no thought.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Jafar ordered, still chuckling evilly.

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Al," the Genie muttered sarcastically before striking Jafar with a lightning bolt. Jafar's snake form dissipated from view as he turned into an enormous Genie. Although Aladdin looked confident, the Genie still looked very confused.

The sand was nearly up to Jenna's chin at this point and the girls were losing hope. Jenna choked on the sand and turned to her friends, calling out, "Come on, guys! Push as hard as you possibly can!"

The three girls gave it all their strength and pushed on the side of the hourglass as hard as they could. It wobbled precariously before finally crashing onto its side. The girls screamed as the glass shattered and they spilled into the open air surrounded by lots of sand. Aladdin hurried to Jasmine's side and smoothed the hair out of her face while the Genie helped Alicia to her feet. Jenna spat out sand and didn't even bother to get up.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar cackled in a deep voice that seemed to reverberate around the room.

"What have you done?" Jasmine asked Aladdin fearfully as he helped her stand up.

"Trust me!" Aladdin told her as a black lamp appeared close to Jafar. Jafar, however, had not noticed it and was still busy glorifying over his new powers.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar's voice boomed around the room.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin reminded Jafar. Jafar looked down at Aladdin questioningly. Aladdin folded his arms and pointed out, "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!"

Shackles appeared on Jafar's wrists as he was slowly sucked into the lamp, protesting, "No! _NOOOO_!"

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-" Iago pointed out, eying the lamp fearfully. He tried to flap frantically over to Jenna, but it was too late. Jafar had grabbed his tail feathers and the two were sucked into the lamp together.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space," Aladdin explained, wrapping an arm around Jasmine as everything turned back to normal. Abu's toy form disappeared, the carpet re-raveled, and the sultan and Rajah appeared next to them. The place reappeared where it used to be in the city and Aladdin was left holding the pitch black lamp.

"Al, you little genius, you!" the Genie exclaimed before turning and wrapping Alicia in a suffocating hug.

From inside the lamp, everyone could hear Jafar yelling at Iago, "Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Iago retorted, just as pissed as Jafar.

"Don't tell _me_ to shut up!" Jafar yelled right back.

"Allow me," the Genie said, rolling his eyes. He picked up the lamp and went to the balcony. After spinning his arm backwards, he threw the lamp out to the desert, pointing out, "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!"

Jenna, who had just recovered from the hourglass incident, wandered up to the group as she flicked sand off of her arm. Suddenly, she jerked her head up to see the lamp flying out into the middle of nowhere. Smacking her face with her palm, she cursed, "Oh shit!"

Nobody was really paying attention to her though since the Genie and Alicia were looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes while Aladdin and Jasmine held hands, looking sad. Even though they were together, they couldn't be married because of the law. All was not well just yet.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Hey guys! :) I hope you're all having a spectacular Sunday. I am sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I've been pretty busy today and I still have a lot of crap to do unfortunately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the end of Aladdin and the beginning of the sequel! If anyone knows where I can get the script for Return of Jafar, please tell me! I'm terrible at finding scripts, lol. Also, I have this poll on my profile of what kinds of fics I might write in the future. If you guys want to vote on that, it would really be great! Um...I think that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :D  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

The two couples stood by the balcony, neither of them completely happy. Aladdin and Jasmine wanted to get married, but the stupid law was preventing them from it since Aladdin wasn't a prince. In her momentary happiness, Alicia had forgotten all about freeing the Genie. He had told her that he cared most about her happiness, which was true, but she knew he wanted to be free. Even if it meant he would leave her, she knew that freeing him was the right thing to do.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," Aladdin admitted, finally turning to Jasmine and looking at her guiltily.

"I know why you did," Jasmine replied, saving Aladdin from having to go through the whole explanation.

Aladdin nodded solemnly and didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he raised his eyes to Jasmine's and asked hesitantly, "Well, I guess...this...is goodbye?"

Alicia and the Genie broke off their embrace to turn and watch the couple. Jasmine was looking frustrated and upset at the same time. Stomping one of her feet on the ground, she snapped, "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you."

"Oh my god, before I say anything else, there's something I have to do!" Alicia exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her. Turning to look up at the Genie, she proclaimed, "Genie, I wish for your freedom!"

"I...what?" Genie asked in surprise, eyes widening. "But Al, are you sure? I mean, I know you wanted me to stick around with you for a little while and all."

"That wasn't really what I meant," Alicia said with a blush. Turning back to the Genie, she handed him the magic lamp that was no longer magical. It was just a simple golden lamp. "Genie, you're finally free!"

A transformation process suddenly began. Sparks flew around the Genie as his shackles broke off and fell uselessly to the ground. The lamp clattered to the ground as well. Laughing excitedly, the Genie tossed the lamp back to Alicia and exclaimed, "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free. Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"I wish for the Nile," Alicia said, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. If Genie chose not to bring her along on his travels, she was really going to miss him.

"No way!" the Genie replied, bouncing around the balcony like a pinball. He grabbed a suitcase from out of the middle of nowhere and started packing, going on, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world!"

"Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you," Aladdin admitted, looking up at his friend.

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me," the Genie replied to Aladdin, stepping forwards and giving him a tight hug.

Alicia looked at the Genie's suitcase and wondered if she could ask if she could come along with him. Seeing the world certainly sounded exciting and it would be even more fun with the Genie. She cleared her throat and was going to speak, but the sultan spoke first.

Turning to face Aladdin, the sultan pointed out, "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked, turning her head to look up at him hopefully.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy!" the sultan exclaimed, deciding to give Jasmine her wish. There was a moment's pause during which everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Suddenly smiling, Jasmine turned and ran into Aladdin's arms, murmuring, "Him! I choose...I choose you, Aladdin."

"Ha, ha. Call me Al," Aladdin replied, still not one for nicknames.

The two were about to kiss when the Genie popped up behind them. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, a Goofy hat, and was holding golf clubs in his hands. Smiling broadly, the Genie wrapped his arms around everyone, exclaiming, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"

Clearing her throat and looking sad, Alicia murmured, "I'm...I'm really going to miss you, Genie."

"What? Hey, how are you going to miss me if you're spending every minute with me?" the Genie asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Alicia gave him a confused look, not sure where this was going. The Genie wrapped an arm around her and replied, "Don't think I'm leaving without you. Seeing the world by yourself would be boring, but seeing it with someone else is a totally different thing. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Hey, you aren't afraid of flying, are you?"

"Genie! This is what I've always wanted!" Alicia replied, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug before saying, "I'm not afraid of flying, no."

"Great! You're about to find out what it's like," Genie said, grabbing her hand with one of his large blue ones while grabbing his suitcase with the other. Before Alicia could ask what flying was like, the Genie shot off like a rocket into the sky with her by his side. Alicia was a bit scared at first, but then she realized that nothing bad could happen to her now that she was with the Genie. They were together and that was all that really mattered.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had turned and quietly left the group while Alicia was freeing the Genie. She wasn't sure if she was in trouble with the sultan or not, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out either. The last thing she wanted was to be hung or killed! Jenna turned down the hallways and ran until she reached the hideaway. After making sure nobody was around, she pushed open the door to it and took the stairs two at a time.

A few minutes later, she finally reached the room where she had spent a lot of her time in during the last month. Knowing that she didn't have much time to waste, Jenna went straight to the chest of clothes and tried to find something less fancy to wear.

After a few minutes of frantic digging, Jenna found a simple brown dress and a matching cloak. It was quite boring looking, but it was better than her bright red outfit. If she was going to be sleeping outside and wandering through the desert, she needed to be dressed for the conditions.

While she changed, Jenna thought about poor Jafar and Iago. Where were they right now? Well, she knew the answer to that. They were out in the middle of nowhere, no doubt arguing about who's fault it was that they were in such a big mess.

Now dressed in the cloak and simple dress, Jenna turned to look at herself in the mirror. Hm, something still wasn't quite right. The golden jewelry just wasn't matching. Jenna tossed the necklace and earrings to the ground before putting her hair up in a ponytail to get it out of her face. Now, she should blend in with the crowd in Agrabah, unlike when she had first come to the city and been arrested for "indecent exposure".

Turning, Jenna quickly ran down the stairs and out into the halls of the palace. Great, they were still empty. Not about to waste any more time, Jenna turned and went straight to the palace entrance. When she got there, she came to a sudden halt. There were two guards there. Shit!

Frowning, Jenna tried to think quickly. How could she get rid of those guards? Looking around anxiously, she saw a glass bowl set on display to her right. Very quietly, she edged towards the bowl and picked it up off of the table it was sitting on. Praying this was going to work, she threw the bowl down the hallway to her right. The bowl shattered into a thousand pieces with a loud _crash_!

Before she could be seen, Jenna ran to the left and stood pressed up against the wall. Just as she had planned, the two guards came stomping into the castle. They immediately started towards the right where the bowl had crashed. Seizing her opportunity, Jenna ran out of the entrance and to the gate.

It was great that she had gotten past the guards, but now she had this stupid gate to deal with. If only she knew some sorcery like Jafar! She would have had a much easier time escaping the palace that way. Unfortunately, she did not have any powers and didn't have time to think about this. Jenna had to get out of the gate now!

Unsure of what else to do, Jenna tried wiggling the bars in the gate, trying to see if any of them were loose. To her surprise, the fourth bar to the right was slightly loose. If she could just get it to move a bit more, Jenna could slip through the bars and escape to the town!

Knowing that she didn't have much time, Jenna yanked on the bar as hard as she could. Suddenly, it swung forwards, leaving a nice gap in the gate. Jenna immediately took advantage of it and spilled out of the gate without bothering to fix it behind her.

At first, Jenna thought about running before realizing that would be pointless. Now that she was out in the large town, there was no way for the guards to find her. Besides, how would they even know it was her who had broken the bowl in the first place?

Jenna slowed her pace to a walk and pretended to browse the shops as she stepped casually through the streets. However, her mind was far from shopping at the moment. Jenna's plan was to get out of Agrabah and into the desert as soon as possible. The magic lamp would be much easier to see now than when it was covered with sand a week later. After all, the strong winds were sure to blow sand all over the place.

Suddenly, Jenna felt a bit hopeless. It seemed pretty stupid to go wandering out in an enormous desert just to find a stupid lamp. Okay, so the lamp wasn't stupid, but still. She could be wandering in the desert until she died and never find the lamp.

Jenna came to a halt and actually considered rethinking her plan for a moment. True, the plan was stupid, but she didn't really have any better way of finding Jafar. It wasn't like metal detectors or tracking devices existed here.

Sighing, Jenna started on her way through the streets again. If she did manage to find Jafar, she would certainly be rewarded then, right? Jenna frowned and realized that she wasn't even sure of that. Jafar seemed to appreciate her as a loyal servant, but it was clear that he didn't like her in the way he liked Jasmine. Oh well, at least she could see him again if she found that lamp. That would be worth it.

Jenna giggled and decided that the very first thing she would do once she found the lamp would be to free Jafar. She did not like him in genie form at all! He looked far better as a human or even as a snake. The genie look did absolutely nothing for him.

Feeling a bit more cheerful, Jenna perked up and thought about how happy Iago would be to see her when she found the lamp. He would probably give her little bird kisses with his beak and then complain to her about what a pain it had been being stuck in a lamp with Jafar.

Jenna reached up and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear, causing the sleeve of her cloak to fall down to her elbow in the process. She noticed a golden bangle on her wrist. Oops, she must've forgotten to take it off earlier. Oh well, there was nothing to be done about it now.

About five steps later, Jenna found herself crossing through the alleys. Something didn't feel right here. It felt as if she was being watched. Jenna was still trying to reassure herself that she was just being paranoid when an arm reached out and clasped onto her wrist, yanking her into a dark alley.

"What is a pretty little woman like yourself doing wandering the streets of Agrabah all alone?" a rather short, chubby man asked Jenna once he had pulled her into the alley.

Jenna gave him a strange look. She had seen this man from somewhere before...but where? Suddenly, she remembered! Giving the man a hard look, she ordered, "Abis Mal, let me go at once!"

* * *

_Review? :)_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews on my last chapter. :) I see I have some new readers too! Awesome! :D I'm very sorry for the lack of updates. I broke my ankle and just have not been in the writing mood. I know I keep complaining about it, but it does hurt. -_- Anyways, please read and review! It will really make my day if you do. :)  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia found flying to be one of the most amazing feelings she had ever experienced before. It is exhilarating to feel the wind whipping against your face and hear the chirping of birds flying right next to you. What made it even better was the fact that the Genie had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Maybe Alicia was actually going to have her happily-ever-after. Then again, things could still go wrong. Alicia had a feeling that Jenna won't rest until she had brought Jafar back.

"Hey Al!" the Genie called to her as the two soared like rockets through a clear cerulean sky. "How do you like flying?"

"It's incredible," Alicia called back as they approached a group of clouds. Instead of flying over them, the Genie steered them straight into the fluffy white cotton balls. Alicia blinked and wondered what a cloud felt like. She had never expected to figure out the answer to that question.

Poof! Genie and Alicia shot right through the cloud and back into the bright blue of the sky. Alicia blinked; the cloud had been weightless. Too bad she couldn't put some of it in a jar and show it to Jenna.

Suddenly, the two started plummeting straight down. Alicia's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip nervously as she noticed that they were flying straight downwards towards the ocean. There appeared to be a little speck of land a ways in front of them, but it didn't seem to be within reach.

"Um, Genie?" Alicia asked worriedly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to...AH! It appears I might need to adjust our landing angle," the Genie replied, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that they were headed straight into the middle of the ocean. He tilted their angle in the air so that they weren't plummeting straight downwards anymore. "That's better!"

Alicia sighed with relief and looked at the Genie curiously as she added, "Yes, it is. I'd love to see the world with you, but I think I'll pass on seeing the bottom of the ocean. Who knows what kinds of creepy things live down there! Anyways, where are we really going?"

"It's someplace that I'm positive you'll like!" the Genie exclaimed before squeezing Alicia's shoulder affectionately and going on, "Don't worry; it's not the bottom of the ocean. Hm...can you see that island in front of us?"

Alicia scanned the distance in front of her and noticed that the speck of green that she had detected earlier was growing larger and larger. Nodding, she replied, "Yes, I see it. Is that where we're going? Is it like some Caribbean island or someplace like that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," the Genie told her as he chewed his tongue and squinted as the island grew closer. Acting like a flight attendant, he said, "Prepare for an imminent landing! Hold on tight! Here we_ goooooooooo_!"

Alicia felt another sudden rush of wind in her face as she and the Genie turned and started flying straight down again. The wind seemed to suck her breath away as they flew down, down, down. Actually, it didn't really feel like flying anymore. It felt a hell of a lot more like falling!

Suddenly, Alicia blinked and noticed that it appeared like the ground was rising up to meet them at an increasingly faster rate. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared to go smacking into the ground when everything came to an abrupt stop.

"How was that? Talk about a perfect landing!" Genie exclaimed proudly as he looked around himself. The two were now standing on the sand of a beautiful beach overlooking placid blue waters. It was definitely some sort of tropical paradise.

Daring to open her eyes, Alicia looked around curiously and finally realized that they were safely on land again. She grinned and reached down to tug off her shoes so she could feel the grains of sand between her toes as she said, "This is awesome, Genie! Is this the Bahamas?"

"It might be. All I know is that it's called Paradise Island! There's no better place to go than to Paradise Island if you ask me. Hey look, is that a palm tree? And wow, look at these pink flowers! I've never seen anything like them in Agrabah before," Genie exclaimed, getting sidetracked by the atmosphere.

"Those are called hibiscus flowers," Alicia told the Genie as he dragged her over to them with excitement written all over his face. He was now wearing swimming trunks, had sunglasses perched on his forehead, and wore a camera around his neck.

"You've seen them before?" the Genie asked curiously as he picked up his camera and started snapping lots of pictures of the flowers. "I guess you can tell I've been stuck in that lamp for too long! My break for a vacation was long overdue. Now I gotta have a picture of you! Say cheese!"

Alicia blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears as the Genie turned the camera in her direction and started snapping even more pictures of her than of the flowers. After three minutes of this, she asked tentatively, "Um, do you think that's enough pictures maybe...?"

"For now," the Genie replied, giving her a wink as he tossed the camera back around his neck and started towards the water. "You can never have too many pictures! So watcha want to do first? We could take a swim or just relax on the beach."

"Let's just relax here on the beach for a little bit," Alicia suggested as she found a flat area of sand not too far away from the water. "It couldn't hurt to work on my tan a little bit. Thank you so much for bringing me here, Genie. It's beautiful!"

"Aw, come here and give me a hug!" the Genie said, leaning down and pulling her into a one-armed hug before kissing her quickly on the lips.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was several thousand miles away from tropical paradise as she stared at Abis Mal in the dark alley. He still had a sharp grip on her arm and wasn't letting her go. As pathetic as it seemed, Jenna couldn't seem to pull her arm away from the pudgy man. Strength had never been one of her best qualities. Hell, she couldn't even open heavy doors sometimes let alone pick up objects over twenty pounds.

"Look, Abis Mal, I don't know what you want, but I don't have anything for you," Jenna huffed, still trying to tug her arm away from him. "If you're looking for treasure, I suggest you go searching for the Cave of Wonders."

"The Cave of Wonders?" Abis Mal asked curiously, his eyebrows immediately raising. "I thought that was only a legend. Nobody has seen the cave for hundreds of years. Secondly, how do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before?"

"Thankfully not," Jenna replied, finally giving up on trying to get away from Abis Mal. Going on, she added, "I'm not lying about the Cave of Wonders. I've seen it for myself. But anyways, that's besides the point. What do you want with me?"

"I want this," Abis Mal said, tugging up the sleeve to Jenna's cloak and revealing the golden bracelet she had forgotten to remove. Abis Mal looked at it more closely and said, "This is made of the finest gold. Where did someone like yourself get it from?"

"That's really none of your business, but if you must know, I used to be the slave girl to the royal vizier. He gave it to me," Jenna said reminiscently, wishing Jafar was with her now instead of out somewhere in the middle of the fricking desert.

"Hm, let me see that more closely," Abis Mal said, tugging the bracelet off of Jenna's wrist and inspecting it carefully. He tried to hold it up to the light, but that did no good since they were in a dark alley. When Abis Mal slipped the bracelet into his pocket, Jenna didn't even bother protesting. He looked at her in surprise and asked tentatively, "If you're not out here in the streets to make money, what are you here for?"

"I'll tell you, but first you better let me go," Jenna said, not appreciating having him grabbing onto her arm.

Abis Mal gave her a quick once-over before he seemed to realize that she didn't have any more gold on her. Shrugging his shoulders, he let go of her arm. Jenna sighed with relief and rubbed the area that he had been grabbing. The skin there was white as if her circulation had been cut off temporarily.

"I'm still not sure why you care, but I'm going out to the desert. I'm searching for something I lost. I need to find it before it gets covered up with sand or blown away," Jenna explained anxiously, twisting her hands together.

Abis Mal gave her a blank look before he asked, "You actually think you're going to be able to find this item in question? The desert is immense. You can't just go searching for something and expect to find it there. What is the thing you are looking for?"

"I know I might not find it, but it's still worth a try," Jenna sighed, feeling a bit depressed again. "I'm looking for a magic lamp. The vizier I worked for was turned into a genie. His magic lamp was thrown out to the desert. He could be anywhere for all I know, but I have to look for him."

"Oh, I see!" Abis Mal replied, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "A genie means free wishes, right? They grant you whatever you want!"

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Jenna said, not sounding or looking very excited. She hadn't thought about the wishes at all. The only thing she wanted was to see Jafar again. Sighing, she turned and said, "Well, I might as well get going now."

"No, no! Wait!" Abis Mal protested, grabbing Jenna's arm again. She whirled around and glared at him. He avoided her angry eye and went on, "I have an idea! Why don't we search for this magic lamp of yours together? I have a group of men with me that will help us search. You'll have a far better chance of finding that lamp if we all work together. Besides, we have tents, food, and everything else needed to make camp for the nights."

Jenna hesitated for a moment. She didn't really trust Abis Mal. However, he had made a point about some things. It would indeed be best to have a group searching for Jafar's lamp. In the sequel to the Aladdin film, Abis Mal had been the one to find Jafar's lamp...

"So we have a deal?" Abis Mal asked anxiously, searching Jenna's face.

Jenna continued to think. She didn't like making deals with shadowy people. If Abis Mal found the magic lamp first, he would no doubt take it and probably never show it to her. Sighing, Jenna pointed out, "You just want the lamp for yourself so you can have the wishes."

Abis Mal looked like he was going to protest, but then he decided against it. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a sheepish smile and asked, "Well, aren't you after the wishes too? Who wouldn't want them? You'd be an idiot not to use them if you found the lamp."

"Hm," Jenna mused, still debating about her decision here. If she decided to travel with Abis Mal, she was going to have to be very careful and keep an eye open for the lamp at all times. Going on, she said, "I'm actually not after the lamp for the wishes."

"You're not?" Abis Mal asked, his expression turning into one of the utmost shock. "Then why do you want it?"

"Uh...you wouldn't understand," Jenna said, figuring that Abis Mal would know nothing of love and devotion. Making up her mind, she said, "Very well, I'll travel with you. Where is your group of men? We need to set out at once."

"You'll come with us? Wonderful news!" Abis Mal said, taking her hand and leading Jenna through the alley. "My men are right this way. In fact, they're waiting for me right now."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hi guys! How are you? I hope all is well. I hurt my ankle again trying to go down the stairs earlier today. -_- Oh well, shit happens. ;P Anyways, I have not been able to find a script for Return of Jafar, so the words will not be word-for-word in my fic. Hope you like this chapter!  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia adjusted her sunglasses and squinted out into the distance. She could have sworn she had just seen a dolphin just out of the crystal clear water. There was certainly no better place to relax than at Paradise Island. Looking behind her, Alicia suddenly noticed that two beach towels had appeared out of nowhere. Grinning at the Genie, she flopped down on her blanket and prepared to relax and work on her tan.

"Is there anything else you need?" the Genie asked Alicia as he flopped onto a red and yellow striped beach blanket.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Alicia replied, closing her eyes as the sun beat down on her. Suddenly, she thought of something and sat up. Giving the Genie an apprehensive look, Alicia asked, "Genie, do you know if you'll sunburn or not?"

"I never thought about that before. I've never burned in Agrabah though, so I shouldn't burn here," the Genie replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, Genie perked up and a tube of sunscreen appeared in his hand. Turning to Alicia, he ordered, "Turn around."

Wondering what the Genie was up to, Alicia turned around so her back was facing him. Genie started applying sunscreen to her back before moving his hands upwards and rubbing her shoulders. Sighing happily, Alicia leaned against him and then started giggling as the Genie started sprinkling kisses over her neck.

Not too much later, the two had fallen asleep side by side on their beach blankets. When Alicia woke up next, she turned to look at the Genie and gasped in surprise. His chest was bright red and extremely sunburnt!

"Genie!" Alicia called to him frantically. The Genie was obviously deep in sleep and didn't respond to her touch. Not sure what else to do, Alicia repeated calling his name a few more times. Unfortunately, there was still no response. At wit's end, Alicia leaned forwards and hesitantly tapped the Genie's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Genie yelled, immediately jerking awake and sitting up.

"I'm so sorry!" Alicia exclaimed, instantly yanking her hand backwards. "It's just that you're getting really sunburnt. I wanted to wake you up before it got any worse. Can I put some suntan lotion on your back before you get any more sunburnt?"

The Genie looked down at himself curiously and poked a patch of red skin, "Yow! These sunburn things really hurt, don't they? Who would've known that I could get sunburnt? Maybe it's because I'm not a genie anymore. How about we go in the water for a bit and get out of this sun?"

"That sounds good," Alicia replied as she took off her sunglasses and stood up. As she stretched, she looked down at herself and said, "Hey, I think I might have a little bit of a tan now. What do you think? Do I look better than before?"

"You look gorgeous to me," the Genie replied. The two held hands and started running towards the water. It was a freeing feeling to be able to go running into the water with no boundaries around them at all. The two could go wherever they wanted.

"Oh my god, the water is cold," Alicia exclaimed, coming to a standstill as she waded into the frigid water.

"Is it?" the Genie asked from right behind her as he tentatively started inching into the water as well. "Maybe we should be wearing wetsuits! Just kidding. I'm going to swim to that palm tree and back. Let's see how fast I can do it!"

"Okay," Alicia laughed as she watched the Genie cut through the water like a knife as he zoomed to the palm tree and back. She wasn't planning on getting any further into the water. It was just too damn cold and she didn't want to freeze.

"How was that - ouch!" Genie yelled as he surfaced in front of Alicia a moment later. He pulled his hand out of the water, revealing a bright red crab hanging onto one of his fingers with sharp claws. Narrowing his eyes, Genie pointed a finger at the crab and zapped it. The crab let go of the Genie's finger and swam away. Looking at his finger wryly, the Genie suggested, "How about we take our vacation somewhere else for a bit?"

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna continued creeping through the alleys with Abis Mal, wondering if she had just made a large mistake by agreeing to travel with him and his group of thieves. There were ups and downs to it, but Jenna was hoping that there were going to be more ups than downs.

"Here we are," Abis Mal told Jenna a moment later as he grabbed her wrist and steered her into a small alley to their right. Jenna gave it a hesitant look and peered through the shadows to see a group of five rough-looking men. All of them had swords or some kind of weapon.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to show up," one man grumbled as he folded his arms and gave Abis Mal an irritated look.

"I know, I know. I just had a short delay," Abis Mal replied. All the men gave him puzzled looks. Pushing Jenna forwards, Abis Mal said, "This girl here was telling me about a magic lamp in the desert. With her help, we are going to find it."

The men looked at Jenna blankly for a moment before one of them burst out laughing and folded his arms, asking, "This girl is going to help us find treasure? I think not. She is but a child. Why should we have to share our loot with her?"

"The girl is coming with us. That is final," Abis Mal said, trying to sound firm. He suddenly tried to look behind the men and asked, "So? Where is it? Did you bring the treasure with you or not? You said you were going to bring it when we agreed to meet here."

"Yes, we have the treasure," one man said, stepping aside to show off a large chest of gold and jewels. Abis Mal's eyes went wide as he stepped forwards to peer more closely at the treasure. The only problem was that the treasure chest appeared to be...moving?

Before Jenna could point this out, the chest was lifted off of the ground and tossed upwards. Everyone blinked in surprise as a small monkey was left in the place of the treasure. Jenna narrowed her eyes at him. She could recognize Abu anywhere.

"Nice toss, Abu!" a voice from above them called. Looking upwards, Jenna saw Aladdin hovering over them on his magic carpet. He had the treasure chest safely on the carpet besides him. Despite the fact that he was a prince, he still hadn't given up all his "street rat" ways.

"You! You little thief! Give that back. What is your name, boy?" Abis Mal asked, shaking a finger at Aladdin.

Continuing to float around on the carpet, Aladdin replied cheerily, "My name's Aladdin, but my friends call me Al. Come on, Abu! Take a jump. Jasmine's expecting us and we don't want to be too late."

Abu chattered and took a flying leap into the air, landing on the carpet next to Aladdin. Aladdin waved to Abis Mal in farewell before directing the carpet higher into the air and out of sight. Jenna sighed with relief, glad he hadn't noticed her.

"After him!" Abis Mal roared, starting forwards and tripping on a single golden coin that had fallen to the ground. He landed heavily face-first and groaned as he pushed himself back up to his feet. Jenna sighed; it was clear that she was traveling with a bunch of idiots.

"Seriously, is there any point in trying to run after him?" Jenna asked, lugging Abis Mal to his feet. "He has a carpet and unless you can fly, we're never going to catch up with him. Let's get going to the desert like we agreed on doing earlier. I don't want that lamp getting buried."

"Oh yes, the lamp," Abis Mal repeated, looking cheered up again despite the fact that he had just lost a hell of a lot of treasure. "I suppose we should leave immediately. Come along everyone. There's no time to lose here."

Jenna and Abis Mal took a few steps forwards to the entrance of the alley. It took them that long to realize that nobody was following them. Turning around, Jenna raised an eyebrow at the rugged men standing there with their arms crossed and asked, "So, are you guys coming or not?"

"We are naught but humble thieves. We search for treasure, not silly lamps," one man said, not taking a step forwards. "We go our separate ways now."

Jenna expected Abis Mal to argue with the man and to try and get him to come with them, but he didn't. On the contrary, Abis Mal just shrugged his shoulders and took Jenna's hand as he pulled her out of the alleyway and said, "It's their loss. Come. Like you said, we must hurry."

Abis Mal didn't need to tell Jenna to hurry twice. She followed him quickly through the streets of Agrabah and straight to the desert. Once they reached the exit of the town, Jenna stopped and stared with her mouth wide open. The desert was enormous! It seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. Although she would do anything to find Jafar and Iago, she knew that her chances of finding the lamp were very, very slim.

"Come! There is no time for delay!" Abis Mal told Jenna, motioning for her to follow him.

Jenna dubiously stepped out into the sand, feeling like Abis Mal was even more anxious than her to find the magic lamp. She promised herself that she would find the lamp before him. If he found the lamp first, all was lost. Hell, he would probably just leave her wandering aimlessly in the middle of all this fricking sand!

"What exactly does this lamp look like?" Abis Mal asked Jenna as he hurried along, already panting despite the fact that they had only taken a few steps out of the town. "Tell me every little detail about the lamp. Everything counts!"

"Um, well, I didn't exactly get a great look at it," Jenna admitted as she trudged through the sand. She was already sick of the way it dragged her feet downwards and made it just that much harder to walk. Trying to think back to that fateful day when Jafar had turned into a genie, Jenna went on, "All I know is that it's shiny and black. Wait...maybe not shiny. It had a little design by the handle, but that's all I can remember."

Abis Mal nodded and the two lapsed into silence. Jenna could already tell that it was going to be a very long day. After only a few hours of plodding through the grainy sand, she was exhausted. The sun was scorching the back of her neck and all Jenna really wanted was a cold shower. Of course, there were no cold showers out in the middle of the desert.

It is hard to keep your eyes open for a small black lamp when the sun keeps shining in your eyes. Jenna squinted and sighed loudly. This was really not a good plan to find Jafar and Iago, but she had no other choice.

After what felt like a long time, the sun finally set and the sky grew quite dark. Yawning widely, Jenna stumbled and almost tripped. Figuring now was a good time to stop, she turned to Abis Mal and suggested, "Maybe we should make camp here for tonight?"

"Yes, good idea," Abis Mal, who looked even more tired than Jenna, nodded and plopped right down on the sand. Jenna watched him, realizing that they had nothing to "make camp" with. They would have to sleep on the sand.

"So, um, are you going to sleep here?" Jenna asked awkwardly.

"I suppose so," Abis Mal replied with a careless shrug. "As soon as I find that lamp, I'm never going to have to sleep on the sand ever again!"

"Right," Jenna replied before stepping a little ways away from him. She tugged off her cloak and spread it on the ground like a blanket. Figuring that this was as good as it was going to get, Jenna laid down on the cloak and felt the wind whipping sand in her face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Hello everyone! :) Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them. Sorry for not updating sooner than this. Just so everyone knows, I'm planning on only writing this fic for Return of Jafar and not for the third Aladdin movie. Please read and review! :D  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Genie and Alicia spent the next week all over the world. They visited China, Egypt, France, the Bahamas, and all kinds of tropical locations. Alicia enjoyed most of their visits except for France. They had the strangest food there. Alicia made a mental note only to eat identifiable items while they were in Paris. The Genie had insisted on dragging her across the Great Wall of China. Alicia didn't mind the first few hours of walking, but eventually she grew tired and Genie carried her the rest of the way. Alicia had no problem with that; it was actually quite romantic.

After a long time day of traveling all over the place, Alicia and the Genie were sitting on a bench in Italy. The bench overlooked a beautiful, crystal clear lake. Alicia could see fish swimming around in it if she looked hard enough. A beautiful sunset flashed purple and pink shades across the sky. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was no better place to be on this perfect day.

"Genie?" Alicia asked, glancing up at him from where they were sitting on the bench. It was a private location and nobody else seemed to be around. When she had the Genie's attention, Alicia went on, "This last week with you has the best week of my life. I never want this to end."

"Me too, Al," the Genie said with a smile. There was a long pause before his silly smile disappeared and the Genie looked somewhat serious for once. Taking a deep breath, he pointed out, "Alicia, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for some time now."

"Really?" Alicia asked as she wondering what the Genie might want to ask her. "What is it?"

The Genie suddenly poofed into thin air and reappeared in front of her. Alicia's eyes widened as he dropped onto one knee before her and cleared his throat. Holding a small box in one hand, the Genie said, "I never really had friends before I met you and Aladdin. I can live without Aladdin, but I know I can't live without you anymore. Alicia, will you marry me?"

Alicia's heart started pounding in her chest and she looked at the Genie in surprise. He was actually asking her to marry him? She had thought that he would never ask! Finally over the initial shock, Alicia nodded vigorously and replied, "Yes, of course I will marry you! A thousand times yes!"

The Genie grinned broadly and flipped open the box in his hand. It contained a stunning diamond ring inside. Gently lifting Alicia's hand into his own, the Genie slipped the ring onto her finger. To her delight, it was the perfect fit! Either Genie was good at guessing ring sizes or he had been planning this for a long time.

"I'm so happy that I think I'm gonna cry!" the Genie sniffled happily as he wrapped his big blue arms around Alicia and held her tightly to him. Alicia wrapped her arms around him as well and clung to him. The two met one another's eyes and kissed passionately.

Alicia seemed to lose track of time that night. All she could think about was just how happy she was. After a while, Genie tapped her shoulder and glanced around, murmuring, "Wow, it's gotten late! Look at the sky! It's pitch black. Think we should find somewhere to sleep for the night?"

Alicia looked around herself and was surprised to find that the Genie was right. It was pitch black outside. The only thing she could see were the stars twinkling up above them. Nodding, she said, "Yes, I suppose we should get some rest."

Picking her up in his arms, the Genie said, "Hold on tightly! Here we goooooooo!"

Wrapping her arms around the Genie's neck, Alicia tried to figure out where they were flying to, but it was impossible to do since they were in the dark. She certainly hoped that the Genie could see where they were going since she sure couldn't.

A moment later, Genie landed on the ground on what appeared to be another tropical island. A cute little condo was to their right. Genie continued carrying Alicia as he stepped into the condo, saying, "I'm thinking this will work for tonight. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope," Alicia replied as the Genie carried her into the bedroom. He gently set her down on the cushy bed and then sat down next to her before pulling the sheets back. Alicia slid under the covers and asked, "When do you want to get married?"

"Hm," the Genie mused as he plopped his head down on the pillow. "I was thinking that maybe we could get married when we're back in Agrabah. Then Jasmine and Al can come to the wedding. It's been nice seeing the world, but I think I'm ready to go back home now. What about you?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Alicia nodded. As weird as it sounded, she was starting to think of Agrabah as her new home. Yawning, she added, "I want Jenna to come to the wedding too. She's my best friend. It wouldn't be complete without her."

"That's just fine," the Genie replied with a nod before he flicked off the lights in the room with a snap of his fingers. "You can invite as many people as you want. There's no limitations on this wedding. Goodnight, Alicia. Sleep well."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still searching the desert for Iago and Jafar. Abis Mal, surprising enough, was still traveling with her. Jenna wasn't really enjoying his company. He didn't talk to her much, and when he did, it was always about things she didn't care about. Abis Mal seemed to be very obsessed with treasure. Jenna was pretty sure that he had told her about the treasure in a sunken ship that had been traveling to Cortez about five times now.

"Just think of all that gold!" Abis Mal was saying as the two trudged through the desert. "It could make me rich! I wouldn't have to steal ever again or-"

Jenna, who was sick and tired of Abis Mal's prattling about gold, cut him off and complained, "You know, it's really hot out here. I think I'm getting really dehydrated. Do you think there's any way we can find something to drink around here?"

"What?" Abis Mal asked, looking surprised that Jenna actually wanted to talk about something that wasn't related to gold or treasure. "Well, I suppose there might be a well of some sort around here. That's the only way to get water unless it rains."

"Rain, ugh," Jenna repeated, making a face. Thank god that it didn't usually rain in Agrabah. Even though she was very hot, at least she wasn't soaked to the bone. Things could be worse. Thinking about the well again, Jenna said, "So...how can we find a well?"

"Look for one," Abis Mal replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "We just have to keep our eyes open."

"Right. Well, it's not exactly like I've had then shut and I haven't seen a single well anywhere," Jenna pointed out grumpily. She was sick of trudging along in the sand and was even sicker of the scorching sun beating down constantly on her back. The only positive thing about this was that her hair was getting high-lighted.

The two continued walking along in the middle of the desert for a few more hours until Jenna noticed something in the distance. At first, she told herself not to get too hopeful, but it was obvious that she was hoping it was a well. Jenna would do just about anything for a drink.

"Do you see that up ahead of us?" Jenna asked Abis Mal as they continued in the direction of the object in the distance. "Do you think it could possibly be a well? I mean, yeah, I know it's in the middle of nowhere, but it looks like one. Oh god, what I wouldn't do for some diet lemonade right now..."

"Lemonade?" Abis Mal asked her blankly, obviously never having heard of it before in his life. "What is that?"

"Um...it's a drink made from lemons. You squeeze lemon juice into water and then add sweetener to it. It's pretty good actually," Jenna attempted to explain as they neared the object which was now proving to be a well! "Oh my god! Look! It is a well!"

"Great," Abis Mal said with a yawn as the two came up to the well. Abis Mal looked incredibly tired and plopped down on the ground before giving Jenna a cheesy smile and asking, "I was thinking that maybe you wanted to be the one to get us water?"

"Whatever," Jenna sighed. She had learned a long time ago that Abis Mal was incredibly lazy. At the moment, she was actually feeling lazy too, but the water was a necessity. Swiping brown strands of hair out of her eyes, Jenna started tugging on the rope that connected the bucket to the top of the well. To her surprise, the bucket was extremely heavy. It felt like there was water that weighed thirty pounds in there!

Knowing better than to ask Abis Mal for help, Jenna gritted her teeth together and kept pulling on the rope. After lots of tugging, Jenna felt her muscles begin to burn as she dumped the bucket of water on the ground. Abis Mal started crawling towards it, but Jenna swatted him away.

"Since I was the one who actually fetched the water, I am getting the first drink. We can always get more water, so there's no need to worry," Jenna told Abis Mal. Abis Mal seemed to go with it because he nodded and went back to leaning against the well with his eyes closed.

Jenna eagerly raised the bucket to her lips and sipped at the water. It was warm, but it quenched her thirst anyways. Just then, she noticed something glinting in the bucket. Daring to hope, she dumped the rest of the water out of the bucket, no longer caring if she was thirsty or not. Water streamed out onto the sand along with a shiny black lamp. Jenna's eyes widened and she snatched it up before Abis Mal could see it.

"Did you drink all the water?" Abis Mal asked Jenna, still with his eyes closed.

"Huh? Um, no," Jenna replied, tiptoeing around the well so she could get a better look at the lamp without Abis Mal around. The lamp looked oddly familiar. Could it be Jafar's lamp? Jenna's pulse raced as she stroked the side of the lamp carefully.

Thick, red smoke immediately came flowing out of the lamp. Jenna stared in amazement as the smoke started to appear all around her. A wind whipped through the air as the smoke rose. Cracking and popping noises could be heard from all directions. By now, Abis Mal had realized that something was going on.

"Where is that smoke coming from? What are you doing?" he asked Jenna in concern, looking around nervously.

Jenna didn't bother to answer him. She stared at the lamp with mesmerized eyes as a gigantic red figure came spilling out of the top of the lamp. She didn't particularly like Jafar in genie form, but right now, she didn't care what form he was in.

Jafar's eyes glinted yellow as he flew upwards into the air. Golden shackles bound his wrists, keeping him attached to the magic lamp. Jafar attempted to yank himself away from the lamp and the shackles, but it did no good. He was held fast.

"All the power in the universe and yet, I am confined to the powers of the lamp!" Jafar hissed in irritation, clenching his fists. His voice was much louder than normal and caused the ground to tremble. Abis Mal squealed in fright. Jafar stared up at the sky and continued on, "I must find Aladdin, the one who tricked me into this form. I will have my revenge on him!"

"J-Jafar?" Jenna asked in a quiet voice, wondering if he could hear her.

Jafar, who had been looking upwards, abruptly looked down in Jenna's and Abis Mal's direction. His bright yellow eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly dissolved into the air. Jenna panicked for a moment, wondering if she had caused him to disappear when he suddenly reappeared in front of her in human form. He looked the same for the most part besides for the fact that he looked taller and thinner.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Jafar asked, eyes still surprised as he scrutinized her. Jenna gulped, realizing just how terrible she probably looked. After all, she hadn't had a shower in days and she was covered in sand.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jenna replied while Abis Mal tiptoed and hid behind her. Jenna looked over her shoulder and gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look before turning back to Jafar and adding, "I came here to find you. I'll do whatever you want."

"But he's a Genie!" Abis Mal suddenly piped up, his audacity about treasure getting the better of him. He suddenly jumped on Jenna, sending her and the lamp flying to the ground as he added, "I want wishes!"

Jafar flicked his fingers at Abis Mal and blasted him up into the air. Abis Mal screamed as he landed in the sand several feet away. Jenna giggled as Jafar clamped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her to her feet, murmuring, "Yes, you _will_ do whatever I order you to do. Good help is so hard to find these days. What a pity. Now come with me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	48. Chapter 48

**_Hey guys! Well, it's almost the weekend and I certainly can't wait. xD I went to the doctor and had more x-rays today. I dunno why, but x-rays freak me out. ;P For those of you who asked, I'm not doing the third Aladdin movie because I thought the plot was kinda pointless and there's no Jafar in it. lol Please read and review! :D  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She blinked sleepily before remembering the exciting news; she and the Genie were getting married! Unable to contain her excitement, Alicia sat up in bed and looked over at the Genie. He appeared to be deep in sleep, but at least he didn't snore. Grinning from ear to ear, Alicia threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Al, is that you?" the Genie mumbled sleepily before opening one of his eyes and glancing blearily over at Alicia. His other eye quickly opened and he exclaimed, "Of course it's you! What am I talking about? How did you sleep? I hope you're ready for the trip back to Agrabah today!"

"I definitely am ready," Alicia nodded as the Genie sat up next to her. "I've been thinking about the wedding a little bit. I don't really want to wear the kinds of dresses that women in Agrabah wear when they get married. I was thinking about something a little different."

Alicia and Jenna had watched the third Aladdin movie and had both decided that Jasmine's wedding dress was rather ugly. Of course, it was impossible for someone like Jasmine to look ugly, but the dress certainly wasn't helping out her natural beauty.

"You can wear whatever you want," Genie told Alicia with a smile. "You'll look gorgeous in whatever you wear. So, what about some breakfast? I'll do the cooking! I can make pancakes, waffles, eggs, french toast, or anything you want!"

"Thanks, Genie, but what do you think about trying to get back to Agrabah first?" Alicia asked, a bit anxious to start planning the wedding. "We haven't seen Aladdin and Jasmine for ages and I'm dying to see Jenna. I haven't seen her since I left for the trip with you."

"That sounds like a great idea. Why did I think of that?" the Genie asked as he got to his feet and led Alicia out of the bedroom and then out of the cozy little condo they had been staying in. Once outside, Alicia was almost thinking that she would rather stay here at this tropical paradise than go back to Agrabah. It was just so beautiful here. Luckily, Genie had already taken her hand and was saying, "Are you ready? Hold on tight! I don't want to lose you."

"I'm ready," Alicia replied, squeezing the Genie's hand tightly.

"Alright then! Let's go!" the Genie called out as a gust of wind seemed to start encircling Alicia and the Genie. Before they knew it, the wind had lifted them off of their feet and they were flying through the air. Alicia had actually gotten semi-used to this mode of transportation by now.

Just a few moments later, the Genie and Alicia landed in the gardens behind the palace in Agrabah. Alicia inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and looked around. Aladdin and Jasmine were standing not too faraway.

"Look! There's Al and Jas!" Genie exclaimed, pointing eagerly in their direction. "Let's go say hello."

Alicia nodded and started following the Genie when something odd suddenly caught her eye. A silver bird cage was concealed behind a bush. Inside it was a very familiar looking red parrot. Could it be Iago? If it was, Jenna couldn't be too far away.

"Hey Genie?" Alicia asked, getting the Genie's attention immediately. "I'm going to go look at something for a minute, okay? You go ahead and find Aladdin and Jasmine. I'll catch up with you in just a minute. I think I might know where to find Jenna."

"Alright, but don't be too long," the Genie said with a wink before he zoomed over to where Aladdin and Jasmine were holding hands. After watching him for a moment, Alicia turned and stepped over the pebble pathway and to the place where she had last seen the silver cage.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please, I'll do anything!" Iago was yelling at no one in particular as he pushed on the bars of the cage with his wings. "I have a wife and three eggs! If you don't let me out, I'll never see them again and who knows? They might _die_."

"Iago, calm down," Alicia ordered, wondering what Iago's problem was. When Iago heard her voice, he stopped his prattling and looked up at Alicia in surprise. Taking advantage of his silence, Alicia asked, "Now tell me what's going on here. Why are you in a cage? Do you know where Jenna is?"

"You wanna know why I'm in here? I'll tell you why I'm in here!" Iago replied angrily, continuing to shake the bars of the cage. "I was tryin' to get back into the palace and ran into Aladdin in the marketplace. I helped save his life from a group of thieves led by Abis Mal, that jerk. Guess what I get in return for saving Aladdin's life! He locks me up in here and tells me that he'll try and get me a fair hearing from the sultan!"

Alicia thought about all this for a moment. It didn't surprise her that Iago wanted to get back into power, but she still wasn't quite sure why Iago would actually save Aladdin's life. Puzzling about this, she tilted her head at Iago and confirmed, "You actually saved Aladdin's life?"

"Yeah, now he owes me one," Iago replied, still looking miserable. "Besides, those thieves were attacking me too."

"Oh, I get it now," Alicia replied, realizing that the only reason Iago had saved Aladdin's life was because he had been trying to save his own life. Iago had never been the most selfless of animals. A frown suddenly crossed Alicia's face and she asked, "Where's Jafar if you're out of the magic lamp?"

Iago's expression suddenly turned devious and he replied, "That moron wouldn't shut up! When we made it out of the piles of sand, all he wanted was for me to release him. I took the magic lamp and dumped it in a well before coming here to Agrabah."

"So Jafar's lamp is in the middle of some random well in the middle of the desert?" Alicia asked in concern. "Jenna will be searching all over the place for that silly lamp. Let me guess, you haven't seen her since Jafar was in power, right?"

"Maybe," Iago admitted before he tilted his head at Alicia and asked, "Why? Is she hurt? We gotta find her! You gotta let me outta here!"

"No, I doubt she's hurt, but I can guarantee you that she's out in the middle of the desert looking for that crazy lamp. You know that you could've just given her Jafar's lamp and could have saved her a lot of trouble," Alicia pointed out.

"Eh, I like it better when Jafar's not around," Iago admitted with a blush. Alicia knew that he still had his little crush on Jenna and that was the real reason why he didn't want Jafar around. Giving Alicia his sweetest look, Iago tried one last time, "Now will you please let me out of here?"

Alicia hesitated as she looked between Iago and her group of friends standing a little ways away. Not quite sure what to do in this situation, Alicia finally told Iago, "Look, I'll go talk to Aladdin about this, okay? Until then, you're going to have to stay in here though. I don't want to upset Aladdin."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still getting over her initial shock of seeing Jafar again. Despite the fact that he seemed so similar, she felt that he was different in some ways. Being a genie certainly made him more powerful. She wasn't exactly scared of him, but she knew better than to make him angry. Clutching the black lamp tightly in her hands, she followed Jafar across the sand in silence.

Unable to keep silent after ten minutes, Jenna asked, "You know Abis Mal, the man I was traveling with? Do you think he'll be back?"

"Perhaps later, but not anytime soon," Jafar replied carelessly as the two continued their march through the desert. He turned to look at Jenna and asked in a fairly curious voice, "Just what were you doing with that simple-minded thief anyways?"

"Um, that's kind of a long story," Jenna replied, finding that she was stammering a bit in front of him. Blushing, she continued on, "When I went to the marketplace to start on my journey to the desert, Abis Mal noticed one of my golden bracelets and yanked me into the alleyway to steal it from me. Somehow or the other, I ended up telling him about the magic lamp. He said he wanted to search the desert with me and that he had several men that would help us. Of course, his men ended up ditching us and so it was just Abis Mal and myself who ended up searching. I hope you're not angry..."

Jenna suddenly felt worried as she told Jafar what had happened. What if he didn't like the fact that she had told Abis Mal about the magic lamp? What if he was angry that all Abis Mal's men also knew about the lamp? What if-

Jafar suddenly rested a cold hand on her shoulder, making her mind go blank temporarily. The hint of a smile crossed his face as he murmured, "You are anything but in trouble. On the contrary, you have done well."

"Thank you," Jenna replied quietly even though she was beaming with pride inside. Jafar had actually said that she had done well. That meant that he was happy with her. She didn't remember him saying anything like that to her before. Suddenly, she realized that things were too quiet. Someone was missing. Suddenly, it came to her and Jenna asked, "Where is Iago? I thought he was in the lamp as well, but I don't see him."

"The little pipsqueak deserted me," Jafar explained as the two continued walking through the desert. "I didn't expect more than that of him. Iago will waste no time before trying to get back inside the palace. He loves those who are in power. Loyalty is not a word in his book."

"So you think Iago is with Aladdin?" Jenna asked, feeling a bit hurt that Iago would abandon her and Jafar for Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Perhaps," Jafar replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It would certainly not surprise me to say the least. But enough of Iago for now. The dumb animal is not any of our concern. Tell me, why did you come out to the desert to search for the lamp?"

"Why?" Jenna stammered, thinking that the reasons were rather obvious. Not daring to meet his dark eyes, she replied to the sand, "I had to find you...and Iago. I couldn't just allow you two to be buried in the sand for forever. You belong in the palace of Agrabah, not hidden under the ground."

"I see," Jafar replied smoothly. By now, it was getting dark outside and Jenna was getting tired. She walked slower and rubbed her eyes when she thought Jafar wasn't looking. He, however, noticed her every move and continued on, "You didn't find my lamp because you wanted three wishes, did you?"

"No, of course not," Jenna replied, concealing another yawn. "That's not at all why I'm here. Would you like me to free you from the lamp right now?"

"Now is not the time for that," Jafar murmured, stroking his beard thoughtfully before looking down at Jenna. He knew she was feeling nervous around him and he was determined to figure out why. "If you don't want the three wishes, then there must be _something _you're after."

Jenna almost came to a halt and gave Jafar a wary glance. She felt like he was reading her mind. Regardless, she was too shy to tell him her true feelings for him. Looking back at the ground, she replied untruthfully, "There's nothing I want."

"Liar," Jafar snapped, throwing his foot in front of her and causing Jenna to trip and fall into the sand. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him in surprise. Jafar towered over her and continued on, "I may not be a mind reader, but I am not a stupid man."

"I never said you were stupid," Jenna pointed out, gulping slightly. She hadn't meant to make Jafar angry.

"I know. You, however, are quite readable," Jafar replied as Jenna tried to get back to her feet. He waved her back down and said, "No, stay there. It is late and there is at least one more day of walking until we reach Agrabah. We will stop here for the night. Now tell me how you really feel."

Jenna felt her throat go dry as Jafar lowered himself until he was on her knees next to her. A strong gust of wind blew through the air and lifted his turban off of his head. Jenna was surprised to see that he had long wavy black hair that fell almost to his waist. It had grown a considerable amount since last time she had seen him without the turban on. To her, he looked even more attractive.

Regardless of all this, Jenna couldn't tell Jafar that she liked him. It was just one of those off-limit topics that wasn't spoken of. Trying to avoid the question, Jenna twirled a strand of hair around her finger and asked numbly, "Tell you how I really feel about what?"

Jafar rolled his eyes at her and murmured, "There's no need for you to play dumb either. I will not be angry. You needn't be afraid of me, my dear. I already know _everything_."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	49. Chapter 49

**_Hello everyone! It's Friday, yay. :D Weekend always means that I'll have more time for writing and updating. xD I have a new poll on my profile, so please check that out if you have time. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Just out of curiosity, how many of you have actually seen The Return of Jafar? I was just wondering. ;P Please read and review. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia hadn't quite decided what to do about Iago. She had promised him that she would talk to Aladdin about releasing him, but she had a feeling that Aladdin wouldn't want her mentioning Iago in front of Jasmine. Aladdin had a tendency to keep secrets from Jasmine and Iago was most likely one of those secrets. Debating what to do, Alicia walked through the pathway in the garden and joined Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie.

"Hello Alicia!" Aladdin greeted her with a wide smile. "It's great to see you again. Things weren't quite the same without you and the Genie around. So did you see the world already? I see that Genie has quite a few souvenirs with him."

Alicia glanced over to her right and noticed that there were five large suitcases lying at the Genie's feet. They looked like they were going to burst open at any moment. Laughing, Alicia replied, "I don't even remember when he bought all those things. But yes, we saw the world already."

"You did?" Jasmine asked curiously. "How was it? What was it like?"

"It's a small world after all," the Genie pointed out before wrapping an arm around Alicia and saying, "Seriously? It was great! We visited all kinds of tropical paradises, Egypt, France, Italy, China, and a lot of other places that I've forgotten already."

Jasmine smiled and then replied, "We expected you two to be gone a lot longer. It's nice to have you back though. Aladdin and I have been planning for our wedding. I've picked out a wedding outfit and everything else is arranged."

"That's perfect! We're in time for the wedding!" the Genie exclaimed excitedly, obviously having thought that Aladdin and Jasmine would have been married by now. He abruptly threw his arms around everyone and said, "Group hug! I missed you guys. There's nothing in the world like a friend."

Jasmine and Alicia exchanged glances while Genie gave them a rib-breaking hug. Trying to breathe, Alicia murmured, "Um, Genie? That's a little too tight!"

"Oops, sorry," Genie replied, immediately releasing the three before noticing Abu and the magic carpet behind Jasmine and Aladdin. He immediately perked up and exclaimed, "Yo Rugman! It's been too long. How's it going, Abu?"

Abu started chattering things that Alicia couldn't understand while the carpet rose into the air and zipped excitedly around their heads. Shooting Genie a look out of the corner of her eye, Alicia asked, "Genie? Have you told Aladdin and Jasmine our news yet?"

Genie, who was high-fiving one of the carpet's tassels, looked over at Alicia blankly before recognition broke out across his face and he exclaimed, "No, I haven't. Guess what, you two? Alicia and I are going to get married!"

Jasmine and Aladdin both looked surprised for a moment before smiles broke across each of their faces. Aladdin gave Alicia a hug and said, "I can't say that I didn't see it coming. You two are going to be very happy together. I just know it."

"We should celebrate," Jasmine pointed out before tapping her chin and adding, "Hm...what could we do to celebrate? Oh, I just remembered! We were suppose to join my father for dinner! Father has a surprise for Aladdin and we're already late. Come on!"

"Oh, I see. You two probably have some romantic dinner planned. You don't need a big blue lug hanging out with you," the Genie replied, looking a bit sad. If there was something that Genie liked, it was definitely big parties and get togethers.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged glances and Aladdin seemed to shrug slightly. Stepping forwards, Jasmine put a hand on the Genie's shoulder and said, "Genie, we'd be honored to have you and Alicia join us for dinner."

"Alright!" the Genie exclaimed excitedly, turning into a firework and exploding in the sky temporarily before he turned back to his normal form and started waving everyone towards the door, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'll do the cooking."

Jasmine, also in a hurry, quickly followed the Genie into the palace. Seeing that Aladdin had fallen a bit behind, Alicia decided to seize her opportunity to talk to him about Iago. She fell into step with him and looked around to make sure Jasmine was out of hearing distance before she whispered, "Aladdin? What's going on with Iago? I saw him in a cage in the garden. Why's he locked up? He said something about saving your life?"

"It's a long story," Aladdin sighed, looking a bit nervous. "He did save my life. In return, I promised him a fair hearing from the sultan. I was planning to talk to the sultan about him tonight, but until then, I think it's best if we keep him locked up. Jasmine doesn't know about this, so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about this."

"That's fine, but I really do think you should tell Jasmine about him sooner or later before she finds out on her own," Alicia told Aladdin.

Aladdin looked slightly guilty and nodded before he caught sight of Abu scampering after Jasmine and the Genie. Frowning, Aladdin picked him up and whispered, "Not you, Abu. You have to stay out here and guard Iago. Don't worry; I'll save you some scraps from dinner."

Abu made a face before turning and trudging away towards Iago's cage. At that moment, the Genie popped up in front of Aladdin and Alicia, saying, "Giddy up, slowpokes! What's keeping you two? We have an exquisite dinner planned and I'm famished!"

"It's nothing really. Well, it is something, but I'll tell you about it later. Come on, let's not make Jasmine suspicious," Aladdin said.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna found herself feeling extremely nervous. What did Jafar meant when he said that he already knew everything? Was he a mind reader after all? She didn't know, but the thought of him knowing her thoughts was awful. He would know everything she had thought about him and everything she wanted from him...

"You're speechless, I see," Jafar murmured, looking at her intently. "You needn't be afraid. I don't think any less or more of you. Haven't you noticed I've been testing you? From the very beginning, I've been evaluating you."

"W-what?" Jenna asked, suddenly confused. She didn't remember anything about Jafar testing her. "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was obvious, but perhaps I should explain," Jafar sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky. "Everything I told you to do was a test. I wanted to test your loyalty and see what kind of girl you really are. You have done well. You came to the cave of wonders with me, did not complain or interfere with my plans despite the fact that you did not approve of them, and you are here with me now."

"I'm loyal," Jenna pointed out. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. What do you mean about me not approving of your plans?"

"The plans of making Jasmine my queen," Jafar replied in a slippery voice as he looked at Jenna out of the corner of his eyes. "If it makes any difference to you, Iago and I had planned to drop her off a cliff sooner or later. Her stay in the palace would have been temporary. Now then, back to what I was saying. The only times you failed the tests were when you drank too much that one night and then there were those first few days when you kept managing to anger Razoul."

"Oh, right. I remember that," Jenna replied with a blush, remembering how she and Alicia had been running around in the palace and how she had somehow managed to knock over an expensive vase because of her clumsiness. Twisting her hands in her lap, Jenna replied, "That won't happen again."

"Of course it won't," Jafar nodded before he pointed out, "There is something you should know unless you are aware of it already. It concerns Sibal. I do not know just what Iago told you about her, but I assume he did not tell you what ended up happening to her."

Jenna blinked in surprise, realizing that Jafar was actually offering to talk about Sibal. Remembering when Iago had told her about Sibal, Jenna murmured, "I don't know exactly how she died, but I heard that she is now dead. Do you know more?"

"As the one who killed her, I should," Jafar replied, smirking with the irony. "Sibal was poisoned. I burned her body after she was dead. The sultan missed her severely, but he never expected that I was the one who had ended her life. After all, he considers himself a 'good judge of character'."

Jenna would've laughed at the last bit of Jafar's sentence if the first part hadn't been so serious. Tilting her head at Jafar curiously, she asked, "Why did you tell me this? Not like I mind or anything, but you haven't wanted to talk about Sibal ever before."

"There was no need to talk about her before. I do not wish to talk about her any longer. I merely wanted to point out the fact that if you betray me, I will strike. I can be a snake in more ways than one," Jafar murmured. "As my slave girl, I am somewhat in charge of you and I shall give you a reward for being so loyal."

"Reward?" Jenna echoed in surprise, barely being able to believe her own ears. "What kind of rewards?"

"Anything that you want that is within my power," Jafar replied, pushing long strands of hair over his shoulder. He fixed Jenna with a firm stare and said, "Come now, my dear. There is no need to be shy with me now. I have told you about Sibal and you know what I am capable of. If you choose me, I will have a guiltless conscience. Now then, perhaps you would like to tell me what it is that you want."

"You," Jenna stammered, unable to meet Jafar's eyes as she spoke. "I've always wanted you."

Before Jenna could say another word, Jafar had pushed her down onto her back and was leaning over her. Jenna could feel silky strands of hair brush against the side of her neck as Jafar leaned down towards her and replied, "That's better. That wasn't _so_ difficult to say now, was it?"

Jenna shook her head, still feeling a little shy as Jafar suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed her heavily. Still quite new to the world of romance, Jenna kissed him back tentatively and basically let Jafar take the lead. Obviously preferring to be the dominant one, Jafar had no problems with that. He straddled her quickly and pushed her cloak off of her shoulders as he licked across her lips. Still wondering if this was a dream, Jenna blinked with surprise when Jafar's tongue slipped into her mouth and wrapped around her own. Long fingernails gripped her shoulders and held her pinned against the sandy ground.

Many days and nights of tension were turned into passion and burning desire as Jafar continued exploring Jenna for the first time. He pushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed her until he managed to make her moan against his lips. The two parted for air and stared at each other for a long moment.

"That was exceedingly fine," Jafar murmured once they had both caught their breaths. He dismounted Jenna and sat on the ground in front of her before pulling the girl into a sitting position as well. "Are you weary? You look rather tired."

Jenna quickly shook her head, "I _was _tired, but not so much anymore."

"Good," Jafar replied before reaching out and taking her hands. He examined them carefully, looking at the slender fingers and long fingernails. Looking slightly reminiscent, Jafar continued on, "You remind me so much of her. Then again, Sibal was nothing but a slave. I can make you more than that."

"Me?" Jenna asked curiously, feeling shivers of excitement run down her spine at Jafar's words. What point was he trying to make? Would he marry her? It was a lot to hope for, but every once in a millennium a dream does end up coming true.

"Yes, you're the only woman out here in the desert at the moment," Jafar replied sarcastically before he pulled her forwards towards him and placed her hands on his chest, suggesting, "Perhaps you would like to find out for yourself what I can make of you?"

Jenna gulped nervously and looked at her hands. As much as she liked Jafar, she was nervous about where this was going. Whether Jafar knew it or not, she was still a virgin and was pretty clueless when it came to having intimacy.

"You may disrobe me," Jafar whispered to her, leaning forwards and twirling a strand of Jenna's hair around his finger. "Yes, I am quite aware of your age and your innocence. I think you will find that I am a gentle lover. I certainly won't try to hurt you."

Jafar's words calmed Jenna slightly and without another thought, she let her hands travel down his chest and started unwrapping the cloth around his waist. Whether this was a dream or not, it was certainly a good one.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	50. Chapter 50

**_Hey guys! I hope you're all having a fabulous weekend. Did you have a nice St. Patrick's Day yesterday? I honestly forgot it was St. Patrick's Day until my mom reminded me last night. ;P Thank you very much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I have another question for you guys. ;P For those of you who voted on my poll, would you mind telling me what option you voted for? Thanks you! I'm not really sure if I should put a warning on this chapter or not, so I'll just say that if you don't like sexual situations, don't read the last part of it. xD Please R&R!  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia and Aladdin had followed the sultan into the palace and had now arrived at the dining room. The sultan was already seated at the small table set for about six people at the most. Good thing there was only five of them total. From next to her, Alicia could sense that Aladdin was nervous for this dinner. After all, he had promised to use this time to tell the sultan about Iago and to try and get him a fair hearing.

"Hello Aladdin and Jasmine," the sultan greeted the group with a smile and nod before he peered over at the Genie and Alicia and added, "I see you brought some friends along. Guests are always welcome here. You two look familiar..."

"Father, this is the Genie and Alicia. They're good friends of Aladdin," Jasmine explained as she sat down next to her father with Aladdin on her other side. Motioning towards the Genie and Alicia, she added, "They're going to get married soon."

"Ah, young love," the sultan sighed reminiscently. "You're all very welcome here. Do sit down."

Glad that the sultan wasn't upset for them stopping by, Alicia sat down on a chair next to Aladdin and watched while Genie poofed into the air and reappeared with a chef's hat on his head. He conjured up a cutting board and some carrots out of thin air, exclaiming, "Get ready for a culinary masterpiece!"

Alicia had to admit that she was glad that the Genie was going to do some cooking. The bowls in front of everyone had been filled with an unappetizing green dish. It looked a lot like brussel sprouts. Although the sultan didn't seem to mind them, nobody else touched the green stuff.

As the Genie chopped up carrots with his knife, there was suddenly a slicing sound as he accidentally cut his hand off. Everyone flinched and turned towards the sultan to see how he would react. Surprisingly enough, the sultan looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Genie!" Alicia exclaimed in concern as she stood up from the table in case he needed some help. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, my love. There's no need to worry. I've still got some magic left in me," the Genie told Alicia with a wink as his cut off hand started doing a dance across the table in the sultan's direction. Glad to see that he was alright, Alicia sat back down.

"Why, how amusing!" the sultan said, unable to keep his glee in any longer. He popped another brussel sprout into his mouth and gave the Genie an approving look. Apparently, the Genie was going to help Aladdin get the sultan in a good mood for when he had to talk about Iago.

"Amusing, eh?" the Genie asked the sultan as he raised an eyebrow and snatched up his chopped off hand, which was currently dancing right off of the side of the table. "Excuse me while I pull myself together..."

"Father?" Jasmine asked, suddenly capturing the attention of everyone in the room. Alicia hadn't noticed it before, but now she saw that Jasmine was having a hard time sitting still. She looked at her father excitedly and asked, "Aren't you going to tell Aladdin about the surprise?"

"Surprise?" the sultan asked blankly, obviously distracted by the Genie still. Suddenly, recognition filled his face and he nodded, "Ah yes, the surprise. Dear boy, all of Agrabah is very impressed with you. In return for your help of keeping Agrabah safe, I would like to do something for you. You will be sultan someday when you and Jasmine are married, but in the meantime, I would like to make you my grand vizier."

"A grand vizier? Wow!" the Genie burst out, grabbing a trumpet from out of thin air and blowing it loudly as he continued on, "All hail Aladdin, the royal vizier! This is big! This is marvelous! Um...what's a grand vizier?"

Alicia couldn't help but laugh as the Genie paused and looked a bit puzzled. She explained to him, "The royal vizier is the sultan's most trusted adviser. He's second only to the king himself. With Jafar gone, the sultan will need a new royal vizier."

"Way to go, Al!" the Genie grinned, high-fiving Aladdin and going on, "He's bound to be better than that Jafar character! And what about Iago? I'll tell you one thing! That bird sure was mean. '_Sultan want a cracker? Sultan want a cracker?_'"

"I can still taste them!" the sultan shuddered, remembering when Jafar had taken charge and had allowed Iago to stuff crackers into the his mouth. Aladdin frowned and tried to interject, but the Genie was already talking again.

"You don't see this boy hanging out with any evil parrots now, do you?" the Genie asked, wrapping an arm around Aladdin's neck and ruffling his hair affectionately. "You know he's bound to be your very best royal vizier yet."

"Um," Aladdin finally manged to get a word in as he gave the sultan a nervous look, "Speaking of Iago..."

Before the sultan could say anything, the doors to the dining room were flung wide open. Rajah came bolting into the room and went crashing into the table. Food and drink went flying everywhere and splatted onto the ground. Alicia caught a glimpse of red inside of Rajah's mouth. Somehow, Iago must have escaped the cage only to be caught again by Jasmine's ferocious tiger! Aladdin was definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do now.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, the atmosphere was very different out in the desert where Jafar and Jenna were kneeling on the sand together. Jenna unwound the fabric tied around Jafar's waist and set it on the ground before reaching up and pushing the heavy robes off of his shoulders. They fell to the ground in a heap, leaving Jenna's curious eyes to explore Jafar's body for the first time. His skin was pale, smooth, and quite toned despite his slimness.

Jafar leaned forwards and tilted Jenna's chin up to him before kissing her firmly as his fingertips glided to the front of her dress. As much as Jenna wanted all this, she found herself blushing and pulled away from him, murmuring, "Wait...I can't do this."

"I'm not asking_ you _to do anything," Jafar droned, looking her up and down while pushing her light brown hair over her shoulder.

"I know. It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that I'm so ugly," Jenna replied guiltily. She had always been very self conscious and wouldn't even let anyone see her in a swimsuit let alone stripped naked. If only she was prettier...

Jafar rolled his eyes and sighed, "Very well. Perhaps this will help."

Jenna opened her eyes wide with surprise as Jafar flicked his fingertips at her. Beams of light went shooting around her body. A very strange feeling seized her and made Jenna feel extremely dizzy for another minute before she looked down and realized that she looked different. She was skinnier than before and all the old burn and scar marks had faded completely. Unable to speak, she just looked at Jafar with shock.

"Better?" Jafar smirked. When Jenna nodded, he pushed her back into the sand and knelt over her. His lips found the side of her neck and ravished the pale column. Jenna felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest as Jafar's fingertips latched onto her simple dress and tore it open with ease.

Jenna forgot to be embarrassed as Jafar's mouth glided over her neck and then down her chest. He cupped one of her breasts with a gentle hand before leaning down and teasing the pebbled nipple with the tip of his tongue. Gasping with surprise, Jenna arched her back and let instinct take over. Jafar chuckled at her sound and started suckling the nub before running his tongue straight down the center of her figure.

Jenna was quite positive that Jafar could hear the rapid pounding of her heart as he caressed the insides of her thighs and carefully spread her legs. Everything he did was done with such grace and ease. Jenna's hips bucked up spontaneously as his fingers danced up her legs and found the center of her intimacy. Waves of pleasure wracked her body as Jafar slid a finger inside her.

Despite being a virgin, Jenna no longer cared if this was going to hurt in a moment. She had submitted to Jafar a long time ago. Even now, he somehow managed to create unrecognizable noises from her as his tongue delved deep inside the molten core of her being.

Before he could send her to a peak, Jafar removed his fingers from her center and slithered back up her body so that they were face to face. Pressing against her in a teasing manner, Jafar whispered, "Do you wish for more? We can have the whole world, you and I."

"Yes," Jenna replied in a hoarse voice as she gazed up into Jafar's dark eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of his breath.

"Good. You're all mine now," Jafar replied with a glint of lust in his eyes as he finally stopped rocking his body against her and took the first plunge inside of Jenna. Red hot pain went slamming up through Jenna's body as Jafar shattered her virginity. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, but was distracted quite quickly as Jafar leaned down to claim her mouth and sucked away any screams that might have broken the silence of the night.

After confirming she was alright just by gazing into her eyes, Jafar began to thrust into her with smooth, graceful movements. Jenna felt herself completely under the spell of his body as he pressed against her and explored places within her that had never been explored before. She wrapped her hands into the silky strands of his hair and kissed him fervently as she undulated against his body.

Before either of them could reach a peak, Jafar suddenly flipped her over roughly so that she was now on her knees. He slipped into her from behind and wrapped his arms around her as they began the sinful dance once again. Jenna tried to push against him to improve the glorious sensations filling her, but it was about impossible to do anything in this new position. All she could do was let Jafar claim her body as he worked his magic on her.

A soft wind brushed against Jenna's face as Jafar reached under her and wrapped his hands around her breasts. Ignoring the sweat breaking out on her forehead, Jenna squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a strange knot tightening inside her. It was getting unbearably tight and would have to release soon.

Jafar started kissing Jenna's neck desperately as he sent the two of them over the precipice and soaring far beyond the ledge. Ripples of the utmost pleasure and passion raked through Jenna's body before she felt herself slammed back to reality. Stripped of the will to move a muscle, she laid on her stomach and gasped for breath as Jafar sucked and licked her skin clean.

Using a bony hand to flip her onto her back, Jafar gazed into her eyes questioningly and murmured, "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm much better than 'alright'," Jenna replied breathlessly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiling wryly up at him.

Jafar smirked and laid down on the sandy ground next to her before snapping his fingers. A blanket appeared out of midair and tucked itself around the two. Jafar turned to Jenna and whispered, "Goodnight, little one. Or perhaps I should say goodnight, my queen?"

Jenna peered over at Jafar in surprise as he opened his palm and revealed a shining ruby red ring there. Without waiting for her response, Jafar picked up her hand and slid the ring onto her finger before nodding in approval and proclaiming, "A_ perfect _fit."

* * *

_Review? :)_


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hello everyone! :) I hope you're all having a nice weekend. Are some of you on spring break now? Anyways, sorry about the long update. I've been a bit on the distracted side lately. Hope you like this chapter! ^^ Thank you for all the reviews on the previous one.  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

There was a tense silence as Iago went flying through the air and then skidded across the table to land directly in front of the sultan. Everyone held their breath and turned to stare at Aladdin. Alicia bit her lip. When would Aladdin realize that he needed to start listening to their advice? She had known all along that keeping secrets from Jasmine would not be a good idea. Now it was too late and Aladdin was going to be in loads of trouble.

"Iago?" the sultan asked in astonishment as he stared at the red parrot grinning sheepishly up at him. Once the sultan got over his initial shock, he turned bright red in the face and looked around frantically before shouting, "Guards! _Guards_! Seize him!"

At the sultan's words, several guards came thundering into the room. The sultan pointed to Iago, but just as a rather large guard reached forwards to grab him, Aladdin stepped between them. Trying to shield Iago with his own body, Aladdin cried out, "Sultan, wait!"

"Yes?" the sultan asked dubiously as he and Jasmine turned to look in Aladdin's direction. "I trust that you have a fitting explanation for this."

"Iago...he...um," Aladdin stammered, obviously trying to come up with some sort of explanation while he talked. Iago flapped up onto Aladdin's shoulder and started whispering in his ear. Aladdin considered what Iago had said before turning to the sultan and saying, "I think Iago was under Jafar's spell! Remember the snake and the hypnosis? I think that's what happened to Iago..."

Aladdin trailed off when it appeared that neither the sultan or Jasmine were buying his fib. The sultan continued staring at him with an unchanging expression and Jasmine was now glaring at him with her arms crossed. Giving up on the crazy explanations, Aladdin added, "Look, I just don't think Iago is all bad."

Iago face-palmed from Aladdin's shoulder and said a little bit too loudly, "Shoulda stuck with the snake staff thing!"

"What are you suggesting that we do with this creature?" the sultan asked Aladdin suspiciously as his eyes traveled back to Iago. "We can't just let him go after he served my greatest enemy. Someone will have to take care of him, look after him every moment of the day."

"I'll do it!" Aladdin almost shouted in fervor as he stepped up to the sultan. Noticing that he had spoken a bit too loudly, Aladdin blushed and lowered the tone of his voice a few notches as he continued on, "I mean, with your permission, I would like to take full responsibility for Iago."

"You would?" the sultan asked in surprise. Aladdin gave another guilty-looking smile and nodded.

"I know that Aladdin will be quite busy with palace duties, so I could help take care of Iago too if that would be helpfully," Alicia pointed out, stepping up next to Aladdin and giving the sultan a charming smile. The Genie decided to help out as well and stepped behind Alicia, nodding vigorously.

Giving up, the sultan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Very well. I will admit that your priorities sound questionable, but I will trust your judgment. You three will watch Iago every moment of the day. He will not be alone for a second. I hope we are very clear on this point."

Aladdin, Alicia, and the Genie all nodded as the sultan stood up and stalked out of the room, looking quite frustrated. Unfortunately, Aladdin wasn't home free yet. Razoul, the guard closest to him, stepped forwards and grabbed Aladdin by the collar of his shirt, murmuring, "Let us make this clear, boy! If the bird makes one wrong move, _you_ will be the one I pluck! Not the bird."

Aladdin gulped nervously as Razoul and the other guards stomped out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Aladdin let out a sigh of relief. He fell back into a cushioned chair and tugged off his hat. He was not yet aware of the murderous stare that Jasmine was sending him.

"Well, that could have gone worse," the Genie said tentatively, trying to break the silence that was falling quickly. Alicia looked between Jasmine and Aladdin, knowing that there was going to be an outburst from Jasmine very soon.

"I'd say!" Aladdin replied to the Genie while Iago settled down on Aladdin's shoulder and fluffed his feathers. Looking around for Jasmine, Aladdin caught sight of her and continued on, "Jasmine, I thought I would suck! But it appears that the sultan has-"

"_How could you_?" Jasmine interrupted, causing Aladdin to fall silent. The Genie and Alicia exchanged grimaces. They had a feeling that the situation had just gotten a lot worse. Tears filling her eyes, Jasmine continued on, "More secrets? More lies? Aladdin, I thought you had changed!"

"Jasmine, I-" Aladdin started out, about to explain how Iago had saved his life. However, before Aladdin could get a single word in, Jasmine had run out of the room and up to her bedroom. Aladdin stood up and debated whether or not to go after her. Deciding against it, he slumped back in his chair.

Genie stepped forwards to him and said, "Hey, it's alright. She'll cool down after a bit. She's just a little steamed. Care for a cup?"

Aladdin stared at Genie blankly as he turned into a teapot and offered everyone a cup of tea. Aladdin shook his head to the tea, Abu stuck out his tongue at it in disgust, and Alicia shook her head, admitting, "Thank you, but I'm not really much of a tea drinker."

"Alright," Genie replied, poofing into thin air before reappearing as his normal blue self. His expression fell as he looked at Aladdin. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, he pointed out, "This isn't helping you out at all, is it? Is there anything we can do at all for you, Al?"

"I always try so hard to do the right thing, but it always blows up in my face," Aladdin explained in a melancholy tone. Sighing loudly, he got up from his chair and trudged out of the dining room. He knew better than to try and talk to Jasmine when she was this upset. He should wait until tomorrow at least.

"That's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you have to do it by yourself," Genie said sadly as he watched Aladdin turn a corner down the hallway. Turning to Alicia, he said, "We should make a promise never to get into fights like this when we're married."

"Okay. We should promise not to keep secrets from each other as well. That seems to be what keeps causing Aladdin and Jasmine to get into fights. But anyways, do you think I should go and talk to Jasmine? Maybe I can get her to speak to Aladdin again," Alicia mused.

"Well, it could be worth a shot," the Genie nodded after a minute of thinking. "Why don't you go to her bedroom and talk to her right now? It can't hurt. I know Jasmine won't get too mad at you. I'll wait right here in this very place unless you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's alright. I think I can handle it by myself," Alicia replied before summoning her nerve and taking a deep breath. She didn't exactly want to go try and talk with Jasmine. After all, everyone knew that the princess had an awful temper. However, she didn't want Aladdin and Jasmine to stay mad at each other either. It was torture for everyone when the couple was fighting. With those thoughts in her head, Alicia reluctantly left the dining room and stepped into the hallway.

Alicia remembered the way to Jasmine's bedroom from her earlier days working as a servant in the palace. She absentmindedly stepped through the many corridors that all looked alike before coming to the familiar door that led to Jasmine's bedroom. After a moment of hesitation, Alicia knocked once on the door.

"Go away!" a muffled voice sounded from inside the room. It was clear that Jasmine was crying.

"It's only me," Alicia told the princess, trying to choose her words carefully. "I know you're feeling miserable, but you might feel a bit better if you talked with me for a while. I can make you feel better. Can you open the door? Aladdin isn't here."

Alicia waited for a few moments, but she got no response from inside the room. Figuring that she was just going to have to give up for now, she shrugged her shoulders and retraced her steps back to the dining room. The Genie was exactly where he said he would be. Alicia immediately informed him, "I guess it is hopeless for now. I couldn't even get her to open the door to talk to me."

"Hm...that's not good. We're going to have to figure something else out," the Genie thought aloud before his face suddenly lit up. Alicia gave him a puzzled look. Grabbing her hand hastily, the Genie started tugging her along and said, "Ah ha! I got it! Iago is the answer to our problems!"

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had just woken up to find herself lying on the sand in the middle of the desert. Blinking sleepily, she tried to prop herself up on her elbow only to find that every inch of her was sore. What had happened? It felt like she had gotten run over by a car (or in this case, maybe a camel). It took Jenna a few more minutes before her sleepy mind was refreshed and she remembered last night. No wonder she was sore.

A bit unsure of just how Jafar was going to react to her today, Jenna sat up and tugged the blanket around herself as she looked around for Jafar. He was standing up not too far away and was staring at her intently. Jenna was surprised to see that he was already dressed and even his turban was intact.

"I'm sorry, have I been sleeping for a long time?" Jenna asked, pushing stray hair out of her eyes as she peered up at Jafar.

"It depends on what you consider to be a long time. If you consider from midnight to noon to be a long time, then yes. You have slept for quite a while," Jafar answered, a little hint of a smile appearing around the edges of his mouth as he watched Jenna grow flustered.

"Oops! I didn't mean to sleep that long," she exclaimed immediately. "I usually get up far earlier. When I was back at home, I used to get up at seven-thirty every morning. I've just been so tired lately. Um...what happened to my clothes? I swear they were around here somewhere."

"Hm. It appears the wind must have blown them away. What a shame," Jafar replied with a smirk sliding across his face. "Then again, they didn't fit you so well to begin with. Here, let me help you. I would have you wear something finer, but we do not rule Agrabah yet."

Jafar outstretched his hands and pointed his fingertips at Jenna. She watched in surprise as a new dress and cloak appeared over her figure. To her delight, they actually fit this time. Throwing the blanket aside, Jenna stood up and said, "Thank you. These fit much better."

"Indeed," Jafar said, looking her up and down as she came to stand in front of him. Jafar reached down and ran a hand through her long waves of hair before murmuring, "We are only a half day away from Agrabah. If we hurry, we should be there before nightfall."

"Oh, alright," Jenna replied, remembering Jafar's hurry to get to Agrabah. "Let's go then."

The two started the walk back to Agrabah in content silence. Jenna was glad that things weren't too awkward after last night. She had been afraid that Jafar might have changed his mind about her. However, when she looked down, the ruby ring he had given her was still on her finger. It was apparent that he had not changed his mind after all and was not planning to either.

After a while, Jenna couldn't help herself and looked up at Jafar, asking, "Why do you always wear that turban? It looks fine and all, but you have such nice hair. I don't see why you want to keep it covered up all the time. I've always liked long hair. It looks so...regal."

Jafar glanced at Jenna calculatingly for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and tossed off the turban carelessly. Jenna's eyes widened in surprise. This had to be the first time that he had ever taken her advice on anything. Jafar tilted his head at her and asked, "Why so surprised, my dear?"

"I'm not surprised...well, not really," she replied, blushing slightly as the two glanced ahead of them to see a town coming into sight.

"Agrabah at last!" Jafar murmured with satisfaction before poofing into the air and disappearing into the lamp. It was now up to Jenna to get them into the palace.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	52. Chapter 52

**_Wow, I didn't realized that I hadn't updated this for so long! Sorry about that! I hope you're not all really mad at me. -_- Anyways, part of the reason I stopped updating as much is because I feel like I've lost a lot of readers. I know I've gotten a lot less reviews. So anyways, if you do happen to read this chapter, please let me know what you think of it! That means the world to me. :) Alright, now enough of my blabbing. Hope you like the chapter. :)  
_**

* * *

**Alicia_  
_**

Alicia blinked up at the Genie in confusion and echoed dubiously, "Iago? How is Iago going to help us? Princess Jasmine is really pissed off at Aladdin and she won't even talk to me!"

"Trust me on this," the Genie told Alicia with a wink. "I know what to do. What we need to do is get Iago to agree with Jasmine. Have you ever heard the saying disagree to agree?"

Alicia tried not to laugh and informed Genie, "Actually, I think it's agree to disagree. But anyways, what's your plan for Iago?"

"Well, you know how Jasmine is refusing to see Aladdin, right?" the Genie asked. Alicia nodded and he went on, "Well, what we have to do is get Iago to agree with Jasmine. He'll tell her that she's absolutely right to forget about Aladdin. After all, who needs love? It's such a waste of time. Jasmine will think about what Iago's saying and then she'll realize just how important Aladdin is to her. What do you say? I think it's worth a shot. You and I can't seem to get through to her no matter what we do."

Alicia thought about what the Genie was saying. Nodding, she said, "Alright, let's give it a try! We have one problem though. Where did Iago go?"

"Hm, good question," the Genie said. "I think maybe he went outside the palace. Come on, let's go look for him."

"Alright, that sounds - oh!" Alicia was caught off guard as the Genie picked her up in his arms and zoomed towards the door of the palace. Even if he didn't have his same Genie powers from before, he could still run much faster than a normal human.

The two burst through the doors to the palace and looked to their left and right for Iago. From a long ways away, they could see Aladdin sitting on the edge of a fountain. He looked positively miserable as he stared glumly at his reflection in the water. Alicia suddenly caught sight of a red blur stalking back and forth on a tree branch.

"There he is!" the Genie exclaimed at the same time that Alicia caught sight of Iago. He raced over to Iago and greeted the bird, "Iago! You are just the parrot I was hoping to see!"

"Gah! What are ya tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?" Iago exclaimed, giving Genie an annoyed look as he stopped his pacing and came to a halt on the tree branch.

Genie transformed himself into an x-ray machine and x-rayed Iago's chest before turning back into the normal Genie and pointing out, "Ah ha! So you _do_ have a heart! Well, a little bitty one."

"Okay, okay. Will ya quit with the hocus pocus already?" Iago asked resignedly. "What is it that you two want?"

Alicia leaned forwards and pointed in Aladdin's direction. Frowning, she said, "Aladdin's miserable and Princess Jasmine is upset."

Iago made a face and stalked away from her on his tree branch. Genie rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Iago, sighing, "Aw, c'mon! Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Maybe," Iago admitted, ruffling his feathers. "I don't do nice!"

"Iago," Alicia said, giving him a pleading look. "Please? You'd make us all happy if you helped us out here. We need to get Aladdin and the princess back together!"

Iago gave her a firm look and snapped, "I don't do mushy either."

Alicia opened her mouth to protest again, but the Genie winked at her and made a signal for her to keep quiet. Alicia bit her tongue and waited to see what Genie would say. Leaning in close to Iago, he added, "It's going to be tricky..."

"Tricky?" Iago echoed, looking interested for the first time. "Tricky is good."

"Great! So here's what you have to do," the Genie started out, taking Iago's answer as a yes. "I want you to fly up to Princess Jasmine's balcony and talk to her for a bit. Tell her how she's right to forget about love. Tell her just what you think of all that mushy stuff. It's bound to make her remember all that she had with Aladdin and make her want to forgive him."

Iago scratched his head and thought for a minute before asking, "Is this one of those reverse psychology things?"

"You could put it that way," the Genie admitted. "Now go talk to Jasmine! Aladdin's spent enough time being miserable. I'll follow you up to the balcony and give you some help if you need it."

"Help?" Iago scoffed. "Do ya know who you're talkin' to? This bird doesn't need help."

"Alright then," Genie laughed before turning back to Alicia and adding, "Alright, it looks like our plan is going to work! Why don't you go and talk to Aladdin? Maybe try to cheer him up a bit?"

"Sure! Good luck!" Alicia replied, leaning forwards and giving Genie a quick peck on the cheek before she watch him and Iago fly up to Jasmine's balcony. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she walked over to where Aladdin was sitting. He was swirling a finger around on the surface of the water in the fountain and still looked just as depressed as before.

"Hey Aladdin," Alicia greeted him, sitting down next to him on the edge of the fountain. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Oh, hello," Aladdin said, looking up in surprise. He sighed at her words and murmured, "It's not your fault. I should've told Jasmine about Iago! I...I just didn't want to make her angry, you know? It feels like we're always getting upset with each other. I don't want that to be the way our relationship goes. I just want to make her happy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Jasmine knows that," Alicia told him, trying to be reassuring. From up by the balcony, she could see flying sparks in the air. Genie was obviously doing some sort of magic. Whatever it was, she sure as hell hoped that it was working.

"Are you sure?" Aladdin asked, giving Alicia a wry smile. "She seemed really upset earlier. She wouldn't even talk to me! Did you try talking to her?"

"Yes, I did, actually," Alicia admitted. Aladdin gave her a questioning look, obviously wondering whether or not Jasmine had agreed to talk to Alicia or not. Alicia frowned and admitted, "Well, she had her bedroom door locked and I didn't really want to disturb her."

"I knew she was really upset," Aladdin sighed.

Alicia listened to him talk about Jasmine for a bit longer. After a few minutes, she noticed the doors to the palace crack open just a bit. Jasmine slipped through the palace doors accompanied by Genie and Iago. To Alicia's delight, she was smiling. When she caught sight of Aladdin, she started running towards the fountain. Apparently, Genie's plan had worked after all.

"...do you know what I mean?" Aladdin asked Alicia after a long explanation of how he tried to do the right thing, but how it never worked.

"Mhm," Alicia murmured since she hadn't really been paying all that much attention to what Aladdin had been saying. "Oh, look! There's Princess Jasmine!"

"What? Oh!" Aladdin exclaimed, immediately standing up as Jasmine ran to greet him. Adjusting his hat, he gave her a nervous smile and said, "Jasmine? I'm so sorry about earlier. I should've told you about Iago."

Still smiling at him, Jasmine put a finger on his lips and murmured, "It's alright. I know why you did it."

Wanting to give them some privacy, Alicia took a few steps backwards and nearly backed into the Genie. She grinned up at him and said, "Well done, genius! It looks like our mission was successful."

"It sure does! And we couldn't have done it without Iago!" Genie added, grinning happily at Iago, who was currently perched on his shoulder.

Alicia glanced back at Aladdin and Jasmine, thinking that they should probably leave to give them more privacy. Unfortunately, Genie was still looking at them with an affectionate smile on his face and didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Uh, Genie?" Aladdin asked, looking over his shoulder as he pointed out, "This is kinda a special moment!"

"Say no more!" the Genie replied, zooming forwards and making cameras appear out of thin air. Acting as a photographer, he stepped behind the cameras and said, "Today's events are tomorrow's memories! Lookin' great, Jas! Just step a little closer to your lover boy there. What's that face for? More emotion, Al!"

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Iago sighed to Alicia, rolling his eyes before he flapped in front of Genie's face and exclaimed, "Hey, what do they have to say to make it clear to you that they want to be alone? The party's over! It's time to go home. Go make out with your girlfriend over there or somethin'!"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Genie grinned, raising his eyebrows and hurrying over to Alicia before picking her back up and starting off to the palace once more.

Smiling down Aladdin and Jasmine, Iago said, "Well, that takes care of the peanut gallery! If ya need me, I'll be lounging around in the lap of luxury!"

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had made her way through the streets of Agrabah without much trouble. Dressed in a simple brown cloak with the hood pulled over her head, she looked like the average female wandering the streets. She kept her head down just in case and didn't stop walking until she reached the palace walls. Once there, she stopped.

After looking left and right to make sure that nobody was watching her, Jenna picked up her magic lamp and whispered, "Jafar? What now? We're right outside of the palace walls."

"Being outside the palace walls isn't going to do us much good. We have to get inside them," Jafar replied from the inside of the lamp.

"Yes, I know. What should I do though? I don't know if I can climb the wall. It's very steep," Jenna admitted, pulling back her hood and looking up to see how high the wall was.

Suddenly, sparks flew out of the lamp and went straight to the wall. Jenna watched in surprise as the sparks shone brighter and brighter. It was suddenly too bright for her to look at. Blinking, Jenna glanced down at the ground. When she looked back at the wall, she noticed little ledges on it. The ledges would serve as footholds and would allow her to climb the wall.

"Thanks!" Jenna whispered before grabbing one of the ledges with one of her hands while placing a foot on another one. Even though she had the ledges, it still took her a good ten minutes to climb the wall. Rock climbing wasn't really her kind of thing. In fact, she had never even been rock climbing before.

Finally, she reached the top of the palace wall. Once there, she looked around and found herself looking down at Aladdin and Jasmine kissing by the fountain! Afraid that they might notice her, Jenna immediately slid down the wall and landed hard on the ground. Frowning, she muttered, "Bloody wall..."

"What is it?" Jafar whispered from the inside of the lamp.

"Nothing. It's just that Aladdin and Jasmine are making out by the fountain over there and so I kind of had to jump down this side of the wall. I'm thinking about making a run for the entrance of the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine don't seem to be paying any attention to anything but each other," Jenna pointed out, watching the couple continue to kiss.

"Very well. I trust your judgment," Jafar replied.

Jenna slowly stood up from where she had been laying in the bushes and started creeping along the wall. When Aladdin and Jasmine continued to pay no attention to her, she took off at a run. Nobody noticed her dark silhouette running through the moonlight. Jenna easily slipped through the palace doors and into the hallway. To her surprise, not a single guard could be seen. Apparently, it was late enough in the day that they had all retired for the night or were guarding the palace's gate instead.

Sighing with relief, Jenna leaned against a wall and caught her breath before taking out the magic lamp and informing Jafar, "We're in."

There was a poof of purplish smoke out of the lamp before Jafar's tall figure appeared next to Jenna. He looked around the palace and pushed long, dark locks of hair out of his eyes. Always eager to please him, Jenna followed Jafar's movements with her eyes.

"Ah, it is good to be back in the palace once more. I will soon reclaim my position as sultan and you..." he turned and looked at Jenna, a smile slowly forming across his thin lips. "You have done well. Let us go pay a visit to our two-faced feathery friend. Come."

Jafar leaned down and planted a kiss on Jenna's forehead before motioning her after him with a long, bony finger. Jenna blushed and hurried after him. Being the wife of the ex-royal vizier was more than she could have hoped for.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	53. Chapter 53

**_Yay, I am so thrilled with all the reviews I got for the previous chapter! You guys really made my day and helped my inspiration out. :) Please keep up with the reviewing. It means so much to me! Anyways, I have a question for you all. Is there anything that you would like to see in particular before this fic is finished? I won't promise to add in ideas, but I will certainly take them into consideration. Thank you for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Jenna_  
_**

Jenna glanced warily from left to right as she and Jafar went in search of Iago. Jafar didn't seem to be at all concerned that they might be spotted. He walked along confidently while Jenna tiptoed after him. Although she didn't think that she was in trouble, just about anyone could identify Jafar. What if there was a guard just around the corner? What if it was Razoul, that mean giant of a guard?

"Relax yourself, my dear. There is nothing to be worried about," Jafar's voice cut straight through Jenna's thoughts. She jumped, not expecting his voice in the silence.

Trying to return her breaths to normal, Jenna tried to stop looking around anxiously as she replied, "I suppose so, but I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me. There could be a guard around any corner for all we know. What will we do if we get caught?"

"We will not get caught. I have ways of seeing what is around every corner. No guards are even close to us," Jafar replied confidently, smiling a bit at Jenna's paranoia.

Jenna reminded herself that Jafar was a genie now and that he probably could see what was around every corner. Hell, he could probably see where everyone was located in the palace with his new powers. Glancing up at him, she murmured, "I suppose you already know where Iago is, right?"

"You learn very quickly," Jafar replied with a nod. "He is not far from here and is lounging on cushions and eating fruit. It appears that the street rat and the princess have been good to Iago."

"He just went ahead and betrayed us without a second thought?" Jenna asked dubiously, wondering how Iago could do that to her and Jafar. "I thought he cared about me."

Jafar chuckled and looked down at Jenna as he replied, "Something you will learn about Iago is that he is about as different from myself as you can get. Loyalty means nothing to him. It is probable that he attempted to get on Aladdin's good side the very day he freed himself of my wretched lamp."

"That's just...insulting!" Jenna exclaimed, looking upset. She remembered how she and Iago had been such good friends. Iago had even had a funny little "bird crush" on her. Knowing that he had betrayed her without a second thought seemed to stab her right in the chest.

"It is just the way Iago is. You cannot expect anything more from a dim-witted parrot," Jafar pointed out before flashing Jenna an evil smile. "As soon as he has cooperated with our plan, then you may do whatever you want with him. You may banish him from Agrabah if you wish. As royal vizier and my wife, your powers in this land will be second only to my own."

"I don't want him banished exactly," Jenna replied, thinking hard. "I just don't like it when people - or parrots for that matter - are so disloyal."

"You needn't take it _so _hard," Jafar said, leaning down and pushing Jenna's hood back. She had flipped it back over her head as soon as they had gotten back into the palace just in case she was spotted. Changing the subject, Jafar ran his fingers through her coppery hair and murmured, "You deserve so much better than these old rags."

Jenna glanced down at her cloak. It hadn't really been bothering her too much. Shrugging, she said, "I don't mind them."

"As queen, you_ should _mind them," Jafar stated, continuing to lead Jenna through the corridors. "Then again, your humility is admirable. Perhaps that is what I find attractive about you."

Jenna's cheeks went pink and she looked at the ground. Jafar had an easy time making her blush. Shrugging her shoulders, she mumbled, "I'm not queen yet."

"But you are my queen, which I believe is more meaningful than being queen of Agrabah. With a genie's power on your side, you are far more powerful than Princess Jasmine. Ah, here we are," Jafar murmured, raising a hand to get Jenna to stop.

The two peered curiously at the doorway ahead of them. It was opened wide and they could hear someone squawking to himself from within the room. Putting a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet, Jafar stepped towards the doorway and listened in to what Iago was blabbing about. Jenna joined Jafar at the doorway and peeked in as well. Iago was lounging on an enormous pile of colorful cushions. Large bowls of tropical fruit surrounded him. It was certainly heaven for a parrot.

"Ya know, hanging out with the good guys isn't so bad after all. In fact, I kinda like it," Iago was chattering to no one in particular. He took a big bite of a juicy grape before going on, "Before I know it, Aladdin will make me royal vizier! I'll be back in power in no time! Except, I'm not going to blow it like that idiot Jafar! I'm never going to have to stand in his shadow again!"

Jenna could sense Jafar tensing from in front of her. His slanted eyes had narrowed and he looked murderous. Jenna put a hand on his arm, but quickly removed it when the lights in the room went out, leaving them in complete darkness. She could see Jafar reappearing in the middle of the room. When the lights slowly flickered back on, Iago was standing directly in Jafar's shadow.

"Awk - Jafar!" Iago exclaimed in utter surprise, getting up from where he was on the floor and backing away as quickly as possible. "I know what you're thinking! You're probably thinkin' that it was me who threw the lamp in the well. Of course, it wasn't me though. It was just a guy that sounded like me. You know, a lot of people sound like me and so-"

"Iago," Jafar stated, trying to get Iago to shut up. "I have not come back for revenge against you."

"You haven't?" Iago asked, looking surprised before relief crossed his face. He wiped his brow and pointed out, "That's good then."

Not wanting to be in the scenery any longer, Jenna stepped into the room and crossed it quickly to stand by Jafar's side. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Iago an annoyed look without speaking. She still couldn't seem to get her head wrapped around Iago's betrayal.

"Jenna!" Iago exclaimed, his expression of relief vanishing. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you and Jafar, of course," Jenna replied icily. "You didn't bother to stay with Jafar though, did you? You abandoned him and me for Aladdin and his bitch! How could you betray us like this, Iago? I thought you were my friend! I thought that you really cared about me!"

"That will do," Jafar murmured, placing a hand on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna fell into silence, but still glared daggers at Iago. "Now, I am seeking revenge on a certain street rat called Aladdin."

"Aladdin?" Iago gulped, immediately trying to change the subject as he looked over at Jenna and said randomly, "Something looks different about you. What is it? Your hair is longer?"

"Why would my hair be longer?" Jenna asked, giving Iago a what-the-fuck look. "If you want to know what's different, it's this!"

Jenna pulled the ring off of her finger and flashed it in front of Iago's face. Iago glanced at it blankly for a few minutes before recognition crossed his face. He looked puzzled and a bit hurt as he asked, "You...you got _married_? When did this happen? Who's the guy? You know, the married life is severely overrated!"

"Jafar, of course," Jenna replied, still giving Iago an annoyed look. "Now you know what it feels like to be betrayed!"

"I believe Iago is aware of your point," Jafar murmured silkily, stepping in between Iago and Jenna to keep the fight from getting worse. "Now, Iago, I would like you to bring Aladdin and the sultan to the little area of land just above the waterfall. I believe you are aware of the location of the waterfall? It is not all that far from here."

"I...I don't think I'm the one for this job! You should ask...the monkey! Yeah, the monkey seems like the perfect guy for this," Iago replied, looking at the floor guiltily.

"No, Iago. You," Jafar stated succinctly, his eyes flashing.

Jenna nearly scoffed at the thought of Jafar asking Abu to assist him with his diabolical plans. Shaking her head, she pointed out, "Really, Iago, it's the least you can do after betraying us."

There was a long moment of thick silence. Jenna could literally see the wheels in Iago's brain spinning as he thought about what she had said. Sighing, he finally murmured, "I'll do it."

"Good. Very good," Jafar nodded. "You will tell Aladdin of the proper location tonight and bring him there tomorrow. In the meantime, you will act normally. You will not betray us again."

Iago looked sad, but nodded as he replied, "No, I will not."

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, the Genie and Alicia were up in their bedroom discussing wedding plans. They were sitting on the bed together while Alicia was taking notes of what they wanted to have at their wedding. Genie was relaxing against the pillows and was pretty much letting her do all the work.

"So Al, what do you think about a big fancy wedding?" Genie asked, wrapping an arm around Alicia's shoulder as he glanced at the piece of parchment she was writing on.

"Um...I don't know," Alicia replied. "I'd kind of prefer something smaller. After all, my family isn't...um...here."

"Oh," the Genie replied solemnly. "We'll make it a small wedding for just our friends then! Say, if our wedding is going to be in two days like we had planned, perhaps I should go to the kitchen and see if I can talk to someone about making a wedding cake for us!"

"Alright, you go do that," Alicia said with a laugh. "I think I'm going to go check on Jasmine and Aladdin. I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"Great idea!" Genie nodded enthusiastically, leaning down to kiss Alicia on the lips before he zipped out of the room. "Seeya later!"

Alicia waved back at the Genie and slipped off of the bed. She padded out of the room and into one of the many corridors in the palace. Having no idea where Aladdin and Jasmine might be, she started meandering the hallways, looking in random doorways.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Alicia found Jasmine and Aladdin sitting on an ornate couch in one of the rooms. Excited to see them, she hurried inside the room and waved to them, saying, "Hi Aladdin! Hi Jasmine! How are you two today?"

"We're good. Thanks for asking," Aladdin replied before frowning and glancing at something behind Alicia.

The two girls turned and noticed a bright red figure pacing back and forth right outside of the doorway. He looked rather suspicious and nervous. Raising an eyebrow, Jasmine called out, "Iago? What are you doing out there? Come on in!"

"I...alright," Iago muttered, refusing to look anyone in the eye as he ambled into the room. He flew onto the edge of the couch Jasmine and Aladdin were sitting on before he murmured, "You know, I was thinking it's about time that you try and make up with the sultan. You remember how he was so upset about...well...me?"

"Yes, I remember," Aladdin sighed, all too aware of how upset he had made the sultan by hiding Iago in the palace.

"I was thinking that you could bring him on a magic carpet ride. You know how much the sultan enjoys the rug. I know the perfect place you for you bring him," Iago admitted.

"That's a wonderful idea, Iago!" Jasmine exclaimed with a nod before turning to Aladdin and adding, "You can bring along Genie! He was a big hit with the sultan."

"No!" Iago cried out much too quickly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Iago blushed and carried on, "What I mean to say is that it would be a lot less personal. Besides, Genie is so loud and too flashy."

Alicia gave Iago an annoyed look while Jasmine thought about this and nodded, "You're right, Iago. It should be just Aladdin and my father. They need to make up. Thank you for such a great idea!"

* * *

_Review? :)_


	54. Chapter 54

**_Hello to all of my fabulous readers! :) I hope you're all having a wonderful day and thank you SO much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I noticed that a lot of you requested for me to not write a tragic ending, lol. I'll see what I can do about that. ;) Anyways, I have a poll on my profile page and if you haven't voted on it yet, please do so. I would really appreciate it. ^^ Thank you for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Jenna_  
_**

The next day, Jafar insisted on bringing Jenna outside of the palace bright and early. The two had slept in Jafar's secret hideaway. Surprisingly enough, nobody had ever found out about it or had bothered to demolish it. Jafar had spent most of the evening discussing his revenge on Aladdin with Jenna, who mostly nodded along since she wasn't particularly concerned about Aladdin or revenge. If it would make Jafar happy, then she was fine with it. If it were up to her though, she highly doubted that she would be doing all this meticulous planning for vengeance on just one boy.

Now, it was morning, the sun was shining, and it looked like it was going to turn out to be a beautiful day. Jenna, who had ended up getting only about two hours of sleep, was still tired. Jafar tapped her shoulder gently and whispered, "My dear, it is time to wake."

"Already?" Jenna mumbled. Her eyelids were still heavy and all she really wanted to do was bury her head under the satin sheets and sleep for another few hours.

"Yes, already," Jafar confirmed, reaching down and peeling the sheet away from her figure. "There will be plenty of time for casualties such as sleeping later. However, today we have many things to do. We must be prepared for whenever Aladdin reaches the waterfall with the sultan."

"I know," Jenna sighed, forcing her eyes open as she sat up in bed and looked around the darkened room. She slipped out of bed and blinked up at Jafar as she mumbled, "I'm up."

"Good," Jafar said, taking her hand and whisking her out of the room. The two of them descended down the winding stairs and to the entrance of the secret hideout.

"You know, something's been bothering me," Jenna admitted as the two of them hurried along. When Jafar turned and raised his eyebrows at her, Jenna went on, "It's Iago. I still can't believe that he would betray us like this! It just seems so...wrong. How do we know that he won't betray us today?"

"Are you _still _wasting your time thinking about that wretched bird?" Jafar exclaimed in exasperation. "Believe me, Iago will certainly _not _betray us today. It would not be to his advantage to do so. I hope this is our last conversation about Iago. I'm starting to think that you care more about that bird than myself."

Sensing a hint of jealousy in Jafar's voice, Jenna quickly shook her head and said, "Oh no, it's nothing like that. I just-"

"Good," Jafar said again, putting a finger to her lips as they reached the entrance to the secret passageway. "Now be quiet and follow me. We cannot afford to be seen."

Jenna nodded and peered over Jafar's shoulder as the two of them snuck out of the secret passageway and out into the corridors. She could hear guards talking from somewhere nearby. Obviously not too concerned about their presence, Jafar tiptoed carefully around a corner and motioned for Jenna to follow him. Trusting that he knew what he was doing, Jenna copied his movements. Before she knew it, the two had made their way out of the palace.

Seeing more guards around, Jafar whispered to Jenna, "I am going to return to the lamp at this moment. When I tell you to, I want you to run and hide in those bushes by the wall. We will wait there until the proper moment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jenna replied with a nod. "Tell me when to run."

There was a long, tense minute or two during which Jenna waited for Jafar's signal. Finally, a poof of smoke spouted out of the top of the lamp. Figuring that this was her moment to run, Jenna took off across the grass and literally dove into the bushes a few minutes later. Once there, she shifted herself into a sitting position and looked around. Not a single guard was even looking in her direction. Phew! She was safe.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia and the Genie were in the kitchen discussing the flavors they wanted for their wedding cake. Genie wanted everything to be fancy and magnificent while Alicia didn't think that they didn't needed to be quite so extravagant. The two were still in the kitchen when Abu suddenly entered the room, chattering away.

"What's that, Abu?" Genie asked, listening to the little monkey chattering away. "Oh, Aladdin and the sultan are leaving for a magic carpet ride? What are we waiting for? I'll bring a picnic lunch and away we'll go!"

"But Genie-" Alicia protested, wanting to tell him that Aladdin and the sultan wanted to be alone for this particular carpet ride so Aladdin's apology could come across as more sincere.

"No time, Al," Genie said, conjuring up a picnic basket. "They've probably already left without us. Come on! We have no time to lose!"

"Genie, wait!" Alicia called, but it was already too late. The Genie and Abu had literally flown out of the kitchen and were running towards the entrance of the palace. Sighing, Alicia took a deep breath and started running after them.

A few minutes later, Alicia arrived just outside of the palace with a cramp in her side. Panting, she joined Genie, Abu, and Jasmine in the lawn. Jasmine was waving to Aladdin as he and the sultan disappeared in the sky, riding the magic carpet.

"Al, wait up!" Genie called, waving his arms in an attempt for Aladdin to notice them. When the magic carpet didn't turn around, Genie continued on, "No problem! I can catch us up to them in a flash!"

"No, Genie, please wait," Jasmine said, holding up a hand to stop Genie from transforming himself into a rocket to catch up with Aladdin. "They left without me too. You see, Aladdin and my father need to talk alone for a bit. It would be a good thing for them to make up after their argument from earlier."

"Oh," Genie replied, looking somber for a moment before he immediately cheered up. "Oh well! More picnic for the rest of us then!"

The girls watched as Genie flicked his fingers, causing a beach blanket to fold out on the ground. Dishes of food popped out at every angle. Genie and Abu immediately plopped down on the blanket and started stuffing their cheeks with food. Jasmine looked quite disgusted while Alicia merely rolled her eyes.

Catching a glimpse of Jasmine's face, the Genie mumbled through stuffed cheeks, "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"Um, no. I think I'll pass," Jasmine replied, stepping back towards the palace. "I think I'll be inside."

The Genie shrugged and went back to eating. Alicia sat down on the blanket next to him and picked up a glass of pink lemonade. It tasted cool and refreshing in the hot Agrabah sun. Suddenly, she noticed a black spider creeping towards her on the blanket. To her horror, the spider was followed by many more spiders!

"Genie!" Alicia called out in terror. "Look at all these spiders! Where are they coming from?"

Abu spat out his apple and jumped on Genie's shoulder as a multitude of spiders started rushing towards them. Genie pushed Alicia back behind him in an attempt to protect her as he pulled out a spray bottle of spider poisoning and started spraying it all around, saying, "Never fear!"

The three continued watching with wide eyes as the spiders suddenly dissolved into black smoke and rose up into the air, forming the silhouette of a tall, thin man. When the smoke finally cleared, Jafar was standing in the clearing in front of them. Alicia looked around wildly for the guards, but it appeared that they had all gone off on lunch break.

"Jafar!" the Genie gasped, looking utterly shocked.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys. But I can't have any genies ruining my plans," Jafar said smoothly, a smirk crossing his thin lips.

"Plans? What plans? I've just about had it with you, Jafar!" the Genie said. He conjured up a set of bow and arrows and started shooting lightning bolts at Jafar with them. Jafar's figure immediately became engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jafar was nowhere to be seen. Looking triumphant, the Genie laughed, "Hahaha! Look who's laughing now!"

Alicia took a nervous step backwards as laughter that did not belong to the Genie reverberated around the area. Jafar popped up out of nowhere in front of them and smirked, "Why, I believe it's me. You see, your powers are just not what they used to be. You're only second rate now."

The Genie gave Jafar a murderous look and conjured up a group of knives. He sent them flying at Jafar, but they were easily deflected and fell to the ground at Jafar's feet. Jafar chuckled and said, "Perhaps you now notice how pointless it is to resist me? Now, come along. We have an appointment...at the dungeons."

Jafar reached out and grabbed Alicia's arm roughly while grabbing Genie's arm with the other. Nobody noticed Jenna clinging onto his waist. With a puff of smoke, the three disappeared from where they were standing and reappeared in the cold, dank dungeons. Jenna blinked around in surprise. She hadn't known that Jafar could disappear and reappear in different locations!

"Now then," Jafar murmured, reaching out with his hands and making circular motions with them. A crystal ball formed around the Genie, squishing him and trapping him within it. Jafar laughed and placed the ball on the table while Alicia caught a glimpse of Jenna for the first time.

"Jenna!" she called, waving over to her friend.

Jenna started running towards her, but was stopped by Jafar. He gave Jenna a dirty look and pushed Alicia against the wall, snapping shackles onto her wrists.

"What are you doing?" Jenna exclaimed in horror, dodging Jafar and going to stand by Alicia. "There's absolutely no need to chain her up. She's my best friend!"

"Until the street rat is dead, everyone who is not with us is against us," Jafar replied smoothly.

"But...but you can't chain her up!" Jenna continued on, not backing down in the slightest. She tried to undo Alicia's shackles, but it did no good. Turning back to Jafar, she demanded, "Let my friend go at once! She's done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Perhaps you did not hear me the first time," Jafar sneered, his temper snapping. "The girl is staying here and because of your disobedience, you will stay down here in the dungeons as well! Of course, not in this particular cell though. After all, I cannot have you fraternizing with the enemy."

Jenna and Alicia stared at each other in shock. Jenna knew that Jafar had a short temper, but she hadn't realized that it was this short! Jafar grabbed Jenna's wrist and dragged her to the entrance of the cell before turning back to Alicia and smiling, "I'll be back with Aladdin, his precious princess, and the sultan very soon."

With that said, Jafar towed Jenna out of the cell and marched her across the area to a very dark, dirty cell. He pushed her inside and picked up heavy chains before shackling her wrists. Jenna gave Jafar an annoyed look and said, "Really, Jafar, this is ridiculous. All I wanted was-"

"You disobeyed me," Jafar snapped, not looking Jenna in the eye as he secured her bonds and stepped away. "Have I not said before that I need a wife who is submissive? Perhaps staying down here for a bit will teach you a lesson!"

Knowing better than to argue with him, Jenna watched hopelessly as Jafar stepped out of the cell and slammed the door behind him, leaving her completely and utterly alone.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	55. Chapter 55

**_Hey everyone! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter. :) I've felt a lot more inspired lately thanks to you guys. :) Anyways, I've noticed that we're coming to the end of this fic. There are only about three more chapters left. D: I hope you enjoy them! Oh, and thanks to those of you who voted on my poll. It seems that the Beauty and the Beast fangirls fic has the most votes. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Trapped and helpless, Alicia and Jenna appeared to be in the same situation even though their circumstances were very different. Jenna had been locked up by her own husband (how awful was that?) and Alicia was trying to come up with a plan of what to do next. Somehow or the other, she had to get the Genie out of that spherical prison he was trapped in.

"Genie?" Alicia called, stepping as far away from the wall as her chains would allow her to step. "Can you hear me? Are you alright in there?"

Genie gave her a sad look from inside of the crystal ball. He could tell that she was trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear what it was. Alicia frowned. She knew that this was all Iago's fault! He had tricked them all.

While Alicia was contemplating on how to dispose of the shackles cutting into her wrists, Jenna was leaning against the stone wall of the cell she was trapped in. The only thing that bothered her were the rats scurrying across the floor. They looked up at her with glistening, yellow eyes. Jenna wasn't sure how long they had been in here for and was quite sure that she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Ah!" Jenna suddenly screamed as one of the rats ran right over her bare foot. Once, she had watched a show on TV where a man had been chained to a chair in the middle of a torture room full of rats. The rats were so starved that they ate through his clothing and…well…you get the idea. Not before long, not much was left in the room save for a skeleton!

Jenna's breath came in short, nervous gasps as she glanced around herself. Could she be eaten by these foul creatures if she stayed in here for too long? Chills ran down the back of her spine and all she really wanted was to get out of this dingy place!

As if someone had read her thoughts, the door to the prison happened to open at that moment. Jafar's tall figure swiftly crossed the floor to Jenna's cell. He loomed over her, face expressionless.

"Jafar!" Jenna exclaimed in relief, literally throwing herself towards him before remembering her cuffs. "You've gotta get me out of here before these evil rats decide to eat me! Please! Let me out!"

Jafar gave her a bewildered expression before he glanced down at the ground and noticed a few scrawny rats racing into the corner. Although they had been quite audacious around Jenna, it was as if they sensed that Jafar could kill them by merely lifting his pinky.

"My dear, it was never my intention to let the rats dispose of you," Jafar explained, reaching forwards and undoing her shackles with ease. Jenna immediately broke free of them and literally jumped into his arms. Jafar caught her, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he murmured, "I hadn't realized how much this would frighten you. I owe you an apology."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just don't ever chain me up with rats again, alright? You can chain me up anywhere else, just not with rats," Jenna said, still in Jafar's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sent murderous looks down at the rats.

"Perhaps I should do that. You seem awfully ecstatic to see me," Jafar mused, placing one of his hands on Jenna's wrist and running his fingertips over it.

"I'm more than ecstatic," Jenna grinned, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his cold, smooth mouth. Jafar's eyes popped open in surprise, but he kissed her back, running the tip of his tongue over her lips before drawing away from Jenna.

"As much as we may like to stay this way for the rest of the evening, there are several things that we must do that cannot wait. Come. We must go trap the street rat and the sultan. Without the sultan, my plan cannot proceed. I have already locked the princess up with the others. Do not worry about your friend. As soon as the street rat is dead, she will go free."

Jenna gave Jafar a hard look and asked, "Are you sure? Will you promise me that you'll let her go? She is my best friend after all."

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now do hurry! We must reach the waterfall quickly if we want to get there before Aladdin decides to return to the palace," Jafar told Jenna, setting her back onto the ground and leading her out of the dungeon. "Follow me. I will lead us through the palace in a way so that we don't run into any guards."

Jenna nodded and started following in Jafar's footsteps. They climbed up the winding stairs that led to the dungeons and into the palace corridors. Confused about something, Jenna glanced over at Jafar and whispered, "How come we can't just disappear and reappear like you did earlier?"

"Shh!" Jafar shushed her, raising a finger and putting it to his lips. "I will explain that in a moment."

Trusting that Jafar knew what he was doing, Jenna nodded and remained silent as the two of them tiptoed through several hallways and then exited the palace through a back entrance. Jenna looked at the doorway they had just walked through in surprise. She certainly did not remember this door being here before.

"I can only do what you call 'disappearing and reappearing' when I am outside of the palace. It cannot work from inside the palace," Jafar explained after making sure that they were completely alone. "Listen carefully now. I am going to tell you of our plan. I will summon fire breathing black dragons that will look considerable like horses. We will ride on the backs of them and corner Aladdin and the sultan against the waterfall. Aladdin will fall down the waterfall and half-drown. However, we will not kill him. We will only give him a taste of death. I have my own means of getting the sultan transported back to the palace. Does this make sense?"

"Um, yeah. I suppose so," Jenna replied, trying to wrap her head around Jafar's complicated plan. "One question though. Why can't you just kill Aladdin in the waterfall?"

"I could do that," Jafar admitted before an evil smile crossed his face. "Simply drowning Aladdin would not complete my revenge though. After all, there are some things _so_ much worse than death."

Deciding that arguing with Jafar would be futile, Jenna shrugged and nodded, "Alright then. Will the horse/dragon thing I'm riding on know what to do?"

"Of course. I would not put you in danger," Jafar replied confidently. "All you need to do is sit back and enjoy the ride so to say."

Despite Jafar's reassurance, Jenna couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Regardless, she closed her eyes and took Jafar's hand when he motioned her over to him. She felt a strong gust of wind encircling her and then she felt herself lifted up into the air. When she dared to open her eyes again, she was dressed from head to toe in black and was riding a black horse-like creature. It had flaming red eyes and a strong, muscular body.

Without hesitation, the creature started to run. All Jenna could do was hold on for dear life as it trampled the grass and whizzed across the clearing. She glanced around for Jafar, but it was too hard to see anything with the way the world was blurring past her.

Not much later, Jenna noticed her horse racing straight towards a waterfall. Aladdin and the sultan were sitting under a tree directly in front of the waterfall. Iago was sitting in the tree branches, looking very sheepish as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Do you hear that?" Aladdin asked the sultan, looking around at the sound of trampling hooves. When he saw Jenna and the multitude of horse-like creatures behind her, he turned to Iago and exclaimed, "Iago! You knew about this all along. You…you _traitor_!"

"Traitor is such a strong word," Iago replied innocently as Jenna's horse continued onwards.

Jenna glanced down at the horse and started to fear for her life. Where exactly was this horse taking her? Surely it couldn't run straight over the waterfall!

"Aladdin! Help!" a voice called from somewhere nearby. Jenna forgot about her predicament for a moment and glanced to her left. A tunnel had appeared underneath the sultan and seemed to be dragging him towards. Aladdin ran towards the tunnel, but it was too late. The tunnel vanished altogether.

Jenna glanced around and figured that now was the time to start panicking. Her horse was running straight at Aladdin and therefore directly towards the waterfall! As much as she wanted to trust that Jafar knew what he was doing, she feared that she was going to fall to her imminent death!

Seeing the wild, red-eyed creature stampeding towards him, Aladdin gasped and took a step backwards. He fell right over the edge of the waterfall and starting falling down…down…down…

Jenna squeezed her eyes shut, sure that she was going to be drenched in water at any moment. However, no water came. The only thing she felt was a heavy weight dropping onto her shoulder. Wondering what was going on, Jenna glanced to her right and saw Iago perching on her shoulder. When she looked ahead of her, she gasped. The creature she was riding upon had sprouted wings and was flying directly over the waterfall!

As the creature flew Jenna to the ground, she caught sight of Aladdin once more. He appeared to be surrounded by pink sparkles. What was up with those? A moment later, Jenna had her feet back on solid ground. The demonic fantasy creatures disappeared and Jafar stood in their place, looking quite satisfied with his work.

"Um…what exactly are you doing to Aladdin?" Jenna asked curiously, watching Aladdin float down the river still surrounded by the strange sparks.

"What am I doing with him?" Jafar asked, raising an eyebrow. "I believe I've already told you that. I'm only half-drowning him. Take my hand. We must return to the palace and to the sultan. We need him for the next step in our plan."

"What is the next step in our plan?" Jenna asked, leaning forwards and placing her hand in Jafar's long, bony one.

"Just wait and see. It is a marvelous plan, believe me," Jafar smirked, closing his eyes and summoning up all his powers. With a poof of smoke, the two had vanished from the clearing by the waterfall and had reappeared somewhere dark and smelly.

"Not the bloody dungeon again!" Jenna complained loudly, plugging her nose with her fingertips. "It smells like living death down here."

Jafar chuckled and stepped forwards to unlock a door as he reassured Jenna, "Trust me, after tomorrow, you will never have to step foot in this place again."

Jenna watched Jafar unlock the door and then push it open. He stepped inside confidently while Jenna hesitantly followed him, unsure if she wanted to see what was inside the room. Genie was still trapped within the crystal ball, Abu was tied to a table in the corner of the room, the magic carpet was also tied up, and Jasmine, the sultan, and Alicia were all shackled to the wall.

"Jafar!" the sultan exclaimed, shaking his fist as his face grew red. "I should have known that you were behind all this!"

"Let us go! This is so undignified!" Jasmine shouted, looking livid. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she asked anxiously, "Where's Aladdin? What have you done with him?"

"What have I done with him? Nothing yet," Jafar smirked. "Although I believe he will be returning to the palace very shortly. Now then, I'll be relieving you of that turban."

Everyone watched as Jafar leaned forwards and plucked the sultan's turban off of his head. Jafar brought his other hand forwards, revealing a long silver knife. He slashed the turban in half, causing everyone to give him confused looks.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jasmine randomly burst out, unable to keep her anger inside.

"Oh, ever since you buried me deep under the desert sand," Jafar replied in an even-tempered voice before he turned towards Jenna and motioned to the bird on her shoulder, adding, "Of course, I couldn't have done it without Iago though."

Everyone turned to glare at Iago. Iago attempted to bury himself within Jenna's hair as he mumbled, "I played a very minor role!"

Jafar smirked and removed Iago from Jenna's shoulder, looking him in the eye as he praised the bird, "As soon as it benefited you to switch allegiances, you did so. That's what I love about you; you're a villain through and through. Come now, Jenna. Let us go and greet Aladdin."

Jafar turned and stepped through the doorway, still chuckling to himself. Feeling awful, Jenna turned and gave Alicia a sorrowful look as she murmured, "Jafar promised to let you go as soon as Aladdin's…you know. Anyways, I tried to convince him to release you sooner, but it won't do any good."

"It's alright," Alicia replied, giving Jenna a smile. "I know you can't do anything about it."

"Jenna?" Jafar's voice echoed from down the hallway.

"Coming!" Jenna yelled before giving her friend a hug and fleeing the dungeon.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	56. Chapter 56

**_Hello everyone! :) I hope you're doing well and are having an awesome Friday. I'm definitely glad that it's Friday. ;P Anyways, thank you very much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry if it was a bit too OOC, I'll try and work on not letting that happen again. Let's see...only two more chapters after this one! Thanks for sticking with this story to the end. :D Please read and review!  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Once Jenna had followed Jafar out of the dungeon, the two of them found themselves standing in a long, empty corridor. Jenna found it rather strange that the corridors always seemed to be empty. She wondered if maybe Jafar had the power to keep the guards out of certain hallways. After all, they hadn't run into a single guard in the palace all day. Jenna was going to ask Jafar about it, but he was already speaking and looked quite distracted.

"When Aladdin comes back to the palace, we will greet him at the palace entrance. Actually, _I _will greet him at the palace entrance. You will stay hidden in the bushes as usual," Jafar announced confidently.

Even though Jenna was not particularly keen on being part of Jafar's plan, she was getting a bit sick of hiding in the bushes all the time. Confused at the logic of his plan, Jenna questioned, "Are you sure you want to greet him at the palace entrance? Won't the guards try to arrest you?"

"Not if I look like this," Jafar said, snapping his fingers and conjuring up purple smoke. It twisted around his tall figure, obscuring him from view. When the smoke finally dissolved, Princess Jasmine was standing before Jenna instead of Jafar. Jenna's eyes bulged and she stared at him in shock.

"Um, Jafar? Is that really you as Jasmine?" she asked tentatively, not sure whether or not to believe her eyes.

"Of course it is me," Jafar said in his usual voice, managing to weird Jenna out even more. "Come. We will wait at the palace entrance."

"Alright," Jenna replied, knowing better than to protest to Jafar. Still though, she found that this plan was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. She rather wished that Jafar had just killed Aladdin at the waterfall. That way, Jenna could release him from the lamp, Jafar would finally be satisfied, and Alicia would no longer be imprisoned.

Once they reached the entrance of the palace, Jafar in Jasmine form strode over to a window and peered outside to keep watch for Aladdin. Jenna noticed that he still had the sultan's slashed turban in one hand. His pacing back and forth in front of the window was very uncharacteristic for Jasmine, but no guards could be seen from inside the palace.

"What's the turban for?" Jenna inquired after Jafar had been pacing for a few minutes. She wanted to try and figure out his plan if she could.

"The turban? It is for..." Jafar suddenly broke off his sentence and stopped his pacing. "Ah, here is the street rat! Wait here. I can see that you are tired of hiding in the bushes."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Jenna asked in surprise, wondering if Jafar could read minds.

Unfortunately, Jafar had already started down the hallway and could not hear her question. Sighing, Jenna turned back to the window and watched as Jafar came running out of the palace to meet Aladdin just outside of the tall doorway. Jenna couldn't get used to him looking like Jasmine. It was just so weird and wrong!

"Aladdin!" Jafar called as he came to a halt outside of palace. This time, he attempted to make his voice sound more like the voice of a woman. Jenna had to admit that he was doing a good job of it.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called back, completely clueless than he was talking to his worst enemy instead of his bride to be. "I have to tell you something!"

"I have something to tell you first," Jafar replied, still speaking in a Jasmine-like voice as he put one hand on his hip and held up the sultan's turban for Aladdin to see. "This is what I found in my father's bedroom when I went to search for him last night."

Aladdin squinted his eyes and looked at the turban dubiously, asking, "What is it?"

"My father's turban slashed!" Jafar exclaimed. "You were the last one seen with him."

"What?" Aladdin asked in surprise. "You think that _I _did this? Jasmine, of course I didn't-"

"I thought you loved me, but now I see that all you cared about was ruling Agrabah," Jafar cut off Aladdin before turning to Razoul, the guard who was standing at the palace entrance and hoping for an excuse to arrest Aladdin. "He will die at dawn!"

"But Jasmine, I-" Aladdin tried to cut in.

Jafar, however, had already glided back inside the palace and had joined Jenna at the window while Razoul cuffed Aladdin's wrists together. Taking Jenna's hand, Jafar pulled her along the hallway and back towards the familiar stairs that led to the dungeon. Jenna eyed them evilly, not wanting to go down to the dank, dirty cell again.

Once Jafar had tugged her down the first few stairs, he let out a laugh and returned to his normal voice as he murmured, "Did you see the street rat's face?"

"Not really. I was paying more attention to you than him," Jenna admitted truthfully before shooting Jafar a sideways glance and asking, "Um, are you going to stay looking like Jasmine?"

Jafar chuckled again and said, "No. Just wait a minute."

Unsure of what Jafar was planning, Jenna shrugged her shoulders and tagged along as Jafar strode down to the dungeon and unlocked the cell door with a wave of his hand. He stepped inside the room filled with the prisoners. Jenna followed him slowly and suddenly noticed that Iago was still in the cell. That was odd! She hadn't remembered him flying off of her shoulder. Then again, she had mostly been concerned about Jafar and hadn't really been thinking about Iago. Still though, she thought she would've at least noticed him leave.

Now that she was thinking more about Iago, Jenna also found it strange that he had decided to stay with the prisoners versus her and Jafar. Since when had Iago liked the sultan or Jasmine? His allegiance had certain changed, that was for sure. Even though he had tricked Aladdin and Jasmine, he still liked them best.

When Jafar and Jenna entered the room, all heads turned towards them. Seeing her own reflection, Jasmine gasped and put a hand to her mouth in utter surprise. Jafar smirked, obviously having the time of his life as he transformed back into his normal form and stated, "Oh, you should've seen the look on Aladdin's face when _Princess Jasmine _sentenced him to death!"

"No!" Jasmine cried out, her face contorting with agony. "How could you?"

"He will die tomorrow, Princess," Jafar stated firmly. "Then we shall decide what to do about you."

With that said, Jafar turned and glided out of the dungeon once more. Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head. Had it really been necessary to come all the way down to the dungeons just to tell Jasmine that they had sentenced Aladdin to death?

Jenna started to follow Jafar, but then remembered Iago. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly so that she was facing her feathery friend. Offering him a small smile, she said, "Iago? Would you like to come with us?"

Iago glanced from her to Jasmine and then back to Jenna. Looking as if he was a bit confused on what to do, Iago finally shook his head and replied, "Nah, I'm good here."

Feeling shocked and slapped in the face, Jenna turned and quickly slipped out of the dungeon. As soon as she joined Jafar, she balled her fists up and exclaimed, "That bloody parrot! How could he turn on us like this? I offered for him to stay with us tonight and he chose Jasmine over us! Why would he do that? He was one of my best friends!"

"_Was_is the key word in your sentence, my dear," Jafar said as he turned the corner and led Jenna to the entrance of their secret hideaway. "Was is past tense. Iago is no longer your friend."

"I know, I know," Jenna sighed, trying to calm down a bit. I just...I'm just so shocked. I didn't think he was capable of this."

"Iago is capable of much more than you might expect," Jafar replied smoothly, before motioning Jenna into the secret hideaway. "Forget about the idiot bird for now. You must rest. After tomorrow, all our dreams will have come true."

Jenna nodded and followed Jafar up the stairs to their hideout. As she trailed in his footsteps, she noticed something curious. Jafar was still very unsatisfied with his life. Jenna, on the other hand, had all that she needed or wanted. She was perfectly content.

The nighttime passed by quickly for Jenna since she was exhausted. Alicia and Jasmine, however, did not sleep well at all. It is awful to be trapped in a cell when you know that innocent lives are going to be taken the very next day. It didn't help that the Genie and the carpet were still trapped as well. Iago stayed just out of sight and looked down sadly at the chaos he had created.

The next morning, Jafar had to wake Jenna up as usual. Unlike her, he seemed to not require more than an hour or two of sleep. Instead of tapping her shoulder or waking her up politely, Jafar tugged Jenna's blanket away from her and murmured, "Good morning. Do get up quickly. There is much to be done this morning."

"It's a good thing I slept in my clothes," Jenna mumbled as she rolled out of bed and landed on the ground. She finger-combed her hair quickly and tried to blink the sleep from her eyes as she asked, "So, where are we going first?"

"You're favorite place," Jafar smirked, opening the door and waving Jenna out of it.

"Aw, not the dungeons again!" Jenna complained even though she did just as Jafar had commanded her to and started walking obediently down the stairs. "Is this the last time we have to go down there?"

"One of the last times, yes," Jafar nodded, putting a hand on her back and hurrying her along as they stepped down the stairs. "We must hurry. The street rat dies at dawn as I told Razoul yesterday."

Jenna nodded and walked a little faster. Before she knew it, they were back in the familiar dungeon cell. Jenna had lost track of how many times she had been down here over the last two days. She would probably be walking here in her sleep pretty soon!

"Good morning," Jafar greeted his prisoners in an amiable voice. "I trust you all slept well?"

The irony of his statement was rather funny. Everyone (including Iago) looked extremely tired and irritable. Jasmine was glaring daggers at Jafar. When he stepped close enough to her, she leaned forwards and spat at him indignantly.

"Hm, not well at all it seems," Jafar murmured, face unchanging. Suddenly, he disappeared in a poof of smoke as he reappeared in a Jasmine replica and offered, "I'll go say goodbye to your boyfriend for you, shall I?"

"No! How could you-" Jasmine started out, but her words were already lost as the door to the cell clanged shut and Jafar disappeared from view.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	57. Chapter 57

**_Hey guys! I hope you're having a great weekend! Mine's been pretty busy, but I'm still managing to update because of your support. :) This is the second to last chapter. Tomorrow will be the final update. I really hope you enjoy the ending. I owe you guys a big thanks for managing to stick with this story despite my really slow updates at times. For my next fangirls fic, I promise to do much better with the updating. ;P Here's the next chapter!  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Jenna followed Jafar out of the dungeon and through several corridors until they reached the entrance of the palace. With Jafar disguised as Jasmine, there was no need for them to try to avoid the guards. The couple simply looked like the princess and one of her servants trailing behind her. Regardless, Jenna couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as they passed Razoul. That malicious guard always gave her the creeps. Perhaps it was his yellow teeth or his eerie stare.

Once the two had exited the palace and were going to the place where Aladdin would be executed, Jenna glanced over at Jafar and whispered under her breath, "Is this the last time you're going to turn into Jasmine?"

Jafar chuckled and said in his normal voice, "Yes, I believe so. You do not particularly care for this form, I presume?"

"Not really. I don't exactly like Jasmine," Jenna admitted as they started down the path that led to the place of Aladdin's execution. An enormous crowd had come to watch the beheading. From far off in the distance, Jenna could see two guards marching Aladdin towards the executioner. The executioner was a large man with dark, evil eyes and a glistening sword in his left hand.

Jenna slowed her steps just a bit. Although she enjoyed watched gruesome horror movies back at home, this was different. She had never seen someone in real life actually killed before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to experience it now. Jenna slowed her walk a bit more and started chewing her lip.

Jafar glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow, murmuring, "I suppose a beheading is no sight for woman to see. Walk behind me."

Jenna did as Jafar said and fell into step behind him. For some reason, she couldn't get the image of a blade slicing down on Aladdin's neck out of her head. The more she thought about it, the more it disgusted her. Unable to help it, she tapped on Jafar's shoulder and asked, "Are we actually going to stick around and watch this?"

There was a long silence during which Jafar thought of what to do. Finally, he sighed and replied in a resigned tone, "I see that you do not want to watch the event take place. Very well. Just let me speak to Aladdin one last time and then we shall return to the palace."

"Thank you," Jenna sighed with relief as she and Jafar stepped towards the executioner. By now, the guards had marched Aladdin to where the executioner stood. He had only a few moments left to live.

Meanwhile, Alicia, Jasmine, and the sultan remained chained up in the dungeon. All were irritable and Jasmine was trying hard to hold it together even though she knew that Aladdin could be killed at any moment. Alicia shot her a sympathetic look as there was a sudden _thwack_! All eyes in the room turned to see Iago smacking the crystal ball the Genie was imprisoned within with a stick.

Looking at him irritably, Jasmine snapped, "Oh, now what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save the chump Genie so he can save your chump boyfriend!" Iago panted as he continued thwacking the glass sphere with his stick over and over again.

Surprised but also pleased that Iago was trying to help, Alicia looked up and admitted, "Iago, you can smack that crystal ball all day and nothing's going to happen. You're going to have to do something else. Trying pushing it off of the table."

"Fine," Iago sighed, putting his back up against the crystal ball and using his weight to push it back towards the edge of the table. After several long seconds of tense waiting, Alicia watched as Iago pushed the glass ball off of the table and onto the ground. To everyone's delight, the glass cracked, but did not shatter.

"You're going to have to drop it higher," Jasmine pointed out in an annoyed tone. After his betrayal, she had no sympathy for the parrot in front of her.

"No...problem..." Iago panted as he attempted to pick the glass ball up with his feet before flying higher into the air.

Back outside, the guards had pushed Aladdin onto his knees and the executioner had raised his blade. Jenna felt her breaths quicken as Jafar, still in Jasmine form, hurried towards the guards and held up his hand, saying one word, "Wait."

"Jasmine!" Aladdin replied, thinking that it was his girlfriend in front of him. "I knew you wouldn't go through with this!"

"I just came to say goodbye," Jafar said, before leaning down so only Aladdin could see underneath his hood. His face flashed a glimpse of his true form before he hissed in his usual voice, _"Street rat_!"

"Jafar!" Aladdin exclaimed in shock. "It's Jafar-"

Aladdin's words were cut off as one of the guards grabbed him and shoved his head back down. Smirking, Jafar took Jenna's hand and led her away from the clearing. The executioner started to raise his blade. All breaths in the audience were held as they waited for Aladdin's head to roll.  
_  
Smash!_ At that exact moment, Iago had finally managed to throw the crystal ball back in the dungeon. The glass chunks shattered into a thousand little pieces and the Genie was finally set free! Without wasting any precious time, the Genie flew out of the window and straight to the clearing where Aladdin was about to be killed. Genie reached out with one arm and was able to zoom Aladdin away just as the blade fell. Aladdin was safe!

"Thanks, Genie!" Aladdin exclaimed with relief. "I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Aw, there's no need to thank me, Al," the Genie replied as he zipped back down onto the palace grounds with Aladdin by his side. "The no-head look just isn't you!"

With just a snap of his fingers, Genie caused Alicia's, Jasmine's, and the sultan's shackles to break loose. With another wave of his hand, he conjured them up out of the dungeon and into the palace grounds as well. Alicia glanced around in shock as she found herself sitting on the ground with the magic carpet on her lap and Abu on her shoulder. One minute, she had been in the dungeon and the next, she was out here! What had happened?

Glancing up, Alicia's face split into a smile as she exclaimed, "Genie! Are you alright?"

"Never better," Genie said, helping Alicia to her feet and giving her a tight hug.

At that moment, a bright flash of red went flying out of the palace window. Iago flew to the ground and hid behind Jasmine's foot as Aladdin turned on him with narrowed eyes, saying, "Iago! I have a few choice things to say to you! You knew about Jafar's plan all along!"

"Aladdin," Jasmine said, cutting into his sentence before he could go into a rant. "Iago saved our lives! He didn't have to, but he did."

"Note 'didn't have to, but did'," Iago pointed out, giving Aladdin a sheepish smile.

Aladdin looked at Iago in surprise. The anger seemed to vanish from his features and he said, "Thanks, Iago! Alright, now we're going to have to find out a way to get Jafar out of the palace before he makes things worse."

"What? Are you two mental?" Iago exclaimed, eyes bulging in surprise.

"Aladdin is right," the sultan nodded along. "There's no telling what Jafar might do. We have a responsibility to Agrabah."

"Um, reality check! Jafar is large and in charge!" Iago protested, still looking at the sultan and Aladdin like they were insane as he flew up into the air, adding, "Maybe _you_ have a responsibility, but_ I _don't! I've done my good deed for the day."

"That's okay, Iago. Thanks for your help!" Aladdin said, helping Alicia and Jasmine onto the magic carpet. Genie was already sitting on it, obviously raring to go. "Alright, carpet, let's go find Jafar and take his lamp! Everyone's life is at stake."

Meanwhile, Jafar and Jenna had finally arrived back at the palace. They had left before the actual beheading and had no idea that Aladdin wasn't really dead. Jafar had finally turned back into his normal form (much to Jenna's relief) and the two of them were entering the throne room. Jafar's eyes were glued onto the throne. He glided across the floor to it and tossed Jenna the magic lamp.

"You want me to release you now?" Jenna asked as she managed to catch the lamp. Jafar nodded simply and said nothing. He knew that he didn't have to threaten her in order to get Jenna to use her wish on him. Taking a deep breath, Jenna spoke clearly, "I wish for Jafar to be free!"

There was a poof of smoke from inside the lamp. It rose up into the air and then came crashing back down to the floor looking dull and lifeless. Jafar's skin color appeared to be a bit less pallid and he looked happier. Turning his eyes on Jenna, he smiled and motioned her over, murmuring, "You have done well. Come."

Jenna started over to him obediently while Jafar motioned his hand in a circular motion. A table with wine and two glasses appeared adjacent to the throne. Jafar waved his hand again. This time, Jenna's clothes were transformed into an outfit not unlike the red one that Jafar had made Jasmine wear.

Jenna came to a stop in front of Jafar and frowned, mumbling, "You know I hate clothes like this. They're too revealing! I don't need the world to see my stomach."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Jafar replied, pulling her onto his lap with one arm. Jenna immediately stopped protesting and looked pleased as he opened the wine and poured some of the blood red liquid into the two glasses. Handing one of the glasses to Jenna, Jafar murmured, "Now you shall really be my queen. Let us toast to power and absolute domination!"

Jenna clinked her glass against Jafar's, causing some of the wine to slosh out of the glass and drip onto her neck. Jafar took a quick sip from his goblet before setting it aside and pushing Jenna's hair off of her shoulder as he pressed his tongue against her collarbone and licked a slow trail up the smooth column of her neck. Jenna quickly forgot all about the wine and tossed her glass aside carelessly as she wrapped her arms around Jafar's neck. He selected a tender spot along her throat and started sucking the patch of skin there. Jenna moaned and dug her hands into his locks of hair, pushing his turban aside.

Jafar's hand sneaked around Jenna's figure as he tugged at the tie at the back of her top. He easily loosened it and tugged the piece of fabric away before leaning down and claiming her mouth. The two kissed fiercely, completely unaware that Genie, Alicia, Aladdin, and Jasmine had just snuck into the room!

Putting a finger to his lips, Genie motioned the three behind a tall column in the throne room. He whispered as quietly as he could, "Alright, I'm going to try and grab the magic lamp. I see it just around the corner. Everyone else stay here, alright?"

The group of five nodded as the Genie snuck out from behind the column and started sneaking towards the lamp. Jafar and Jenna were completely focused on each other and neither noticed when the Genie picked up the lamp. However, just as he started back to the others, Genie slipped on a piece of shattered glass.

_ Crash_! The group of Aladdin, Alicia, and Jasmine all winced as Jafar's head shot up and he spotted his four adversaries. His eyes narrowed murderously and he made a quick motion with his hand to place a cloak around Jenna's shoulders as he hissed, "The street rat? Still _alive_?"

Knowing that this was just a disaster waiting to happen, Alicia grabbed Genie's hand and waved everyone after her as she yelled, "Come on, everyone!"

Jenna slid off of Jafar's lap in shock as Jafar got to his feet and watched his enemies flee out of the door. He grabbed Jenna's arm with a firm grip, his nails biting into her skin as he surrounded the two of them in a puff of smoke, calling, "This is not over yet! Did you really expect to escape so easily?"

With that said, the two disappeared from inside the palace and reappeared in the palace grounds...right in front of the Genie and Alicia.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	58. Chapter 58

**_Hello everyone! :) I hate to say it, but this is the final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this, mostly thanks to all of you guys. I know I keep saying this, but you're the ones who helped me finish it. No way could I have done it without your support. I tried not to make the ending tragic at all, so hopefully everyone will like it. I'm going to be starting a Beauty and the Beast fangirls fic tomorrow, so please check my profile for that story. If any of you have deviant art accounts and would like to follow me on there, my username is CoconutCoral. I guess that's all for now. Thanks again for making it through the whole story! :D  
_**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna_  
_**

Genie and Alicia came to a sudden halt as they found themselves face-to-face with Jenna and Jafar. They were trapped! Jafar glanced over them in a bored manner before his dark eyes searched the grounds for Aladdin and Jasmine. Neither of them could be seen. Jafar's eyes narrowed and he stepped up to Genie, growling in a warning voice, "Where is he? Where is the street rat?"

"Well, he's not here right now," Genie replied calmly while Alicia took a step back just in case. When Jafar was angry, there was no telling what he might do.

"Tell me where he is, you big blue lug!" Jafar hissed, grabbing Genie by the throat and staring daggers at him.

Alicia gasped and searched Genie's face, trying to figure out whether or not he needed her help. Jenna chewed her lip and stood behind Jafar, unsure of what to do. She found herself wishing that Aladdin actually had died. If he had, Genie's and Alicia's lives would not be at risk right now.

Despite the fact that everyone else seemed to be quite afraid, Genie did not look too concerned. He raised Jafar's pitch black magic lamp up into the air and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something Jafar?"

Jafar merely chuckled and replied, "I am no longer bound by the laws of that wretched thing. I am free."

Genie's jaw literally dropped to the ground in surprise. His plan for defeating Jafar was no longer going to work! Wondering if Jafar was fibbing, Alicia looked up and raised an eyebrow at Jenna. Looking a bit guilty, Jenna nodded to confirm what Jafar had just said.

"If you aren't going to tell me where the boy is, then I'll find him myself!" Jafar spat at Genie, pushing him aside as he started for the palace once more.

Knowing that Aladdin and Jasmine where planning on him to keep Jafar at bay, Genie held up a hand and cried, "Wait!"

Jafar turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow at the Genie. There was a long silence in which both girls stared at the scene before them. Genie tried to think of something to say, but no words came to him. Jafar turned his nose up into the air and proceeded towards the palace entrance once more.

"I got it!" Genie whispered to Alicia as he turned back to Jafar and called, "Hey Jafar, didn't you think that you were the most powerful being on the planet?"

That certainly got Jafar's attention. He turned back around and folded his arms, giving Genie a long look as he replied, "I _am _the most powerful being on the planet. Just why are you asking this?"

Jenna chewed her lip until she tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. She wasn't sure what Genie was up to, but she had a very bad feeling about it. He was obviously trying to trick Jafar somehow or the other.

"If you're the most powerful being in the world, then you should have no problem defeating a helpless street rat. It will be like squishing a fly under your foot," Genie started out. "What about_ me _though? You never defeated a real genie before. That should be a little trickier now that you're only a former genie."

"You're only a former genie as well," Jafar pointed out, stroking his beard with one hand. "Was that a challenge?"

"Yes, it was," Genie replied with a deep breath, finally allowing Alicia and Jenna some insight into his plan. He clearly wanted Jafar to fight him in order to give Aladdin and Jasmine time to flee the palace. Unfortunately, in order to do that, he was going to put his life at stake. Neither Alicia or Jenna wanted their lovers to fight like this!

"I accept that challenge," Jafar replied smoothly to the Genie, a smirk crossing his face. "So we are at the same advantage, we will duel right here, right now. I will start out on this side of the grounds and you will start out on the opposite side."

"Very well," Genie said, turning and starting towards the other side of the grounds. He took Alicia's hand and pulled her along with him. When they were out of Jafar's hearing range, he turned and whispered frantically to her, "Alicia, you've gotta get out of here! There's no telling what Jafar might do to you!"

Alicia squeezed Genie's hand and replied, "No, I won't leave you. I love you!"

"I love you too and that's why I don't want you here in case you get hurt," Genie tried to explain, searching Alicia's eyes as he slowly turned back around to face Jafar. "Please go?"

Alicia shook her head. There was no changing her mind now. From across the grounds, Jafar spoke in a clear voice, "We shall fight to the death...or should I say _your death_?"

Genie sighed. He didn't want to fight until someone died, but he didn't want to risk Alicia's, Aladdin's, or Jasmine's life. Until Jafar was dead, there was no ensuring their safety. Looking sad, the Genie slowly nodded and said, "If that is the only way, then that is what we will do."

At those words, Jenna and Alicia both jerked their heads up. Both of them knew that they were going to have to do something to stop this fight...but what? Jenna's mind seemed to be blank and she couldn't come up with any ideas of how to save Jafar.

Unfortunately, there was no time for thinking. Jafar raised his hands and sent bright red sparks flying in the Genie's direction just as the Genie sent blue lightning bolts towards Jafar. Doing the only thing that she could do, Jenna stepped in front of Jafar to keep him from being smacked with the lightning bolts. At the same time, Alicia was hit by Jafar's red sparks. Jenna shut her eyes tightly and expected to die when the lightning bolts struck her. However, instead of feeling pain, the lightning bolts changed formed. They dissolved into blue smoke that started circling around the two girls.

When the red sparks had hit Alicia, she too had expected pain. However, she also felt nothing at all. Instead, the red sparks joined with the blue smoke and continued circling the girls. Jafar and the Genie stopped their fighting for a moment to watch as the smoke started growing thicker and thicker. What was happening?

Suddenly, a realization came to Jenna. Hoping that Jafar and the Genie could still hear her, she called out, "Wait! Don't you see? As former genies, neither of you will ever be able to kill anyone, let alone each other. Remember? Genies can't kill anyone! Besides, since you're both former genies, you will have the exact same amount of power."

Jafar and Genie blinked as they realized that Jenna was right. Jafar parted his lips and appeared to be saying something, but it was impossible to hear what he was saying through the smoke. Even though the smoke was growing thicker and a strong wind was starting to blow around the girls, both of them felt better knowing that the Genie and Jafar were safe from one another.

"Um, Alicia? Any idea what's happening?" Jenna shouted to her friend as the wind literally picked her up off of her feet.

"I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I really have no idea," Alicia had to shout at the top of her lungs as the wind continued to get stronger. "Here, hold my hand!"

The two girls held hands tightly as the wind continued whipping around them and the smoke blocked the Genie and Jafar from view. Suddenly, both girls were lifted off of their feet. It felt like they were flying through different worlds as the wind blew them around. _Smack_! The two friends felt something hard hit them in the face and then all went black.

"Oh god," Jenna groaned when she woke up several hours later. Forcing her eyes open, she glanced around and tried to figure out where she was. Oh yes, she remembered what had happened now. She and Alicia had been taking a walk outside when they had suddenly gotten swallowed up in a windstorm. But...what about Jafar? Had she just been dreaming about him? And where was Alicia?

"Jenna? Where are you?" Alicia asked, blinking and slowly sitting up. She too was wondering if the Genie had been nothing but a dream to her.

"Over here!" Jenna waved to her friend before crawling over to Alicia. Rubbing her forehead, Jenna said, "I hit my head pretty bad. I'm probably gonna have a golf ball-sized lump on my forehead!"

"It doesn't look too bad right now," Alicia said before she frowned and asked, "What happened? Did we fall asleep? I had this dream..."

"Oh my god, you had a dream too? So did I!" Jenna exclaimed. "I had this dream where we were in the world of Aladdin. You were getting ready to marry the Genie and I was going to marry Jafar!"

"That's exactly what happened in my dream too!" Alicia said, eyes widening as she and Jenna thought of the same thing at the same time. "Maybe it wasn't a dream?"

"Maybe not," Jenna nodded along, noticing something shiny from behind Alicia. Pushing her hair out of her face, Jenna pointed at the item and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Alicia asked, following Jenna's gaze and turning to look behind her. She picked up the shiny item and came face-to-face with the Genie's golden lamp! Her eyes widened in amazement and she exclaimed, "It really _did _happen! We really were in Agrabah!"

"I am not even going to try and figure out the logic of how we got there," Jenna smirked wryly before she sighed reminiscently and admitted, "You can call me crazy, but I miss Agrabah already. We really had one hell of a time there, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Alicia nodded. "At least we know now that Jafar and the Genie can't hurt each other though. They're both going to be safe."

"Yeah, that's true," Jenna admitted, still feeling a bit sad as she added, "I know that it's probably all for the best, but I'm going to miss Jafar. It's great that you have the lamp to remember Genie by, but I wish I had something to remember Jafar by."

"Hm..." Alicia mused, suddenly noticing something sparkling on Jenna's finger. Pointing at it, Alicia asked curiously, "What's on your finger?"

Jenna glanced down and suddenly split into a big grin. She still had the ruby ring that Jafar had given her on her finger! Unable to contain her excitement, Jenna got to her feet and started jumping up and down happily as she yelled, "It really did happen! I really did meet Jafar! ...Ouch!"

Jenna accidentally tripped on a rock and fell back onto the sand. Alicia immediately got to her feet and hurried over to Jenna. She offered her friend a hand and asked, "Are you alright? Be careful! We don't need you getting hurt."

"I'm alright. Thanks," Jenna replied, taking Alicia's hand as she got back to her feet. "I think I've had enough of sandstorms for a while though, how about you? Maybe we should go to my house after this."

"That sounds good to me," Alicia said as the two girls started back towards Alicia's house. "Let's go back and get our stuff first though."

"Good idea," Jenna nodded. "When we get to my house, we should have a movie marathon! Nobody ever wants to watch movies with me at my house except for my four cats. They're good company, but it's so much more fun to watch movies with a friend. I just bought Beauty and the Beast the other day. What do you think about watching that?"

"That sounds good to me," Alicia replied as the girls finally reached her familiar house. Alicia pulled the door open and let Jenna inside as she asked, "Don't you like the Christmas Beauty and the Beast better than the first one though?"

"Oh, thank god! Air conditioning!" Jenna exclaimed as she stepped out of the hot Texas sun and into Alicia's house. "Anyways, yeah, I do. Enchanted Christmas is so much better than the original Beauty and the Beast. I was thinking that we could watch both of them if we have time."

"Alright," Alicia laughed as the girls went into the living room to start picking up their things. "But first, we need to actually get to your house, which might take a while considering that you're from Michigan."

"You have a good point," Jenna nodded, shoving random clothes and other items into her bag before trying to zip it shut. "At least it's not one hundred degrees in my town though. We'll watch movies and then there's this cool forest-like area behind my house. I'll have to show it to you! Who know? Maybe we'll have another adventure!"

* * *

_Review? :)_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for making it through this story all the way to the end! *applauds everyone* You guys are amazing! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a letdown. I have a hard time writing endings that aren't tragic. xD Anyways, I posted my new Beauty and the Beast fangirls fic which I'm calling "Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder". Please check it out! :) **  
_


End file.
